Desencuentros
by patrynachys
Summary: AU Peeta y Katniss vuelven a encontrarse después de 20 años. Habían estado juntos brevemente en el pasado, pero sin ninguna explicación acabaron cada uno por su lado. Sabrán aprovechar la última oportunidad que se les presenta o dejarán nuevamente todo a manos del destino
1. Chapter 1

Peeta y Katniss vuelven a encontrarse después de 20 años. Habían estado juntos brevemente en el pasado, pero sin ninguna explicación acabaron cada uno por su lado. Sabrán aprovechar la última oportunidad que se les presenta o dejarán nuevamente todo a manos del destino

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

19 de Julio de 1997

Ringggg, ringggg! - Suena el timbre, en la casa de Annie

-Hola! - Saluda Katniss a Annie, con un beso

-Hola! –Responde Annie- Preparada? Una sonrisa contestó a la pregunta.

Eran como las Ocho de la noche, más o menos, y como siempre, el lugar de reunión, aunque nadie supiera muy bien porque, era la casa de Annie. Se reunían allí, todos los fines de semana sin excepción, aunque más que fines de semana, pasaban allí de Jueves a Domingos, antes de ir a bailar, salir a tomar algo, un recital, o simplemente como punto de reunión, para ver una película, escuchar un poco de música, comer, o… lo que sea. Cualquier excusa era válida.

Sin duda alguna, Glimmer ya estaba esperando en la casa de Annie. Eran inseparables. La razón? Hicieron juntas todo el secundario. Rué y Katniss, se les unieron los tres últimos años de secundario, aunque no ya no había diferencia alguna, todas eran amigas.

Hoy festejarían el "día del amigo", irían a ir a bailar, a un lugar al que le tienen ganas hace rato, "The Black", pero que les queda un poco lejos. Sólo deben pasar a buscar a Finnick, el novio de Annie, salen hace 3 años y están muy bien juntos, nadie los imagina por separado, por eso Annie, siempre se las ingenia para desarrollar actividades y salidas en las que pueda incluir amigas y novio.

Todos trabajan en diferentes cosas, y aunque no les sobra el dinero, se las arreglan bastante bien, para estudiar y trabajar, aunque eso sea bastante fácil, porque todos viven aún con sus padres, quienes no les exigen nada mas, que estudiar.

Cenan, brindan por su amistad, abren los presentes que cada una le hizo a la otra y están un rato de sobremesa, hasta que se oye:

-Vamos a cambiarnos!- anuncia Annie

Y todas salen corriendo a su habitación a tal fín.

Mientras Annie se baña, Glimmer, Rué y Katniss, eligen la ropa y se cambian.

The black, es un lugar donde pasan mucho rock and roll, así que las chicas deciden ir bastante sencillas. Rué elige una remera Negra, que dice Nirvana con un hombro caído y unos Jeans, en los pies unas converse negras; Glimmer tiene puesta una remera Roja, con una pollera de jean y Katniss, lleva jeans azul desgastado y una camisa beige, con unas converse beige. Hace frío por lo cual cada una ha optado por un abrigo, Rué y Katniss Negro; Glimmer Azul. Por fín Annie, sale del baño y se cambia también, lleva un pantalón tubo negro, y una remera negra también, con unas converse.

Luego de despedirse de la madre de Annie y de los consejos de siempre, salen rumbo a la casa de Finnick, que queda a unas 5 cuadras de la casa de Annie. Hace frío, pero como van caminando casi, no lo sienten.

En el camino Annie les cuenta que cuando lleguen se encontraran con una fiesta en la casa de Finnick, y Katniss es la primera en hablar…

-Cómo que una fiesta? No nos habías dicho nada! – le recrimina nerviosa a su amiga.

A Katniss nunca le han gustado demasiado las fiestas…en realidad no es que no le gusten las fiestas en sí, lo que no le gusta es que la dejen sola y eso mismo es lo que ocurre en las fiestas; si bien es cierto que solamente Annie tiene novio, a Rué y Glimmer eso parece no importarles y enseguida se van a dar vueltas por ahí, a hacer… "sociales".

-No les había comentado nada, porque yo recién me entero, pero de todas formas, ya saben que Finnick se viene con nosotras, así que estaremos poco tiempo.- Indica Annie, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ah!, entonces, los esperamos afuera y listo! – dice Katniss antes que nadie, esperando un poco de apoyo de sus amigas, pero que va! Hacen de cuenta, como que no ha dicho nada….

-Por supuesto que NO!- le grita Annie. – Yo no me voy a arriesgar a que les pase algo, esperando aquí en la puerta. Además son solo unos minutos, que puede pasar?- y mira a Katniss con un pucherito.

Rué y Glimmer miran a Katniss con… lástima? Saben que nunca podría decirle que no a Annie y menos cuando ésta, la mira con esa cara.

-Ok! Me rindo! –dice Katniss levantando las manos.

Al entrar en la casa de Finnick, hay un ambiente muy agradable, y si bien es cierto que está festejando con sus amigos, también están sus padres. Son personas muy cálidas y siempre reciben muy bien a todo el mundo.

Las chicas saludan a los padres de Finnick y poco a poco se van dando cuenta, que en realidad, no se encuentran en una "fiesta", sino más bien en una reunión. Sí, eso es: una reunión de amigos. Han estado comiendo algo a la parrilla, tomando algo, escuchando música y conversando animadamente. Observan también que son casi todos chicos, ó por lo menos, no hay a la vista ninguna chica, salvo alguna prima de Finnick, que recuerdan haber visto en alguna otra oportunidad.

-Hey! Ahí están! –exclama Finnick al verlas –Feliz día chicas! – les dice abrazándolas a todas a la vez.

Finnick es un buen chico. Lo conocieron cuando estaban en el último año de secundario. Entre Annie y Finnick había algo especial desde el primer día, pero ninguno de los dos se animaba a decir nada, porque sabían que tenían por delante el viaje de egresados. Finnick con el grupo de su antiguo colegio y Annie con las chicas, con el curso actual, pero después del viaje de egresados, se pusieron de novios y nunca se separaron. Es una historia muy bonita. Desde entonces Finnnick se ha convertido en uno más del grupo y sale con las cuatro, ya que no puede despegarse de su novia, ni ella de él.-

Katniss´POV

Saludamos a Fin y éste nos presenta a sus amigos. Apenas tenemos tiempo de escuchar algunos nombres, ya que son muchos chicos y pasamos de unos a otros rápidamente, hasta que lo veo acercarse. Un rubio de ojos azules, y amplia sonrisa, me saluda con un beso en la mejilla, bueno no solo a mí, sino a todas.

Por un momento cruzamos miradas, Ups! Me estaba viendo? Terminamos con las presentaciones, por suerte! , y nos sentamos alrededor de una mesa, que se encontraba vacía, hasta ahora. Annie nos avisa que irá a la cocina con su suegra, a ayudarla con algo. Siempre haciendo buena letra, pienso y sonrío.

El rubio nos alcanza unos vasos con cerveza y yo me pongo tan nerviosa, que solo digo:

-No gracias.- Genial! hice todo lo contrario de lo que debía hacer, me digo.

Observo, como Rué no le quita ojo de encima al rubio y yo me siento algo molesta, es que a ella le gustan todos! y no es gusto que por una vez que a mi me gusta alguien….- Espera. Acabo de pensar que me gusta el rubio?!

Nos levantamos de la mesa, para ir en busca de Annie y porque se me hace incómodo estar sentada enfrente de este chico, sobre todo a mí y en estas circunstancias…bueno a decir verdad, si le gusta Rué, no tengo muchas posibilidades, ella siempre consigue lo que quiere. En que estoy pensando? Nunca tengo posibilidades! Sigo debatiendo conmigo misma cuando levanto la vista y veo que me está mirando…me estoy volviendo loca!, decido hablar con Glimmer.

- Glim! – le digo apartándola un poco de Rué

-Si , voy- ha captado la idea de que quiero hablar con ella sola, así que se aleja de Rué. Miro en dirección al rubio y lo mas bajito que puedo le digo:

-Creo que me gusta el rubio.

-Cúal? .-pregunta entre dientes y mirando para todos lados

-Si sigues mirando así se va a dar cuenta.- le digo.- Ese! – y se lo señalo con la vista.

-Ah! Ese…-me dice sonriendo – No está mal! No está nada mal, pero va a ser mejor que te apures, le gusta a Rué…

ruedo los ojos

-Si, ya me he dado cuenta. Bueno yo, y todos los aquí presentes. –le digo y las dos nos reímos por mi comentario.

-Creo que lo mejor, va a ser que hable con ella.

-Nop!.- me dice Glimmer deteniéndome del brazo.- Mejor habló yo.

Glimmer se acerca a Rué y le explica que me gusta y Rué a la distancia me pone un pucherito…bien deberé hablar con ella luego.

Alrededor de las 2, de la mañana, Finnick decide que es hora de irnos. Con el rubio no ha pasado nada y casi me arrepiento de no haberle dado vía libre a Rué. Saludamos solo a los que están dentro, en el living mirando la tele. Aprovecho que el rubio está ahí y en silencio me despido de él. Tendré que aguantar a Rué el reclamo mas tarde. Nos dirigimos a la puerta y cuando ya creo que no voy a volver a verlo, detiene a Fin y le pregunta:

- Eh Fin! Donde van? – dice acercándose a nuestro grupo

-Vamos a bailar Peeta. Quieres venir? – le dice Fin, apoyándole una mano en el hombro.

Nota mental: "se llama: Peeta"…piensa Katniss

-Si claro!,…si es que a ellas no les molesta.

-Oh! Por supuesto que no nos molesta.- dice Rué con una enorme sonrisa….

Ya. Creo que el rubio ya se dio cuenta que a Rué le interesa, cuanto menos que nos acompañe.

En mi interior voy maldiciéndome por mirar al rubio, porque le guste a mi amiga, a mí y sobre todo por hacerme ilusiones con él.

Ya sabes cómo termina todo esto! Lo sabes! No? Me repito a mí misma. Deja YA! de hacerte ilusiones, sabes que estas cosas no son para vos, lo sabes. Voy tan inmersa en mis pensamientos de derrota que no me doy cuenta cuando salimos de la casa de Finn, hasta sentir el frio dándome en la cara.


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Ninguno de ellos tenía auto, así que les tocaría ir en tren o colectivo (*). Son una cuadras a la estación, por lo cual, van caminando. Detrás de todo el grupo vienen Annie y Finnick, de la mano, dándose besos, entre paso y paso, en el medio viene Peeta, caminando solo y adelante Glimmer, Rué y Katniss.

A mitad de camino, Finnick hace la presentación "oficial":

-Chicas! Este es mi amigo, Peeta Mellark – Sonríe -Peeta, ellas son Rué, Glimmer y Katniss –

Peeta les pone una mano a Rué y a Katniss en los hombros, como si las estuviera abrazando a las tres, sin dejar de caminar, al tiempo que Finnick divertido anuncia:

-Pueden decirle Peeta ó bebé, según transcurran las cosas durante la noche.-

Todos se ríen por el comentario de Finnick, y casi sin darse cuenta, han llegado a la estación. Deciden tomar el colectivo y luego, una vez cerca, algún taxi.

Llega el colectivo y cuando suben se colocan en los asientos del fondo, que son cinco. De esta forma la única que viaja en un asiento de uno, es Rué. Annie y Finnick, los primeros en subir, se ubican en los asientos de la derecha, Peeta en el medio, luego Katniss y Glimmer del lado de la otra ventanilla. En cuanto se sientan, Peeta comienza a hablar a Katniss:

-Hey! Cómo era tu nombre? – dice mirándola

-Katniss.- responde ella, mirando sus pies

-Cuántos años tienes? – prosigue

-19 y vos? – consigue decir sin mirarlo demasiado

-Yo tengo 23.-vuelve a mirarla, pero al no encontrar respuesta, se produce un incomodo silencio. Entonces, pregunta como en secreto, en voz muy baja:

-le pasa algo a tu amiga? –

Katniss lo mira, no sabe a cuál de ellas se refiere, así que se lo dice. Peeta le contesta señalándola, con un leve movimiento de la cabeza, hacia la izquierda.

-Oh! A Glimmer?, nada, probablemente…- dice Katniss en un susurro, encogiéndose de hombros

-Será que no quiere hablar conmigo? – continúa preguntando Peeta.

Katniss a esas alturas, estaba desconcertada ante las preguntas de Peeta, dirigidas al bienestar de su amiga. No sabía que pensar. Había sido tan ciega como para no ver que Glimmer se sentía mal? No. Eso no era posible. La conocía demasiado bién.

Glimmer iba en su mundo, mirando por la ventanilla, Katniss no pensaba que realmente le pasara algo, aunque tomó nota mental de que después debería preguntarle, cuando estuvieran solas.

Él no había dejado de mirarla, ni un instante y en el interior de Katniss, comenzaban a avecinarse nubarrones y por tanto una lluvia inminente en sus ojos. La decepción hizo acto de presencia, sabía de sobra lo que venía…

Las palabras de Peeta, la sorprendieron y la sacaron de sus cavilaciones:

- ¿Crees que tengo posibilidades? - Preguntó entre nervioso e interrogante.

Peeta realmente estaba nervioso, pero lo estaba haciendo bien, se dijo Katniss. Se la estaba "chamuyando" (**) a ella, para llegar a Glimmer, que era quien realmente le interesaba

Él la seguía mirando a los ojos, intensamente, esperando, exigiendo una respuesta. Katniss pareció notarlo, debía responder y no sonar decepcionada. Suspiró, tomo aire y le dijo:

- Oh! Con Glimmer dices? – sabía de sobra la respuesta. Aún así, espero a que él asintiera para responder – pues….no sé, deberás preguntárselo a ella.

Katniss seguía pensando, en que le pasaría a Glimmer para estar tan ausente. Sabía que Glimmer era una chica hermosa, pero también sabía que Peeta no le gustaba y que tampoco querría desviar la atención del chico que le gustaba a su amiga, así que era muy probable, que si la blonda capto, alguna mirada de más de Peeta, por supuesto que lo esquivaría, no interferiría entre ellos. Siguió mirando por la ventana, durante todo el viaje, cosa que Katniss agradeció, aunque no supiera todavía bien porque.

Comenzó a invadirla la tristeza, una tristeza enorme de saber que no se había fijado en ella, eso al menos para ella, estaba claro y aunque creía firmemente que si Rué hubiera avanzado con él, no hubiera tenido casi posibilidades; pensaba que con Glimmer… no podría siquiera competir.-

Esa era una sensación de sobra conocida para Katniss. Esa sensación la había acompañado gran parte de su adolescencia y nunca la abandonaba. Katniss, no había tenido suerte con los chicos. Nunca. Desde que se había "enamorado" la primera vez a sus 13 años, hasta la actualidad, ninguno de los chicos que le habían gustado, le habían correspondido, es más, ni siquiera la habían mirado nunca con esos ojos. Si quizás como amiga, ó compañera, pero nunca como algo más.

Eso hacía crecer en ella la inseguridad , a niveles inimaginables. Tanto que llegó a pensar, que el amor no era para ella y que sin duda alguna terminaría sola.

El primer chico que le había gustado de unos 13 años, al igual que ella. Era flaco desgarbado, aunque no tan alto, cabello castaño, ojos color miel, curso el último año de primaria en la misma escuela, aunque no en el mismo grupo que ella. Por supuesto que a ella no era la única que le gustaba, así es como un día su compañera de banco, Nancy, terminó por confesarle un día que estaba muy emocionada porque saldría con él. Fue entonces cuando sus ilusiones se terminaron.

O por lo menos así lo creía hasta que volvió a verlo en la escuela secundaria (***), otra vez en distintos cursos. "Gracias a dios" se dijo a sí misma. Todavía le producía ese cosquilleo al verlo, pero en esa etapa aunque no estaba su compañera de banco para robárselo, había muchas otras chicas interesadas en él. En 3° año, la casualidad, ó el destino hicieron que confluyeran en el mismo curso. Estaba Feliz! Era su compañera y aunque le costaba mucho acercarse, el no tenía novia y creyó algún día poder alcanzar su amor. No podía estar más equivocada, cuanto más cerca lo tenía, mas lejos estaba de él.

En ese entonces, ya se había puesto de novio con su qué? 5°, 6° ó 7°novia? Si, a sus 15 años ya había estado de novio con media docena de chicas, pero ninguna era ella. Le dolió inmensamente haber entrado al curso ese día para verlo abrazar y hacerse arrumacos con una compañera suya.

Desde entonces comenzó a pensar, que mejor sería dejar de pensar en él, quizás así se sentiría menos tonta por tener esos sentimientos hacia alguien que ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Así llegó a su vida el 2° chico, quién le llevaba 3 años. Él fue su compañero en los siguientes 2 años y aunque ella hubiera preferido que pasara algo, sólo eran amigos. Ella se había enamorado otra vez; él la encontraba a veces llorando y trataba de consolarla, de hacerla sentir bien, pero nada más. Era un buen chico, un buen amigo, pero de ahí no pasaba.

Él no sabía que le pasaba .En numerosas ocasiones la había encontrado triste, y cuando preguntaba porque, ella evadía el tema, lo que él no sabía, era que ella estaba triste por él, o mejor dicho por no poder estar con él, más que como amigos. Lo tenía decidido, nunca se lo diría, no se expondría a un NO seguro y arruinaría su amistad. "Algo es algo" se dijo, por lo menos puedo estar cerca de él.

Sin embargo un día, después de una fiesta de cumpleaños, donde habían tomado unos tragos de más, se lo confesó a los gritos, en medio de una plaza y delante de todos sus amigos….poco faltó para que la policía se los llevaran a todos. Al otro día se moría de vergüenza, tanto que pensó en dejar de ir a la escuela. Estaba en el último año y faltaba aún un semestre, pero no podía mirarlo a los ojos sin morirse de vergüenza. Aún así no lo hizo. Su mejor amiga la convenció para que no lo hiciera, tanto que al otro día del "incidente" y ante la confusión de la chica que no sabía si había sido real o no, su amiga le dijo que había sido sólo un sueño, una pesadilla.

Katniss jamás había bebido hasta entonces, todo lo que había vivido era demasiado confuso, había cosas que recordaba y otras que no, estaba muy mareada y todo le daba vueltas aún; así que cuando su amiga le dijo que era un sueño, sin cuestionarlo siquiera, eligió creerle, quizás no estuviese segura del todo, pero aún así era mejor creerlo.

Ya era demasiado humillante para ella saber que su mejor amiga por entonces, era el objeto de deseo de aquel chico, como para encima sumarle la vergüenza de que él supiera lo que ella sentía.

Aunque Katniss nunca quiso reconocerlo, ese sentimiento estaba arraigado en su corazón, la sensación de sentirse invisible, era la segunda vez que le sucedía en su vida. Demasiado frecuente para su gusto. Su autoestima disminuía al mínimo si era posible, y paso al menos diez, cuando una noche en una fiesta, después de haber bebido de más, cosa que se le estaba haciendo costumbre, en el viaje de egresados, Cashmere, una compañera, en la que Katniss confiaba cada vez más, terminó soltando que era Katniss, quien llamaba a aquel chico a su habitación, solo para oír su voz.

Así es, como lo que debería haber sido el mejor viaje de su vida, se terminó convirtiendo en algo que merecía la pena olvidar…aunque no del todo, de aquel viaje Katniss, se traería algo mucho más importante para el resto de su vida. La amistad de Rué ya la tenía, pero trajo consigo la de Glimmer y Annie.

Aunque con Rué siempre podía contar, su amistad, se afianzó y con Glimmer y Annie no tenía relación, ellas eran inseparables, pero cuando "por sorteo", les tocó compartir habitación, no dudaron un instante en hacerlas parte del grupo y luego de sus vidas.

Cuando terminaron las clases, las 4 eran inseparables. Compartían salidas, ropa, maquillaje, recitales, y hasta habitación, ya que en más de una oportunidad, después de salir a bailar, terminaban todas apiñadas en dos camas de una plaza, en la habitación de Annie…para ese entonces, la casa de Annie se había convertido en el punto de reunión para casi todos los fines de semana.

Al año siguiente de terminar el colegio, Katniss había empezado a trabajar en una fábrica de alimentos, mientras estudiaba diseño de moda. Le fascinaba, tenía cientos de diseños de su creación, y aunque debía perfeccionarse, le encantaba dibujar.

Annie trabajaba en un centro comercial, los fines de semana, mientras estudiaba para maestra. Finnick estudiaba para chef y trabajaba por el momento en la cocina de un bar, dentro del mismo centro comercial que Annie; Glimmer estudiaba medicina, mientras trabajaba en McDonald's y Rué estudiaba con Katniss, pero aun no había conseguido trabajo.

Para cuando Katniss comenzó a trabajar en la fábrica conoció a un compañero que la traía loca, aunque hacía grandes esfuerzos por ignorarlo, porque era casado, no podía negar que le gustaba… o era más que eso? Katniss no podía ocultar que le gustaba mucho y las sensaciones que le provocaba, para ella eran desconocidas. Luego de un largo tiempo de insistir de este chico, la besó…tenía 19 años y era su primer beso, así que estaba nerviosa, pero no por ello trató de detenerlo. Al cabo de un tiempo, sintiéndose el ser más insignificante del planeta, sin novio, con malas influencias y malos ejemplos por el lado de la familia, terminó haciéndolo con este chico, en la oficina, de una manera diferente a lo que ella había soñado que sería, pero no era el momento de ser exigente, era lo que había. El chico la entendía, (o ella pensaba que era así) estaba pendiente de ella, y ella comenzó a sentir que nadie, excepto él podía llegar a sentir algo por ella. Sentía que él era el único que podía llegar a darle un poco de su "amor" ó por lo menos lo necesitaba. Necesitaba creer que le importaba a alguien, sólo así dejaría de sentirse menos que los demás. Sus amigas nunca la juzgaron, solo estaban preocupadas, por como terminaría aquello. Sabían que él no dejaría a su esposa, pero la clandestina "relación" si así pudiera llamarse, todavía existía.

Justo 6 meses después de aquel primer beso, se encontraba sentada al lado de Peeta, tan sumergida en sus pensamientos de derrota iba, maldiciéndose en silencio una vez más, por elegir a alguien que no la había elegido, aquellos pensamientos que le decían que mirara para otro lado, porque el ya había decidido, que no se dio cuenta que Peeta, le tomaba la mano.

- Que mano chiquita tenes - le dijo Peeta acariciándola con su pulgar.

- Por el contrario, creo que tu mano es demasiado grande.- Le dijo Katniss. Solo le sonrió, pero no retiró su mano ni mucho menos. Se miraron un instante y siguieron conversando.

Por un momento, hasta que tuvieron que bajar del colectivo, Katniss, aún de la mano de Peeta, se permitió tener un poco de esperanza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola. Antes que nada quiero decir que en los anteriores capítulos me olvide de poner la declaimer, así que lo hago ahora: los personajes son de Suzzane Collins, sólo la historia es mía.**

**Debajo del capítulo, les comento algo que me quedó colgado del capítulo anterior. Ahora sí, sin más, los dejo con el capítulo **

**Capitulo 3**

Una vez que bajaron, tomarían un taxi para llegar a The Black. Cómo eran 6, tomaron dos taxis. En uno iban Annie y Finnick y Glimmer y en el otro Katniss, Peeta y Rué.

Las chicas y Finnick tomaron el primer auto. Esperarían en la puerta del lugar para ingresar todos juntos.

Mientras en el segundo auto, el silencio acompaño el viaje, Katniss y Peeta que tan animadamente habían conversado minutos antes, volvían a ser dos absolutos desconocidos en presencia de Rué.

Habían sido menos de 5 minutos en taxi y ya habían llegado. El auto estacionó y Katniss y Rué, salieron automáticamente del auto, mientras se dirigían a la puerta del boliche. A lo lejos escucharon a Peeta decir:

- Hey! ninguna de las dos me va a ayudar a pagar el taxi?

Katniss miro a Rué, ésta se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino. Katniss pensó, en que ella no podría hacer lo mismo, se acercó a él y le dijo:

- Por favor, pagalo vos, yo te pago la entrada.

Peeta la miró entre indeciso y algo extrañado, pero no dijo nada más. Volvió pagó el taxi y se apresuró a unirse al grupo, más precisamente a Finnick. No conocía a Katniss y todavía dudaba si ella cumpliría su promesa.

Nada más lejos de la realidad…en cuanto se acercó, Katniss sacó su billetera y le dio a él el dinero para abonar las dos entradas, la suya y la de ella, justo a tiempo de pasar por la ventanilla.

Ingresaron, buscaron el guardarropa, y dejaron sus abrigos. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, aún así pudieron apreciar que era un lugar enorme, que tenía una barra a la derecha, otra a la izquierda, en medio había unas arcadas, que permitían conectar ambos salones. En un extremo del salón, había unos escalones que formaban algo así como una tribuna. Tanto en el medio, como distribuidos por ahí, había unos sillones negros.

Katniss´ POV

La música sonaba, casi no nos oíamos, con las chicas estábamos en el trabajo de ubicar los baños y acordar el punto de reunión y la hora en que nos encontraríamos para irnos, en caso que nos separásemos.

Habíamos empezado a bailar entre nosotras, y Finnick había ido a buscar unas cervezas. Yo por mi parte, evitaba mirar a Peeta, no quería que se sintiera acosado por mí, ya era bastante intimidatorio que Rué no le quitara el ojo de encima, como para que yo viniera e hiciera lo mismo, así que trataba de evitarlo a toda costa, cuando de repente, sin mediar palabra alguna y antes de que pueda darme cuenta, tiene mi cara entre sus manos y se está adueñando de mis labios. Automáticamente cierros los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación, de la muy agradable sensación de nuestro primer beso. Paso mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Siento sus suaves labios en los míos, acariciándolos, lamiéndolos y en algún punto pidiendo permiso para introducir su lengua en mi boca. No lo pienso un instante y entreabro mis labios para dejarlo pasar y tomar posesión del lugar. No puedo pensar en nada, soy todo sensaciones y me dejo llevar. Ahora mismo parezco flotar, todo el mundo desaparece alrededor y no escucho la música, para mi estamos solamente él y yo y nuestras bocas en una danza caótica por tomar el control. Nos separamos un instante para tomar aire, todavía con los ojos cerrados, siento como lentamente apoya su frente en la mía, y aunque sus manos todavía están en el mismo lugar, sosteniendo mi cara, yo he llevado las mías a su cintura. Abro los ojos para mirarlo, tiene los labios hinchados, seguramente por el beso, pero también un brillo en su mirada y no para de sonreír… y sin proponérmelo, yo lo estoy imitando. Ya no hay vuelta atrás, estoy perdida.

Poco a poco nos vamos separando. Miramos a nuestros amigos, que nos miran sonrientes, incluso Rué y sé que está todo bien, que no hay nada que explicar.

La noche es muy divertida, comenzamos a bailar y de tanto en tanto, Peeta y yo nos apartamos nuevamente de la realidad. En un momento, Peeta hace unos pasos de axe, y no puedo parar de sonreír, tanto por sus exagerados movimientos, como por su cara de concentración….aunque si me fijo bien, creo que de los seis, es el único que sabe realmente bailar este ritmo. Yo soy un completo desastre bailando esto, pero él no se rinde e intenta enseñarme, poniendo sus brazos a la altura de sus hombros y enseñándome el movimiento que hace hacia adentro y hacia fuera con su cuerpo, mientras desciende, finalmente se rinde, me abraza y me deja bailar a mi manera.

En algunos momentos, jugamos a bailar en una especie de ronda, dejando sólo a uno de nosotros en el medio, marcando el paso a seguir a los demás, es muy divertido, vernos inventando pasos con cada nuevo tema que suena y sin lugar a dudas el más gracioso es Finnick, verlo mover sus brazos en sentidos contrarios, tratando de coordinar y haciendo su cabeza hacia delante y hacia atrás, con una de sus palmas hacia arriba y la otra hacia abajo, aunque Annie no se queda atrás.

Cerca de las 6, decidimos que es hora de irnos, así que pasamos por el guardarropa a retirar nuestros abrigos y salimos a la calle en busca de algún colectivo, que nos deje cerca de casa. Caminamos un par de cuadras y para mi sorpresa, Peeta me toma de la mano.

Cuando llega el colectivo, lo toman. Katniss y Peeta se sientan juntos, en un asiento de dos, ella contra la ventanilla y él del lado del pasillo. Ella apoya su cabeza, en el hombro de él.

Peeta apoya su cara en el pelo de ella. Van en silencio. En un cómodo silencio todo el camino, sólo de vez en cuando se miran y se besan tiernamente.

Katniss está pensando en que va a pasar ahora. Seguramente no lo vuelva a ver, salvo que él se lo pida. Ella está criada a la antigua y no cree que sea apropiado invitarlo a salir, así que va rogando que él lo haga, que se lo pida cuando finalmente tengan que despedirse.

Al momento de bajar de colectivo, Peeta ayuda a Katniss, como todo un caballero. Después de que todos bajan, se disponen a esperar el siguiente colectivo, aquel que los dejará a cada uno en su casa, o mejor dicho a las chicas, en la casa de Annie, y a Finnick y a Peeta, cada uno en la suya.

En ese momento, y aunque Katniss hubiera deseado lo contrario, no se permitieron hablar, porque para ser sinceros, estaban comiéndose la boca a besos, literalmente.-

El juega con la bufanda de Katniss, la enreda en el cuello de ella, y de esa forma la atrae hacia él, para besarla profundamente, capturando su cara entre sus manos. Ella lo abraza lo más fuerte que puede, después de todo si no lo volviera a ver, aprovecharía al máximo, el tiempo junto a él. Todo era nuevo para ella. Nunca había estado así con nadie, y como Peeta la había besado por sorpresa, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de hablar con las chicas, para saber cómo debía comportarse. Estaba muy confundida respecto a lo que debiera o no decirle, así que prefirió no formular ninguna pregunta. Lo que le extrañaba era que él tampoco tomaba la iniciativa de hablar, después de todo, era él quien le había robado su primer beso, y no se explicaba porque permanecía tan callado ¿sería tímido? No, no creía que esa fuese la razón. ¿Qué estaría sintiendo?, ¿se sentiría igual que ella? No cabía dudas, que se atraían, pero había algo mas, aquello que Katniss sintió cuando la beso por primera vez.

Cuando tomaron el segundo colectivo, no tuvieron oportunidad de viajar sentados. Esta a medio llenar, así que iban parados, distribuidos por el fondo, pero Katniss y Peeta, no se separaban, iban dándose besos esporádicos, sin mediar palabras hasta que Peeta rompió el silencio.

- ¿Adonde van ahora? Pregunto tomándola por la cintura y mirándola a los ojos. Katniss levantó la vista, le sonrió y le dijo

-A dormir, a la casa de Annie –

-Mmmmmmm… ¿no te gustaría irte a dormir conmigo? – se apresuró a susurrar Peeta entre beso y beso

Katniss se lo quedó mirando. Hasta hace tan solo unos minutos, no le hablaba y ahora la invitaba a dormir con él?. Estaba más que encantada con la idea, pero recién lo conocía, se iba a tomar unos minutos antes de responder, aunque la forma en que Peeta la abrazaba, no la dejaba pensar muy claramente, podía sentir su excitación a través de su pantalón. Estaba nerviosa, no sabía que decirle para que no lo sintiera como un rechazo. Ella hubiera querido conocerlo más, pero no se lo dijo. Quizás para él, fuera solo eso? sexo? Se sintió un poco desilusionada, al pensar esto, pero debía responderle. Él la miraba expectante y no dejaba de darle besos en la cara.

-No – Dijo apenas en un susurro y le sonrió

-De verdad? – preguntó asombrado

-De verdad - le dijo Katniss, esta vez muy seria y le dio un beso en los labios. Peeta no se rindió y por fin pronunció las palabras que Katniss había esperado toda la noche.

- Me das tu teléfono? - Preguntó ¿tímido? sonriendo. Mierda! Se dijo Katniss, eso no lo había pensado. En realidad la familia de Katniss se había mudado hacia poco y aún no tenían teléfono. Qué hago? Se preguntó, no puedo darle el tel. de Annie, vivimos a más de quince cuadras…"que hago" se repetía una y otra vez, en su cabeza en lo que pareció una eternidad para él, hasta que al fin pareció encontrar una solución, sonrió y le dijo

- Te doy el teléfono de mi trabajo: 42053577, atiendo yo, así que podes llamarme cuando quieras. Estoy ahí de 8 a 17 hs. Katniss lo observó repetir el número algunas veces, hasta que pareció memorizarlo, sin embargo Peeta la miró intrigado, como intentando descubrir algo. Porque no le daba su teléfono particular? Que tenía que esconder? Sería que no quería verlo más? No le encontraba explicación, pero si era así, dejaría de hacer el ridículo.

Katniss se acerco una vez más y lo besó castamente. Cuando se separaron le dijo

- Tengo que bajar ya, chau! – bajo del colectivo y lo dejó ir. No sabía si había hecho bien en darle el teléfono del trabajo ¿Qué pensaría él? La llamaría? Sacudió su cabeza, tratando de despejarla, "ya está" se dijo a sí misma, por lo menos lo he intentado, ahora depende de él.-

- Cuéntanos todo! – inquirió Annie , ni bien traspasaron el umbral de la puerta, sacándola de su ensoñación

-Define TODO – contestó Katniss sonriendo

- TODO, con lujo de detalles! – todas rieron. Katniss sabía que todas revolotearían a su alrededor hasta que se los contase, así que lo hizo.

Entraron a la casa de Annie, se acomodaron en la cocina, en sillas, alrededor de la mesa, pusieron la pava para tomar unos mates.

Luego del relato de cómo la había tomado por sorpresa, besándola sin mediar palabra, delante de ellos mismos y lo bien que había pasado esa noche, Glimmer fue la primera en preguntar:

- y bien?

- y bien qué? – dijo Katniss, mirándola sorprendida

- Que en que quedaron? – pregunto Rué

-Eh….este, no. No hemos quedado en nada – informó Katniss bajando la cabeza

- En nada?! – exclamó Rué entre sorprendida y divertida – Cómo que no quedaron en nada amiga? Si hubiera sido yo… - comenzó Rué

- Si hubieras sido vos, nada! Le dijo Katniss fulminándola con la mirada. Estaba más que claro que la idea no le gustaba ni un poco.

– Solo le di el número de teléfono – dijo nuevamente ante los ojos incrédulos de sus amigas

- Que teléfono? – le preguntó Annie nerviosa. Todas sabían que Katniss estaba sin línea aún.

- El de mi trabajo – contestó Katniss. Ante las atentas miradas de sus amigas. Comprendió entonces, que no había sido tan buena idea….

Todas se quedaron en silencio

- Sé que suena muy estúpido, pero no sabía qué hacer, no quería que sonara como una excusa, lo de la mudanza y eso, por eso le di ese número. Cómo no hablamos de vernos…no se dio la conversación y tampoco lo quise presionar a que me lo pidiera…saben que no soy así y si las cosas no se dieron naturalmente…digo, si él no me lo pidió….

Katniss no sabía cómo explicar lo que había pasado, ni lo que sentía, pero al final lo soltó

- …creo que…que esta vez no será la única vez que me cruce con Peeta, eso siento, creo que lo volveré a ver….

Sus amigas la abrazaron. Luego de aquel breve interrogatorio, mientras tomaban unos mates y comían unas porciones de pizza fría que había quedado de la cena, de la noche anterior, se fueron a dormir.

Bueno hasta acá el capitulo. –que opinan? Espero opiniones buenas y malas, tengo la idea de la historia en la cabeza, pero la verdad es que creo que no me quedan del todo bien los capítulos….Uds. dirán, todo sirve.

En el anterior y también en este capítulo, aparecerán palabras de las cuales escribiré los sinónimos abajo, para los que no sepan:

*colectivo = autobús, bus

**chamuyando = mintiendo

*** Escuela secundaria = en Argentina, de donde soy, es el nombre que se le da a la educación media, previa a la universidad, creo que en varios fics, lo llaman "instituto" ya me corregirán si no es así.

Hasta el próximo Cap. Besos


	4. Chapter 4

Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, solo la historia, es mía.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o—oo—o-o-o-o-o

Capitulo 4

La semana comenzó con gran expectativa por parte de Katniss. En primer lugar, apenas puede, habla con el chico de la fábrica, le dice que ha conocido a alguien y le gustaría empezar algo con él, pero que para eso necesita estar sola. Este chico le hace miles de preguntas, que si está segura, que si lo conoce, que tenga cuidado de donde se mete, y otra serie de estupideces a las que Katniss decide hacer oídos sordos. "Peor que lo que hice con vos?" piensa, lo dudo, aunque no se lo dice.

Cada llamado del teléfono, en la oficina, le da una sensación rara en el estómago, se pone nerviosa, intenta atender los llamados que entran por la línea de la cual, le dio el número a Peeta, pero ninguna es para ella. Ningún llamado es de él.

Así se suceden los días, hasta que llega el fin de semana sin ninguna noticia. Llega el bendito día sábado. Como siempre cenan en casa de Annie y luego pasaran a buscar a Finnick para ir a bailar. Katniss está nerviosa ¿volvería a ver a Peeta? Y en ese caso, ¿Qué pasaría? Peeta no la había llamado. "Es natural", le dijo Annie, cuando hablaron en la semana, no tendrías que haberle dado el teléfono de tu trabajo, eso cohíbe a cualquiera. Yo, no te llamaría.

Ese día, en la casa de Annie, no hablaron del tema. Katniss y las chicas se cambiaron y partieron a la casa de Finnick. Iban bastante sencillas, todas estaban en jeans y sólo cambiaban los colores de las blusas: Annie usaba una de color verde, que hacía resaltar sus ojos; Glimmer, una de color negra, bien escotada y Rué se había puesto una roja. Katniss en cambio, había optado por una blusa azul, con una pollera de jean.

Casi llegando a la casa de Finnick, pudieron ver a un grupo de chicos reunidos en el kiosco, cuando se acercaron lo suficiente, faltando un poco menos de una cuadra, grande fue su sorpresa, al ver que Finnick era parte de ese grupo y también Peeta. Este último se apresuraba a subir a un auto blanco estacionado enfrente del kiosco, para luego partir raudamente, de este modo, al momento que las chicas llegaron al kiosco, sólo las esperaba Finnick.

Glimmer se acercó a Katniss, mientras Annie y Rué discutían con Finnick el lugar adonde irían.

-¿Estás bien? – le preguntó la rubia, pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros. Katniss abrazo a su amiga por la cintura y le respondió sonriendo

- Sí, creo que si – Glimmer, no volvió a preguntarle. Si Peeta no la había llamado y se había ido de esa manera al verlas llegar, para ella era claro que no le interesaba Katniss en lo más mínimo, así que ni siquiera era digno de mención. Intentó divertir a sus amigas toda la noche, tratando de hacer reir a Katniss con sus locuras, para que se olvidase del tema.

Aquella noche, volvieron a The black, lo habían sometido a votación y las chicas habían ganado.

Katniss no estaba mal, todo lo contrario. Se sentía diferente, estaba confiada. Creía firmemente en que aquello que había sentido, no sólo le había pasado a ella; sino también a él, después de todo Peeta, si la había elegido, aunque no entendía porque ese día se había ido de esa forma.

De cualquier manera, estaba decidida a no volver a sentirse menos que nadie. Era increíble lo que había despertado Peeta en ella. Se sentía con fuerzas para hacer lo que quisiera y no dejaría que su tan conocido pesimismo la atrapara y no la dejara avanzar.

Esa misma semana comenzó a ir al gimnasio de un amigo de su padre, se concentró en los estudios y dejo que todo fluyera. "Si tiene que ser, será" se repetía como un mantra.

Los días pasaron, transformándose en semanas y luego en meses. No lo había vuelto a ver.

Aquel día fueron a dar una vuelta, típica de las tardes de verano, y dieron con una plaza del centro, donde "casualmente" los amigos de Finnick se reunían. En realidad no era tan "casual", Annie había averiguado, que algunos días, después de sus obligaciones, los chicos se reunían allí y como quien no quiere la cosa, se llegaron hasta allí las tres: Annie, Katniss y Glimmer.

Estaban las tres sentadas en un banco, tomando un helado, cuando lo vieron llegar en su bicicleta. Automáticamente Katniss se puso de espaldas a él y comenzó a sonreír, mientras Annie y Glimmer se sentaron en unos troncos, que se hallaban frente al banco, en el cual segundos antes estaban sentadas, mirándolo para informarle a Katniss todos sus movimientos. Ella no se acercaría, le bastaba con verlo…cuando Peeta levantó su mano, saludando a Annie, Katniss se puso muy nerviosa, pensó que el siguiente paso, sería que él se acercaría a saludar, pero no lo hizo. Sin embargo, cuando ellas se levantaron para irse por donde habían llegado, pudieron oír como alguien silbaba. Annie se dio vuelta y pudo ver a Peeta haciéndole señas, pero ésta lo saludo con su mano, como si no entendiera que las estaba llamando para que se acercasen y se volvió a girar para seguir caminando con sus amigas, cosa que Katniss le agradeció infinitamente.

Después del regaño de Annie y Glimmer a su amiga, por no haber volteado ni una sola vez, ni siquiera a saludar, Katniss se fue caminando a su casa y esa noche, se durmió pensando en que lo había vuelto a ver y la alegría no cabía en su alma. Estaba feliz, tanto que por primera vez, soñó con él.

Los días siguieron transcurriendo, no había coincidido con él ni una sola vez, pero sabía que se acercaba el cumpleaños de Finnick y que de seguro ese día sin falta lo vería.

13 de Marzo de 1998

El mismo día del cumpleaños de su amigo, por la mañana, fue al centro a comprarse ropa. Quería estar lo mejor posible. Entró en varias tiendas y nada la convencía, para colmo de males, estaba sola, porque Annie trabajaba, Glimmer estaba cursando en la universidad y Rué se había ido a visitar a la familia y estaba a unos cientos de kilómetros de allí.

Siguió mirando, hasta que encontró un vestido perfecto. Era rojo y blanco, a cuadros pequeños con un diseño en diagonal, con breteles, el escote en V marcaba bien su busto, para luego caer algo suelto. Se prendía con unos diminutos botones en la espalda, para completarlo se compró unas sandalias, bajas de color negro, a juego con su bolso.

A estas alturas, Katniss sabía perfectamente que aquello no era una simple atracción, ni siquiera lo veía diariamente, pero él ocupaba cada vez más sus pensamientos. Recordar sus caricias y sus besos, era igual a sonreír estúpidamente, sin ninguna razón aparente. Cuantas veces sus amigas la encontrarían en aquel trance? Y cuantas veces a tenido que disimular o mentir para que aquellas no se carcajearan de ella?

Esa tarde de Marzo, se habían reunido como siempre en casa de Annie y desde allí partirían a la casa de Finnick.-

- Estoy nerviosa! – anunció Katniss mientras Glimmer le abotonaba el vestido que ya se había puesto, le sumo las sandalias que se había comprado y que iban perfectamente con su saquito negro de hilo.

- No tienes porque! – le dijo Annie sonriendo – estas hermosa. Si hoy Peeta Mellark no cae rendido a tus pies, yo misma me encargaré de golpearlo.

Las tres rieron ante el comentario de Annie.

- Gracias chicas, las quiero – les dijo abrazándolas.

Ese día Rué, no llegaría desde la casa de sus familiares, viajaría a la otra punta de la ciudad, para encontrarse con un chico con el cual había empezado a salir unos meses atrás. Su nombre era Walter. Había llamado unas cuantas horas antes, para disculparse con Annie, y con Finnick principalmente por no estar allí y prometiendo compensarlos.

Annie y Glimmer se cambiaban, mientras Katniss se maquillaba. Annie se había puesto un strapless de jean azul, con unos bordados en la parte superior, un pantalón de jean y sandalias negras de taco medio y Glimmer se había puesto un pantalón tubo negro con una blusa sin mangas en color verde y unas sandalias muy bajas negras. Estaba algo fresco, por lo cual optaron por llevar unos abrigos livianos.

Luego de que Katniss preguntara, media docena de veces, si así estaba bien, y ante la cansada respuesta de sus amigas que ya amenazaban con tirarle algo por la cabeza, si lo volvía a preguntar, emprendieron el camino a casa de Finnick.

Katniss POV

Finnick nos recibió en la puerta del garaje, antes de entrar, y luego de saludarnos a Glimmer y a mí, devoró a Annie a besos… literalmente, en nuestra presencia y tuvimos que decirles que pararan porque ya era vergonzoso…por supuesto se carcajearon de nosotras, y siguieron hasta entrar a la casa. Mientras Glimmer me susurraba que la matara si se convertía algún día en "eso", estaba tratando de ver quienes estaban en casa de Finnick, y por ello Glimmer me hacía bromas para quitarme un poco de nervios de encima.

La casa de Finnick era enorme y antigua, luego del garaje, entramos al jardín de invierno, y desde allí al patio, donde tenía lugar la celebración del cumpleaños de Finnick, aunque para que negarlo, había gente por todos lados. A la izquierda del jardín de invierno estaba el living, el comedor y la cocina, más atrás el lavadero y enfrente el baño. A través de una escalera ubicada en el living, se accedía a los dormitorios, de la planta superior. Al ingresar al patio, había mesas distribuidas por todo el jardín, amigos sentados por doquier tomando algo, riendo o escuchando música.

Me tomo tiempo ubicar a Peeta, y juro que hubiese sido mejor no haberlo visto nunca, porque iba acompañado. Una hermosa morena, lo tomaba de la cintura. Cuerpo perfecto, cabello más perfecto aún, le caía liso, sobre la espalda, hasta la cintura. Vestía muy sencilla: unos jeans, una remera blanca súper ajustada y unas converse rojas. Aunque odie decirlo, Peeta estaba muy atractivo: remera blanca, camisa a cuadros abierta en tonos azules y blancos, que resaltaban el azul de sus ojos, y unos jeans. Hacían una pareja perfecta.

Creo que mentiría si dijera que no moría cada vez que lo veía besar o tocar a aquella chica. Tratando de obviar su presencia, me senté en el patio, en medio de un grupo que incluía a mis amigos, pero no escuchaba de qué hablaban, de que iba aquella conversación. Solo me limitaba a dedicarle algunas miradas furtivas, y aunque tenía ganas de salir corriendo a tirarme en mi cama a llorar el tiempo que me diera la gana, sabía que no podía hacerlo, así que suspiré y me limité a tratar de escuchar de que hablaban tan animadamente mis amigos e intentar participar de la charla. Finalmente pude lograrlo: Annie, estaba sentada encima de Finnick y este la abrazaba por la cintura, él contaba todos los regalos que había recibido, cual le había gustado más y cuál era el que más deseaba, levantó las cejas sugerentemente a Annie, y le acarició las piernas, Annie por su parte se puso colorada como un tomate, mientras Glimmer y yo reíamos.

Un instante después, Glimmer, que estaba sentada a mi derecha, me miró y dándose una media vuelta hacia la izquierda, me informó que Peeta, me estaba mirando. Lo más disimuladamente que pude, y luego de que Glimmer se acomodara nuevamente, tras varios minutos de ignorarlo, dirigí mi mirada hacia donde él estaba y pude ver como sus ojos azules buscaban los míos. Yo no sabía si reír o llorar por la situación. Después de buscar mis ojos insistentemente, cada vez que lo miraba, me sostenía la mirada un instante para después apartarla. No sabía de qué iba aquello, pero me estaba matando…Peeta tenía novia y si, estaba con ella, pero no paraba de mirarme. A mí! Me miraba a mí!... y yo estaba sola, como siempre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo—o-oo-o—o-o-o-oo—o-o-o-o-

Bueno hasta acá el capítulo. Que les pareció? Si tienen algo que decir, bueno o malo, me gustaría que me lo hagan saber. Saludos y hasta la próxima actualización.


	5. Chapter 5

Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, solo la historia, es mía.

Capítulo 5

Los siguientes días, ni siquiera preguntó por Peeta. Si tenía novia, ella no quería tener nada que ver con él, no quería hacer las cosas mal otra vez (aunque todavía la recorría una electricidad por el cuerpo, de solo escuchar su nombre)

Esto no duró por mucho tiempo. Poco a poco fue volviendo a interesarse en querer saber más. No se lo podía sacar de la cabeza, pero se repetía una y otra vez que aquello que sentía no podía tratarse de amor. No lo conocía, sin embargo, el sentimiento estaba ahí, abriéndose paso en su corazón.

Annie no entendía lo que ella estaba sintiendo. No porque fuera mala persona, todo lo contrario, Annie era maravillosa, pero no entendía como Katniss ya había comenzado a sentir algo más que una atracción por Peeta, si no habían vuelto a estar juntos. Para Annie el amor se construía poco a poco, conociéndose mutuamente, con el día a día y NADIE podía "enamorarse" a primera vista, esas eran tonterías.

Annie a esas alturas creía que Katniss estaba desarrollando algo así como una obsesión por Peeta, y ya que este no demostraba el más mínimo interés, según su opinión y la de Glimmer también, era mejor dejarlo ir. No les gustaba para nada ver sufrir a su amiga. Era demasiado buena.

-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-

12 de Octubre de 1998

- Mamá, me voy a lo de Annie! – grito Katniss antes de salir

- Cuídense, hija! – Contestó la mamá de Katniss, para luego alcanzarla en la puerta – escucha, ¿te quedarás a dormir en casa de Annie?

- No lo sé mamá, pero si lo hago, te llamo, está bien? - contesto Katniss, dándole un beso

- Está bien. Se van a quedar ahí? – Katniss resopló

- No mamá, ya te dije que vamos a un recital.

Esa tarde, celebraban el aniversario de la ciudad, y para el cierre estaba previsto que tocara la banda preferida de las chicas "Los Fabulosos Cadillacs", no iban a perderse aquel recital, por nada del mundo.

Katniss pasó a buscar a Glimmer y de allí iban a buscar a Annie para ir al concierto. Unos minutos antes de salir, Finnick llamó a Annie y le dijo que lo pasaran a buscar, para ir al recital, todos juntos.

Así lo hicieron.

Cuando faltaban unos metros para llegar a la casa de Finnick, pudieron divisar gente en la puerta de la casa de Finnick, lo más interesante era que precisamente que una de esas personas, era Peeta, apoyado en el costado de un auto, que estaba estacionado. Glimmer fue la primera en verlo.

- Kaaaat...niiss, Kaaaat….niiss a que no sabes quién es el que está apoyado en el auto blanco estacionado? – preguntó la rubia sonriendo

Katniss no veía desde tan lejos, no podía distinguir de quien se trataba, pero por el tono de su amiga, supo perfectamente de quien se trataba.

El corazón de Katniss, con aquellas palabras, comenzó a palpitar fuertemente. Ni siquiera había planeado verlo, pero el destino, así lo había querido. Nerviosa se miró. No es que estuviera mal vestida, pero iban a un recital! No se había puesto su mejor ropa. Llevaba un jean celeste, desgastado, unas converse azules súper desgastadas y una remera beige de manga larga mas gastada aún, las letras negras, que formaban Nirvana, estaban tan gastadas que parecían grises. Se había recogido el pelo en una cola, despeinada. Cero maquillajes.

En ese momento se quiso morir por no haberse arreglado un poco más, pero jamás hubiera esperado verlo ese día.

Annie la saco de sus cavilaciones

- parece que ALGUIEN, se puso nerviosa…. – le dijo por lo bajo

- Ya Annie, por favor! – Suplicó la morena – No hagas que me ponga peor. -Le murmuró

Ya faltaban unos metros para llegar. Respiró profundamente, al tiempo que llegaban donde se encontraban los chicos.

Todas saludaban, uno a uno a los chicos. Estaban Finnick, sus dos hermanos, Peeta y dos o tres chicos más, a los que no conocían, más que de vista, y de los cuales no recordaban los nombres, pero a quién le importaba! ¡Peeta estaba ahí!.-

En el momento que Katniss lo saludó, lo hizo con total indiferencia, como si se tratara de uno más del grupo. Se paró frente a él y podía notar su mirada clavada en ella, mientras ella trataba por todos los medios de no mirarlo y de participar en la conversación en la que estaban Finnick, Annie y Glimmer.

Finnick les decía que iban por el cantante de la banda, Vicentico, se carcajeaba de las chicas, por ir a ver a ese grupete, decía que si no fuera por sus ojitos claros y su cabello rubio, no les gustaría la banda en lo más mínimo, pero Annie le tapo la boca diciendo que ella sabía que a él también le gustaban y que por eso iría. – O acaso no tenes sus CD´s? - No era el mero hecho de acompañar a su novia, lo que lo llevaba a aquel recital. Los chicos reían, incluido Peeta, que no dejaba de mirar a Katniss, ni un solo instante.

El momento de partir, pronto llegó. Katniss tenía miles de mariposas alojadas en su estómago. Peeta no le quitaba el ojo de encima, pero no le decía nada, solo la miraba y ella lo sabía, pero no entendía porque no le hablaba. Creyó que se despedirían allí, pero se puso feliz cuando se dio cuenta que todos esos chicos, iban al mismo lugar que ellas.

Habían dispuesto un escenario y varias pantallas, detrás de la estación, en la misma calle. Había mucha gente que ya estaba allí cuando llegaron. En ese momento se separaron, las chicas buscaron una mejor visión del escenario, lo más cerca posible y Finnick y los chicos buscaron sus lugares un poco más alejados. Eran como las seis de la tarde cuando comenzó el show, la banda comenzó tocando sus ya tan conocidos clásicos, uno a uno se fueron sucediendo "siguiendo la luna", "aguijón", "Carnaval", y las chicas y Katniss, se olvidaron por completo del mundo, sólo existían la banda y ellas, saltando, cantando, bailando y festejando cada uno de los temas. Cuando sonó "Saco Azul" Annie se volvió loca, era uno de sus temas favoritos., las tres se miraron y comenzaron a saltar y cantar, estaban felices. Siguieron sonando algunos clásicos mas "Mal bicho", y "Matador" daban el cierre y después vendrían los bises.

Cuando sonaron los acordes de "Quinto centenario" Katniss alcanzó a divisar delante de ella, a solo unos metros a un chico rubio, despeinado. Había tres o cuatro filas de chicos delante que los separaban. Al lado de él una morena de pelo lacio y un chico más "no puede ser" pensó

- Ese es… ese es Peeta? – Tragó saliva y le pidió a Glimmer que le informara

- SIP, así es - Le dijo, - El mismo

Katniss no le quitó los ojos de encima en el resto del recital. Miraba la banda… y si, seguía bailando y saltando, pero desde que lo había descubierto delante de ella, no había podido concentrarse en la razón que la había llevado a ir a aquel lugar, su banda favorita. Seguía mirándolo aún, cuando él se giró y la vio, le mantuvo la mirada unos instantes. Se hizo el disimulado, se dio la vuelta y siguió bailando, pero cada tanto se daba vuelta para verla. Las mariposas volvieron al estómago de Katniss. Esa sensación que le provocaba con solo una mirada, le recorrió el cuerpo, se sentía flotar. El recital terminó, y la gente se fue dispersando. Katniss pensó, que tendrían una oportunidad entonces, pero fue cuando lo vio de la mano de la misma morena con la cual la había visto en casa de Finnick. Fue entonces cuando comprendió que no era posible nada entre ellos.

Aquella noche, cuando por fin llegó a su casa, se acostó sin cenar. Fue directo a su habitación, se encerró y lloró amargamente, hasta que se quedó dormida.

Dos mese más tarde… 24 de Diciembre de 1998

- Es una tradición Katniss – Le explicaba su abuela.

- Entonces dices que si yo me pongo esta bombacha rosa, que me vas a poner en el arbolito hoy, es decir, si la estreno en navidad, voy a tener buena suerte? Eso me dices? – Le dijo mirándola divertida.

- Si, así es. Solo es cuestión de tener un poco de fe, sabes – Le dijo su abuela, acomodando los regalos bajo el pie del árbol

Katniss no daba crédito a lo que le decía su abuela, siempre había sido bastante escéptica, en cuanto a esas cosas. No era algo que ella fuera a creer, pero su abuela la miraba con tanto cariño, estaba tan ilusionada y había tenido ese detalle para con todas sus nietas, que no quiso contradecirla.

- Está bien abuela. Si tu lo dices – Le dijo, dándole un abrazo – me pondré la dichosa bombacha mañana. Después de todo no pierdo nada! – Le dijo encogiéndose de hombros, mientras sonreía

- y me das el gusto! – Dijo su abuela, estrechándola en sus brazos una vez más y dándole infinidad de besos en su mejilla. – Verás que tendrás muy buena suerte este año.

Ese gesto, era algo que la abuela siempre tenía con sus nietas. Les decía "Hola mi amor!" y acto seguido le daba muuuuuchos besos seguidos en la mejilla. A Katniss le encantaba aquello, se sentía especial, y mimada, como cuando era una niña.

Era Noche buena. Comida, regalos, besos y abrazos. Un rato con la familia y después de brindar vería a las chicas. Tenían ganas de ir a bailar, pero no pudieron encontrarse y finalmente organizaron todo para salir la siguiente semana: el primero de año.

31 de Diciembre de 1998

- Mamá, me acompañas a comprarme ropa? – Le dijo Katniss a su mamá la mañana del 31

- Tengo muchas cosas que hacer!, pero si querés y te apuras, termino de cortar estas frutas y te acompaño – Le dijo su mamá, que ya había comenzado a cortar las manzanas, para preparar una ensalada de frutas, que sería el postre de fin de año

- Gracias mamá – Le dijo Katniss depositando un gran beso en su mejilla

Katniss, salió disparada al baño, se dio una ducha rápida, se puso una bermuda, uan remera de mangas cortas verde oliva y unas sandalias bajas. Se miró al espejo, se hizo una cola rápida y salió.

- Ya estoy lista! – anunció entrando en la cocina.

- Bien – dijo su mamá.

Se lavó las manos, se quitó el delantal de cocina, se peinó y salieron

Habían ido a una tienda, cerca de su casa. En aquel lugar Katniss, encontró un precioso vestido color azul y decidió que era lo que estaba buscando. "Fue rápido y sencillo" se dijo. No podía esperar a que llegara la noche.

Más tarde, ese mismo día, después de ayudar en la cocina de su casa a preparar las delicias que comerían a la noche, se dio un baño y se cambió. Decidió ponerse la bombacha que su abuela le había regalado para que le trajera "suerte" y un corpiño a tono. Se puso su vestido azul marino, ese que había comprado ese mismo día, y unas sandalias negras de tiras, que subían por sus esbeltas piernas.

Cenaron en familia, se desearon los mejores deseos para el año que comenzaba y pasando la una de la madrugada, como Katniss había acordado, un auto la pasó a buscar, para llevarla primero a buscar a Glimmer y luego a ambas, a la casa de Annie. Rué ya estaría allí esperándolas.

Fueron a bailar a unos boliches en la costa del río. Finnick ese día se encontraría con sus amigos para festejar y lo más probable es que viera a Annie, a la vuelta.

Las chicas, lo habían pasado muy bien, habían bailado a más no poder, se tomaron unos daiquiris de frutilla y de ananá y alrededor de las siete, cuando ya no quedaba mucha gente en el lugar, decidieron irse.

Comenzaron a caminar por la vereda de enfrente de la costa, paseando entre los bares y puertas de boliches del lugar, notaron a Annie pensativa. Extrañaba a Finnick, pero eso iba a cambiar en breve. Estaban pasando por un bar cuando lo vieron… y con él a un grupo de sus amigos.

Katniss tardó medio segundo en verlo, miró a su alrededor por si estaba la morena que siempre lo acompañaba, pero no la vio. Sintió su corazón salirse de su pecho, palpitando rápidamente y las mariposas revoloteando en su estómago como siempre lo hacían en presencia de Peeta.

Estaban en fila india, saludándose unos a otros, cuando se acercó a él para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero Peeta entonces, tomó su rostro entre sus suaves manos y la besó.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o-

**Ja! No me odien por dejarlo ahí, pero tenía que hacerlo. Bueno espero que les guste este cap. Ya sé que todo viene un poco lento, pero es tenía que explicar ciertas cosas que llevan a Katniss a ser como es de adolescente y en el futuro que se aproxima. **

**Cómo verán, no pude evitar incluir en el relato a mi banda favorita, sorry! Y lo del abuela me pareció muy tierno, porque que era algo que mi abuela hacía y me la recordó mucho.**

**Trataré de actualizar dos veces a la semana, todo depende cuanto tiempo y cuanto trabajo tenga. Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer la historia y si pueden dejen sus reviews, me encantaría poder conocer sus opiniones.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Aquí estoy con el capitulo 6. Es desde el punto de vista de Katniss, el próximo es de Peeta.**

**Creo que desde ahora, los haré todos así. Espero que les guste. **

**Ya saben, los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y solo la historia es mía.**

**Los dejo con el capi.**

Capitulo 6

Dios! Me está besando! Siento sus labios sobre los míos moverse, lenta y cadenciosamente y yo respondiendo más que feliz. En un momento el beso se vuelve, mas rápido, y como desesperado lame insistentemente mi labio inferior, como pidiendo permiso para entrar en mi boca, cosa que por supuesto lo dejo hacer. Con una mano me acerca más a él, si es posible, afianzando su agarre en mi cintura y con la otra, me toma de la nuca, para profundizar más el beso.

Debo decir que las mariposas en mi estómago están a punto de explotar, me tiemblan las piernas y creo que todos a nuestro alrededor, se deben haber ido a tomar algo, porque para mi, han desaparecido. Solo puedo concentrarme en sus besos, en su aroma y en su tacto. Como puede ser tan perfecto? Siento que nos estamos quedando sin aire, pero no creo que a ninguno de los dos, nos importe demasiado, porque no quiero dejar de besarlo y al parecer él tampoco, cada vez que aflojo un poco, el busca mi lengua y la succiona, no permitiéndome alejarme de él y yo derretida y completamente complacida me dejo llevar e invadir de nuevo por las sensaciones que me provoca. Por favor! Como me puede poner así en tan solo unos segundos!

Finalmente nos separamos, de a poco, y lentamente apoya su frente en la mía y aún con los ojos cerrados, me murmura:

-Feliz Año. – mientras vuelve a besarme, pero esta vez es un beso rápido en los labios

Y yo siento que si así empieza, no quiero imaginarme como termina, porque ha sido el mejor comienzo de año de toda mi vida LEJOS!. Le devuelvo el saludo y el beso.

- Como estas? Hace mucho que no te veía. – me dice al oído, mientras me abraza

Perdón? Ha dicho que hace mucho que no me veía? Eso quiere decir….que se acuerda de mi? Por las dudas pregunto

- Bien, te acordas de mi?, de donde nos conocemos? – pregunto algo dudosa, manteniéndole la mirada y sin ser completamente consciente creo que también conteniendo la respiración. Estoy rogándole que diga que sí, que diga que si…

-Claro.- me besa - Nos conocimos en casa de Finnick…y estuvimos breve, pero intensamente juntos en the Black – dijo sonriendo y arqueando las cejas sugestivamente.

Suelto un suspiro, definitivamente no estaba respirando, o al menos no normalmente. Solo soy capaz de sonreir, aunque tengo ganas de gritar y bailar: Si! Se acuerda de miii!

Entonces sus amigos empiezan a decirle cosas y él se gira para contestarles, comienza a reírse sin parar por sus comentarios, ya que obviamente han presenciado la escenita que montamos los dos hace unos instantes. Yo por mi parte lo abrazo desde atrás y apoyo mis manos en su vientre, y mi cabeza en su espalda. Peeta me acaricia las manos y ese solo contacto, hace que sonría como una completa idiota.

Rué que es la que más cerca está de nosotros, se aproxima

- Te vas a degollar, si seguís riéndote de esa forma – me dice en un susurro, que es apenas audible.

- Si. –Sólo asiento y sonrío más, porque no puedo evitarlo.

Sé que estoy completamente loca por estar con él de esta forma, digo, no lo conozco, pero es como si lo conociera, no sé cómo decirlo, pero todo lo que espere este año y medio por él, y los malos tragos de verlo con otra, para mí se han borrado. No me importa absolutamente nada, porque él está conmigo, me vuelve a elegir, y aunque temo decirlo en voz alta, creo que me estoy enamorando.

Peeta vuelve a girarse para abrazarme y al hacerlo me guía hasta la pared, donde vuelve a tomar mi cara entre sus manos, para besarme. Puede ser más dulce? Mientras recorre mi boca con su lengua, acaricia con sus pulgares mis mejillas, mi mandíbula, mi cuello. Yo por mi parte, no he movido mis manos de su cintura. Creo que podría estar así todo el día, pero es imposible, necesitamos respirar. Es entonces cuando una de sus manos, que estaba en mi cara, baja lentamente por uno de mis costados, rozando uno de mis pechos y la corriente eléctrica que me recorre el cuerpo es indescriptible. Creo que él lo nota, porque lo repite varias veces, con su frente apoyada en la mía y mirándome intensamente. Yo soy incapaz de decir nada, solo siento como me voy poniendo colorada de la vergüenza que siento, de que se dé cuenta de lo que provoca en mí.

- Sos muy dulce – me susurra al oído. – Ok si quería derretirme, iba por buen camino. Esta vez fui yo, quien comenzó con un profundo beso, luego del cual, me dejó totalmente descolocada cuando me dijo

- Si me dejarás, te haría el amor acá mismo - otra vez volvieron las corrientes eléctricas. Quise sostenerle la mirada, pero se me aflojaron las piernas y por poco me caigo.

Es que esas palabras dichas de esa forma, tan….lasciva, me habían desarmado por completo. Sentí que estaba muy roja, y no encontraba mi voz, así que solo pude sonreírle.

Ese momento exacto, fue el que eligió mi amiga Annie, para indicarme que ya debíamos irnos.

Si, de vuelta al mundo real, Annie, anunciaba nuestra despedida, pero yo no quería irme, no después de haber encontrado a Peeta y que me recibiera de la forma que lo hizo. Deshice un poco nuestro abrazo y le dije que hablaría con las chicas

- Yo me quedo – Le susurré a mis amigas

Glimmer me sonrío, Rué asentía como loca y Annie no salía de su estupor.

- Estas segura? ¿Te quedarás? SOLA? con él?– preguntó Annie con cara de asombro

-Shhhhhhhh, Annie por favor! – Le pidió Rué en un susurro, aunque no podíamos estar hablando más bajo.

Asentí. Estaba realmente apenada, por decirle algo así a mi amiga. Nunca nos habíamos separado, siempre que salíamos juntas, volvíamos todas juntas y podía entender la preocupación de Annie, pero de verdad creía que estaba en peligro?

- Bueno, no sé…no me parece buena idea – Me dijo Annie, mirándome a los ojos

-Vamos! ¿Qué puede pasar ?– intervino Finnick, después de todo era su amigo. -Oh! Annie! Vamos! Son grandes. No tienen 5 años, ya saben lo que hacen. – continúo, abrazando a su novia.

Las cuatro nos giramos a ver al entrometido de Finnnick, metiendo sus narices donde nadie lo llamaba, pero se lo agradecí, asintiendo con la mirada. Finnick me veía divertido, parecía una niñita pidiendo permiso a su mamá…sin embargo no lo era y ya había tomado una decisión.

Volví junto a Peeta y lo abrace por la cintura, el se sorprendió un instante, pero luego comprendió lo que significaba y me devolvió el abrazó. Las chicas y Finnick se despidieron uno a uno. Cuando le toco el turno a Annie, me abrazó y me susurró "cuidarse es quererse", "si si, si, y si no, no" y "si vas de pesca, usa salvavidas". Era un chiste interno, tomado de una campaña de prevención de enfermedades venéreas que las chicas y yo utilizábamos a menudo, para reírnos y que en ese instante Annie uso a modo de recordatorio, para indicarme que si me hallaba en tal situación, recordara cuidarme. Por quien me toma?! No me veía capaz, al parecer, de ser totalmente sensata a la hora de enfrentarme a lo que sin duda ella creía que pasaría entre nosotros: SEXO

Todavía habiendo dado unos pasos, miraba hacia atrás, como preguntando con la mirada, si no quería volverme con ellas, pero yo ya estaba perdida en mi mundo, en Peeta.

Luego de que las chicas y Finnick se marcharan

- Vamos a caminar? – Me dijo Peeta, tirando de mi mano, en dirección a la vereda contraria, bordeando el Rio

Le di mi mano y caminamos un rato. Había empezado a refrescar y el hecho de que estuviéramos son dormir, no ayudaba mucho a que me templara por lo que Peeta, que se había dado cuenta, cambio de posición, colocándose detrás mío. Mientras me abrazaba desde atrás, apoyaba su cabeza en mi hombro. Debo decir que el frío se me pasó un poco, pero era realmente difícil caminar así, por lo que decidimos sentarnos. Al hacerlo, no pude evitar dar un respingo y Peeta se dio cuenta.

- Tenes frío? – Me dijo pasando un brazo por encima de mis hombros, atrayéndome hacia él.

- Sí, algo – Peeta se quito el suéter marrón que llevaba puesto y me lo dio. Quise evitarlo pero insistió en que lo usara, así que me lo puse encima de las piernas. Realmente tenía frío.

Entre besos y caricias finalmente me relaje un poco y hablamos algo, le conté que trabajaba, que hacía poco me había recibido. Le conté, que tenía una hermana que amaba más que a nadie en el mundo y que pronto me iría de vacaciones al mar, por primera vez en mis 22 años junto con Finnick, y Annie.

- Suena muy bien….me encantaría poder ir con Uds. Con vos – me sorprendió Peeta. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, prosiguió – Podría hablar con mi jefe y pedir las vacaciones para estos días….cuando se van?

- Nos vamos el 04 de enero, ya! en unos días… – Lo miraba asombrada y nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Las mariposas se habían instalado en mi estomago, de solo pensar en la idea de que Peeta viajara con nosotros, de compartir mis vacaciones con él, pero de repente me preocupaba la reacción de Annie y además estaba el tema de que Finnick, llevaba a su hermano menor…- estarías dispuesto a dormir en el piso? – Le pregunte insegura, arrepintiéndome al instante.

- Y eso porque? – Me pregunto extrañado. Me apresure a contestar, no quería que pensara, que yo no quería que viniera

- Es que no hay suficientes camas y como también va el hermano de Finnick, no sé si habrá lugar…lo siento-

- Podría dormir con vos - Me dijo levantando mi cara y haciendo que lo mire directo a los ojos.

Sólo atiné a sonreírle. Tenía miedo de lo que pudiera pasar. Si bien era verdad que tenía muchísimas ganas de estar con él, también sentía una profunda vergüenza, porque en definitiva, mi experiencia con el chico de la fábrica, me había dejado claro que no sabía nada de sexo. Tampoco es que lo hubiéramos hecho demasiadas veces y definitivamente no había sido algo normal. Sabía perfectamente que Peeta era un chico experimentado. ¿Qué pensaría él de mi si le contaba aquello? Y si no le decía nada? Tampoco es que fuera virgen, pero como le explicaba que no sabía hacerlo o que la experiencia que tenía era casi nula? me creería? Me encantaba la idea de estar con él en el mar, nunca hubiera imaginado que Peeta, me lo propondría. Y qué pensarían mis amigos? No creía que Finnick tuviera ningún problema, pero y Annie? Para ella sería igual? Y qué hay del hermano de Finnick? Era todo muy complicado.

No contesté y supongo que el interpretó mi silencio como un no, porque no volvió a tocar el tema.

Seguimos hablando. El me contó que también era administrativo, aunque nunca supe de que sector, creo que algo relacionado con medicina. Le encantaba sacar fotos. Estaba haciendo un curso de fotografía. También tenía hermanos. Parecía que hacia horas que estábamos juntos, pero solo eran las nueve de la mañana. Yo debía llegar a la casa de Annie, buscar mi mochila e irme a mi casa, (no sin antes contarle todo lo sucedido a mi amiga. Sabía que no me dejaría marchar si no le contaba todo) donde mi familia me esperaría para almorzar, o eso al menos era lo que había arreglado con mamá, así que con todo el dolor del mundo, le pedí a Peeta que me acompañara a tomar el colectivo.

Fue entonces cuando Peeta volvió a avanzar.

Me acompaño a la parada, me abrazó y me besó de una forma que me hizo estremecer, acarició mi espalda y colocó sus manos en mi cintura y fue entonces que me pidió nuevamente que durmiera con él. Al principio le dije que no. Luego dude, también lo deseaba. Quería estar con él, no tenía duda de mis sentimientos, sabía que lo quería, pero me asustaba que él no sintiera lo mismo, tenía miedo de equivocarme otra vez, sin embargo, tenía más miedo de no volver a verlo, cuando Peeta me aseguró que solo serían unos mimos, que no pasaría nada más, decidí ir.

Llegamos a un edificio de departamentos, Peeta abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar, subimos al ascensor y se miró al espejo. Se quiso arreglar el pelo, pero el viento había hecho estragos en él, estaba todo revuelto. Me vio a mi parada detrás de él. Yo evitaba mirarme, tenía el pelo revuelto y enredado, el maquillaje corrido y unas ojeras por el piso, sin embargo me atreví a hacerlo, sonrío y le devolví la sonrisa a su imagen, entonces se giró, me abrazó y me dio un ligero beso en los labios. Justo al tiempo que el ascensor paraba.

Tomó sus llaves, las metió en la cerradura y abrió la puerta. Yo estaba detrás de él. Apenas abrió la puerta, vi a una mujer parada, de brazos cruzados y mala cara.

- Hola mamá – saludo desde lejos

- Hola – Fue lo único que atiné a decir.

La mirada de esa mujer, me intimidó. Estaba muy enojada, lo miraba furiosa. Ni siquiera nos devolvió el saludo.

- Te llamó Clove – Le informó secamente

- Esta bien – Contestó, al tiempo que me arrastraba de la mano a su dormitorio.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hola otra vez. Y? que les pareció? Perdón por la demora, pero hace días que no tengo internet y la compañía ni siquiera me atiende cuando llamo para reclamar. Lo importante: en compensación subiré el siguiente también.**

**El próx. Capitulo es el primero que hago desde el punto de vista de Peeta, espero que haya quedado bien. Me gustaría que me comentaran que les pareció. Se aceptan todas las críticas.**

**Besos, y nos leemos en el próximo. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

Peeta Pov

Había sido una noche bastante tranquila. Habíamos salido del bar en el que festejamos el comienzo de año y estábamos haciendo nada, en la puerta. En eso vi a Finnnick aproximarse a un grupo de chicas que venían caminando. Poco tiempo me tomo darme cuenta, que no eran un grupo de chicas cualquiera. Era Annie, la novia de Finn, y sus amigas.

En ese instante, no pude evitar fijarme, que entre ellas venía Katniss. Por fin tendría una oportunidad con ella otra vez, pero era mejor apresurarme, porque con lo hermosa que se veía, no dudaba que si no actuaba rápidamente, alguno de mis amigos, se me adelantaría.

Ellas estaban saludando a uno por uno. Cuando me toca mi turno, no lo dude y en vez de darle un beso en las mejillas, tomé su cara entre mis manos y la besé.

Sé que la tomé por sorpresa, pero no me rechazó. Todo lo contrario, enseguida comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los míos. Traté de ser todo lo suave que pude, pero de verdad que quería darle ese beso y no me conforme con que fuera superficial, necesitaba profundizarlo, así que como el desesperado que soy, comencé a lamer sus labios, hasta que los entreabrió, y permitió que mi lengua entrara en su boca. Fue entonces, cuando di un paso más, bajé una mano, la puse en su cintura y la apreté mas contra mí, mientras que la otra mano, la llevé a su nunca.

Una extraña sensación comenzó por adueñarse de mis sentidos. Cuando el beso se volvió más demandante, pude notar como comencé a excitarme. Espero que no sea tan evidente, no quiero que piense que soy un pervertido. Nos separamos para tomar aire unos instantes y es entonces cuando le digo

- Feliz año – mientras le doy un pequeño beso en los labios

- Feliz año – me sonríe y me da un beso fugaz. Entonces aprovecho para preguntarle

- Como estas? Hace mucho que no te veía. – le digo al oído, mientras la estrecho en mis brazos.

Ella se queda un momento en silencio, como…. desconcertada por mi pregunta? y luego de unos minutos me contesta

- Bien, te acordas de mi?, de donde nos conocemos? – Esta mirándome directo a los ojos y es entonces cuando me doy cuenta del color de los suyos. Son grises. Está esperando una respuesta!

-Claro.- le doy un breve beso - Nos conocimos en casa de Finnick…y estuvimos breve, pero intensamente juntos en the Black – Le contesto sonriendo y moviendo mis cejas sugerentemente

Suelta un suspiro, y me sonríe de oreja a oreja. Acaso pensaría que no me acordaría de ella? Ya sé que estaba un poco pasado ese día, pero sería imposible olvidarme. No muy seguido me dicen que no. Desde aquel día no he podido dejar de pensar en ella, pero el hecho de que no quisiera darme su teléfono, me descolocó por completo. Pensé que no quería nada conmigo, pero las veces que nos hemos visto, me ha dejado claro que le gusto, ni siquiera dejó de mirarme en presencia de Clove…..Clove, mi "novia". Es la hermana de uno de mis amigos, y lo nuestro es más costumbre, que otra cosa. Ella me apoyo, en algunos momentos difíciles de mi vida y aunque nos peleamos bastante, se que le tengo un cariño muy especial.

Sin embargo en el recital, busqué a Katniss hasta hallarla y cuando lo hice, no pude quitarle los ojos de encima. Me di vuelta varias veces y la vi apartar la mirada, en cuanto mis ojos se cruzaban con los de ella, hubiera querido hablarle, pero soy un cobarde. Nada podía hacer ese día. Había quedado en ver a Clove en el recital y por supuesto que no faltó. Me mató su cara, cuando me vio tomar de la mano a Clove, era muy diferente a la chica que vi en la puerta de la casa de Finn. Me sentí de lo peor.

De pronto, vuelvo a la realidad, y escucho a mis amigos. Están riéndose de mí, por mi forma de "atacar" a Katniss a besos. De seguro me conocen y saben porque lo hice, sin embargo no pierden oportunidad de carcajearse. Es entonces cuando siento un cálido abrazo, ella detrás de mí, ha juntando sus pequeñas manos en mi vientre…que bien se siente, ha apoyado su cabeza en mi espalda. Me recuerdo que debo estar tranquilo, pero mis instintos naturales, me llevan a girarme, y es entonces que me encuentro con su preciosa sonrisa.

La abrazo y la llevo despacio hacia atrás, hasta apoyarla en la pared. También para alejarnos un poco del grupo. Hoy la quiero solo para mí.

Tomo su cara entre mis manos, para besarla con todo. Introduzco mi lengua en su boca, y la beso lentamente, acaricio sus mejillas, su mandíbula y cuello y puedo sentir como se estremece, ante mi contacto. Sus manos están en mi cintura y no quiero que las quite de ahí. Nos separamos un instante, para tomar aire y es entonces cuando decido ir más allá, por lo que bajo una de mis manos, por uno de sus costados, deslizándola despacio, con especial cuidado de rozar apenas su pecho, como sin querer. Me encanta sentir, como se estremece cuando la toco, aunque cuando abro los ojos, luego de apoyar mi frente en la suya, veo que se ha puesto roja como un tomate. Ouch! Creo que me pasé. Tengo que decirle algo, antes que reaccione

- Sos muy dulce – le susurró al oído. –

Y esta vez creo que dije lo correcto porque es ella, quien me da un profundo beso. Sentir su lengua dentro de mi boca, jugando con la mía, sus manos acariciando mi espalda y luego en mi pecho, y en mi nuca, está haciendo que me "despierte" por completo de cintura para abajo, estoy seguro de que ya se ha dado cuenta

- Si me dejarás, te haría el amor acá mismo – Pero, qué? cerebro? Estas ahí? Porque no estoy conectando cerebro con boca? Que acabo de decir? Soy un idiota, la voy a espantar, otra vez. Recuerdo que ya la invite una vez a dormir conmigo y me dijo que no. De verás pienso que esta vez será distinto? Que me hace pensar eso? Esta muy callada, pero me mantiene la mirada, debe estar pensando que soy un idiota, dos veces hemos estado juntos y las dos veces la invite a dormir conmigo, quien no lo pensaría? Bien, no es que no quiera dormir con ella, porque ganas no me faltan, pero no creo que Katniss quiera. Sigo cavilando que decir, cuando de repente tengo que sostenerla, creo que ha pisado mal, porque casi se cae. Entonces me sonríe.

Aliviado, decido no volver a hablar del tema. No la conozco mucho, pero lo hemos pasado muy bien, y es incomodo que no me conteste, o que me diga que no de nuevo.

Cómo a lo lejos escucho:

- Creo que es hora de irnos – Anuncia Annie. Katniss me mira, y me dice que ira con sus amigas.

Bien, hasta aquí hemos llegado. De verdad me lo pase muy bien y me hubiera gustado, que se quedara un rato más, pero quizás sea mejor así. Después de todo yo tengo novia. Que estoy haciendo?

No escucho mucho de que hablan las chicas, estoy un poco alejado de ellas, pero están murmurando cosas entre dientes, así que esperare para despedirme de Katniss

- Son grandes, no tienen 5 años! Ya saben lo que hacen! – Ese es Finn, las cuatro chicas lo miran con los ojos como platos, y él ni se entera de que lo ha dicho lo suficientemente fuerte para que yo lo oiga.

No llego a procesar lo escuchado, porque en ese instante, Katniss vuelve y me abraza, yo pensaba que a modo de despedida, pero veo que no me suelta y entonces lo comprendo…Katniss se queda… conmigo. Le devuelvo rápidamente el abrazo y las chicas se empiezan a despedir de mi con un beso y de Katniss, bueno creo que Annie se está pasando, porque la abraza y no la suelta, es que tanto tiene que decirle?

Por fin se van. Katniss y yo nos separamos totalmente de mis amigos y cruzamos la calle para caminar un rato. Nos sentamos en uno de los bancos y comenzamos una animada charla entre besos. Me entero de que trabaja, que ya se recibió, yo le cuento mi parte también, pero justo me detengo en algo que ella dice de las vacaciones. Se va de vacaciones, sola, con Annie y Finn? Cómo me gustaría poder ir con ellos…

- Suena muy bien….me encantaría poder ir con Uds. Con vos – me sorprendo a mi mismo diciendo esto, si, es verdad que lo estaba pensando, pero de ahí a decirlo en voz alta… – Podría hablar con mi jefe y pedir las vacaciones para estos días….cuando se van? – Es que no puedo permanecer callado?

- Nos vamos el 04 de enero, o sea ya! en unos días… –se la notaba algo nerviosa y me arrepentí de haber dicho aquello, la estaba incomodando otra vez, definitivamente me estaba comportando como un idiota, me estaba invitando yo mismo!, su voz me trajo de vuelta a la realidad- estarías dispuesto a dormir en el piso? –

No, no quiero dormir en el piso, quiero dormir con vos, pensé, aunque esta vez, pude dominar mi lengua - Y eso porque? – Le pregunte extrañado.

- Es que no hay suficientes camas y como también va el hermano de Finnick, no sé si habrá lugar…lo siento-

- Podría dormir con vos – dije, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella solo sonrío, después de lo que me pareció una eternidad y no contestó.

Sí, creo que me pasé, parezco un desesperado, pero si se quedó, es porque le intereso? No? Porque cada vez que insinuó o le digo que quiero dormir con ella, se queda callada? Tendrá algo con el hermano de Finn? La verdad es que es el único motivo que se me ocurre…. a menos que, tenga novio… puede ser? Que tenga novio? Si, es perfectamente posible, es hermosa así que compañía no ha de faltarle. Quizás estemos en igualdad de condiciones, entonces, porque no pasarla bien hoy?

- Peeta, podes acompañarme a tomar el colectivo? – me dijo con un dejo de tristeza

- Sí, claro- Le dije.

Nos levantamos y caminamos abrazados hasta la parada del colectivo, pero yo no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir tan fácil. La había pasado muy bien, pero en definitiva fueron solo unos besos y yo quería más. Después de todo, quién sabe si tendríamos otra oportunidad?

Poco a poco fui atrayéndola hacia mí, hasta que volví a posar mis labios en los suyos y ella me correspondió. Estábamos literalmente comiéndonos la boca, mis manos viajaban de su cintura a su espalda, acariciándola, cuando me quise dar cuenta, estaba muy excitado, podía notar como de sus labios se escapaban pequeños gemidos y eso termino de encenderme, así que la invite a dormir conmigo. Otra vez.

Primero me dijo que no. No pude evitar sentirme decepcionado. Luego vi un dejo de duda en su rostro, la notaba pensativa, con miedo? Nervios? Mierda Peeta! Si que la estabas asustando.

- Solo serán unos mimos, no voy a obligarte a nada, solo quiero estar un rato mas con vos - atine a decir, antes que me respondiera.

-Sí – lo dijo apenas en un susurro, pero logre escucharlo. Estaba extrañamente feliz de escuchar que sí, que si quería irse conmigo.

Llegamos a casa, abrí la puerta y me encontré con mi madre parada frente a la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, por su cara, estaba enojada. No era momento de presentaciones, ni de visitas, por lo que solo la salude con un "hola mamá" y Katniss con un "hola", pero no saludó, (sí, a veces podía ser muy simpática) pero entonces hizo lo peor que podría haber hecho.

- Te llamó Clove – me soltó. La fulminé con la mirada, pero ella ni se enteró. Le contesté que estaba bien y huí de ahí, antes de que pudiera decir algo más, llevándome conmigo a Katniss.

Katniss Pov

Toda la seguridad que había logrado reunir unos minutos antes, se acababan de derrumbar frente a mis ojos. "Te llamo Clove", esas palabras se repetían una y otra y otra vez en mi mente.

La habitación de Peeta era my cálida, estaba pintada de blanco. Apenas entramos, a la derecha estaba su cama de dos plazas, enfrente el placar y un pequeño escritorio con biblioteca. Encima de su cama, un enorme cuadrado de corcho, sobre el que había pinchadas, notas, fotos, recortes de diario.- una nota me llamó la atención "Cada día puede ser el mejor si te lo propones"

Peeta me indico que me sentara en la cama y así lo hice. Me ofreció algo de tomar, pero le dije que no. No creía que fuera acertado que saliera, después de cómo nos recibiera su mamá. Vaya a saber que le pasó para que lo recibiera de esa forma. Mejor no preguntar.

Comenzó a besarme y me olvide del mundo, a quien quería engañar? Peeta, me movía el piso de una manera increíble y sabía muy bien que podía pasar cualquier cosa entre nosotros esa mañana. Lo deseaba. Él sabía que era así. Sin dudas intentaría dormir conmigo. Yo, estaría dispuesta?

Se sentó en la cama, enfrente mío, cerca, muy cerca, mientras me besaba, lentamente comenzó a bajar las tiras del vestido. Iba a protestar, pero podía sentir como sus besos me iban persuadiendo, su lengua se enroscaba con la mía, la succionaba, la acariciaba. Lamía y mordía suavemente mis labios. Me deje llevar por su ritmo, y comenzó a desvestirme, me bajo el cierre del vestido y este quedó enrollado en mi cintura, estaba solo con corpiño delante de él. Aunque me dio mucha vergüenza, no me tapé. Me apoyo lentamente sobre la cama y comenzó a besarme, otra vez, el cuello, la clavícula. Se deshizo de mi corpiño

"Te llamó Clove", "Te llamó Clove", "Te llamó Clove", "Te llamó Clove", "Te llamó Clove"

"Su mamá está afuera", "Su mamá está afuera", "Su mamá está afuera", "Su mamá está afuera"

Mi corazón latía como un loco. Peeta estaba haciendo estragos en mi respiración, ya se había quitado su remera blanca y su jean. Podía sentirlo a través de la tela de su ropa interior. Estaba besando mis pechos, pero no apartaba su mirada de la mía. Yo estaba muy rígida, le correspondía los besos, pero no podía concentrarme. Las palabras de su madre y saber que ella estaba afuera, me habían derrumbado y solo podía pensar en eso. Aquello sumado a mis nervios, hizo que me replanteara la situación y mientras él estaba concentrado en la tarea de darnos placer, aproveche que su cabeza estaba cerca de mi boca, para susurrarle: "nunca lo hice"

Automáticamente se separó de mí. Me miro como si tratara de averiguar algo, y salió de encima mío, para acostarse en la cama. Se revolvió un poco el pelo. Después, me acomodó encima de su pecho y lentamente, así abrazados, me fui quedando dormida.

Cuando desperté, estábamos en la misma posición. Sonreí para mi, estaba durmiendo con él, semidesnuda, era más de lo que me podía imaginar, cuando ayer salí de mi casa. No entendía que había pasado, pero aún así, me incorporé apenas para verlo dormir y guardar aquella imagen en mis retinas. A pesar que hice todo lo posible para no despertarlo, se removió a mi lado y me dijo buenos días, mientras yo me volvía a colocar el corpiño, de espaldas a él. Me dio un beso fugaz y le dije que tenía que irme. Asintió en silencio. Me permitió pasar al baño y pude comprobar entonces que no había nadie, me lave la cara y me peiné. Cuando terminé, él hizo lo mismo, mientras yo lo esperaba afuera.

Me moría de vergüenza. No podía mirarlo a los ojos, no entendía del todo lo que había pasado, pero habíamos dormido. Nunca mejor dicho. Subimos al ascensor en completo silencio, pensé que en la puerta iba a decirme algo, pero no lo hizo. Solo me dio un último beso y me dejó marchar.

Quería decirle que lo sentía, que me de otra oportunidad, pero no lo hice. No podía articular palabra y su silencio me dio a entender que tampoco quería una explicación.-

Confundida, di vuelta la esquina con la certeza de que era la última vez que iba a estar con él. La tristeza me invadió y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas. Hice el camino a casa de Annie llorando y esas diez cuadras, nunca me parecieron tan largas.

Peeta Pov

Sabía que lo había hecho a propósito! Mi mamá era así, me vio bien con Katniss y solo quiso hacernos daño. No sé si Clove llamó o no, pero no era momento de decirlo. Debió darse cuenta.

Por suerte ya estábamos en mi habitación. Mientras bajaba un poco la cortina, Katniss miraba mi cartelera. Oh Oh está leyendo el cartel que mi madre me escribió cuando era más chico "Cada día puede ser el mejor si te lo propones" no quería tener que explicar el significado de aquella frase.

Le pedí que se sentara en la cama y le ofrecí algo de tomar, aunque rogaba que dijera que no, porque no quería cruzarme con mi madre. Por suerte, parecía que hubiera leído mi mente, porque dijo que no. Aproveche para acercarme a ella lo más que pude. Estaba deseando besarla, así que lo hice. Mientras lo hacía, no pude contenerme y le bajé los breteles del vestido. Comencé a acariciarla, con precaución, lentamente, porque le había prometido que solo serían unos mimos; sin embargo mi instinto me llevó a profundizar más el beso y ella no protestó, por lo que entendí que tenía luz verde. Poco a poco, baje el cierre de su vestido, dejando al descubierto sus pechos, bueno no sus pechos, porque tenía el corpiño puesto, pero de todas formas, rápidamente se lo quite y no pude evitar que mi excitación creciera. Mi corazón bombeaba veloz. Lentamente la lleve a apoyar su espalda en la cama y a besarla, la ropa empezó a sobrarme, así que me deshice de ella. Todo iba bien, besos, caricias, parecía que estaba disfrutando…sin embargo en el momento menos esperado me suelta un "nunca lo hice", me separé de ella como si quemara y me quede estático por unos momentos. En serio? Tiene 22 años joder! Que chica a los 22 años es virgen? Porque me estaba diciendo que era virgen, no? Y me lo estaba avisando ahora? Que alguien me mate! La mire a los ojos y me baje de encima de ella, no podía, ya no iba a poder. Debió decírmelo antes. De haberlo sabido, nunca se lo hubiera propuesto. Nunca, jamás la hubiera traído a mi casa. Si yo no es que sea un santo, pero si es verdad lo que me dice, porque está aquí conmigo? De verdad quería que yo…? Y vaya momento que eligió para decírmelo! Menos mal que paramos… justo a tiempo.

Me acomodé en la cama y levanté mi brazo izquierdo, para que se recueste sobre mi pecho, estaba desnuda de cintura para arriba y el vestido lo tenía todo en la cintura. La abrace y no quise darle más vueltas al asunto. Agradecí que me hubiera avisado antes de hacer algo, porque a decir verdad, yo estaba saliendo con Clove. No sabía porque con Katniss no podía controlarme, pero de seguro, sino me hubiese dicho nada, lo habríamos hecho, habríamos hecho el amor y se lo especial que puede llegar a ser ese momento para una chica. Y si yo estoy con Clove, no puedo ofrecerle nada. Fui cerrando los ojos y no sé en qué momento, me quede dormido.

Sentí como se movía alguien encima de mí y me desperté. La sorprendí mirándome y le murmure un "buenos días", me lo devolvió, mientras sentada en la cama, dándome la espalda, se colocaba el corpiño y se acomodaba el vestido. Me dijo que se tenía que ir, así que cuando todo estuvo en su sitio, le dije que pasara al baño. Salió a los cinco minutos, con la cara visiblemente más despejada y peinada.

Era mi turno. Me espero afuera a que yo saliera. Luego de que me adecenté, salimos del departamento y subimos al ascensor, bajamos en un tenso silencio. No sabía que decirle. Que se supone que le dijera? "Lo siento?" realmente lo sentía? No. Me molestaba que no me hubiera dicho nada, hasta último momento, pero aún así algo dentro de mí, no quería dejarla ir. Quizás era el hecho de que me hubiera elegido a mí para que fuera su primer hombre, o eso al menos pareció en un principio. Porque se arrepentiría?

Bueno no importa, el hecho es que se arrepintió. A menos que… a menos que… tuvieran que ver las palabras de mi madre. Si, es posible, aunque ella sabía que yo estaba con alguien. Todas las veces que nos habíamos visto antes, yo estaba acompañado….de cualquier forma, creo que es lo mejor. Una chica así, no se merece que venga alguien como yo a joderle la vida. Tengo novia. Tengo novia. A donde se supone que llegaríamos? A nada! Exacto! Porque yo, tengo novia.

Llegamos a la puerta del edificio, la abrí, e incapaz de pronunciar palabra, le di un corto beso en los labios y la dejé salir de mi vida para siempre.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Y como estuvo? Les gustó? Por favor déjenme sus comentarios, necesito conocer sus opiniones.**

**Peeta está confundido, pero tiene novia. Katniss está sola, y no se anima a decirle nada. En el próximo capítulo daré un salto al presente. Ahí se explicaran algunos detalles más de estos días.**

**Trataré de actualizar el miércoles. Besos**


	8. Chapter 8

**Y bueno aquí llego el capitulo un día antes, espero que les guste y ya saben los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y solo la historia es mía.**

**Nos leemos abajo**

Capitulo 8

Octubre de 2009

- Annie! Ya te dije que no me parece bien subir fotos de mi hijo. Ya escuchaste lo que dicen por ahí? Que están utilizando esa información con otros fines que no son los conectar a viejos conocidos? – Le explicaba lo más pacientemente posible a mi amiga que insistía en que me abriera una cuenta en facebook

- Es que yo quiero fotos de mi sobrino…. – por favor! – Además – agregó – Glimmer también tiene uno, y Rué. Crees que realmente ellas estarían poniendo en peligro a sus hijos, si fuera así? Dale…solo faltas vos!

- No sé, Annie. No me gusta que todo el mundo vea mis fotos – esgrimí cansada

- es que no las tiene que ver todo el mundo, yo te ayudo a configurarlo, para que no sea así. – dijo entusiasmada al otro lado del teléfono.

- wow! Y desde cuando te volviste especialista? Pregunte intrigada

- Ja! Solo debes confiar en mí! – contesto entre risas

- déjame pensarlo, si? –

- Ok, pero solo si la respuesta va a ser que si! – replicó Annie.

No tenía caso, cuando quería conseguir algo se tornaba pesada, muy pesada…

- Bien, cuando pueda me abro una cuenta…- susurre agotada.

-Si! Annie uno, Katniss cero – dijo, y antes que pudiera decirle algo mas, colgó.

- Pesada! – grite mirando el teléfono, negando con la cabeza, aunque ya sabía que no lo había escuchado.

Sonreí ante la reacción. Desde que éramos unas adolescentes hacíamos aquello, cuando hablábamos de algo en lo que no nos poníamos de acuerdo, siempre tratábamos de colgar siendo la última en decir la última palabra y Annie era una especialista en aquello, yo no le había ganado muchas veces y en algunas oportunidades aunque ya hubiéramos colgado, Annie solo volvía a marcarme para decirme alguna barrabasada, solo decir: ¡tengo razón! , o reírse a carcajadas y luego colgar. Aquello me ponía furiosa, porque sabía que aunque la llamara nuevamente, no atendería el teléfono. A pesar de los años, había cosas que no cambiaban.

Los días siguientes, cuando el trabajo me lo permitía, me habían dedicado a intentar configurar mi cuenta en facebook, hasta lograrlo. Si, Annie lo había conseguido. Una vez hecho, no necesite mucho tiempo para volverme adicta. Entraba a la cuenta cada vez que podía y comentaba, o subía fotos, o temas, o… cualquier cosa. Tenía algunos amigos, no muchos. Principalmente las chicas y algunos familiares.-

Annie estaba casada, pero no con Finn, como todos pensábamos que ocurriría. Con él se había separado hacia 7 años, cuando Finnick le confesó a Annie que la engañaba y que necesitaba un tiempo. Estaba destrozada, pero luego de un tiempo, aún cuando se moría de ganas de volver con él, y a pesar de que Finnick se lo rogara, decidió rechazarlo definitivamente. Siempre lo recordaría, siempre le pasaría factura por aquello y no quería que sus vidas se transformaran en un infierno de reproches, así que lo dejó ir. Al tiempo conoció a Mark. En realidad lo conocía de toda la vida, era hijo de uno de los amigos de sus padres, y él estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella. Cuando se enteró que rompió con Finn, se acercó y se comportó como un gran amigo, se convirtió en su sostén. Al tiempo se hicieron novios y nunca más se separaron. Tienen dos hijos en común: Rory y Darius

Para esa misma época Glimmer había conocido al gran amor de su vida: Marvel. Increíblemente se habían conocido chateando. Después de algún tiempo escribiéndose, mi amiga le pidió una foto, ella le envió una y terminaron por conocerse personalmente. En resumidas cuentas, no hubo forma de separar a esos dos, desde ese día, en aquel recital de los Fabulosos Cadillacs. Si, era un fanático y quedaron en conocerse en un recital de la banda, aunque mi amiga no fue a su primera cita, no faltó a la segunda. Ahora tienen dos hijos: Pollux y Cresida

Rué tenía una preciosa niña, con el pelo a lo afro, como ella, pero lamentablemente las cosas estaban un poco mal con su marido, quizás se separarían en breve.

Por mi parte estuve mucho tiempo sola, pero hoy a mis 33 años mi vida es bastante tranquila. Trabajo en una pequeña empresa de servicios como empleada administrativa, desde hace ya unos 8 años. Estoy casada con Gale, hace 3 años y tenemos un hijo en común: Cinna, de 1 año. A Gale lo había conocido en el trabajo, fuimos compañeros, luego amigos y lo demás vino después. Era un alto moreno de ojos grises, como para no darle una oportunidad.

Por el tiempo en que lo conocí y apenas empezó a insinuarse, yo no quería saber nada con él. Para ese entonces, yo tenía 25 y él 22, porque es unos años menor que yo. La verdad es que nunca creí que pudiéramos tener algo, porque yo todavía estaba enamorada de Peeta. Habían pasado ya tres años y aún seguía pensando en él, como una adolescente. Aquella mañana había marcado mi vida para siempre. Haber sido tan cobarde, no haberle dicho la verdad, haberlo perdido antes de empezar, pero supongo que no era para mí. Lo amé, pero él nunca se enteró. Lo esperé, espere años a que volviera a mí, pero una vez que Finnick se hubo separado de Annie, ya no tenía ningún tipo de conexión con él, así que un día decidí, dejar de esperar algo, que jamás iba a pasar.

Y es que como iba a seguir viviendo así? Esperando por alguien que evidentemente me había olvidado, apenas salí de su casa esa mañana? Lo había visto en alguna ocasión, de lejos, cuando coincidió que Glimmer, se mudara a la vuelta de la casa de Finnick, o me lo había cruzado en la calle o en la universidad, pero nada, por lo que estaba claro que siempre fui la única de los dos que sintió algo más que una simple atracción física por el otro. Además, que iba a reclamarle? Yo no era su amiga, y mucho menos su novia. No éramos nada. Las cosas se habían dado así, y había que aceptarlas. Punto.

Aunque muchísimas veces me había peguntado que hubiera pasado si? Si le hubiera dicho que si, a las vacaciones, Si le hubiera dicho que si, a dormir conmigo, Si lo hubiéramos hecho aquella mañana…

A veces pensaba que todo. Todo hubiera sido diferente, pero que fui muy cobarde. Debí decirle que lo amaba…pero aquello que iba a solucionar? Esta más que claro, que yo sola lo amaba, lástima que me di cuenta tarde y perdí tres años de mi vida pensando. No, no perdí, desperdicié tres años de mi vida pensando en él y en un posible reencuentro.

Todavía recuerdo como lo esperé, a pesar de todo, aquel verano en el mar, en la playa….

Si bien es verdad que no habíamos vuelto a hablar, confiaba en que él, hablaría con Finnick para saber dónde encontrarnos… confiaba en que lo haría.

Que ingenua!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Flash back

05 de enero de 1999

Estábamos en la playa con los chicos. Desde que habíamos llegado, Annie no se quería despegar del mar. Pasábamos toda la mañana tirados en la arena, volvíamos a almorzar a la casa que habíamos alquilado porque quedaba a dos cuadras del mar, y luego volvíamos a la playa, hasta bien entrada la tarde, luego volvíamos para bañarnos e ir al centro, a cenar, bailar o solo dar una vuelta.

Yo no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado con Peeta, le daba vueltas al asunto en mi cabeza, despierta y también dormida. Annie y Finnick, se portaban muy bien conmigo, sabía que podía contar con ellos, pero no me animaba a hablar con Finnick, sobre Peeta y yo pensaba que a Annie, ya la tendría harta, por lo que decidí comprarme un anotador, que utilice, de diario, para escribir mis sentimientos. Por lo menos escribiendo, me desahogaría.

Ese día, el día anterior a reyes, estuve un poco deprimida, cuando estaba sola, no hacía más que llorar por lo que pudo ser y no fue. Me repetía a mi misma que había sido una tonta por no haber dicho una sola palabra aquel maldito día. Estaba frustrada por no poder preguntarle abiertamente a Finnick, que pasaba con Peeta, no podía hablar con nadie de mis sentimientos, o eso al menos sentía yo. Tan mal estaba que le rogaba a Dios que las cosas cambiaran, que Peeta apareciera un día en la puerta de la casa para hablar conmigo, para decirme algo, que quería intentarlo, no sé…

Era víspera de reyes, así que fue entonces cuando escribí la siguiente carta en mi diario:

_**05/01 **_

_**Querido Peeta**_

_**Cuando era más chica, escribía a los reyes pidiendo cosas: juguetes, muñecas o juegos que valían una fortuna, llegada la noche preparaba mis zapatos, el pasto, el agua y me acostaba. Sabía que por la noche, los reyes magos llegarían y que con su paso me dejarían regalos.**_

_**Hoy no escribo para que me dejen muñecas, ni nada de eso. Hoy, cuando caiga la noche, voy a dejar mis zapatos, esperando quizás, que con el amanecer llegues, a golpear a mi puerta, preguntando por mi y al abrirla, encuentre los besos que sabes darme, los más dulces que una vez recibí. Voy a acostarme pensando que por la noche, la magia de los reyes magos va a traerte hasta mí, va a traerte hasta el mar. **_

_**Katniss**_

_**Fin flach back**_

_**o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o**_

Una estupidez, pero a tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas. No era muy creyente a decir verdad, pero me aferraba a la idea de que algo sucedería. Quería pensar que a él le pasaba lo mismo que a mí. Que me necesitaba, que me quería.

Obviamente nada de aquello paso, y mis sueños infantiles se esfumaron. Lloré por días, cuando esa noche Annie y Finnick, con quienes había ido hasta el centro, desaparecieron en un descuido y mi loca cabeza se había hecho la película de que era porque Peeta estaba ahí, en algún lado viéndome, esperándome. Tanto fue así, que me giré para verlo parado detrás de mí, y lanzarme a sus brazos, pero cuando lo hice, no había nadie. Nadie me recibía. Nadie me esperaba.

Después de que volví de aquellas vacaciones, me conseguí un nuevo trabajo y empecé de nuevo. Tenía 22 años, debía volver a enamorarme!. Este nuevo trabajo era agotador y uno de mis jefes, el Sr. Snow, era de lo peor, podía venir a la oficina y pedir papeles y trabajos, hasta encontrarte algo que no hicieras. Nunca se retiraba, hasta no hacer llorar a una de sus empleadas. Me agotaba mucho trabajar bajo esa presión.

Al año y dos meses, renuncié y aunque al principio no podía dormir y no pude conseguir fácilmente otro trabajo. Al fin a los cinco meses lo pude hallar. En este nuevo lugar, encontraría más de lo que estaba buscando.

A todo esto, corría el año 2001. Desde entonces había decidido recuperar el tiempo perdido. No dedicarle un solo minuto más de mi vida a Peeta, así que como necesitaba imperiosamente sentirme bien, me permití conocer a Gale, e intente que funcionara. Y vaya si funcionó! Habíamos pasado de ser dos compañeros a dos amigos, y en muy poco tiempo, Gale se había ganado mi corazón. Me protegía y aún lo hace, me quiere, me cuida, me da seguridad. Lo quiero. Y desde hace unos años, me ha dado lo mejor de mi vida, mi hijo: Cinna

Aunque….

Debo confesar que hace unos meses he vuelto a soñar con Peeta, después de mucho, mucho tiempo. Desde entonces mi cabeza se pregunta qué habrá sido de su vida….

-…

A veces me descubro hurgando en internet, algún dato, pero nada, es como si se lo hubiera tragado la tierra. Ahora mismo si entro a Facebook, se que lo primero que haré, será teclear su nombre. Es inconsciente, y me odio por ello, pero necesito verlo, aunque más no sea en fotos. Ya casi no recuerdo su cara, supongo que algo normal, por el tiempo transcurrido.

Noviembre de 2011

Últimamente, lo he estado pasando bastante mal. Las cosas con Gale no van bien. El trabajo decayó y estoy en la cuerda floja… y he estado pensando en Peeta, mas de la cuenta. Hasta he vagado inconscientemente, buscando su mirada entre la gente, en la calle. Si, lo sé, se que está mal, que estoy casada, pero verlo ó saludarlo, no significa que vaya a engañar a Gale, ¿no?

Si, lo sé, estoy totalmente loca. Han pasado más de diez años. Nunca tuvimos nada serio, bueno en realidad, nunca tuvimos nada y aún así aquí me encuentro pensando en él, en lo que podría haber sido.

Basta ya! Me reprendo a mi misma y parece que voy a lograrlo, pero a los días, caigo otra vez en los mismos pensamientos.

De verdad que lo de Peeta se estaba transformando en una obsesión para mí. Y para colmo de males, no existe. ¿Es que acaso no tiene vida social? ¿Algo? ¿Alguien que lo nombre en algún lado?

…..

Era otra mañana aburrida en la oficina, ya había terminado mi decreciente trabajo, que cada vez era menos. Decidí conectar con la radio. El locutor estaba anunciando un nuevo disco ó algo así, pasó algunos temas de un nuevo disco y cuando sonó el tercer tema, casi me pongo a llorar. Era todo lo que había estado sintiendo todos estos días, sin ser completamente consciente

**Yo la vi, sin querer, buscaba alguna mujer que fuera el  
viento, fuera el viento en mi sien.  
Y la vi, que va a ser, una hermosa Lucifer robó mi tiempo, mi pensamiento y mi fe.  
Y dejó detrás de sí, tristes versos que oigo en mí.**

Y qué más, tarde gris, te diría, qué decís, si te olvidaste,  
si te olvidaste de mí.  
Si no fui mejor postor, fue aquel maldito temor, si yo pedía  
vos te alejabas de mí.

Y quebró mi corazón, como se quiebra un carbón, encendido oh oh!  
Si yo te volviera a ver, insisto, siempre te voy a querer,  
insisto, aunque el tiempo diga no, insisto, nunca morirá este  
amor.

Y quebró mi corazón, como se quiebra un carbón, encendido oh oh!  
Si yo te volviera a ver, insisto, siempre te voy a querer,  
insisto, una hermosa Lucifer, insisto, un demonio hecho mujer,  
insisto, aunque el tiempo diga no, insisto, nunca morirá este amor.

Nunca me perdonaré, no haber hecho más no sé, el tiempo todo,  
destruye todo, lo sé.

El tema era un claro ejemplo de mi patética vida, de lo que había vivido con él… y me sentí extrañamente triste.

….

Luego de aquel día, entraba cada día a facebook para buscarlo. Tecleaba su nombre e ingresaba a cada una de las cuentas, para ver si se trataba de aquel rubio de ojos azules del que una vez me enamoré. No sabía lo que buscaba y porque lo buscaba, curiosidad tal vez? Saber que había hecho de su vida? Si estaría casado y tendría hijos? No lo sé, pero no podía sacarlo de mi cabeza. Quizás necesitaba verlo para poder…. no sé… ¿Qué?, no sabía porque lo buscaba, pero el hecho de que no me acordara de sus rasgos me desesperaba.

Un día, tecleé su nombre una vez más y bum! Estaba ante mis ojos, su foto de perfil era la de un político, pero era su nombre completo, así que entré a la cuenta y me fije si conocía a algunos de sus amigos. Y si, era él. Ingrese a sus fotos de perfil y lo vi. Estaba igual. No, no igual, estaba más atractivo de lo yo recordaba, parecía que los años lo habían puesto aún mejor de lo que estaba cuando éramos solo dos adolescentes. Mi corazón comenzó a latir como un loco y comencé a sonreír como una demente. Era él.

Tan perfecto, como siempre. Rodeado de mujeres, también como siempre.

A partir de allí, se me había hecho costumbre entrar todos los días a su cuenta, para ver si actualizaba, y cuando lo hacía, sentía que lo conocía un poco más. Amante de los perros, siempre colgaba alguna actualización acerca de los derechos de los animales. De tanto en tanto iba a una asociación que se hacía cargo de perros en estado de calle, los curaban los alimentaban y los dejaban vivir allí hasta que alguien los adoptaba. Sería veterinario? Muchas veces me lo pregunté, pero no tenía respuesta. No tenía muchas fotos, o mejor dicho, yo no podía verlas, porque no era su "amiga", pero si veía las fotos de perfil. Hubo una que me causó mucha gracia, más que gracia, me descostillé de risa, en ella estaba parado, con lentes de sol, una boa fucsia alrededor de su cuello y una carterita con estampados de flores, estaba comiquísimo! No podía parar de reir, aunque la mayoría de sus fotos no eran de su persona, sino de lugares o cosas que le gustaban.

No actualizaba con asiduidad y entonces me decepcionaba.

Un día le comenté a Glimmer como al pasar, que lo había ubicado en facebook y parece que ella a Annie, porque la siguiente vez que vi a Annie, me tuve que comer un largo sermón de mi amiga. Yo, estaba casada, al parecer con el mejor tipo del mundo, y no lo podía ver. De todos los maridos, Gale era el mejor. Yo no lo dudaba, sabía que no podía haber elegido mejor al padre de mi hijo, pero quizás aquello no lo era todo. De todas formas, ni se me había cruzado por la cabeza, engañar a Gale, era mi marido, yo lo había elegido y él a mí y sea lo que fuera, lo que pasara entre nosotros lo íbamos a solucionar.

Desde hacía bastante tiempo, estábamos mal. Ya no disfrutábamos juntos como antes y cuando estábamos juntos, ya no me… satisfacía como antes, Gale no se preocupaba por darme placer, solo se ocupaba de él y yo casi siempre terminaba frustrada ó llorando. Era una situación peculiar. Al principio creí que sería el tema del trabajo el que lo tendría mal, fui paciente y esperé; luego intenté disculparlo con otra cosa y luego con otra, pero al final decidí planteárselo, visto que él no se daba cuenta, lo hablamos, pero la cosa tampoco mejoró.

Tampoco era que estaba viendo a Peeta, pero lo de Annie me sonó a advertencia. Aún así, desde que lo había vuelto a ver, mis días, eran mejores, porque en esos momentos sonreía.

…..

Todavía no sabía cómo manejar algunas de las herramientas de facebook, iba aprendiendo sobre la marcha. Todos mis "amigos" me habían enviado las solicitudes a mí, así que no tenía la menor idea de cómo se enviaría una, de que pasaría si yo enviara una, así que un día mientras aceptaba solicitudes de amistad, y vagaba un poco por la página presioné "agregar a mis amigos" en una foto , de Peeta.

Fue sin querer, supongo que pensé que al presionar ahí me iba a preguntar "¿está segura de querer enviar esta solicitud?"Como lo hace cualquier programa, pero no. Eso no sucedió y me quise matar, literalmente. Qué vergüenza, por dios! Soy una idiota! Me repetía una y otra y otra vez, pero ya no había nada que hacer, nada. Excepto esperar.

Yo tenía para ese entonces, enlazado mi correo a mi cuenta de facebook, así que todos los mensajes y solicitudes me llegaban allí. No lo revisaba asiduamente, pero un par de días después voila! Peeta Mellark me había confirmado como amigo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o—oo—oo—oo—o

**Aclaración: El tema es de Ciro y los persas y se llama "Insisto".**

**Y que les ha parecido? Les gusto la carta de Katniss a Peeta? Aunque nunca se la hubiera dado? **

**fannyjaimemartinez ****Gracias por el review, me ha encantado entrar y encontrarme con él, eres responsable de una enorme sonrisa en mi cara. Es que Peeta ya estaba de novio, antes de conocer a Katniss ****, pero todo se ira acomodando.**

**Gracias por leer y por los alertas. Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones ¡por favor ****!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collings, solo la historia es mía.**

**Recomendación de música para este cap. Black de Pearl Jam y Tal vez de Ciro y los persas**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o**

Capitulo 9

Noviembre de 2011

Abro los ojos cuando noto luz entrando por las hendijas de la ventana.

Me remuevo en la cama y siento que hay alguien más. Me apoyo sobre un codo y observo quien es la persona que está en el otro lado de la cama, es Katniss.

Me acomodo detrás de ella, entrelazando nuestras piernas, y paso mi brazo por encima de su cuerpo. Su cabello huele a una mezcla de flores y fresas. Hundo mi cara en él, para inspirar su aroma. En ese momento se despierta, gira y sonríe. Justo en el momento que voy a rozar mis labios con los de ella, ya no veo a Katniss, sino a Delly.

- Buen día… – me dice como ronroneando

- Bue, buenos días – consigo decir, dándole un suave beso y saliendo de la cama. Mi cabeza me ha jugado una mala pasada, pienso.

Mientras voy a la ducha, sigo pensando en el sueño más extraño que he tenido. Y con Katniss. No la he visto en años aunque nos hemos cruzado algunas veces.

La primera vez, que volví a verla, fue cuando volvimos de vacaciones, ese mismo año, aunque debo decir que no fue una coincidencia feliz, porque todo el tiempo evitó mirarme a los ojos.

Fue muy extraño soñar con ella. Se veía y sentía tan real, tan claro como aquella vez que estuvimos juntos.

Me hubiera gustado poder seguir recordando aquello, pero no pude. Delly, mi novia, me golpeaba la puerta en ese momento, indicando que el desayuno estaba listo.

- Mierda!- Hacía 20 minutos que estaba en la ducha. Cerré la llave, me envolví en un toallón y salí del baño.

Me vestí con unos jeans oscuros y mi camisa blanca. Hoy es viernes, así que puedo ir al trabajo menos formal. Bajo a desayunar y mientras me estoy sirviendo el café, Delly aún en pijamas se acomoda en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Me siento enfrente de ella y desayunamos en silencio, mientras escuchamos la radio.

Con Delly llevamos 2 años juntos. Es una bonita rubia de ojos verdes, y unas curvas perfectas. Es enfermera. Nos conocimos en una de mis entradas al hospital. Había entrado en estado lamentable, después de una fiesta en la que me había tomado hasta el agua de la pileta. Después de recuperarme un par de días en el hospital, la invite a salir y aceptó. Desde aquella salida no nos hemos separado.

Mientras me como mi último trozo de tostada, y mi café, levanto la vista y veo que me está mirando.

- Que? – pregunto divertido

- Nada!, no puedo mirarte? – pregunta también sonriendo.

- Por supuesto. Tengo que irme – Sonrío. Rodeo la mesa, le doy un beso y salgo para el trabajo.

Me subo a mi auto, un polo rojo, regalo de mi papá. Me hubiera gustado Naranja, ya que es mi color favorito, pero no lo conseguí, así que me quedé con el más parecido. Muchos me dicen que es un auto corriente, pero la verdad es que a mí me gusta, me siento cómodo en él. Nunca me ha gustado la idea de andar en un último modelo, para mi es innecesario. No me gusta ostentar, ni despilfarrar el dinero.

Enciendo el radio y sintonizo una emisora cualquiera. Me abrocho el cinturón y arranco.

Y es entonces a mitad de camino, es cuando escucho sonar Black de Pearl Jam y como no? subo el volumen al máximo y comienzo a cantar….

**Ooooh**

**Sheets of empty canvas  
Untouched sheets of clay  
Were laid spread out before me  
As her body once did  
All five horizons  
Revolved around her soul  
As the earth to the sun  
Now the air I tasted and breathed  
Has taken a turn**

Mientras voy cantando, la imagen de Katniss, vuelve a colarse en mi cabeza por segunda vez en este día. Esta canción me pone la piel de gallina, tan llena de sentimientos, es una de mis favoritas

**Ooh, and all I taught her was, everything  
Ooh, I know she gave me all, that she wore  
And now my bitter hands  
Chafe beneath the clouds  
Of what was everything  
Oh, the pictures have  
All been washed in black  
Tattooed everything**

Ya llegué a la empresa de mi padre, parezco un maldito lunático a los gritos adentro de mi propio auto y veo que algunos de mis compañeros me miran raro… aún así no me importa un carajo y sigo cantando la última estrofa de la canción

**Yeah  
Uh huh...uh huh...ooh...  
I know someday you'll have a beautiful life  
I know you'll be a sun  
In somebody else's sky**

**But why  
Why  
Why can't it be  
Why can't it be mine  
(not sure?)  
Mm-hmm no yeah no  
mm mmmm no nonono yeah yeah**

…por más que quiera, no puedo evitarlo, escuchar esta canción, me trae la imagen de Katniss a la mente. Y no puedo más que desear no haber sido tan estúpido, pero me recuerdo a mi mismo que lo hice por su bien.

Después de aquella charla con Finnick, por fin lo tuve más claro y aunque en ese momento no lo sabía, sé que hice lo más justo.

Flash back

02 de Enero de 1999

Ding Dong, ding dong, ding dong, ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong

-Ya voy! – Le grito al aire, aun sabiendo que Finnick seguirá tocando hasta que abra la puerta

Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong ding dong

-Dije que ya voy! – Le digo al fin abriendo la puerta. Finnick se descostilla al verme

Traigo puesta una sola pantufla, tengo todo el pelo revuelto, unas tremendas bolsas debajo de los ojos y estoy… en calzones…

- Ja Ja! – Le digo con sarcasmo – Si no hubieras tocado tan desesperadamente al timbre, no te recibiría en estas fachas. – Me tiro en uno de los sillones, mientras veo a Finn caminar hasta la cocina, y obligándome a levantarme

- Wow, wow, wow bueno, parece que no estás de muy buen humor…. – me dice sirviéndose un vaso de agua –

- Bien Finnick, si, esta es como tu casa - le digo

- Cómo digas! Necesito saber, para que querías verme un Sábado tan temprano – contesta bostezando

- Yo no dije que necesitaba verte temprano – le digo mirándolo incrédulo

- Fuiste muy claro, dijiste: "Finnick necesito hablar con vos de algo muy serio, puedes venir a casa antes del trabajo? " – dice haciendo las comillas en el aire

- Si Finnick, ya sé que dije eso, es por eso que no entiendo que haces aquí? –

- Peeta. Entro a trabajar en un par de horas. Son mis últimos dos días. Por eso estoy aquí. – dice algo más serio

Tomo aire y lo suelto, prefiero ir al grano.

- Ya, bueno. Te vas de vacaciones?... con Katniss? – digo algo nervioso

- Sí, bueno no, con Katniss, Cato y Annie. – responde rápidamente

- Si eso ya lo sabía, pero… puedo ir? – pregunto dudoso. Finnick me mira como si tuviera tres ojos. Veo por su expresión, que no se lo esperaba. – Yo…. lo hablé con Katniss y….no nos pareció mala idea – salvo por la parte que debía dormir en el piso, pienso.

Finnick me mira, luego de la sorpresa inicial sonríe, pero al instante se pone tenso y serio.

- Peeta. Yo sé que te gusta Katniss, pero estas con Clove, no se te olvide. Que le vas a decir? –

Buen punto. Mierda! No lo había pensado, ni una sola vez

-No, no lo sé – le digo sinceramente. Suspiro de forma sonora y entonces Finnick toma aire y me dice.

- Peeta, sos mi amigo, por eso me tomo la libertad de decir lo que pienso. Katniss, también es mi amiga y Joder! en un momento me gusto la idea de Uds. dos juntos, pero de pronto recordé que estas con Clove y desde entonces no he parado de pensar que la vas a lastimar. Ella, lo sabe? Sabe que tenes novia? – me pregunta mirándome directo a los ojos. Niego con la cabeza.

-Me ha visto algunas veces con ella, pero no sé si sabe que es mi novia.-

- Que te pasa con ella? –

- Con quien? – respondo al instante, ya estoy mareado

- Con Katniss, con quien más. – responde Finnick enojado

- Bueno, no, no lo sé – digo balbuceando – No puedo evitar pensar en ella, no pude hacerlo desde que nos conocimos, pero sus actitudes me desconciertan todo el tiempo, y luego ayer estábamos aquí y….

- Y qué? –Dice Finnick expectante

Yo solo lo miro, consciente de lo que estaba a punto de contar, de cómo estábamos ayer, de lo que me dijo y de cómo terminaron las cosas. Estoy cavilando si decírselo o no, cuando Finnick me interrumpe.

- Peeta, piensas dejar a Clove? Para estar con Katniss? Se sincero, por favor, lo harías? Porque si la respuesta es que no, entonces, te pido un favor, aléjate de ella, no la lastimes. Katniss es una buena chica, no se merece que juegues con ella.

Fin flash back

Nunca tuvimos algo serio, pero me he descubierto muchas veces durante todos estos años, pensando en ella, deseando volver a verla, encontrarla, dándonos al fin una oportunidad. No sé qué fue lo que tuvimos, pero a veces siento como que a mi vida le faltara algo, y por más que busco, no lo puedo hallar. Casi siempre cuando no estoy bien, trato de recordar un momento feliz, y mi mente me lleva a aquel día en mi casa.

Después de aquella charla, tome la decisión de dejar de insistir. La dejé ir. Yo no podía dejar a Clove en aquel momento. Ella estaba mal, y siempre estuvo para mí, cuando yo la necesité, yo no podía ser tan idiota como para dejarla en un momento como el que estaba atravesando, sumergida en esa mierda, aunque eso significase perder lo que sea que fuese que tenía con Katniss. Elegí. Hice lo correcto.

El tiempo pasó, Clove y yo lo dejamos, ella estaba visiblemente mejor. Conoció a alguien y me pidió dejarlo. Me agradeció haber estado con ella, durante toda su estadía en el centro de rehabilitación de adicciones, pero me dijo que solo me quería como a un amigo, un gran amigo y que tampoco era justo para mí. Que podría estar con quien yo quisiera, al fin.

El problema era, que con quien yo quería estar, ya no podía ser. Le había perdido la pista. Finnick se había separado de Annie, y ya no tenía forma de saber nada de ella.

Después vino lo del accidente, que se llevó la vida de mi hermano. Eso me devastó por completo y me sumió en un mundo del que me fue muy, muy difícil salir, entre la depresión y el alcohol que me alejaba de la realidad, pase mucho tiempo entre sombras.

Mi vida fue un completo desastre, desde entonces, perdí mi trabajo, y por las noches vagaba solo, de bar en bar, o iba a boliches a beber hasta desmayarme. Fue así como en una de mis entradas al hospital, conocí a Delly. Ella me había ayudado a centrarme nuevamente y a volver a ser, el que una vez fui.

No estoy seguro de estar enamorado de ella, más bien siento que le debo una y para qué negarlo, la pasamos muy bien juntos, la quiero, pero creo que no es más que un profundo agradecimiento el que siento hoy mismo.

Ella en cambio, está convencida de que soy el hombre de su vida, siempre dice que por algo dios me puso en su camino y cosas por el estilo. Está muy segura de que un día nos casaremos y tendremos una casa, hijos y hasta perro, pero yo no estoy tan seguro.

Mientras estoy sumergido en mis pensamientos, ya me he bajado del auto y voy camino de mi oficina, en la empresa de mi padre. He aceptado ser su empleado, ya que después de que me he quedado sin trabajo, no me fue fácil conseguir otro y por otro lado, a él le encantaba la idea.

Su empresa es una de las líderes en el ámbito de la moda. Desde hace unos meses, mi padre me viene pidiendo contratar gente nueva para el área de diseño. Yo no estoy muy seguro de eso, tenemos personas idóneas y capacitadas para ese departamento, pero es su empresa y no quiero contradecirlo. Él también la ha pasado mal, con lo de mi hermano, y desde entonces ha volcado su vida a este lugar.

- Buenos días – Saludo en general, mientras voy atravesando el pasillo. Al llegar a mi oficina, nada más entrar, aparece mi padre.

-Peeta, necesitamos hablar – dice secamente

-Buenos días papá! Yo estoy bien y vos? – respondo con evidente sarcasmo.

-Ya, bien, buenos días, no hace falta el sarcasmo. – me contesta, sentándose en la silla enfrente de mi

- Me andabas buscando, que necesitas? – pregunto sin rodeos

- Necesitamos reestructurar y…- no lo dejo terminar la frase, para terminarla yo

- contratar gente nueva, con nuevas ideas, . – le contesto. La verdad es que yo solo controlo esa área, doy el visto bueno, o tomo algunas decisiones con respecto a colores y diseños, trato de mejorar bocetos, etc. Estoy cansado de luchar contra este hombre, con respecto a sus ideas de innovación, pero es mi padre, lleva en este mercado desde que tengo uso de razón, algo debe saber, así que decido aceptar, lo que me propone, aunque ello suponga que habrá gente que destinen a otras áreas, o hasta que se quede sin trabajo y que inclusive también puede que me toque irme. Ya hemos hablado de esto cientos de veces desde que estoy aquí y al parecer, no he podido convencerlo de lo contrario – Está bien papá. – digo aceptando finalmente

- Por fin, me dice – Se levanta de la silla, y se encamina a la puerta, pero antes de salir, me dice – volveremos a hablar del tema pronto.

Una vez que se fue, enciendo la computadora, tengo la leve sensación de que hoy va a ser un día complicado, de esos que deseas, salir y volver a entrar y que comience de nuevo, ya que si ha comenzado así….

Después de comprobar el trabajo pendiente, decido que es momento de distenderme un rato, después de todo es Viernes, así que abro mi cuenta de facebook. En la bandeja de entrada, tengo varios mensajes y una nueva solicitud de amistad.

"No puede ser" pienso, porque apenas abrir la nueva solicitud, me encuentro una foto que me deja sin habla. En ella tres chicas muy sonrientes posan encima de una enorme piedra y de fondo se ve el mar. Esas tres chicas son Glimmer, Annie y Katniss – Katniss – es lo único que puedo decir, porque es ella, quien me ha enviado la solicitud.

Los siguientes minutos, miles de recuerdos vienen a mi mente. Todo lo que me pasó hoy desde que me levanté. Primero el sueño, después la canción, los recuerdos y ahora esto.

Inmediatamente, y no siendo del todo consciente de lo que hago, acepto la solicitud. Tantos años que han pasado y sin embargo, ver su foto, hace que algo se renueve en mi interior, algo que creía completamente olvidado, algo que no había vuelto a sentir…ansiedad, nervios y ese… nudo en el estómago….

Sin pensármelo dos veces, entro en su perfil y comienzo a ver sus fotos. Sigue igual, tan hermosa como siempre. Los años no le han afectado en lo más mínimo. Sigo pasando de uno a otro álbum, y en el siguiente, la veo con un hermoso niño en brazos, es igual a ella. Es posible que sea?... será?... si, es su hijo.

Esa información, me cae como un balde de agua helada encima, salgo de los álbumes, y voy a su perfil. En estado civil figura "casada" y aunque no dice con quien, me quedo paralizado, mirando el monitor…

Y bien! Que esperaba? Que se hubiera quedado sola? a qué? a esperarme a mí? En ese momento golpean a la puerta de mi oficina. Salgo de su perfil, cierro facebook y vuelvo otra vez al trabajo.

Durante toda la tarde no puedo dejar de pensar en ella. Ni ese día ni, los siguientes

A partir de allí, entro casi cada día a mi cuenta en facebook, solo para verla, para enterarme algo de su vida.

…

Febrero de 2012

Hoy entre a facebook y ahí estaba una actualización suya. Me pasé por alto revisar los mensajes, y las demás actualizaciones, solo para entrar a la de ella.

En su cuenta solo pone que ha sido una noche maravillosa junto a familia y amigos en el cumpleaños de Quince, de su sobrina Posy.

Recuerdo vagamente que ella me habló de que tenía una hermana, alguna vez cuando estuvimos juntos, una tal Prim, quizás sería su hija.

En el álbum, veo como no a Glimmer y a Annie comentando. En una foto Glimmer pone _**" ah! Acá está! Es que se esconde para las fotos esta mujer? jajaja"**_ muy en el fondo, se ve a Katniss parada, detrás de una mesa, mirando de costado, y como hablando con alguien, sin duda, no se dio cuenta cuando se la tomaron o hubiera posado. Sonrío. Esta hermosísima con un vestido negro straples, una tolerita de encaje negro encima y unos zapatos negros, altísimos.

Me quedo embelesado, mirando la imagen por unos instantes. Ahora es cuando recuerdo, que esa mujer, la hermosa mujer que estoy viendo, podría ser mía, mía! pero no lo es. Paso a la siguiente foto y la veo con su hijo. Sin duda alguna, es su hijo, tienen los mismos ojos grises los dos y el mismo color de pelo, la misma forma de la boca, la misma nariz… en la siguiente la veo con un moreno, alto, ojos grises también, están de la mano y alguien comenta, que "es una pareja hermosa" a lo que varios se suman, con mas adjetivos calificativos para ellos. Yo solo puedo pensar, que es un cabrón, con suerte, CON MUCHA SUERTE.

De repente, una emoción nueva me invade, algo que no sé definir. No lo sé, solo sé que me lleva a salir de la cuenta de facebook y apagar mi computadora.

Si es feliz, me alegro por ella, pero no voy a amargarme, viendo como día a día sube sus fotos al lado de otro. "hasta acá llegué" me digo, pero estoy tan… enojado, que tengo que salir a dar una vuelta, para poder despejarme

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Hola! Perdón por el retraso, pero otra vez estuve sin internet, así que por eso lo subo hoy.**

**Que les ha parecido el capítulo? Se acerca el momento del reencuentro…**

**Muchas gracias a todos por leer y no se olviden de comentar. Me encantaría leer sus opiniones, para saber que tal lo hago.**

**Besos. Nos leemos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins**

**Recomendación musical para este capítulo: "Cielo de un solo color" de "No Te Va Gustar" y "Casi q´ me pierdo" de "Los Cafres"**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 10**

…...

Los días siguientes, trato de no entrar a su cuenta. Si bien me siguen apareciendo sus actualizaciones, está vez ni entro a mirarlas. Publico algunas cosas mías y cambio mi foto de perfil cada tanto. Subo fotos de paisajes, fotos que yo mismo he tomado, de lugares o cosas que me hacen sentir bien, en esta oportunidad, le toca a mi perro, me digo…

…

Los días siguen pasando y cada vez que entro a facebook, tengo la tentación de ver su cuenta, pero me resisto, sin embargo aún me llega su actividad, ella ha empezado a clickear "_me gusta_" a todo lo que subo, no importa lo que sea, canciones, fotos, parece que estuviera jugando…

Uno de eso días, entro a su cuenta, ya sin poder resistirme más y creo que estamos en línea los dos, por lo que yo también empiezo a "_jugar_", dando algunos click a algunas cosas que sube y me parecen interesantes; ella por su parte, hace lo mismo conmigo. Mientras tanto, voy contestando algunos mensajes. Acabo de encontrar uno de Delly, donde me invita a ir a un lugar nuevo en la ciudad.

DC- Hola Peeta!:) –

PM- hola, ¿Cómo estas?, que hacías? – le contesto

DC-Acá, tomando un descanso del trabajo... Nos vemos esta noche?

Me quedo pensando que responderle, la verdad es que no tengo muchas ganas de salir, pero estos últimos días no la he pasado nada bien…. Mientras sigo cavilando que responder, Delly vuelve a decir

DC -Me recomendaron un lugar muy bueno para ir a tomar unos tragos. Inaugura hoy. -

PM -Cómo es eso? Donde? – pregunto entusiasmándome con la idea. Haciendo caso omiso de mi pregunta, ella ya ha vuelto a mandarme otro mensaje

DC- podríamos ir hoy –

Creo que no está viendo mis preguntas, pero también creo que no me haría mal salir a distraerme. Después de todo aunque estoy un poco desanimado creo que debería continuar con mi vida, tal y como era antes de esa maldita solicitud…

PM- Si, está bien. Pasate a mensaje privado y arreglamos – le contesto y veo como se abre el chat.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Katniss POV

Agrrr! No lo puedo creer! Por favor, "pasate a mensaje privado y arreglamos" idiota! Grito en mi mente, tratando de exorcizar los demonios que acaban de atacarme al ver que Peeta está…tonteando con esa tal Delly

Es que no me puedo creer que sea tan…. básico, por favor. Se está levantando una mina por facebook, por facebook! Y yo acá entrando cada día a su cuenta para verlo…me siento una estúpida.

Puedo sentir como me hierve la sangre en las venas, de repente me siento sofocada. Tengo que ir al baño, me digo, pero YA!

Llego al baño y trato de tranquilizarme. Ya pasó, ya está, sabías a lo que te arriesgabas entrando en su cuenta cada día. Me mojo la cara, bien ahora respira: inspira, expira, inspira, expira, otra vez, y otra.

Más calmada, vuelvo a mi lugar. Es la hora de almorzar, así que gracias a Dios, no hay nadie, entrometiéndose. Estoy sola.

La intriga me puede y vuelvo a entrar a facebook. Ha subido un tema con video se llama

"casi me pierdo" y es de una banda llamada "Los cafres" la letra del tema dice algo así como que el chico tiene suerte de haber conocido a la chica.

AY!

Eso dolió…al instante un "_me gusta_" de una tal Delly Cartwright, aparece debajo del video

Siguiendo un impulso, comienzo a clickear "_me gusta_" en todo lo que sube, fotos, canciones, videos, no me importa nada. Cuando creo que ya tengo su atención, porque nadie en su sano juicio, pasaría por alto lo que acabo de hacer, subo un video, lo busco en you tube

Le doy a "_publicar_"

Respiro hondo. Luego del ataque que me ha dado en este instante, creo que recién estoy tomando consciencia de lo que hice: acabo de confesarle algo que llevo guardado hace más de diez años….y que yo creí ya no sentía, pero es hasta que lo "vi" con otra, que me di cuenta que me importa, y mucho.

Automáticamente, cierro facebook y me pongo a trabajar. El recreo ha terminado…

Me gustaría saber que está pensando en este momento, me pregunto si se dio cuenta lo que significa el tema, si realmente capto lo que quise decirle y para que negarlo, me pregunto si él siente lo mismo.

La respuesta no se hace esperar, pero lo extraño es que me ha llegado solamente a mi bandeja de entrada. Sonrío al ver que Peeta Mellark actualizó su estado.

La gente está volviendo a la oficina, tengo que entrar rápidamente, para proseguir con el trabajo…abro el mensaje

"**llegaste al caparazón del corazón, mas de ahí difícil que puedas pasar"**

Le doy click a "_Ver publicación_", quiero saber a quién se lo escribió, pero el enlace está roto ó han eliminado la página.

Tardo menos de diez segundos en entender lo que significa. Peeta entendió el mensaje entre líneas, pero no siente lo mismo, y buscó una forma de decirme las cosas claramente, y vaya que lo ha conseguido….

El alma se me va a los pies y aunque solo la he leído una vez, porque he tenido que cerrar el programa estrepitosamente, ya mis compañeros vuelven a sus puestos, se me ha quedado grabada a fuego. Mi mente la repite una y otra, y otra vez. Solo recordar esas palabras, un nudo se forma en mi garganta y siento afiladas agujas atravesar mi corazón, en una agonía lenta y dolorosa. Cuando eso ocurre, solo soy consciente de las enromes ganas de llorar que tengo, pero aún así no lo hago. ¿Cómo explicaría mi llanto a mares? De seguro le avisarían a Gale y el vendría corriendo a ver que me sucedió, ¡y entonces que voy a decirle? No puedo, así que me trago mis lágrimas para despedirlas una vez que este sola y aprieto en un puño los restos de mi corazón, donde prometo que nunca más va a llegar Peeta.

Cuando tengo un rato a solas en la oficina, al pie de la publicación, dejo un tonto comentario.

A las cinco, como es costumbre, salimos con Gale del trabajo. En todo el camino no digo nada. El también está callado, así que hacemos el viaje de regreso, en silencio.

Cuando llego a casa me refugio en mi hijo, es tan chiquito y tan indefenso, pero es el único que puede sacarme un poco esta tristeza. Le digo a Gale que iré a jugar con Cinna a su cuarto, y nos encerramos en él para hacerlo. Dibujamos, pintamos, armamos castillos, autos y aviones con los bloques, nos reímos sin parar, hasta que Cinna, comienza a restregarse los ojos con sus manitos, signo de que ya tiene sueño, como son las seis, decido dejarlo dormir un poco y luego despertarlo para cenar.

-Mami, podes leerme un cuento? – me dice tirando de mi pantalón hacia abajo

Lo tomo en brazos, lo abrazo y entonces la emoción y las lágrimas contenidas durante el día, hacen acto de presencia. Pienso en todo el daño que pude haberle causado y lloro más fuerte que antes.

-Estas llorando mami? – me pregunta limpiando mis lágrimas, tal como yo lo hago cuando él se cae y se golpea.

-No hijito, es solo una basurita, que se me metió en los ojos, pero ya está, ya me la saqué – le digo limpiándome las lágrimas

- Entonces, si me lees ese cuento? – vuelve a preguntar

-Por supuesto, le digo – Avanzo con él a upa, hacia la cama, lo recuesto, busco el cuento que me señalo y me recuesto al lado suyo, para leérselo.

No le he contado ni las dos primeras hojas, cuando lo miro y veo que tiene sus ojitos cerrados. Me levanto tratando de no despertarlo y cuando ya me paré, busco una manta para taparlo. Lo arropo y salgo de su habitación.-

Gale no está, me ha dejado una nota, diciendo que ha ido a buscar a la ferretería.

Preparo algo ligero para cenar, una sopa y unas verduras al vapor, con unos trozos de pollo al horno.

Gale ha vuelto y se ha encerrado en el taller a reparar una mesa, que estaba a punto de derrumbarse. Yo me siento a leer, mientras la comida termina de cocinarse.

Para las siete Cinna se ha despertado y lo he tenido en el piso, sobre una manta jugando. Alrededor de las nueve, le doy de cenar, luego cenamos Gale y yo, mientras Cinna mira los dibujitos en el televisor. En la cena charlamos de cómo va el trabajo, planificamos el fin de semana, y miramos algo en la tele. Para las diez y media de la noche, llevo a Cinna a dormir.

Decido darme una ducha. Gale se ha quedado lavando los platos de la cena y promete no tardar. Ni bien salgo de la ducha, me pongo el pijama y me meto bajo las sábanas y por fin después de todo el día, puedo estar conmigo misma y pensar en lo que ha pasado. Vuelvo a recordar sus palabras y lloro silenciosamente hasta quedarme dormida.

…

A los pocos días, a la hora del almuerzo, decido que no puedo seguir así, espiando su vida y sabiendo que él no siente nada por mi y hago lo único que puedo hacer, para no sentirme tan tonta y humillada: lo quito de mi lista de "amigos."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Peeta POV

Acabo de arreglar con Delly, que hoy saldremos a dar una vuelta y conocer ese nuevo lugar del que tanto le hablaron. Me hará muy bien despejarme un poco.

Cierro el chat, después de pasarle a Delly la hora y lugar donde nos encontraremos y veo que Katniss está en línea y sin duda está mirando lo que subí porque, han aparecido varios "_me gusta_"…pero espérame, está clickeando a TODO lo que subo, que rayos está pas….

Es entonces cuando veo que subió un video, con la letra del tema, es de "No Te Va Gustar" y se llama "Cielo de un solo color" no hace ningún comentario, no está dedicado a nadie, sin embargo entro a verlo y me quedo impactado con lo que dice

**Tantas lunas que se van..  
y nosotros esperando..  
Que despierte el corazón..  
que parece estar quebrado..  
Todo el tiempo que paso..  
No me aleja de tu lado..  
Cielo de un solo color..  
Que me sigue enamorando..**

Hay algo que sigue vivo,  
no renueva la ilusión,  
y en el último suspiro..  
el momento ya llego..

Con los dientes apretados,  
cielo de un solo color,  
en el alma está guardado..

Hay algo que sigue vivo  
no renueva la ilusión, y en el último suspiro..  
ay celeste regalame un sol..  
ay celeste regalame un sol,  
regalame un sol..

Mi corazón late desbocado dentro de mi pecho. Podría ser qué?….. no, no, me niego a creerlo, tantos años, tanto tiempo, no, definitivamente no puede ser….

Sin embargo, una estrofa de la canción me llama la atención y de algún modo, se que es para mí, como si fuera un mensaje para que solo yo pudiera entenderlo.

**Todo el tiempo que paso..  
No me aleja de tu lado..  
Cielo de un solo color..  
Que me sigue enamorando..**

Leo y re-leo la estrofa. Cualquiera pensaría que es una canción, como muchas que sube,, e inclusive yo también lo pensaría, sino fuera porque le ha puesto me gusta a todo lo que subí, como trazando un camino imaginario, como diciéndome, eh! Aquí estoy y cuando lo ha logrado, cuando ha logrado que le preste atención, me dice esto.

Sonrío tontamente, por lo que parecen días.

….

Cuando he salido con Delly, no le he prestado la mas mínima atención, he estado todo el rato deseando que fuera otra la que estuviera sentada delante de mí. Cuando me ha insinuado de ir a dormir a casa, le he dicho que no, no quiero confundirla más, creo que no va a pasar mucho tiempo para que terminemos y aunque yo siempre lo he sabido, creo que ella no y no sé cómo va tomarse esto.

Al otro día me levanto temprano para ir a la oficina. Cuando llego, lo primero que hago es entrar a mi cuenta de facebook, manteniendo _You tube_ abierto a un lado, para poder buscar una canción acorde con este momento, algo que hable de un reencuentro, para poder subir el video y decirle de algún modo, estoy aquí, siento lo mismo, pero lo que me encuentro me deja sin habla, porque me ha eliminado de su lista de amigos.

Que mierda ha pasado? Creo que Katniss tiene un grave caso de locura crónica, porque si no, no tiene explicación. Parecemos dos adolescentes, lo sé pero es que no la entiendo. Me enfurezco con la computadora por darme tan malas noticias y acabo apagándola.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o

Marzo 2013

Katniss POV

Mi trabajo está decayendo violentamente, no hay que malinterpretar, pero a pesar de que no he dejado de trabajar duramente en todo este tiempo, me están pagando muy mal y como no consiga que Gale mueva su culo de este lugar, seré yo la que deba buscar nuevos horizontes.

Lo hemos hablado cientos de veces, pero Gale es un cabezota, no sé si es por miedo o porque, pero me ha dejado claro que él no marchará de este trabajo.

He dejado ya muchos curriculums y seguramente tendré suerte en algún lugar. Sigo buscando trabajo de empleada administrativa, porque en este momento no tengo ánimo ni tiempo de aventurarme a otra cosa, y para que engañarnos? También porque me da miedo…

Cina está muy grande. Ya tiene 4 años y está yendo al Jardín, y por las tardes lo cuida una chica, bueno una chica, tiene mi edad y la conocemos muy bien. Madge es amiga de Gale, o mejor dicho, lo fue en algún tiempo. Ahora la hemos vuelto a reencontrar, por una casualidad del destino, se ha separado de su marido y ha vuelto a la casa de sus padres, hasta que pueda conseguir un trabajo estable y mudarse. Momentáneamente se ha ofrecido a cuidar a Cinna y a él parece encantarle, se llevan muy bien, pero es Gale el que parece realmente encantado, y creo que es porque ha recuperado a su mejor amiga.

…

He pasado mucho tiempo buscando trabajo de empleada administrativa, pero por el momento no he conseguido nada. Hasta Glimmer ha llevado un curriculum mío al hospital, por si necesitaran empleados, pero no he tenido suerte.

Un día hablando con Prim, contándole sobre este hecho, me pregunta porque no he buscado algo relacionado a lo que estudié, pero creo que ni yo misma lo sé; sin embargo luego de una extensa charla con mi hermanita, concluyo que debo hacerlo, debo expandir mis opciones, y que mejor que haciendo algo que me gusta.

Así es como comienzo a buscar trabajo en el área de diseño, o por lo menos algo relacionado, podría ser encimadora, cortadora, o tal vez modelista. De todo he tenido un poco cuando estudiaba, hasta de costura, seguramente, me las podré arreglar, me iba bastante bien en todas las materias.

Cada mañana, antes de salir para el trabajo, reviso mi correo, ya que en todas las bolsas de trabajo he dejado mi dirección para que me contacten. Tampoco hoy ha sido el día, nada de nada.

Diciembre 2013

Peeta POV

- Debo admitir papá que tienes razón –

- Por supuesto que la tengo! O que te creías? – me dice mi padre sonriendo – Entonces, mañana publicaremos el aviso. Te pido por favor que estés atento, el Dto. de recursos humanos puede ocuparse de la preselección, pero van a necesitar tu ayuda para la definición final, después de todo, va a ser tu asistente, así que deberás elegir….

Mi padre ha decidido por fin, que es momento de tomar una persona para que me ayude en mi departamento y la verdad lo agradezco, porque últimamente estoy un poco exhausto, demasiado trabajo para una sola persona; sin embargo le he pedido que contrate a una persona con formación profesional, pero sin mucha experiencia, para poder moldearla a lo que necesitamos.

- Papá – lo corto – ya te dije que no quiero participar en ningún proceso de selección.

-Peeta, van a trabajar juntos todos los días. DEBES participar.- Cómo no contesto, sigue con su monologo - No quisiera tener que aguantarte, si contratamos a alguien que no pueda cumplir con tus expectativas! – dice soltando una pequeña carcajada

Si, puede que tenga razón

-No me gusta tener que digitar, la vida de las personas, decidir cuál sería más conveniente para mi, para eso hay un departamento, yo no soy bueno en eso, además….- no puedo proseguir, porque me corta otra vez

- Además nada Peeta. Va a ser tu asistente. Recursos humanos puede recepcionar curriculums, y preseleccionar a todas las personas que se postulen, pero el que va a tomar la decisión sos vos. Después de todo, nadie conoce mejor las necesidades de su Dto. como su propio jefe, ¿no? –

Uff! Suspiro audiblemente

Me retruca una ý otra vez mis intentos de deshacerme de esa responsabilidad, hasta que finalmente decido aceptar. Así puede ser mi padre, muy convincente, muy perseverante.

Por lo tanto para el lunes a primer ahora, tendré una entrevista con tres de los mejores postulantes. Si, al final he convenido con mi padre, que solo participare de la decisión de elegir entre los últimos tres postulantes, los que hayan pasado la preselección, todas las pruebas psicológicas y de salud.

Mañana saldrá publicado el aviso, el Miércoles tendrán lugar las entrevistas, el Jueves la preselección, Viernes las pruebas de salud y psicológicas a los tres seleccionados, para que el Jueves por la mañana, después de las fiestas de fin de año y feriado, pueda ser yo mismo quien entreviste a mi futuro asistente.

Esa tarde, salgo del trabajo y subo al auto. Antes de darme cuenta he llegado a casa, me ducho y me acuesto, sin cenar. Me espera mucho trabajo, por lo que mi padre me ha dado unos días libres, volveré al trabajo el 02 de Enero.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

24 de Diciembre de 2013

Katniss POV

Otro día más. Hoy no trabajamos por ser noche buena, así que estoy en casa. Recién me levanto y me sirvo un café, mientras hago lo mismo que hace 9 meses. Gale duerme abrazado a Cinna, parece que anoche lloró y no lo escuché, así que vino a nuestra cama y se acomodó entre nosotros. Ingreso a mi correo, solo para ver que no hay nada, me digo, pero lo que me encuentro son varios mensajes de posibles trabajos… que nunca coinciden con lo que busco. Que necesitan una profesional, pero no mayor de 30 años; que si no importa la edad, hay que tener experiencia; que si estoy dentro por edad y no tengo experiencia, el sueldo es una lágrima y bla, bla, bla,

Suspiro.

Estoy cansada de hacer esto todas las mañanas, y hoy es 24 de Diciembre, que podría cambiar? Justo cuando decido, darme por vencida, veo un correo que llama mi atención. Clickeo como una desesperada y despliego todo el mensaje:

"Importante empresa del rubro de la moda, busca asistente para su dto. de diseño.

Son requisitos indispensables, ser diseñador o estar próximo a serlo. Edad entre 30 y 40 años, preferentemente sexo femenino. Contar con experiencia (excluyente) Sueldo a convenir." llamar a primera hora, para solicitar entrevista al 42561111

Abro los ojos y releo varias veces el mensaje, no me puedo creer que sea lo que estoy buscando, porque es exactamente lo que estoy buscando. Gracias! Pienso.

Debo enviar el curriculum y me llamarán para la primera entrevista ó eso al menos me dijeron cuando llamé al teléfono publicado.

Paso las primeras hs. Del día nerviosa, pensando si me llamarán o no, y para eso de las 10:00 hs. Por fin recibo el llamado. Un tal Brutus….algo, del Dto. de recursos humanos, me entrevistará en aproximadamente, dos horas.

El tiempo suficiente para bañarme, cambiarme y maquillarme para salir con tiempo a la primera entrevista que tengo en mucho, mucho tiempo. Ya estoy empezando a ponerme nerviosa…

Despierto a Gale, para avisarle lo sucedido y se pone muy contento. Me dice que para no estorbarme, llevará a Cinna a visitar a sus abuelos, así que ambos, se levantan, se bañan y desayunan, para después irse de paseo.

Antes de irse, mi pequeño me abraza y me desea mucha suerte yo lo abrazo y lleno de pequeños besitos que lo hacen reír a carcajadas. Y Gale me da un suave beso en los labios antes de salir por la puerta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o

**Hola! Que les ha parecido el capitulo? Espero que no me maten, pero creo que el reencuentro, se merece un capitulo completo, así que de eso se tratará el próximo.**

**Muchas gracias por leer, en serio. Espero que sea de su agrado y sino que me lo hagan saber.**

**Gracias a los que me pusieron en favoritos y siguen la historia. Muchas gracias!**

**No prometo nada, pero quizás por estar más tiempo en casa esta semana, por los feriados de semana santa, pueda actualizar más seguido o esa es la idea al menos.**

**Sin mas les deseo Felices Pascuas a todos/as!**

**Besos y nos leemos**

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins**

**Recomendación musical para este capítulo: No pude decidirme, asi que escuchen lo que quieran, que hable de un reencuentro. Nos leemos abajo**

**o-o-o-o-o—oo-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o**

**Capitulo 11**

**Katniss POV**

Los siguientes días, son una locura. Pido permiso en mi actual trabajo para poder entrar más tarde, con la excusa de hacerme uno estudios, un chequeo de rutina (que me llevara toda la semana), una pequeña mentira piadosa, ya que no quiero que me miren feo si no quedo seleccionada.

**Día uno, Miércoles**

**El día de la entrevista**

Estoy citada, a las 10:00 de la mañana. Ingreso al edificio y pregunto donde es el auditorio B, porque me dijeron que allí debía dirigirme para la entrevista, de mala gana, una rubia oxigenada y estilizada recepcionista, llamada Enobaria, no sé cuánto, me guía por un pasillo y desde la punta del mismo, me dice

- Siga hasta el final, gire a la derecha y verá una puerta doble de color blanco, esa es – me dice señalando hacia delante, para luego girarse sin siquiera esperar el gracias

-Graciassssss – Le digo al aire, porque ella ya ha desaparecido

Estoy nerviosa, muy nerviosa. Ese tal Brutus, que me atendió ayer, me dijo que solo llegarían a la entrevista, aquellos que como mínimo, cumplieran con todos los requisitos del aviso, lo cual pueden ser…. cálculo que unas cientos de personas. Tiemblo al pensar que me encontraré ni bien traspase esa puerta, pero me armo de valor y tomo el pomo, lo giro y entro.

Es un amplio salón pintado de un suave color champagne con algunos detalles en blanco, el salón es verdaderamente un auditorio, como los de universidad. En él una centena al menos de butacas de un color verdoso claro, se extiende, desde mitad el salón para atrás. En la otra mitad, una pasarela cubierta de unas telas vaporosas alrededor de color blancas y brillosas, llega hasta donde empiezan las butacas, a los lados de esta, hay mas butacas y en un rincón una tarima en forma de T, donde hay algunos papeles encima. Para mi sorpresa, ya hay personas ubicadas en sus asientos, pero no tantas como esperaba, ni tan pocas como me gustaría…debe haber unas 60 chicas.

- Buenos días.- digo y, me siento en uno de los asientos de adelante.

Como a los diez minutos, un hombre alto, trajeado que deberá tener unos… ¿60 años? Con poco pelo y nos llamativos ojos azules, que me recuerdan vagamente a otros, se para enfrente de la tarima y comienza a hablarnos. Es el presidente de la compañía y solo dice que lo llamemos Robert, a su lado una Sra. de cabello negro y perfectas curvas, enfundada en un traje con pollera también negro, nos dice que es la Sra. Johana Mason, su secretaria.

Nos dan una charla de que es lo que esperan de nosotros en caso de ser seleccionados y nos dicen que nos proveerán de algunos elementos para la entrevista, así es que en unos minutos unas chicas que aparecen vaya a saber de dónde, reparten unas hojas, que nos piden tengamos boca abajo, hasta que nos den instrucciones y unos lápices y lapiceras.

La entrevista consistirá en un breve test y unas preguntas. A través de ellas intentan averiguar nuestras capacidades para el puesto en cuestión, todas están relacionadas con el área y finalmente deberemos dibujar un boceto de un diseño. A la voz de ahora pueden comenzar, doy vuelta mi "examen" y con gran placer, veo que no es algo que no sepa, contesto cada pregunta y cada ítem del test, para poder por fin realizar el boceto, que creo no me ha quedado nada mal.

Si bien me ha resultado bastante sencillo, soy de las últimas en entregarlo, porque lo reviso varias veces, para evitar cometer algún error. Al cabo de dos hs. Ya casi hemos terminado todas.

El resto del día, lo utilizaran para hacer la preselección, y por la tarde llamarán a las seleccionadas para que se presenten mañana. Espero estar entre ellas.

Salgo de allí y me dirijo a mi trabajo. El día transcurre normal, muchos llamados, facturar, tomar servicios para las garantías, etc. Etc. Por la tarde, decido entrar a mi correo para verificar si tengo algún mensaje de la empresa, dijeron que alrededor de las 15:00hs. estaríamos teniendo novedades. Gale está en otro sector, así que no nos hemos visto, y como yo no he salido a almorzar (ya casi nunca lo hago) hoy no será la excepción. Me logueo y en la bandeja de entrada no tengo mensajes nuevos, la decepción me abruma, pero me queda la posibilidad de que haya entrado como spam, abro la carpeta y me sorprendo al ver el mensaje. Solo dice "Ud. ha sido preseleccionada por la empresa, para presentarse mañana en el horario de las 8:00 el auditorio B. Se solicita ser puntual" Doy un grito de alegría, sobresaltando a algunos de mis compañeros, pero al instante me doy cuenta y pido disculpas por el exabrupto.

…

**Día 2, Jueves**

**Preselección**

Llego con quince minutos de anticipación y me dirijo al auditorio B, donde otra vez nos han citado.

Esta parte de la entrevista, es más distendida, piden los datos personales, preguntan por los estudios cursados, las razones y expectativas del puesto. Nos indican el salario y veo que no esta mal, no está nada mal. Me voy de allí satisfecha, hoy hemos sido solamente 15 chicas y de entre ellas, solo quedaran 3 para las pruebas psicológicas y de salud. Cada vez estoy mas cerca.

En estos dos días, Gale me ha dado todo su apoyo, pero está un poco inseguro con respecto a cómo manejaremos el tiempo con Cinna. Vamos caminando de la mano a la parada de colectivo.

- La verdad es que no lo había pensado – le digo sinceramente

- Bueno, podríamos ofrecerle más dinero a Madge – me dice Gale, expectante, esperando mi respuesta. Está ansioso, puedo notarlo.

- Si, podríamos, si me dieran el trabajo – contesto. No quiero apresurarme. - Deberíamos esperar los resultados de la entrevista de hoy.- le digo, el asiente

- Lo conseguirás – me dice afirmándolo – No se pueden perder a una persona tan inteligente – sonríe

Le devuelvo la sonrisa y me abraza. Justo en ese momento, suena mi móvil

- Si? Hola - contesto

- Es Ud. La Sra. Katniss Everdeen? – pregunta una voz, del otro lado de la línea

- Si, ella misma –

- Bien. Buenas tardes. Soy la Sra. Johana Mason. Me recuerda de la primera entrevista? –

- Si, por supuesto – contesto rápidamente

- Perfecto. La estoy llamando, porque quería avisarle, que ha sido seleccionada como una de las tres posibles y más firmes candidatas al puesto de asistente del dto. de diseño. Deber…

No la dejo terminar de hablar,- SI! - grito de felicidad, doy un salto y abrazo a Gale. Cuando me doy cuenta, intento recomponerme tontamente, mientras oigo como del otro lado Johana se ríe. Bien quizás me he pasado, estamos en medio de la calle, esperando el colectivo para volver a casa…

- Disculpe, le pido mil disculpas – Le digo nerviosa

- No ha pasado nada – Me dice tranquilamente – Solo déjeme decirle que debe presentarse en el laboratorio de la calle 1 n° 1560 mañana a las 7:00 hs. para los exámenes de salud, análisis de rutina y por la tarde la esperamos nuevamente, pero esta vez, en el Dto. de recursos humanos, para las pruebas psicológicas.

- Y eso a qué hora es? –

- A las 14:00 hs, sea puntual por favor – me pide

- Por supuesto, algo más? – pregunto tratando de recordar si me falta algún dato extra

-Mmm, no, creo que no… Ah sí!, tiene que tener 12 hs. de ayuno, para los análisis – me dice

- Claro. Bueno, gracias por llamarme.-

- Mucha suerte – me dice y cuelga.

Abrazo otra vez a Gale y él me besa fugazmente en los labios

- Te dije, que el puesto ese, era tuyo! – me dice sonriendo

- Gracias Gale! – le digo y vuelvo a abrazarlo – Aunque técnicamente, todavía no lo es…

- Tonterías….- me dice restándole importancia con la mano – Eres muy inteligente, solo tienes que pensar que contestar a las pruebas psicológicas y estas adentro. Estoy seguro.

- Eso espero – le contesto, apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho.

…

**Día 3, Viernes**

**Análisis clínicos: Ok**

**Pruebas Psicológicas**

He llegado con media hora de anticipación a la última prueba, estoy nerviosa. Gale dice que es pan comido!, pero yo no estoy tan segura. En la sala de espera, me encuentro con dos chicas más. Ambas parecen más o menos de mi edad, las dos van muy bien vestidas, tanto que me hacen sentir insegura de mi aspecto. No es que esté mal, pero se nota que sus trajes, valen cinco veces más que el mío. De repente sale la recepcionista y dice mi nombre. Por suerte, seré la primera. Acabemos con esto! me digo, e ingreso a la oficina.

Al salir de allí, creo que a pesar de todo, me ha ido bastante bien. Me han hecho preguntas insólitas, como que si fuera un animal, cual sería y porque; cual no sería y porque; con que color me identifico y porque; me han hecho dibujar casas, paraguas, y un sin fin de cosas que no veo como se relacionan con el puesto, pero supongo que así debe ser. Solo espero que el resultado no sea que no soy apta para este lugar, por el grado de locura galopante que poseo.

Lo único bueno, es que después de esta prueba, me dejarán en paz, hasta el 02 de Enero, porque ese día me entrevistara el jefe de Dto. y será él quien tome la decisión.

-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o

Peeta POV

He pasado unos días que han sido un verdadero fiasco.

Invité a Delly a irnos unos días al mar, para volver el día 31 y poder pasar fin de año con mi padre. Acepto más que gustosa, pero no la hemos pasado bien precisamente…desde que hemos salido se ha estado comportando de una forma muy extraña, ha estado celosa de cada chica con la que nos hemos cruzado, y de verdad que puede resultar bastante molesto.

Los últimos dos días, para evitar discusiones, he optado por quedarme en la habitación del hotel. Solo íbamos de la habitación al comedor y desde allí a la habitación, patético lo sé, pero prefería eso a tener a una muy melosa Delly, encima de mí, todo el tiempo para "espantar" a cualquiera que pudiera acercarse. Cómo si yo le diera motivos! Si bien es verdad que no sé lo que siento por ella, en ningún momento le haría algo como eso. Cómo podría ser tan estúpido!

Al final, nos hemos terminado peleando y si bien volvimos en el mismo auto, no me ha llamado ni yo a ella. Parece que tuviéramos 15 años, pero si no deja esa actitud, no sé a dónde irá a parar todo esto.

….

Paso fin de año con mi padre, como habíamos quedado. Ha sido bastante tranquilo, cenamos y charlamos de todo un poco, hasta que le pregunto por la empresa

- Cómo marcha todo en la oficina papá? – pregunto, mientras sirvo dos cafés, luego de que hubiéramos cenado

- La selección va viento en popa! Peeta, puedes estar seguro que cualquiera de las tres postulantes, será altamente eficiente y quien sabe… - deja la frase sin concluir a propósito, lo conozco, está esperando que le pregunte…

-Quien sabe que, Robert? – le digo riendo. Sé que no le gusta que le diga por su nombre

-No me digas Robert! – me regaña – Con respecto a lo anterior, quizás puedas conocer a tu futura esposa… -

- Ya papá!, tú y tu manía de querer casarme! - le digo sonriendo y agrego – no creo en la institución del matrimonio, ya lo sabes –

Suspira sonoramente

- Peeta. Sabes que a ti no tiene porque pasarte lo que nos paso a tu madre y a mí, verdad? – me pregunta preocupado

- Tranquilo papá… lo sé, pero es que no lo ves? No soy un tipo para estar casado… te has preguntado, porque a mis 40 años estoy solo? No se te ha ocurrido pensar, que es porque yo así lo quiero?

- Lo que creo, es que no has conocido a la mujer correcta, nada mas – responde

- Te recuerdo que estoy de novio. – hago una pausa – además papá quien dice que no la he conocido ya?… - Le digo recordando a cierta persona de ojos grises

- Créeme, en cuanto la conozcas, no tendrás dudas.- afirma

- De que estás hablando? – me mata cuando se hace el misterioso

- …. De… nada en concreto, solo que cuando esa mujer llegue a tu vida, solo lo sabrás, y querrás estar con ella, toda la vida. Cuando menos lo esperes hijo, cuando menos lo esperes… - me dice y me abraza

Le devuelvo el abrazo y luego nos vamos a mirar una película. Esto es lo que más me gusta de mi padre, es un tipo sensible y no teme abrir su corazón. Siempre está dispuesto a darme un buen consejo. Todavía no entiendo cómo se caso con mi madre, aunque si, entiendo perfectamente, porque se separaron. Son muy diferentes.

…..

1° de Enero 2014

Despierto, cuando siento peso encima de mí. Abro los ojos lentamente, para encontrarme con Delly, está sentada desnuda a horcajadas sobre mí, haciendo unos suaves movimientos. Tiro de sus brazos para recostarla sobre la cama, pero no sede. La conozco, está tratando de enmendar lo de esta última semana, su comportamiento, así que me dejo llevar.

…..

Después de una buena sesión de sexo mañanero, nos vamos a la cocina a desayunar y entonces hablamos de lo que venimos evitando hace ya algunos días

- Peeta? – pregunta sentándose enfrente de mi

- Si? – contesto sorbiendo un trago de mi taza de café

-No crees que… nosotros, que debemos hablar? – dice balbuceando

- Si… necesitamos aclarar las cosas –

- Discúlpame Peeta, de verdad, no sé porque me he comportado así, yo no soy así, pero es que cuando me has llamado… - deja la frase sin terminar por unos instantes y se queda pensativa

- Que Delly? – le digo, intrigado

- Peeta, una de las primeras noches, mientras dormíamos, te escuche hablar en sueños y me desperté -

- Y con eso qué? la corto, aunque no sé que me está contando

- en, en sueños llamabas a una tal "Kat, mi amor", y, y yo...por eso me he puesto así… por favor Peeta, estas con alguien más?, contesta por favor, necesito saber – dice tapándose el rostro con sus dos manos.

Creo que está llorando. Cómo es posible que haya dicho eso en sueños? no lo recuerdo, pero por otro lado, es un sueño! Es que no lo puede ver?

- Delly, cariño. – Le digo dando la vuelta a la mesa y poniéndome en cuclillas delante de ella. Trato de sacar sus manos de su cara, pero no me lo permite – Escucha, no sé que ha sido todo eso, pero yo no estoy con nadie más, solo con vos. Qué clase de tipo crees que soy? – Saca sus manos de su cara y me mira con tristeza.

- No lo sé Peeta – hace una pausa y noto sus lágrimas correr por su cara – conoces a alguien llamada Kat?

Silencio, un largo silencio acompaña los latidos de mi corazón ¿que si conozco a alguien que se llama Kat? No sé si decir que la conozco, la verdad es que no mucho, pero lo suficiente para no lograr olvidarme de ella, aunque no pueda entender sus actitudes y menos la última

- Delly, eso importa? Estoy con vos, estamos juntos hace muchos años, la pasamos bien no?. Escucha – le digo sentándome y tirando de ella para sentarla en mi regazo, ella en respuesta me rodea el cuello con sus brazos - Fue un sueño, un sueño que ni siquiera recuerdo, discúlpame si te perturbe o si te hice pensar cosas que no son, pero de verdad, no quiero que esto afecte lo que tenemos

- Y que tenemos Peeta?- me dice mirándome fijamente a los ojos

- No te entiendo – le digo, aunque creo saber a qué se refiere, jamás le he dicho que la amo.

- Peeta, yo… te amo, lo sabes y durante mucho tiempo entendí que vos no, los silencios después de que yo te lo digo, me lo confirman, pero creí que con el tiempo, esto podría funcionar; sin embargo hace cuatro años que estamos juntos y nada ha cambiado…

No contesto nada, no sé qué decir y eso no suele pasarme seguido, pero siempre que me expone sus sentimientos me deja sin habla, yo no le puedo decir lo mismo, y se produce ese horrible silencio, que ahora mismo, le está contestando por mí.

Se pone de pie y se seca las lágrimas. Luego me abraza, me suelta y se encamina a la puerta. Justo antes de salir, se da vuelta y me dice

-Hubiera querido que me demostraras que me queres, pero creo que eso no es posible, verdad Peeta? – Antes de que pueda contestarle, ya ha vuelto a hablar – Adiós – dice al fin, y cierra la puerta tras de si.

- Lo siento – Le digo al aire porque ella ya se fue.

Aunque creo que es mejor así, me derrumbo en una silla y me quedo pensando en cómo se ha dado todo esto y en que fue lo que lo desencadenó. Un sueño.

Un sueño que tengo desde hace más de quince años.

….

02 de Enero 2014

Me levanto tempranísimo, y aunque no he dormido mucho pensando lo que pasó ayer, no tengo opción. Quizás más tarde tenga alguna oportunidad de llamarla y pedirle que volvamos. A pesar de todo, he estado pensando y es la única mujer que ha estado conmigo todos estos años, sin pedir nada a cambio. Debo dejar de perseguir sueños sin sentido, ya no soy un niño, ni un adolescente, soy un hombre y debo comportarme como tal.

….

Hoy es el día de la última entrevista, debo elegir a mi asistente y debo decir que estoy muy nervioso. Nunca antes me habían encomendado una tarea como esta, pero mi padre lleva razón en eso de decir que soy yo, la única persona que puede tomar esta decisión, ya que esta chica va a trabajar estrechamente ligada a mí, a mi trabajo.

Me doy una ducha rápida, me visto con uno de mis mejores trajes y salgo para la oficina. Ya habrá tiempo para desayunar allí. Subo al auto y en poco tiempo llego a destino.

Voy directo a mi oficina, pero de camino a ella lo recuerdo y paso a saludar a Johana

- Buen día Johana! Que tal todo por aquí? – Le digo apoyándome en el "mostrador" que hay delante de su escritorio. Ella en respuesta, se levanta, rodea el mostrador y me abraza. Así es mi secretaria, nuestra a decir verdad, porque la comparto con mi padre, aunque técnicamente sea solo suya

- Hola Peeta! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo han ido tus vacaciones? – me pregunta sonriente

-Bien? - Le digo, ante su cara de desconcierto, prosigo – Mejor no hablar de ciertas cosas… y por acá? Serás la encargada de hacer pasar a las postulantes? – Sonrió

- Por supuesto. La primera está citada a las 8:00 hs. Te deje los tres curriculums sobre tu escritorio…

Me giro para entrar a mi oficina, pero la voz de Johana me detiene

- Por cierto Peeta! Delly, te ha llamado tres veces y no ha querido dejar mensajes

- No te preocupes, Johana, ahora mismo la llamo, Gracias! – Le digo entrando ya a mi lugar de trabajo

Una vez dentro de la oficina, lo primero que hago, es llamar a Delly. Respiro profundamente y marco su número. Uno, dos, tres tonos, no contesta… vuelvo a intentar y nada, no tengo respuesta. Miro el reloj, faltan casi diez minutos para las 8:00, intentaré en cinco minutos.

Veo los tres curriculums que hay sobre el escritorio y voy a abrirlos, cuando decido, que será mejor leerlos en presencia de las postulantes, por lo menos así, supongo que tendré algo que hacer, mientras la entreviste. Voy al baño y cuando vuelvo llamo a Johana por el intercomunicador, al instante escucho unos golpecitos en la puerta: toc toc

-Adelante Johana -

- Si Peeta- me dice asomándose por la puerta

- Por favor un café – Le digo haciendo un puchero. Ella solo sonríe.

- Ahora mismo te lo traigo – me dice, antes de cerrar la puerta, se vuelve – Disculpa, ya llegó la primera postulante, le digo que pase? –

- Si, por favor –

Bien Peeta, allá vamos, me digo. No sé si pararme, sentarme, o que… ¿dije ya que estoy nervioso? ni que fuera yo al que van a entrevistar… Justo en ese momento suena mi móvil

- Hola –

- Peeta? – preguntan del otro lado

- Delly? – contesto, parece su voz, pero no logro identificarla del todo, parece estar llorando

- Si Peeta, soy yo, podrías… -

En ese momento golpean a mi puerta otra vez.

- Dame un momento, si – le digo a Delly – Adelante, por favor, pase.- contesto, pensando que es Johana que trae mi café. Estoy parado al lado de la ventana, mirando para afuera, con el móvil en la mano y no me giro, cuando escucho a alguien entrar, solo le hago un gesto con la mano, pidiendo que me espere…

- Delly, cariño. Disculpa, ibas a decirme algo, que necesitas? – le pregunto preocupado. Aunque ella ya ha dejado de llorar

- Peeta, podrías olvidar lo que pasó ayer? – me dice descolocándome – Digo, podríamos olvidarlo y seguir adelante? – Suena arrepentida

Suspiro

- Delly, la verdad es que lo estuve pensando mucho y yo también iba a llamarte para pedirte lo mismo – Le digo. Oigo como suspira y se ríe

- De verdad Peeta? Queres que volvamos? –

-Si de verdad- Contesto

- Te amo Peeta, y no importa que ahora mismo, vos no lo puedas decir, esperaré – me dice con un dejo de tristeza en su voz. Es entonces cuando creo que no se merece esto y reúno toda la fuerza del mundo para sonar lo más sincero posible

- Yo también Te quiero Delly, mucho. Adiós. Te llamo después. – Le digo y corto.

En ese momento, me giro para pedirle disculpas a Johana, que se que está parada detrás de mí, pero cuando lo hago, no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos. Me quedo inmóvil, sin pestañear siquiera, por lo que me parece una eternidad, temiendo estar sufriendo de alucinaciones, pero entonces escucho su voz.

- Bue, bue, buenos días… Peeta? – me dice, Katniss

Un torrente de emociones me invade, siento mi corazón latir con fuerza dentro de mi pecho y un vacío enorme en el estómago, ahora estoy más nervioso que antes.

Parada enfrente mío. Está parada, mirándome con sus preciosos ojos grises, la única mujer en el mundo que logra ponerme de esta manera… y el tiempo no le ha afectado. Está preciosa con esa pollera azul, a juego con su saco y su blusa blanca.

- Katniss? – Le digo incrédulo – inconscientemente me acerco a ella para saludarla con un beso, pero ella retrocede

- Disculpa, no quería asustarte, es solo que… no esperaba verte aquí – Le digo – ¿Cómo…? Necesitas algo?

-Bueno Peeta, no, no sé quizás me he metido en la oficina equivocada, no sé… – me dice dudosa, mirándose los pies – No sabía que trabajabas aquí –

- A ver si te puedo ayudar… que oficina buscas? – Contesto nervioso, sin poder evitar mirar su boca. Basta! Me digo a mi mismo

- Bueno… busco la oficina del Jefe de Dto. de diseño… - me dice al fin mirándome a los ojos. Dios! Tengo que reprenderme mentalmente, porque no puedo evitar mirar sus ojos y su boca en forma alternada

- Estas en el lugar correcto – Le digo, tragando saliva – Soy Peeta Mellark, el jefe del Dto. de diseño – estiro mi mano, para saludarla con un apretón de manos y ella se me queda mirando como si tuviera un mono trepado a la cabeza… claro que sí Peeta, recién quisiste saludarla con un beso, y ahora la mano?, pero que te pasa?

- Disculpa? Me puedo sentar? – Le hago un gesto con la mano, en señal de que si, que se siente

- Por favor. Disculpame vos, es que…. yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí, que vos seas, que seas… yo… yo vine a una entrevista, con el jefe de diseño y no esperaba… - me dice balbuceando muy nerviosa, pero no más que yo

En ese momento me caen todas las fichas juntas. Abro los curriculums que están encima de mi escritorio y enseguida veo el de ella. Soy un idiota! Porque no los abrí antes?

- Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa – digo, más para mí, que para ella. Vuelvo a tragar saliva

- Peeta, si esto es un inconveniente para vos, lo entiendo- me dice levantándose

- NO! – Le digo en algo que se acercó mucho a un grito – No, discúlpame vos, sentate por favor, no he llegado a abrir los curriculums y por eso no me enteré antes.

- Ah! – Es todo lo que dice como respuesta. – mientras mira para todos lados

No me lo puedo creer. ¿Qué es todo esto? ¿Otro sueño? Aunque parece bastante real a decir verdad. Estoy mirando su curriculum y veo que cumple al pie de la letra todos los requisitos que solicitamos. Aquí también me han dejado el test psicológico, en el cual el resultado es que sería una muy buena empleada, que no representa peligro alguno. También está la evaluación de conocimientos y no se ha equivocado en ninguna respuesta.

- Y Bien? – me dice sacándome de mi sueño

- Y bien qué? – le pregunto, estoy embobado, mirándola

- Que si ya has terminado la inspección – me dice sonriendo

- Inspección? – Le digo levantando una ceja, a lo que ella me señala los papeles

- Ah, si! Bueno, no es una inspección, es que me sorprende gratamente que no hayas fallado en las respuestas y además todo lo demás está muy bien. – contesto, sonriendo otra vez.

Se produce otra vez un silencio incómodo y me mira expectante. Yo sé que es una locura, pero ya sé que decisión voy a tomar, así y todo decido tomarle la entrevista a las otras dos chicas.

- La última pregunta- Le digo y noto como se pone nerviosa

- Si – me responde tímidamente

- Porque queres trabajar en esta empresa? – de hecho me sorprende que esté buscando trabajo porque en el curriculum pone que está trabajando actualmente

- Buenos, honestamente, porque no me pagan bien donde estoy y también porque el trabajo ha bajado considerablemente y es muy posible que me despidan, reducción de personal…

- Tenes miedo de perder tu trabajo actual y por eso te adelantas y buscas otro? – le pregunto, porque no la entiendo, el sueldo va a ser el mismo, aunque no puedo decir lo mismo del trabajo. Se toma unos minutos para pensar antes de responder

- Hipoteca – me dice de repente – Estoy… estamos pagando una hipoteca, y cuando digo de la mala paga me refiero a que me pagan en cuotas, por eso busco trabajo – me aclara

- Entiendo, está bien. Tengo que ver a las otras dos postulantes.- Asiente -Lo evaluaré con mi padre y luego les comunicaremos la decisión final. –

- Esta bien, espero el llamado – me dice, levantándose y esta vez sí, aceptando la mano que le tiendo.

- Nos vemos pronto – Le digo y al instante me arrepiento. No tendría que haberle dicho eso, espero que no se lo tome a mal, pero ella ya ha salido por la puerta, así que suspiro y me dejo caer en el sillón detrás del escritorio.

Suena el intercomunicador

- Peeta, hago pasar a la siguiente postulante? – me pregunta Johana

- Dame diez minutos por favor, luego hazla pasar – Le pido. Tengo que recomponerme, después de esta sorpresa. Tomo mi cabeza entre mis manos. Que estoy haciendo? ¿Qué voy a hacer? No quiero que piense que la contrato por algo más que trabajo, pero por otro lado ¿otra oportunidad? No. Está casada, estoy de novio. Punto final. Pero me niego a no ayudarla… está pagando una hipoteca. ¿Y su marido? ¿No trabaja? Demasiadas cosas para analizar. Lo primero: contratarla, es la única forma de ayudarla con lo de la hipoteca. El resto, ya veremos.

…

Katniss POV

Hoy me levante muy temprano, deje a Cinna preparado para ir al jardín en la casa de su abuela paterna, Hazelle. Gale ya se había ido a trabajar, no sin antes desearme mucha suerte.

Me bañe y me vestí a consciencia. Hoy va a ser un día "muy muy importante", como diría mi mamá. Me miro en el espejo, terminando de acomodar mi cabello rebelde, que insiste en hacerse ondas, cuando yo lo quiero liso. Agrrr! Desisto con lo del cabello, eso va a ser misión imposible. Me pongo mi ciento única pollera azul, con mi única blusa blanca y el saco; me calzo mis tacos negros, los medios, con los otros no podría ni caminar y no quiero hacer papelones.

Llego a la empresa, faltando unos diez minutos más o menos. Me atiende Johana, la misma que me llamó para decirme que tenía que hacerme las pruebas psicológicas y de salud

- Buenos días- Le digo sonriendo. Ella me devuelve la sonrisa.

- Buenos días – me responde. Me cae muy bien y creo que es mutuo.

- Si, en recepción me dijeron que en este piso era la entrevista con el jefe del Dto. de diseño –le digo

- Cierto. – Me dice asintiendo – Su nombre era….

- Katniss Everdeen – Contesto rápidamente

- Ah! Si Katniss Everdeen – y sonríe más de la cuenta. Se acerca un poco a mi oído y me dice, la que me grito por teléfono "SI!"? – vuelve a separarse de mí para reírse más si es posible

- S…Si esa misma, disculpa, es que estaba muy… efusiva – Le contesto, confundida, no sé si se está riendo de mi ó conmigo.

-Dame un momento – me dice, el teléfono suena, aprieta algo en él y sale una voz – "Johana, por favor, puedes venir un momento" – Vuelve a apretar algo y contesta – Si, ya voy – Es mi jefe y… quizás el tuyo, próximamente - Me guiña un ojo y se levanta para ir a una de las oficinas que tiene enfrente.

Solo le sonrío. Ella me hace señas para que me siente y le obedezco. Cuando vuelve, me dice que ya puedo pasar, que es la oficina, donde ella se dirigió antes.

Camino lo más tranquila que puedo hasta la oficina señalada, tratando de concentrarme en que es una entrevista más y en que si no quedo para este puesto, será en otro lado para otro. Doy dos golpecitos suaves a la puerta y escucho como alguien me contesta, una voz que podría jurar que conozco, me resulta familiar… "Adelante por favor, pase". Giro el pomo e ingreso a la oficina y no veo a nadie sentado, ubico a un Sr. Parado al lado de la ventana, está de espaldas y me hace señas para que lo espere. Está hablando por su móvil, no escucho mucho de qué habla, pero capto un nombre que me resulta conocido y me devano los sesos pensando porque me suena tanto, hasta que escucho "Yo también Te quiero Delly, mucho. Adiós. Te llamo después." Fuerte, claro y conciso.

Toda la seguridad y tranquilidad que había logrado reunir hasta ahora, se cae a mis pies. Me empiezo a poner muy nerviosa y se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Parado enfrente mío, está Peeta Mellark, en un hermoso traje azul, que resalta aún más sus ojos, con una camisa blanca debajo.

Creo que estoy al borde de la hiperventilación, porque empiezo a sentir que no puedo respirar.

No sé de donde saco fuerzas, pero logro pronunciar las siguientes palabras, aunque yo no diría que sean palabras precisamente, creo que salieron como sílabas separadas

- Bue, bue, buenos días… Peeta? –

- Katniss? – Me dice como si no pudiera creerlo.

Se acerca para intentar darme un beso y yo por acto reflejo, retrocedo

- Disculpa, no quería asustarte, es solo que… no esperaba verte aquí ¿Cómo…? Necesitas algo? –

Creo que él tiene el mismo problema que yo, pero en él las palabras salen atropelladas y todas juntas

-Bueno Peeta, no, no sé quizás me he metido en la oficina equivocada, no sé… – Le digo y bajo la vista – No sabía que trabajabas aquí – continúo

- A ver si te puedo ayudar… que oficina buscas? – Contesta y… ¿me estaba mirando la boca? Apenas si puedo seguir hablando, se me seca al instante

- Bueno… busco la oficina del Jefe de Dto. de diseño… - Le digo haciendo un esfuerzo por no dirigir mi vista a sus labios, así que miro sus ojos… no sé que es peor!

-Estas en el lugar correcto – Me dice – Soy Peeta Mellark, el jefe del Dto. de diseño – estira su mano, para saludarme pero me quedo mirándolo, como si estuviera hipnotizada. "Reacciona ya!" Me grito mentalmente. Por fortuna, logro pronunciar cuatro palabras mas

- Disculpa? Me puedo sentar? – Me dice que si. Menos mal, no estoy segura de poder mantenerme en pie, cuando mis piernas me están temblando como gelatina - Por favor. Disculpame vos, es que…. yo tampoco esperaba verte aquí, que vos seas, que seas… yo… yo vine a una entrevista, con el jefe de diseño y no esperaba… - Le digo nerviosa, otra vez en silabas, creo que no voy a llegar a completar la frase, cuando él me interrumpe

- Vaya, esto sí que es una sorpresa – dice mirando unos papeles encima de su escritorio, que después noto que son los curriculums

- Peeta, si esto es un inconveniente para vos, lo entiendo- Le digo levantándome para irme, pero me detiene

- NO! No, discúlpame vos, sentate por favor, no he llegado a abrir los curriculums y por eso no me enteré antes.

- Ah! – No me salen más palabras, mi voz se fue de paseo, así que empiezo a mirar todo como una posesa

Revisa los papeles. Por lo que veo tiene todas las pruebas que he hecho en toda esta semana. Si hubiera sabido que él me haría la última entrevista no hubiera venido, pero ahora que lo tengo enfrente, debo decir que mis recuerdos no le hacen justicia, para nada. Está más atractivo que nunca. Inclusive ahora, teniéndolo en vivo y en directo, veo que las fotos que estuve viendo los últimos meses no son actuales. Que silencio incómodo, necesito que diga algo… algo? Cómo pasan unos minutos y veo que no habla, decido hablar yo, deben ser los nervios

- Y Bien? –

- Y bien qué? – me pregunta y no deja de mirarme. Empiezo a sonreír como una idiota y le vuelvo a echar la culpa a los nervios

- Que si ya has terminado la inspección –

- Inspección? – Me dice enarcando una ceja. Yo por respuesta, le señalo los papeles

- Ah, si! Bueno, no es una inspección, es que me sorprende gratamente que no hayas fallado en las respuestas y además todo lo demás está muy bien. – me contesta y me sonríe y yo siento que se me van a agarrotar los músculos de la cara por estar tan sonriente

- La última pregunta- Me dice y la sonrisa de antes, se me borra de un plumazo

- Si – Le digo tratando de esconder los nervios

- Porque queres trabajar en esta empresa? – me pregunta y me mira serio.

Bueno porque necesito dinero, porque mi marido no se quiere ir del trabajo cómodo que tiene y tengo que buscar trabajo yo, porque no tengo futuro donde estoy….y la lista sigue y sigue…. Después del ataque de sarcasmo cerebral que sufro en este momento, decido contestar lo mas honestamente posible

- Buenos, honestamente, porque no me pagan bien donde estoy y también porque el trabajo ha bajado considerablemente y es muy posible que me despidan, reducción de personal…

- Tenes miedo de perder tu trabajo actual y por eso te adelantas y buscas otro? – me pregunta escéptico

Se ve que nunca le ha faltado nada, y que no le cuesta mucho tener lo que tiene. En una empresa como esta, deben de pagarle muy bien. Lo que no entiendo, es porque tiene que asumir que todo el mundo está en su misma posición.

- Hipoteca – Le digo cortante – Estoy… estamos pagando una hipoteca, y cuando digo de la mala paga me refiero a que me pagan en cuotas, por eso busco trabajo – He sonado demasiado cortante, espero que eso lo frene a seguir preguntándome cosas que no le incumben.

- Entiendo, está bien. Tengo que ver a las otras dos postulantes. Lo evaluaré con mi padre y luego les comunicaremos la decisión final. –

Solo asiento y le digo que esperaré el llamado. Me levanto, le tiendo la mano y me voy de allí lo más rápido que puedo.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-**

**Hello! Cómo están? 15 páginas y más de 6000 palabras…creo que me he pasado, pero no estaba conforme con menos. Espero que me haya quedado bien. Espero sus opiniones, muy ansiosa, así sé si debo corregir algo. Estuve releyendo el capitulo anterior y me equivoque en una parte, donde digo Lunes y es Jueves, cuando Peeta acuerda con su padre entrevistar a las últimas 3 postulantes. Prometo corregirlo. Sorry!**

**Gracias a todos/todas por leer, colocar la historia en favorita y seguirla. Muchas Gracias!**

**Y bien ya se reencontraron, ahora si empieza lo divertido! **

**Everllarkglee4ever : Gale no es tan malo en esta historia, pero ya he empezado a separarlo de Katniss, no te preocupes. Espero tu opinión del Cap.**

**Katri: como no tienes perfil, te lo digo por acá. Gracias, me alegro mucho que te guste la historia. Espero haber cumplido con las expectativas y si no me esforzaré mas. Espero tu opinión**

**Besos y Nos leemos en el próximo Capítulo. Intentaré actualizar el finde.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins**

**Recomendación musical para este capítulo: "Ya entendí", de "No te va gustar"**

**Perdón por la tardanza, nos leemos abajo**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o —o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o**

**Capitulo 12**

- Papá, ya te lo dije, me parece que la más apta para el puesto es Katniss Everdeen. No sé porque no me escuchas – Le digo en tono cansino a mi padre, que insiste en que tome a esa tal Julie Partner o como quiera que se llame

- Lo único que hago desde que entre a esta oficina es escucharte Peeta, es solo que quiero que hagas lo mejor para la empresa – me repite una y otra vez

- Y que es lo mejor para la empresa, según vos? – le digo ya fastidiado. Esta conversación lleva más de una hora y estamos estancados, se suponía que iba a comunicarle mi decisión y nada más…

- Me parece que la Srta. Partner, califica mejor que la Srta. Everdeen, eso es todo, porque no podes verlo..? O es que acaso hay algo que no me estás diciendo? – pregunta esta vez ¿sonriendo?

- que hay algo que, qué? Estás loco! Me dijiste que iba a ser yo quien decidiera, mejor dicho quien eligiera a mi asistente, ¡yo quiero a Everdeen! – contesto irritado

- No estoy loco! solo digo que estas insistiendo mucho con Everdeen, será que hay alguna otra razón, que no me contas? – me pregunta levantando las cejas.

Si hay algo que tiene mi padre es mucha intuición. Si bien no me ha visto en la misma oficina que ella, si la contratamos, cosa que pretendo que ocurra, eso va a pasar y no va a transcurrir mucho tiempo hasta que note como me pongo en su presencia. Decido contestar lo más sinceramente posible, sin descubrir mis sentimientos…

- Papá – suspiro – has visto su curriculum ó su test? Es la única que no cometió ningún fallo. No solo es diseñadora, estudio análisis de sistemas y aunque no se recibió, estoy seguro que eso puede servirnos para algo, además…. – me tomo unos minutos para pensar como decírselo, no sé cómo se lo va a tomar – la conozco.

- Ahí está! – Dice mi padre señalándome con su dedo índice y sonriendo – Peeta, porque hemos tenido que llegar a gritarnos, para que me digas la verdad. ¿Es que no confías en mí? – pregunta algo triste

- De eso se trata papá, de confianza – retruco - de que vos confíes en mí. No he querido mencionar que la conozco, para que tuvieras en cuenta mi opinión, mi decisión. Además no me había basado en lo más mínimo, en el hecho de conocerla – miento – solo tomé en cuenta su buen desempeño y su curriculum para intentar contratarla y nótese, que digo intentar, porque al fin y al cabo es tu empresa y si quieres a Partner, Partner será…. – Le digo ya molesto, espero que funcione

- No. De ninguna manera, si elegiste a Everdeen, será Everdeen. Confío plenamente en vos. – Me dice ya parado y palmeándome el hombro.

-Gracias Papá – le digo, me levanto de mi sillón y le doy un abrazo.

….

SI! LO LOGRÉ! Ahora, a comunicárselo. Aunque… no la puedo llamar yo, o si? Le voy a pedir ayuda a Johana.

- Johana, por favor, podes venir un momento? – le digo a través del intercomunicador

– Si, por supuesto, ya voy – contesta del otro lado.

A los cinco minutos escucho los golpecitos en la puerta.

-Adelante – le digo

- Si Peeta, me necesitabas? –

- Siempre – Le digo sonriendo – Verás, hay que llamar a las postulantes y comunicarles la decisión, antes de que pueda seguir hablando, me interrumpe

- Puedo preguntar quien ganó? – pregunta mirándome fijamente

- Si puedes – Le digo, levanta la cejas como preguntando quien – Katniss Everdeen – le contesto y no puedo evitar sonreír…

- LO SABÍA! – dice, Johana entrecierra los ojos y poco a poco veo como aparece una sonrisa en su boca

-Cómo? – Le pregunto

- mmm… intuición femenina? – me dice , pero ante mi cara de confusión agrega – creo que lo he deducido, a ver…digamos, con ella estuviste unos… 30 minutos, cuando ella salió estaba muy… afectada y vos me pediste 10 minutos antes de que ingresara la siguiente postulante que solo estuvo ¿Qué? ¿Diez minutos? Y la otra con suerte… ¿llego a los cinco? … cuando entré a llevarte el café después de que ella se fue, sonreías como un estúpido, y los gritos en tu oficina más temprano, me lo dejaron claro.

- Debí suponerlo! Johana lo sabe todo, verdad? – Le digo negando con la cabeza y sonriendo

Johana para mi, es lo más parecido a una hermana (una madre también podría ser aunque en la práctica no tenga la edad biológica para serlo). Debe rondar los cincuenta, pero no lo parece en lo más mínimo. Siempre me ha tratado de la misma forma, desde que ingresé a trabajar aquí y eso que mi primer trabajo en la empresa fue como cadete.

Mucha veces fue mi confidente, y cuando estuve "perdido" todo ese tiempo cuando paso lo de mi hermano, de vez en cuando me llamaba, para ver como estaba, se preocupaba por mí, y le daba consejos a mi padre, sobre cómo tratarme. No lo vi entonces, pero en ese tiempo no veía nada, después poco a poco me fui dando cuenta y finalmente la fui considerando una amiga. Es quien le sugirió a mi padre que me traiga a trabajar aquí, así que de alguna forma, es responsable de que sea quien soy, aún más que mi propia madre.

- Hey! – me dice pasando una mano delante de mi cara. Me había quedado tan sumido en mis pensamientos que me había olvidado que ella estaba aquí.

-Si, disculpa. Me ayudarás entonces? –

- Por supuesto! ¿Qué tengo que hacer? –

- Bien, necesito que me comuniques con ella. – Le digo – En el curriculum, tenes su móvil, por favor llamala directamente ahí.

- Y con las otras dos? – pregunta, aunque ya sabe mi respuesta

- A las otras dos, las llamaras y les diras que ya hemos tomado una persona, que muchas gracias y que quedarán anotadas para la próxima ó por si surge algo con la persona elegida.- mientras le digo esto, Johana ya ha desaparecido por la puerta

A los cinco minutos, Johana me dice que tiene en línea a Katniss, así que carraspeo, para aclararme la garganta, a lo que Johana se ríe, y le digo que me la pase.

- Hola – digo en el tono más neutral que puedo

- Si, hola Peeta, disculpa – me dice y puedo notar en el tono de su voz, lo nerviosa que está. Un incómodo silencio nos inunda y decido cortarlo, diciéndoselo de una buena vez.

- Si. Llamaba para decirte que has sido seleccionada – su silencio me abruma, tanto que creo que he perdido la comunicación, así que decido corroborarlo por las dudas – Hola? Hola? – pregunto

-Hola, si estoy aquí. Es que… no me lo esperaba, solo eso. Gracias Peeta – Nada mas, silencio de vuelta… Eso es todo? Pienso, no va a gritar de felicidad? No va a decirme nada mas?

- No tienes por qué. Te, te espero mañana, en mi oficina a las 8:00 hs. – Le digo, tragando saliva, ya había empezado a trabarme con las palabras.

- Está bien, Peeta, hasta mañana… ah! y gracias otra vez – me dice y corta sin darme tiempo a despedirme.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o—o-o-o-o—o-o-o—o-o— o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o-

Katniss POV

¿Que acaba de pasar? Peeta, me llamó y me dijo que estoy seleccionada, que soy su asistente.

Mi mente comienza a divagar. No supe entonces que decir, no sé ahora como reaccionar. Tengo trabajo! Pero es al lado de Peeta y de repente tengo miedo. Miedo de que todo lo que construí todos estos años junto a Gale se termine por derrumbar. Peeta no me es indiferente, para nada. Me avergüenza sentirme así y no saber qué hacer, me desespera.

¿Sería mejor renunciar antes de empezar? ¿Qué hago?

En ese momento suena mi móvil otra vez

- Hola – contesto

-Hola hermanita! – contesta Prim del otro lado. Prim! quizás pueda hablar con ella de esto, pero no por teléfono

- Prim! – trago saliva - Como estas? – consigo decir

- Bien, te pasa algo? – pregunta preocupada

- No, Si – contesto dudosa

- Si o no? -

- Las dos – Le digo suspirando – Prim, tenes unos minutos? Necesito hablar con alguien, sino voy a explotar de tanto pensar…

- ¿Para tanto? – me dice y noto que se ríe. Cómo me quedo callada, supongo que entiende que es serio, porque inmediatamente agrega - Si, voy para allá!

- No, para acá, no! Mejor, nos encontramos eeee….en el bar de siempre –

- Katniss, me estas asustando. ¿Tiene que ver con Gale? ¿Te hizo algo? Por eso no queres que vaya para tu casa? - me tira una batería de preguntas

- No, no tiene que ver con él (ó más o menos, pienso) . Te cuento cuando nos veamos, en un ratito – Le digo y corto.

Me apresuro a cambiarme y a cambiar a Cinna y salgo para el bar. No sin antes dejarle una nota a Gale: **Fui a ver a mi hermana Prim, con Cinna**. Katniss. Corto, pero real, no le estoy mintiendo, voy a ver a Prim. Por suerte tomo un taxi y enseguida estoy ahí. Ella ya me está esperando.

La saludo y acomodo a Cinna en una sillita alta y le pido una chocolatada al mozo. Prim y yo, nos tomaremos un café. El mozo trae las cosas y se va. Nos hemos sentado enfrente del pelotero, por lo que después de tomar su leche, bajo a Cinna para que vaya a jugar y desde aquí pueda vigilarlo mientras hablo con Prim

- Y bien? – me pregunta levantando una ceja. Me da mucha vergüenza hablar con Prim de esto, pero necesito hacerlo, quizás hablando con ella pueda sacar algo en limpio de mi estúpido y enredado cerebro

-Bueno, primero que nada, dejame contarte toda la historia, ¿sí? No me digas nada hasta que termine, por favor. – temo que si en algún momento me interrumpe, no seré capaz de volver a empezar y no le contaré nada más. Ella solo asiente. ¿Cómo lo hago? ¿Por dónde empiezo? Me tomo unos minutos para pensarlo y entonces se me ocurre

Tomo mi móvil y entro a facebook. Entro al perfil de Peeta y se lo muestro.

- Este debería ser tu cuñado – Le digo y Prim, me mira con cara de desconcierto, va a preguntar algo, pero le pongo una mano delante y le cuento la historia de cómo lo conocí, de las veces que lo vi, y de cómo nunca más supe de él, hasta ahora, hasta hace unos años, cuando volví a encontrarlo en facebook y la locura que hice, con cancioncita incluida y todo, que lo saqué de mi lista de amigos, en una reacción completamente infantil y que hace unos días cuando fui a buscar trabajo, lo encontré y que me acaba de llamar y decirme que voy a ser su asistente.

No he parado de hablar desde que arranque.

Prim me mira. En un punto, la situación es algo graciosa porque su cara fue pasando del desconcierto total, a la sonrisa más grande. Esto no me ayuda.

- Terminaste? – me pregunta

- Si. ¿Qué hago? – le pregunto - porque yo no tengo ni idea.. - le digo tapándome el rostro con las manos

-Katniss- dice suspirando – mucho me temo que yo no puedo decirte que hacer. Veamos. Necesitas el trabajo? – Asiento – porque, ¿te echaron?

-No me pagan – me encojo de hombros

-Ok. Que dijo Gale? –

- Nada, no lo sabe, no hablé con él todavía. –

- Y sabe algo de ese tal… como se llama? –

- Peeta – Le digo, bajando la vista

- ¿Sabe algo de ese tal Peeta? –

- No Prim, como se te ocurre? Si le dijera algo a Gale, no me dejaría trabajar ahí de ninguna manera. Por otro lado, yo me enteré ayer, cuando fui a la última entrevista, él me la tomo. No sé qué hacer Prim – lloriqueo

- Katniss? ¿Qué te pasa con Peeta? – me pregunta mi hermana, repentinamente seria

- No lo sé…. – le digo en un susurro, casi lloriqueando otra vez.

- ¿Cómo que no sabes? Katniss! ¿Cuántos años tenés? ¿15? – me dice, regañándome

- Prim! Por favor, lo que menos necesito ahora es que me regañes. No me ayuda…. – sigue mirándome, interrogante, pero es que ni siquiera yo lo sé. Tomo aire – Prim, lo conocí cuando era una adolescente y me enamoré perdidamente de él. En un principio creí que a él le pasaba lo mismo que a mí, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo, me di cuenta que no; luego esperé, decidí esperar para volver a verlo, a encontrarlo, pero pasaron años y no supe nada de él y aun amándolo como lo hacía, decidí hacer mi vida, después de todo el estaría haciendo la suya, así que…

- Así que te casaste con Gale…- me dice Prim, tomándome de la mano

- Si – le digo suspirando y agrego – pero no es lo que crees. Al principio con Gale no me pasaba nada, el era lindo conmigo, me atraía sí, pero como yo seguía pensando en Peeta, no quería lastimarlo, así que en ningún momento le di esperanzas. Hasta lo hablé con Annie y con Glim, ellas me decían que lo aceptara, que le diera una oportunidad a Gale y yo no podía, porque solo ver a Peeta, me ponía nerviosa de mil maneras diferentes y eso no me pasaba con Gale, pero las cosas con Peeta no...- hago una pausa pensando cómo calificar mi pasado con Peeta - nunca empezaron. Luego de un tiempo con Gale, empezamos a ser amigos y después la cosas se dieron solas, el me protegía, me cuidaba, me hacía sentir bien… después de un tiempo como amigos, empezamos a salir, un día me besó y todo cambió. Realmente sentí que podía quererlo, realmente sentí que así era… nos pusimos de novios y el resto ya lo conoces…

- ¿Y entonces Katniss, que sientes por Gale? –

- Prim no, que no lo sé… - digo bajando la vista- Todo iba bien. Me case con Gale porque lo amaba ó eso creía, tuvimos a Cinna, nuestra vida era buena, aún a pesar de las deudas... pero hace un tiempo, Peeta volvió a aparecer en mi vida y desde entonces, no lo sé. Mi cabeza está hecha un lío…para colmo Gale está raro, no sé como diferente… y eso hace que piense mas en Peeta – Prim guarda silencio, yo la miro expectante

- Esta en una grande hermanita… - me dice mirándome triste – En tu lugar, tomaría el trabajo, ya que lo necesitas, eso en un principio. Lo de los sentimientos ufff! es más complicado. Si me preguntas a mí, esperaría, pero dejame preguntarte algo: Peeta siente algo por vos?

- Prim, pasó mucho tiempo, no espero que el sienta algo por mí, solo tengo miedo de no poder manejar la situación, mis sentimientos… o volverme loca en el intento…

-Tendrás que arriesgarte, no hay otra forma. Katniss, no te tortures. Ah! y decidas lo que decidas, conta conmigo – me dice y me tiende sus brazos, yo esquivo la mesa y me abrazo a ella con todas mis fuerzas

-Gracias! – Le digo y noto como empiezan a humedecerse mis ojos_ …._

…_._

03 de Enero de 2014

Peeta POV

Bien. Ya he terminado de mostrarle a Katniss las instalaciones. Es un itinerario, que por lo general hace Johana, en algún momento libre con los empleados nuevos, pero tratándose de ella, me permití ser yo quien se lo mostrara. Casi me descostillo de la risa, cuando me dijo que iba a llamarme "Sr. Mellark ", a lo que por supuesto me negué y le pedí que solo me llamara Peeta, como todos lo hacían. Después de eso ella estuvo bastante distante, seria, no sé cómo explicarlo, quizás sean los nervios, después de todo es su primer día. Le dejé el resto de la mañana para que se interiorizara con el trabajo que tenemos por delante y le dije que después de almorzar nos reuniríamos para hablar sobre cómo organizarlo…

- Katniss, podes acercarte a mi oficina - digo a través del intercomunicador

Nada, no me contesta. Pruebo de vuelta, y no tengo respuesta. Al fin decido levantarme e ir directamente a su oficina, después de todo no está lejos, pero saliendo de mi oficina la veo parada detrás del mostrador, donde trabaja Johana

- Hola – Le digo, sobresaltándola – Katniss, te estaba llamando – ella levanta la vista y se pone roja

- Di… disculpame, es que… no sé manejar esta cosa! – me dice frustrada, señalando el teléfono – y vine a preguntarle a Johana, pero no la he encontrado…

- Johana está ocupada, revisando unos papeles para mi padre, está reunida con él, si queres te explico – Le digo sonriendo

- Esta bien – asiente

- Ven – Me giro para entrar a mi oficina y siento sus pasos detrás de mí. Cuando llegamos a mi oficina, abro la puerta, la dejo pasar delante de mí y su suave perfume me llena las fosas nasales – Sentate – Logro decirle, señalándole mi sillón

- No, está bien, me quedaré de pie – me contesta

- Bien, como quieras. Verás, es muy fácil, si yo he aprendido… – trato de sonar distendido y amable inclusive sonrío, pero ella no ha cambiado ni un ápice su actitud, está seria, muy seria. Solo me observa, me presta atención a lo que le muestro y no dice nada

- Katniss – le digo acercándome – ¿pasa algo?

- No, nada Peeta. – dice alejándose un poco – entonces, primero aprieto el botón de la oficina a la que voy a llamar y después hablo? Solo eso? – me pregunta

- Si, solo eso. Es que cuando aprietas el botón, por ejemplo de mi oficina a mí se me enciende una luz en el tel. que me indica que me estas llamando vos. Y si es al revés, solo aprietas el botón de la luz encendida para contestar. Quieres ir a tu oficina y probamos? – Le digo

-No Peeta, tienes razón, no es difícil. Ya lo he captado – me dice y esboza una tímida sonrisa

- Bueno, y si no tendré que ir a buscarte personalmente la próxima vez… - Le digo sonriendo

- No hará falta, tengo un buen maestro – me contesta, esta vez si mirándome a los ojos

-Bien, a trabajar entonces!- Le digo, ya sin poder evitar sonreír ante su comentario y el resto de la tarde pasamos la tarde organizando el trabajo.

….

Katniss POV

Mi primer día. Espero que pueda integrarme bien al trabajo, no es que crea que vaya a tener problemas, lo que realmente me pone nerviosa es saber que trabajaré para él.

Ni bien hemos ingresado, se ofreció a llevarme de tour por todo el establecimiento. Conocí las salas de encimado y corte, el taller de costura, las pasarelas y otros sectores que no tengo idea de cómo se llaman y que trabajo se realizan en ellos y eso que Peeta me los iba nombrando, solo que yo no podía concentrarme…

Cuando le dije que pretendía decirle "Sr. Mellark" solo se río en mi cara y me dijo que podía llamarlo Peeta, que todo el mundo lo llamaba así, pero eso solo complicará las cosas ¿Cómo voy a tratarlo como a mi jefe, si lo llamo Peeta? Agrrr! ¿Por qué no me deja establecer distancia entre nosotros?

…

Después del medio día estaba acomodando unos papeles encima de mi escritorio, y escucho sonar un teléfono, pero no es un teléfono común, o si, no lo sé, solo sé que quiero contestar y no puedo hacerlo, por lo que decido ir a preguntarle a Johana, ella lo hizo muy bien el otro día. Salgo de mi oficina y me acerco al mostrador de Johana

- Johana, podrías decirme como..? – pero ella no esté en su lugar. Es entonces cuando lo escucho

- Hola – me dice logrando que me asuste, no lo había visto llegar - Katniss, te estaba llamando – lo miro y no sé por qué motivo pero me pongo coloradísima y las siguientes palabras me cuesta mucho pronunciarlas

- Di… disculpame, es que no sé manejar esta cosa – Le digo señalándole el maldito teléfono - y vine a preguntarle a Johana, pero no la he encontrado.

- Johana está ocupada, revisando unos papeles para mi padre, está reunida con él, si queres te explico – me dice y me sonríe. Yo solo soy capaz de asentir

- Esta bien – Le digo

- Ven – Se da la vuelta y se dirige a su oficina, camino detrás de él, y cuando llegamos a la puerta, se aparta para dejarme pasar, como todo un caballero – Sentate – me dice señalando el sillón

- No, está bien, me quedaré de pie – contesto. No quiero estar tan cerca de él y si yo me siento, el estará pegado al lado mío y eso es demasiado para mí hoy

- Bien, como quieras. Es muy fácil, si yo he aprendido… – ¿qué quiere decir?

- Katniss – me dice acercándose peligrosamente – ¿pasa algo?

- No, nada Peeta. – Le contesto, me alejo lo que más puedo de donde está sin perder de vista el aparato y le digo – entonces, primero aprieto el botón de la oficina a la que voy a llamar y después hablo? Solo eso? – le pregunto para confirmar, me parece demasiado fácil

- Si, solo eso. Es que cuando aprietas el botón, por ejemplo de mi oficina a mí se me enciende una luz en el tel. que me indica que me estas llamando vos. Y si es al revés, solo aprietas el botón de la luz encendida para contestar. Quieres ir a tu oficina y probamos? – Me dice, pero no lo creo necesario

-No Peeta, tienes razón, no es difícil. Ya lo he captado –Le digo

- Bueno, y si no tendré que ir a buscarte personalmente la próxima vez… - y me sonríe

- No hará falta, tengo un buen maestro… – Le digo, lo miro directo a los ojos y me arrepiento al instante, no quise que sonara como un cumplido, pero creo que así mismo se oyó y me odio por haberlo dicho

Después de eso, solo me dice que está bien y que nos pongamos a trabajar

….

3 meses después

Peeta POV

No lo puedo creer. De verdad que las cosas con Katniss aquí, no pueden ir mejor. Es muy profesional y nos complementamos muy bien. Hemos trabajado en conjunto los últimos 3 meses y debo reconocer que esto me hace feliz. Si yo realizo algún boceto, ella los revisa por mí ó viceversa y siempre que hay algo para corregir, ambos confiamos en la crítica del otro. Cuando yo no puedo terminar algún detalle, ella lo hace por mí, hasta ha pasado moldería a autocad, y lo agradezco, yo no sé cómo manejar ese programa y de verdad se complica cuando el trabajo nos excede en plena temporada, y el modelista no da a basto. Empiezo a creer que mi padre tenía razón en querer tomar a una persona y agradezco al cielo que hayamos esperado hasta este año y más aún que hayamos dado con Katniss.

Mientras termino mi café, esta mañana, escucho por la radio el anuncio del recital para el cual, mas tarde debo ir a retirar los tickets. Lo único que lamento es que Delly no pueda acompañarme, le ha tocado guardia y no tiene ningún compañero con el cual cambiar el turno, para poder asistir.

Las cosas con ella, no han cambiado demasiado. Hemos estado bien, dentro de lo que se puede, pero para mi todo ha sido muy extraño y no logro acoplarme a ella, como ella quisiera. Por suerte no ha vuelto a insistir con el tema de expresar mis sentimientos y en verdad lo agradezco, porque aunque la quiero no he podido avanzar, sé que no es como ella quisiera.

En fin, creo que me tocará perder el dinero de una de las entradas, esta vez. Lo que no pienso perder es la oportunidad de escuchar y ver en vivo a Pearl Jam, lo sé, sé que quizás esto de los recitales ya no es para mí, que ya no estoy para estos trotes, pero la verdad es que no me importa. He esperado mucho para que la banda llegue a la ciudad y no desperdiciaré la oportunidad. Mañana será el gran día…

Al otro día…

Hoy vine a trabajar solo por mañana porque me retiraré más temprano, tengo que terminar algunas cosas urgentes, pues necesito entregar algunos diseños al jefe de molderia para que comience a desarrollar los moldes, ó eso al menos tengo planificado. Ingreso a la oficina, faltando poco para las ocho. Es raro pero Johana no está en su lugar. En cuanto ingreso, sé que algo está mal, porque mi computadora no enciende. Llamo a mantenimiento para que me vengan a auxiliar, pero me dicen que están con problemas a resolver en varias áreas y que deberé esperar al menos unas horas para que se liberen. Mierda! ¿Cómo voy a hacer para entregar el trabajo a tiempo y poder irme más temprano? Estoy soltando palabrotas al aire todavía, cuando la veo parada delante de mí con unas carpetas en la mano, ni siquiera la había oído entrar…

- Peeta, buenos días, disculpa – me dice sonrojada, posiblemente por mi poca educación. Suspiro

- Katniss, buenos días – contesto

- Bueno, por lo visto, para vos no son tan buenos… – me dice acercándose y depositando las carpetas en mi escritorio. – ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? –pregunta tímidamente

- Si, no… bueno es que hoy, la suerte no está de mi parte… - le digo señalando la computadora

-oh! Peeta, los diseños! – me dice, acaba de darse cuenta

- Ya llame a mantenimiento, a sistemas, pero no pueden mandar a nadie, hasta dentro de unas horas, ¿sabes lo que significa? – le digo dejándome caer en el sillón, detrás del escritorio. Suspiro sonoramente y trato de recomponerme – ¿Necesitabas algo? – Le digo al fin

Ella me está mirando fijamente, y alterna su mirada entre la computadora y yo, como si estuviera calculando algo, su cara es de total concentración. Debo decir que hoy esta preciosa, con ese vestido violeta, escote en "V" que le llega justo a la rodilla, siempre se viste tan sencilla, pero le queda tan bien…

-¿Peeta? – me dice sacándome de mi ensoñación. Carraspeo

- ¿Eh? si, disculapme, estaba… pensando en el problema – le digo para cubrirme, cuando la pura verdad es que me había quedado embobado mirándola

- Te decía que te corras – me dice haciendo una señal con la mano. Yo solo desvío la mirada

No logro seguirla, no sé que pretende pidiéndome que me corra, pero ni bien lo hago, la veo detrás de la CPU, después se levanta como buscando algo en la oficina y toma unas carpetas de cartón, y las apoya en el piso, y se arrodilla encima. Está tocando los cables. No vuelvo a la realidad hasta que me pide ayuda para levantarse, es entonces cuando le tiendo mi mano…

- Gracias – me dice acomodándose el vestido – proba ahora – me dice señalando la computadora

Solo le doy al botón de inicio y sale andando. La miro entre asombrado y admirado

-¿Cómo? – Le digo, pero ella le resta importancia

- Solo digamos que para algo sirven las clases de reparación de PC que tome en algún verano de mi adolescencia– me dice sonriendo

- De verdad, sos fabulosa – Le digo mirándola fijamente, ya sin ningún pudor. Ella se sonroja pero por alguna extraña razón, no corta el contacto visual

Alguien carraspea en la puerta. Por cómo va vestido, supongo que es personal de mantenimiento.

- ¿Donde es el problema? – me dice mirando la computadora encendida

- Ya me lo solucionaron – le digo, mirando a Katniss y sin mirarlo siquiera el hombre se marcha de la oficina

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o

Katniss POV

- Hay mucho trabajo, es verdad, pero me estoy organizando. Además es lo que amo, así que no me resulta pesado para nada – Le digo a Glimmer, que me ha llamado a mi móvil

- Me alegro mucho amiga, que hayas encontrado el trabajo perfecto – me contesta sinceramente

- De verdad que estoy feliz, Glim – Le digo emocionada

- Pues, se te oye feliz – me dice, hace una pausa

- ¿Y que tal con tu jefe? ¿Cómo es? ¿Es un pesado? – me pregunta

Las chicas no saben NADA de quien es mi jefe, solo saben que he consigo un trabajo nuevo, de lo que estudié hace ya muchos años, y que estoy muy feliz con él. Si lo supieran, las tendría encima todos los días preguntando que pasa y que no pasa con Peeta. Por ahora y como hace relativamente poco tiempo que estoy trabajando aquí, he decidido, no decirles nada. Ya habrá tiempo más adelante para que podamos hablar

- Todo bien. No es un pesado, para nada – contesto sinceramente. Peeta más que jefe, para mí, es un compañero de trabajo cualquiera, siempre dispuesto a ayudar. Así me lo ha demostrado desde el primer día

- ¿Y es atractivo? – pregunta una Glimmer muy curiosa, en una pregunta que me toma por sorpresa. Si, definitivamente es muy atractivo, pero mucho me temo, que si empiezo por contarle lo atractivo que es, terminaré por contarle todo, así que no sé cómo, pero consigo decir

- No está mal – suelto, tratando de sonar neutral. Oigo risas del otro lado del teléfono – ¿De qué te reis? – Le pregunto a Glimmer

- De nada, por un momento, pensé que te habían comido la lengua los ratones – me dice riéndose de mi – entonces es muy atractivo… - agrega. No sé como lo hace, pero hasta por teléfono, sabe que le estoy mintiendo, o mejor dicho, que no le estoy diciendo la verdad

-Ja Ja – Le digo y agrego- ya te lo dije, no está mal, pero tampoco es que sea un Dios, ni mucho menos. Aparte es mi jefe, ubicate! – Le digo, tratando de sonar enojada, lo que hace que la rubia, se ría aún con mas fuerzas..

-Cómo digas – me contesta, aún riéndose. Decido cambiar olímpicamente de tema

-…entonces, vas con Marvel a ver a Pearl Jam mañana? – Le pregunto

- No, Kat. Marvel va solo. En poco tiempo viene The Cure y eso si que no me lo quiero perder… - me contesta rápidamente – Ya le preguntaste a Annie?- agrega

- Si, pero a Annie tampoco le gustan, o no tanto como para ir a verlos. Ya ves, buenas amigas tengo, que me dejan sola… - le digo poniendo mi voz más triste

- No sabía que te gustaban tanto – me contesta

- Bueno si, me gustan, pero ya no hay manera, no tengo quien me acompañe y no tengo entrada y aunque la tuviera, sola no iría, mira si a la abuela se le da por ponerse a saltar y se desmaya ó le falta el aire – Le digo riendo

- Jajajaja, es verdad ya no estamos para ir a recitales. Es una lástima amiga, pero creo que deberás resignarte – me dice – Bueno, te dejo, voy a llevar a los chicos al cole, nos hablamos. Besos – y cuelga

- By! Besos – Le digo y cuelgo yo también

Hablando con Glim, se me han pasado como 15 minutos, casi he olvidado que tengo que llevarle estas carpetas a Peeta a primera hora. Suspiro. Peeta… ¿acaso podrá venir hoy, mejor que ayer?

Sacudo la cabeza, tratando de espantar los demonios, que me llevan a imaginar cómo habrá venido hoy, Peeta vestido. No puedo empezar el dia de esta forma…

A los dos minutos, estoy parada delante de él, que se está despachando con una larga lista de improperios, que hasta me hacen sonrojar…

- Peeta, buenos días, disculpa – Le digo. Suspiro

- Katniss, buenos días – me responde

- Bueno, por lo visto, para vos no son tan buenos… – Le digo, dejando las carpetas sobre el escritorio. – ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? – consulto

- Si, no… bueno es que hoy, la suerte no está de mi parte… - me dice y señala la PC

-oh! Peeta, los diseños! – Le digo. Ahora entiendo, tiene todos los diseños en esa computadora

- Ya llame a mantenimiento, a sistemas, pero no pueden mandar a nadie, hasta dentro de unas horas, ¿sabes lo que significa? – Me dice y se sienta en su sillón, al momento parece recomponerse y me pregunta– ¿Necesitabas algo?

En ese momento lo único que puedo hacer es mirarlo, la ropa que trae ahora mismo puesta no es ninguno de los trajes que trae normalmente. Se ha puesto un jean y una camisa blanca muy sencilla, con los dos primeros botones desabrochados, arriba lleva un saco azul…

Mi mente se espabila de aquella visión de ensueños y no sé cómo pero mi cerebro recuerda: "problemas" quizás mis clases de reparación de PC sirvan para algo, entonces miro la PC y a él alternadamente. Él no parece entender cuando le pido que se corra, por lo cual debo llamarlo varias veces

-¿Peeta? – Carraspeo

- ¿Eh? si, disculapme, estaba… pensando en el problema –me dice desviando la mirada

- Te decía que te corras – y le hago una señal indicándole que se mueva de ahí

Peeta me sigue con la mirada, estoy tratando de descartar lo básico, que no sea ni un problema eléctrico, ni de conexiones, por lo cual debo comprobar los enchufes y que no estén flojas o salidas algunas de las conexiones más importantes. Tengo que buscar algo, para arrodillarme a ver las conexiones que están más abajo, porque mucho me temo que si me agacho, se me vea hasta el alma, después de mirar unos segundos, decido tomar unas carpetas de cartón, y apoyarlas en el piso, me arrodillo encima y ajusto algunos cables. Es entonces que le digo

- Peeta, ¿me das la mano? – Ya que si no, no podré levantarme del piso… el me la da y yo me paro

- Gracias – Le digo, alisándome el vestido – proba ahora – Le digo señalándole la computadora. Él avanza, le da al power, y la computadora arranca.

Me está mirando y de repente temo que me diga algo malo, el asombro que veo en sus ojos azules, abiertos como platos, me confirma que no se lo esperaba

-¿Cómo? – solo dice, esa palabra y sé, por donde va

- Solo digamos que para algo sirven las clases de reparación de PC que tome en algún verano de mi adolescencia– le digo sonriendo

- De verdad, sos fabulosa – Me dice mirándome tan fijamente que me pongo como tomate, pero yo tampoco puedo dejar de verlo

Se escucha un carraspeo fuerte, y luego a un hombre preguntando - ¿Donde es el problema? – claro, se debe pensar que lo estamos cargando, porque la computadora está encendida

- Ya me lo solucionaron – dice Peeta, que en ningún momento ha dejado de mirarme.

…

Después de aquello, me voy a mi oficina. Todavía recuerdo su mirada tan fija sobre mí, creí que iba a derretirme…

Me pongo a trabajar, tratando de concentrarme, pero casi no lo logro. Decido conectar con la radio, para ver si así es posible y escucho sonar a Pearl Jam, como vienen a la ciudad, en la radio, que es la que trasmite el recital en vivo, todos los días pasan media hora, y la casualidad ha querido que justo hoy la enganche. Excelente, pienso, justo lo que necesito.

He logrado concentrarme tanto que no me di cuenta que tenía espectadores, o mejor dicho un espectador. Levanto la vista y lo veo observarme. Creo que hoy podríamos hipnotizarnos mutuamente, porque ninguno de los dos, retira la mirada del otro, aunque él parece despertar antes que yo…

- Hey! – me dice, entrando y sentándose en el sillón delante de mi escritorio

- Hola – le digo, desviando la mirada a los papeles encima del escritorio

- ¿Te gusta Pearl Jam? – me pregunta

-Oh! Si, discúlpame – le digo, dirigiéndome a bajar el volumen de la radio, pero me detiene

- No – me dice, tomándome de la muñeca – no hace falta. ¿Te gustan? – vuelve a preguntar

- ¿Que si me gustan? Me encantan! – Le digo sonriendo. A la vez que en su rostro veo aparecer una enorme sonrisa

- A mi también – me dice. De repente veo como se queda pensativo y decido romper el silencio…

- ¡Peeta! - Le digo – ¿necesitabas algo?

- No, yo solo vine a agradecerte por… lo de hoy – me dice

- Ya te dije no es nada – Le digo – tampoco es para tanto

- Si, pero si no hubieras venido, no hubiera podido entregar los diseños, digo, no tenías obligación de hacerlo – me dice otra vez taladrándome con su mirada, para salir del paso, contesto rápidamente

- No fue nada, es lo primero que te enseñan cuando aprendes reparación de PC, a pensar la solución, desde lo más fácil, a lo más complicado, de modo que ese, era el primer paso y entre nos – le digo señalándonos a ambos – no sé qué hubiera pasado si no era eso – le digo y los dos reímos

- En serio, dejame agradecértelo –

- Esta bien – Le digo, levantando las manos

Él mete las manos en su bolsillo y saca unos papeles alargados que después noto, que son entradas. Las pone sobre el escritorio y me dice

- Te invito a ver a Pearl Jam

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola, hola! Perdón por el retraso, pero mi inspiración no estaba colaborando… espero que les guste el cap. Me costó mucho trabajo escribirlo, tanto que lo reescribí varias veces y por eso la demora, se que debí publicar el finde, pero como ya dije mi inspiración se había ido de paseo, pero aquí estamos. Espero las críticas**

**Gracias por leer, y colocar la historia en favoritos y gracias por los reviews, me encanta recibirlos!**

**Que pasará? que pasará? Eh! A que no se esperaban esto?! **

**Bueno, nos leemos. Trataré de actualizar antes de fin de semana. Besos**


	13. Chapter 13

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins**

**Recomendación musical para este capítulo: "Cuantas cosas" de "Las Pelotas"**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o —o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o**

**Capitulo 13**

- En serio, dejame agradecértelo –

- Esta bien – Le digo, levantando las manos

Él mete las manos en su bolsillo y saca unos papeles alargados que después noto, que son entradas. Las pone sobre el escritorio y me dice

- Te invito a ver a Pearl Jam

- ¿QUE? - Le digo en un grito. El me mira y me pide que baje la voz

- ¿Tenés entrada para hoy? – sigue preguntando

- No –

- Entonces te invito yo, digo si te gustan tanto como para ir a verlos… –

- Ssssi, sí, claro que me gustan, pero…. – digo casi en susurros

- ¿pero qué Katniss?, dejame darte las gracias de esta manera… por favor –

-No, Peeta, no puedo aceptar. Escucha, esta es mi trabajo, mi trabajo como tu asistente es ayudarte, y solo hice eso, ayudarte… – Le digo sinceramente, porque así lo creo. – Además Peeta, el recital es hoy, en unas horas, y yo… tengo un hijo y no tendría a quien dejárselo, por las prisas. Ya ves hasta recién no tenía entrada e iba a verlo por internet, creo que lo mejor es que siga con esos planes –

- Vamos! ¿Por favor? No quiero ir solo y me sobra una entrada… - me dice poniendo su peor cara de pobrecito

- Jajaja, no lo lograrás – le digo señalándolo.

Aunque me muero de ganas de ir, y en verdad quisiera hacerlo. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar decírselo a Gale. A él no le gustan nada los recitales y menos que su mujer vaya a alguno. En estos años me las he arreglado para poder seguir yendo con las chicas, con Glim y Annie, aunque no a estadios tan grandes como el de hoy; quizás algún lugar más chico. Cada vez que se da, siempre terminamos teniendo la misma discusión, y terminamos peleándonos porque tengo que sacar a relucir que yo también trabajo y que tengo derecho a gastar mi dinero para pasatiempos, de la forma que se me antoje, porque para eso también trabajo, para darme el gusto de vez en cuando.

Las palabras de Peeta, me sacan del hilo de mis incoherentes pensamientos

- Si no queres ir conmigo, no hay problema. Te dejo la entrada. – me dice y agarra una entrada de arriba del escritorio, esta vez más serio

- No se trata de eso, es solo que no sé si podré ubicar a alguien que cuide a mi hijo y además….

- ¿Además? – pregunta interrogante

- Tendría que ubicar a mi marido, para decirle que me voy desde aquí, porque de otro modo no llegaré, y me ves vestida así en el concierto? – le digo, esta vez señalándome a mi misma

-Por eso, no hay problema, si queres podes irte ahora mismo, el trabajo ya lo hemos entregado y hasta con margen de tiempo – me dice, parándose para salir

- Peeta…

-Si –

- Te lo agradezco, pero no puedo aceptarla. Gracias! – Le digo… él se da vuelta

- Hagamos un trato – me dice – yo te la dejo, si querés la aprovechas, si no… bueno no hay problema, al fin y al cabo, igual no la voy a utilizar.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Peeta POV

Debo darle las gracias a Katniss, por sacarme de ese aprieto más temprano que tarde. Si hubiera tenido que esperar, no hubiera llegado a entregar el trabajo y de ser así no llegaría a tiempo al concierto…

Hasta en esas cosas me sorprende, es una mujer muy inteligente, y no es que no lo supiera, pero es como si siempre tuviera un as bajo la manga.

Estoy de camino a su oficina, cuando escucho sonar Even flow, de Pearl Jam. Cuanto más me acerco, mas se oye y me sorprendo gratamente al ver que la música proviene de ahí mismo, que tiene la puerta entreabierta. Desde allí la observo, sumergida en papeles, y cantando, tarareando la canción. Al parecer nos gustan las mismas cosas… no golpeo, simplemente, entro y me tomo unos instantes para mirarla más detenidamente. Muchos recuerdos acuden a mi mente, pero no tengo mucho tiempo de procesarlos, porque levanta la vista y me ve

- Hey! Le digo, entrando y dejándome caer en el sillón que tiene enfrente

- Hola – me responde y revolea los ojos a los papeles que tiene encima del escritorio, se queda en silencio un instante y decido romperlo

- ¿Te gusta Pearl Jam? – Le pregunto.

-Oh! Si, discúlpame – Se levanta para bajar el volumen de la radio, pero no quiero que lo haga

- No – Le digo, le agarro suavemente la muñera para detenerla – no hace falta. ¿Te gustan? – quiero saber

- ¿Que si me gustan? Me encantan! – Me contesta sonriendo. No me lo esperaba, pero es una grata sorpresa, por lo que también sonrío

- A mi también – Le contesto. Poco a poco a mi cerebro recuerda que tengo una entrada de mas, ¿y si se la doy? ¿y si la invito a venir conmigo? Ella interrumpe mis pensamientos

- Peeta - dice – ¿necesitabas algo?

- No, yo solo vine a agradecerte por… lo de hoy – honestamente así era, hasta que llegue a la puerta de la oficina, ahora mis intenciones han cambiado, sin embargo la razón, por la cual decido hacerlo sigue siendo la misma

- Ya te dije no es nada, tampoco es para tanto -

- Si, pero si no hubieras venido, no hubiera podido entregar los diseños, digo, no tenías obligación de hacerlo –La miro directamente a los ojos

- No fue nada, es lo primero que te enseñan cuando aprendes reparación de PC- me dice y agrega - a pensar la solución, desde lo más fácil, a lo más complicado, de modo que ese, era el primer paso y entre nos – me dice señalándonos – no sé qué hubiera pasado si no era eso – ambos nos reímos por su comentario.

- En serio, dejame agradecértelo – Le digo, ya que esta idea se ha instalado en mi cabeza

- Esta bien – dice levantando las manos

Meto las manos en el bolsillo donde se que tengo las entradas y las saco para ponerlas en el escritorio, en un lugar que las vea. La primera reacción es mirar, supongo que no se dio cuenta que era, hasta que le digo

- Te invito a ver a Pearl Jam – Su cara lo dice todo, me mira con los ojos como platos y se tapa la boca con las dos manos, así y todo

- ¿QUE? – dice a los gritos. Le hago una seña, para que no grite

- ¿Tenés entrada para hoy? – le pregunto

- No – dice negando con la cabeza

- Entonces te invito yo, digo si te gustan tanto como para ir a verlos – la verdad es que me gustaría que viniera

- Ssssi, sí, claro que me gustan, pero…. – su voz es casi imperceptible, ha bajado tanto el volumen que casi ni se oye.

- ¿pero qué Katniss?, dejame darte las gracias de esta manera… por favor – le digo, solo me falta hacer pucheros y tentado estoy de hacerlo…

-No, Peeta, no puedo aceptar. Escucha, esta es mi trabajo. Mi trabajo como tu asistente es ayudarte, y solo hice eso, ayudarte… Además Peeta, el recital es hoy, en unas horas, y yo… tengo un hijo y no tendría a quien dejárselo, por las prisas. Ya ves, hasta recién no tenía entrada e iba a verlo por internet, creo que lo mejor es que siga con esos planes – me dice y se me queda viendo

- Vamos! ¿Por favor? No quiero ir solo y me sobra una entrada… - esta vez sí apelo a mi cara de lástima, pero solo se carcajea de mí

- Jajaja, no lo lograrás – me dice señalándome con su dedo índice.

Y sé que es una verdadera locura. Se ha quedado un instante callada, pero es como si pudiera escuchar los ruidos que hace su cerebro pensando, como si fuera una computadora, corriendo un proceso.

Seguramente esté pensando que soy un desubicado y la verdad es que si me siento un poco fuera de lugar. Nunca pensé que podríamos coincidir tanto en algo como la música, pero ¿ Pearl Jam? … aunque… quizás solo sea cuestión de que no quiere ir conmigo, a lo mejor debería plantearlo desde el punto de vista de solo darle la entrada, no es lo mismo, pero me conformaría con que la pueda aprovechar… Cómo veo que no ha cedido, se lo planteo

- Si no queres ir conmigo, no hay problema. Te dejo la entrada. – Le digo y agarro una entrada de arriba del escritorio

- No se trata de eso, es solo que no sé si podré ubicar a alguien que cuide a mi hijo y además….

- ¿Además? – indago

- Tendría que ubicar a mi marido, para decirle que me voy desde aquí, porque de otro modo no llegaré y me ves así vestida en el concierto? – Decido pasar por alto lo de su marido, ¿pero en que estoy pensando? No sé exactamente donde vive, pero es probable que no llegara si es cerca de la empresa, y no, no la veo en un concierto, con ese vestidito y esas sandalias, por lo que decido dejarla ir temprano

-Por eso, no hay problema, si queres podes irte ahora mismo, el trabajo ya lo hemos entregado y hasta con margen de tiempo – mientras le digo esto, me paro y me aproximo a la puerta. Antes de salir su voz me detiene

- Peeta…-

- Si – Le digo y me doy vuelta

- Te lo agradezco, pero no puedo aceptarla. Gracias! – me dice, entonces antes de irme se me ocurre…

- Hagamos un trato. Yo te la dejo, si querés la aprovechas, si no… bueno no hay problema, al fin y al cabo, igual no la voy a utilizar.- Luego de decir esto, salgo por la puerta, sin darle la oportunidad de que me diga algo más.

De vuelta a mi oficina, no puedo evitar pensar, que aunque no vayamos juntos, quizás nos veamos. Y con eso en mente, salgo de la empresa y me dirijo a mi casa, donde me cambiaré para poder llegar a tiempo al concierto.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Katniss POV

Peeta acaba de irse por la puerta

No puedo creer lo que acaba de pasar, pero aquí está la entrada, confirmándome que no ha sido un sueño y no es una entrada cualquiera la que tengo delante de mí, es campo preferencial. Me imagino que una de las más caras.

Ahora es cuando no sé que hacer, y empiezo a caminar nerviosa por la oficina. Estoy así como 15 minutos. A Hazelle no puedo llamarla, estará ocupada con sus cosas, mi mamá está muy lejos, bueno no muy lejos y sé que cuidaría encantada a Cinna, pero mañana hay clases y no hago tiempo de ir a buscarlo… las únicas opciones que tengo son Prim ó Madge, y a Madge deberé pagárselo como extra.

Marco el número de mi hermana, al momento me atiende. Le explico y por suerte podrá cuidar a Cinna y más tarde lo dejará en casa con Gale.-

Ha tratado de averiguar, como he conseguido la entrada, y al decirle que fue Peeta quien me la dio, solo se río de mi, en una actitud que no acabo de entender. Ella retirará a Cinna del Jardín y luego se lo llevará a su casa.

La parte más fácil ya paso, ahora me toca avisarle a Gale. Espero tener suerte, y que no haga un escándalo por nada.

Marco su número y espero

- Gale? –

-Si, Katniss hola. –

- Hola – silencio - Quería hablar con vos, recién… - comienzo tímidamente, pero me interrumpe

- No me asustes Katniss, ¿estás bien? ¿Pasó algo?

- Si, Gale, Estoy bien. Es solo que… - tomo aire, para decir lo que sigue, pero no me sale, así que en su lugar digo – podrías cuidar a Cinna hoy? –

-Si, pero ¿Por qué? – pregunta curioso

- ¿Te acordas que te dije que hoy es el concierto de Pearl Jam? – Sin darle lugar a responder, prosigo – bueno, a un compañero le sobra una entrada y me la ofreció – silencio, tanto, que abruma – Gale, ¿me escuchas?

- Si. Es solo que… Katniss, ¿tiene que ser hoy? – pregunta algo molesto, puedo notarlo en el tono de su voz

- Sí, bueno, sé que no es algo planeado Gale, solo pensaba si podría aprovechar la oportunidad… -

- Katniss, no podemos gastar, lo sabes – vuelve a insistir

- Oh! No, si es por eso no te hagas problema, me la regalaron, no debo pagarla – con eso espero convencerlo, aunque se de sobra que ese no es el problema…

- Kat, no me gusta que vayas a esos lugares y si no me gusta que vayas acompañada, menos me gusta que vayas sola… - Perfecto! justo lo que necesitaba, para que me sienta como una niña de 15 años, pidiendo permiso para salir a sus papás… ni siquiera ellos, han sido tan…

Estoy enojada. No me gusta tener que pedir "permiso" para ir donde me plazca. Yo entiendo que no tengamos los mismos gustos, pero nunca le prohibí ir a algún lugar, o dejar de hacer algo que le gusta, ¿porque él hace todo lo contrario conmigo?

- Gale, no te estoy pidiendo permiso… - Le digo molesta, mi tono de voz ha cambiado

- Entonces, no se para que me llamas! – dice y me corta.

Mierda! Eso no salió, como quería… Tentada estoy de llamarlo nuevamente para decirle que no se haga problema, que no voy a ir al concierto, pero libro una lucha interior conmigo misma, por no hacerlo, pareciera que una parte de mí, no se resigna y en este momento me siento como en las películas,.. Con un angelito en un hombro que me dice que no vaya al concierto; pero en el otro un diablito, que me dice que si vaya…

Luego de un buen rato pensando, decido que no voy a dejar de ir, solo porque a Gale no le parezca. Si quizás, me arrepienta más tarde, pero estoy cansada de que trate de digitar mi vida. Después de todo, que él no vaya a esos lugares, no quiere decir que yo no pueda ó que tenga que dejar de ir a los lugares que me gustan, solo porque así él lo quiere.

Creo que en este momento gano el diablo, pienso, y luego sonrío para mí.

Con mi decisión en mente, voy para mi casa a cambiarme. Un jean, mis converse azules y una remera negra. Antes de salir, voy por mi campera de jean azul. Perfecto.

…

Voy de camino al estadio, aunque me he apurado ya son las 16:00 hs. Igual creo que estoy a tiempo. Al llegar pregunto cuál es la cola que me corresponde hacer de acuerdo a mi entrada. Es una cola, no tan larga, así que tuve suerte…

Ingreso al estadio que es enorme. Nada más entrar, ubico el escenario. El único decorado que tiene son parlantes, muchos parlantes de color gris con negro, delante los instrumentos y nada más. Cómo no hay un solo escenario, sino varios, hay gente desperdigada por todo el predio.

Voy directo hacia mi sector y me acomodo en la valla. Sé que es temprano, pero mejor me quedo por acá ahora que nadie me empuja y me tironea para sacarme el lugar. Esto no va a ser así más tarde. Nunca vine a un recital sola, siempre lo hice con mis amigas, Finnick e incluso Prim, por lo que me siento algo triste, los extraño. Es entonces cuando pienso en Peeta y me pone realmente más nerviosa no encontrarlo que hacerlo.

Conforme pasa el tiempo, la gente se va acercando a los escenarios. Ahora mismo hay actividad en uno de escenarios secundarios, no tengo idea quien toca, pero como he empezado a notar movimientos en el escenario principal, me acomodo mejor, para ver el siguiente show. Que haya venido por Pearl Jam, no quiere decir que no pueda disfrutar de las otras bandas.

Me pego más aún a la valla, si bien solo paso una hora desde que llegué, se nota que hay más gente, ya han empezado a agolparse frente al escenario y los lugares vacíos que había alrededor mío, ya no son tantos. Menos mal que no me he movido, sé que faltan varias hs. para la atracción principal, pero mucho me temo que si me muevo ahora, ya no podre volver a mi lugar. Tan sumergida en mis lucubraciones estoy, que no me doy cuenta que alguien me hace señas desde el la punta opuesta de la valla. Es Peeta, le sonrío y el levanta los pulgares. Está aquí.

Para cuando sube la siguiente banda, son cerca de las 18:00, son los británicos de Alabama Shakes. No han estado mal, he escuchado los temas y encontré algunos que me suenan. Mientras preparan el escenario, para el próximo grupo, busco a Peeta con la mirada, pero ya no lo veo donde estaba antes, bueno, ni donde estaba antes, ni en ningún lado, ya no lo veo. Estoy oteando a mi alrededor, cuando escucho su voz

- ¿Buscabas algo? – me dice al oído, me doy vuelta para encontrarlo detrás de mí

- Eh? Si… claro a vos, te estaba buscando a vos – consigo decir, estamos cerca y me pongo nerviosa – ¿qué pasó? ¿Por qué dejaste tu lugar? –pregunto

- Nada – se queda pensativo un momento y luego contesta – es solo que creo que se ve mejor desde acá y además… ¿quién te cuidaría, si estoy tan lejos? – me dice sonriendo

- Se cuidarme yo solita, gracias - Le digo

- Ah no! - Me dice - Soy responsable por Ud. señorita. Al fin y al cabo soy yo, quien te invitó al festival y me ocuparé de que llegues a casa, sana y salva – concluye. Yo solo sonrío.

Pasamos un rato en silencio, escuchando la música que suena en el estadio, y vuelven a verse movimientos en el escenario, ahora es el turno de The Hives. Vemos subir a 5 personas vestidas con fracs negro, con galeras y todo y también a un par de Ninja negros. Miró a Peeta y ambos sonreímos. Él se encoge de hombros, sinónimo de que no sabe quiénes son. Cuando empieza la música, quedamos gratamente sorprendidos, la música es muy pegadiza y estamos casi todo el tiempo saltando ó moviendo el piecito contra el piso al compás de la música, casi por inercia.- Los músicos han corrido, saltado, bailado y se han tirado entre el público. Los temas resulta ser que eran muy conocidos, entre ellos están Tick tick boom y walk idiot walk, y el show es muy entretenido.

Cuando termina, miro a Peeta que sonríe

-WOW – Le digo, a lo que él responde

-Tremendo! ¿Lo viste? ¿A vos también te gustaron?

- Si, impresionante, verdaderamente. Vaya sorpresa.

Los siguientes son The Black Keys. Conocía muchos de sus temas y ni siquiera lo sabía. Aunque debo decir que no me han gustado tanto como la banda anterior

Alrededor de las 22:00 hs. las luces se apagan, los parlantes se "encienden" de una forma extraña, y se pueden leer las letras PJ sobresalir del montón. Los músicos están en el escenario y los gritos ensordecedores del público me dejan sin habla. Es entonces cuando noto que yo también estoy gritando y mucho. Busco a Peeta con la mirada, y lo veo a un costado. Me mira, parece sorprendido y solo menea la cabeza sonriendo, es entonces cuando suenan los primeros acordes…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-oo—o-o-o-o-

Peeta POV

"Release" es el primer tema que suena, y se suceden: "Even Flow", "Lukin", "In Hiding", y algunos más, hasta que suenan los acordes del primer gran tema de la noche "Jeremy" y se viene abajo el estadio. Miro a Katniss, y parece hipnotizada, ni siquiera pestañea, pero corea el tema a los gritos, y me gusta saber que yo soy el responsable de verla tan… ¿feliz?

En un momento del tema, veo que se remueve inquieta y mira hacia atrás, se da la vuelta y le dice algo a un chico que está parada detrás de ella. El enojo que refleja su cara es monumental, tanto que el chico se va moviendo entre la gente hasta alejarse. Creo que es cierto eso que me dijo de que, sabía cuidarse solita. Yo que estaba parado a un lado, con el movimiento de la masa, quedo nuevamente detrás de ella. Entre los saltos, la gente que empuja y se mueve para llegar adelante, estoy apoyado en ella prácticamente, ante la incomodidad, solo atino a hacérselo saber, antes que se de vuelta y me noquee.

- Disculpame, soy yo – Le grito en el oído. Ella solo gira la cabeza y se inclina un poco antes de decir

- Pensé que era ese chico otra vez… - su cara es de un completo rojo

- Pasó algo? No llegue a entender…

- Te lo cuento después! Miremos el show –

-Si, por supuesto – digo, para después volver a sumirnos en el espectáculo

El siguiente tema es "Whis List", y la canto a todo pulmón, ¡Cuánto me gusta este tema! Pasan algunas canciones más y el estadio vuelve a vibrar, pero esta vez es al ritmo de "Daugther", Eddie Vedder saca una hoja y comienza a cantar parte de la canción en español y definitivamente me quedo con la versión original. Luego de un par de temas más se van a un intermedio. Katniss da vuelta su cabeza para mirarme, esta transpirada, parece cansada, se le escapan mechones de pelo de la cola que se hizo, pero aún así se ve…uff

Los músicos vuelven enseguida y con ellos los gritos del público. Los éxitos se suceden unos tras otros, entre ellos "Do the revolution" y "Animals", pero cuando suena "Black" me meto en mi burbuja personal.

Inconscientemente, (o no) pongo mis manos en la cintura de Kat, ella se tensa, por unos segundos, pero no me dice nada y como en un sueño, se pega mas a mí y apoya su cabeza en mi pecho ¿estoy soñando? Si, debe ser un sueño. Y no quiero que termine…

La canción termina antes de lo que me gustaría, se separa de mí y vuelve a pegarse a la valla, no es que antes no lo estuviera, pero podía sentir como se recargaba sobre mi y tenerla tan cerca había generado una serie de reacciones incontrolables. Creo que se ha separado a tiempo de notar algo, o al menos eso espero.

"Believe in miracles" de Ramones, desata la locura, no hay una sola persona quieta en el estadio, le siguen "Alive" "Rocking the free world" y cierran con "Yellow Ledbetter". Los artistas se despiden y comienza el éxodo de la multitud.

Vamos caminando en silencio y tentado estoy de darle la mano, pero no lo hago. No sé qué pensaría.

- ¿Todo bien? – me pregunta, supongo que por el silencio

- Si, todo bien – le contesto y agrego – ¿te gustó el show?

- Me encantó Peeta! Y no solo por Pearl Jam, las otras bandas también me gustaron, sobre todo The Hives – me comenta entusiasmada

-Bueno, eso es grandioso – Le digo. – Gracias…- ella se ríe

- ¿Vos me estás dando las gracias a mí? Al contrario, Peeta, soy yo la que te da las gracias por haberme invitado y… por insistir. De verdad que estoy muy feliz de haber venido.

Y con esas palabras, me ha cerrado la boca. He logrado mi objetivo, pero aunque no me gusta, esta noche está llegando a su fin.

- Vamos, deje el auto por acá. Podríamos ir a tomar algo – Le digo señalando el estacionamiento. Ella se detiene y me mira repentinamente seria.

- No Peeta, no hace falta. Y tampoco creo que sea buena idea que vayas tomar algo – me dice

- ¿Porque lo dices? – pregunto intrigado

- Porque mañana es viernes… - me dice, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo – Por lo otro… vine sola y puedo irme sola

- Katniss, ¿has visto la hora que es? Es la una de la madrugada, ¿pensabas que iba a dejarte ir sola a estas horas? No vamos a tomar nada si no querés, pero dejame llevarte

- De verdad, no hace falta. Puedo tomarme un colectivo, ó en su defecto un taxi. –

- De ninguna manera, estoy aquí, estoy con el auto. No me cuesta nada. Además, mañana es día laborable y te necesito – o. o eso sonó demasiado….- No voy a disculparte si llegas tarde ó te quedas dormida.- Bromeo - ¿A qué hora crees que llegaras en colectivo?, Katniss estamos en la otra punta de la ciudad – Le digo, esperando que finalmente se rinda, pero es muy testaruda y no afloja

- Es que no quiero molestarte… - me dice, mirándose los pies

- No me molestas – Le digo y le tiendo mi mano. Ella me mira extrañada – ¿No querrás perderte entre la gente ó si? – dicho esto, me da la mano y caminamos al estacionamiento en silencio.

Entramos al auto y una vez que subimos a la autopista, ya más distendidos, comenzamos a comentar el concierto. Decido preguntarle de que iba aquello con ese chico al que espantó y se ríe por el término que utilicé

- En serio, vos porque no te viste la cara – Le digo sonriendo

- Oh! No es para tanto – responde

- ¿Y… que fue lo que pasó? –

- Yo… preferiría no recordarlo… - me dice desviando la mirada

- Vamos, me dijiste que luego me dirías! – contesto

- Es que…- y se queda en silencio

- Es que… ¿qué? ¿Katniss? –

- Me da mucha vergüenza, Peeta – empiezo a comprender por dónde va el tema, aunque ya me lo imaginaba…

- No tienes por qué. Dejame que te ayude… él te estaba… "apoyando"- pregunto

- Peeta! – dice completamente roja, al tiempo que yo comienzo a reírme como un loco

- Peeta!, que no es divertido…. – me dice y pretende quedarse seria, pero como yo no aguanto la risa, creo que se contagia, por lo que ambos terminamos riéndonos como unos dementes…

- Eso no me había pasado nunca – me dice entre risas – ni siquiera cuando era joven

- ¿De qué hablas Katniss? Sos joven! – recalco

- Gracias! , pero digo, joven, como cuando tenía 20 años – Y como si hubiera encendido un televisor, imágenes de ella a sus 20 años empiezan a sucederse en mi mente, de ella sola, de ella y yo juntos, abrazados…

- Si, lo hubiera sabido entonces, me hubiera ofrecido voluntario – le digo y aunque no la estoy mirando, se que está sonriendo… -

- Bueno, por lo que recuerdo… lo intentaste… unas cuantas veces -

Silencio incómodo, pero ya que hemos comenzado a hablar del pasado…

- A propósito… nunca he podido decirte lo bien que la pasaba con vos – Le digo, y de reojo puedo ver como se tensa

- Peeta, no hace falta que hablemos de eso… es… pasado. Además, si no lo dijiste entonces ¿para qué ahora?

- No lo sé – reconozco – pero quizás sentía la necesidad de decirlo.

-Bien. Y si la pasábamos tan bien, ¿Qué fue lo que nos impidió estar juntos? – me dice y de reojo puedo ver como se ha girado a mirarme…

- Quizás… solo, no era el momento – Le digo apartando un segundo los ojos del camino, para verla directamente a los ojos. Suspira. Vuelvo a mirar la ruta –

- Tienes razón. No tenía que ser – dice mirando por la ventanilla

- Katniss, no… - no quiero terminar esta conversación así, pero no me mira, aún así continúo – yo, tenía algunos problemas – consigo decir, tragando saliva

- No hagamos esto Peeta – me dice, aún sin mirarme – No tiene importancia. Han pasado casi 20 años…

- Si que la tiene – replico – Para mí al menos, la tiene.

- ¿Por qué? – me dice, en un susurro, pero mirándome fijamente, pidiendo, exigiendo una respuesta

- Porque… - en ese instante siento mi corazón golpear rápidamente dentro de mi pecho - quizás en aquel momento, quería estar con vos y no podía – le digo y puedo ver sus ojos agrandándose –

Quizás debimos hacer esto hace mucho tiempo, quizás debí decírselo esa mañana en mi departamento, no lo sé… lo cierto es que aquí, ahora, siento la necesidad inmensa de hacerlo. Dejo que asimile mis palabras, es demasiado para un solo día. El silencio se agiganta, pasan unos largos minutos hasta que ella vuelve a hablar

- Es tarde. Creo que mejor dejamos esta charla para otro día – me dice, tragando saliva

- Cómo quieras – le digo – solo prométeme que hablaremos

- Algún día – me responde

Cuando bajamos la autopista, hacemos unas calles y me indica el lugar donde debo girar. Hemos llegado. Antes de sacarme el cinturón, para bajar del auto y ayudarla a bajar, me giro hacia ella y le digo

- Espero no haber arruinado la noche –

- Para nada – me contesta – es solo que, preferiría que no hablemos ahora, estamos trabajando juntos ¿recordas? No quiero arruinar nuestra relación laboral.

- Eso no pasará – Le digo – Buenas noches – le doy un beso en la mano y le digo que espere. Me quito el cinturón, bajo del auto y lo rodeo para abrirle la puerta. Ella baja y directamente se encamina a la puerta. Antes de meter la llave en la cerradura, se gira y me saluda con la mano. La imito.

Me dirijo al auto, subo y me marcho de allí, pensando que tal vez, todavía tengamos una oportunidad, solo es cuestión de jugar bien nuestras cartas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Katniss POV

El show comenzó con todo, y realmente siento el estadio estallar con cada acorde de cada canción. No he parado de cantar y gritar en toda la noche, creo que mañana, mi garganta va a pasarme factura. Lástima que a mitad de uno de los mejores temas, tuve que reñir con un chiquillo. La verdad no sé que se ha creído, como si fuera que yo iba a dejarme apoyar sus partes. Puse mi peor cara de odio y creo que no hizo falta nada más para que huyera. Entonces escucho a Peeta, que no sé en qué momento, pero quedo detrás de mí

- Disculpame, soy yo – Me grita, aunque por el bullicio solo parece susurrar

- Pensé que era ese chico otra vez… - le digo, sintiendo como mi cara arde

- Pasó algo? No llegue a entender… - vuelve a decirme y pone su oído al lado de mi boca esperando una respuesta.

- Te lo cuento después! Miremos el show – le digo

-Si, por supuesto – contesta

Seguimos viendo el concierto, y luego de unas canciones más, comienza a sonar Black. No sé qué es lo que pasó entonces, solo sé que Peeta puso sus manos en mi cintura y aunque debo decir que al principio me sobresalté, me sorprendió que no me molestara sentirlo tan cerca. Sus manos ahí se sentían demasiado bien y creo que solo me deje llevar. Pegada como estaba a la valla y sin dejar de sostenerme de ella, recargué mi cuerpo en Peeta y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho. Creo que a él no le molesto, porque no se movió, ni me dijo nada. Cuando terminó el tema me separé de él como si quemara y no lo miré, sentía que mi cara ardía, por tal osadía.

El show continuó y cuando termino "Yellow Ledbetter" supe que era el fin. Los músicos saludaron ante una tremenda ovación del parte del público, y se fueron. Se apagaron las luces y la gente comenzó a emprender el camino hacia la salida.

Caminamos nosotros también, uno al lado del otro. No quise voltear a verlo, temiendo que me dijera algo respecto a lo que paso antes, pero cuando le hablo no puedo evitarlo. Está despeinado y tiene el pelo húmedo, supongo que de la transpiración

- ¿Todo bien? – Le pregunto para sacarnos de este silencio incómodo

- Si, todo bien, ¿te gustó el show? – me pregunta

- Me encantó Peeta! Y no solo por Pearl Jam, las otras bandas también me gustaron, sobre todo The Hives – contesto sonriendo

-Bueno, eso es grandioso – dice y agrega- Gracias…- yo me río, no sé porque me da las gracias él a mí, así que se lo digo

- ¿Vos me estás dando las gracias a mí? Al contrario, Peeta, soy yo la que te da las gracias por haberme invitado y… por insistir

- De verdad que estoy muy feliz de haber venido – contesto sinceramente

- Vamos, deje el auto por acá. Podríamos ir a tomar algo – Dice señalando un lugar que antes no había visto pero que ahora me doy cuenta que dice "estacionamiento". Yo lo miro extrañada, porque esto no estaba en los planes y es tarde

- No Peeta, no hace falta. Y tampoco creo que sea buena idea que vayas tomar algo – le digo, ¿acaso no recuerda que tiene que manejar?

- ¿Porque lo dices? – pregunta. Que tiene que manejar es obvio, pero además mañana hay que trabajar

- Porque mañana es viernes. – Le digo - Por lo otro… vine sola y puedo irme sola – como dije antes, esto no estaba en los planes, puedo tomar un colectivo. Sin embargo Peeta no cede

- Katniss, ¿has visto la hora que es? Es la una de la madrugada, ¿pensabas que iba a dejarte ir sola a estas horas? No vamos a tomar nada si no querés, pero dejame llevarte - dice

- De verdad, no hace falta. Puedo tomarme un colectivo, ó en su defecto un taxi. – de ninguna manera lo voy a dejar llevarme

- De ninguna manera, estoy aquí, estoy con el auto. No me cuesta nada. Además, mañana es día laborable y te necesito – me gusta cómo suena eso, pero sé que no se refiere a lo que me gustaría, está hablando del trabajo- No voy a disculparte si llegas tarde ó te quedas dormida.- me dice bromeando - ¿A qué hora crees que llegaras en colectivo?, Katniss estamos en la otra punta de la ciudad – realmente puede ser muy insistente cuando quiere, aunque sé que tiene razón, tomar un colectivo a esta hora puede ser misión imposible…

- Es que no quiero molestarte… - le digo

- No me molestas – dice y me ofrece su mano. Lo miro, no entiendo porque me quiere dar la mano, el nota mi indecisión y como si me leyera la mente, dice – ¿No querrás perderte entre la gente ó si? – tiene razón una vez más. Le doy la mano y vamos al auto

Una vez arriba, vamos hablando del concierto, de lo buenos que nos parecieron The Hives y algunas otras bandas. Nos perdemos en alabanzas a Pearl Jam y lo increíble del concierto, comentamos de la como cantaba la gente todas las canciones, y así un tema va llevando a otro hasta que pregunta

- por cierto, ¿de que iba eso con ese chico que espantaste? – yo me río por su comentario y le digo que no espanté a nadie

- En serio, vos porque no te viste la cara – me dice, sonriendo

- Oh! No es para tanto – contraataco

- ¿Y… que fue lo que pasó? – insiste

- Yo… preferiría no recordarlo… - digo, mirando hacia otro lado. De verdad preferiría no hablar de esto con él, me da mucha vergüenza

- Vamos, me dijiste que luego me dirías! – dice riendo. Es cierto mis palabras fueron "después te cuento"

- Es que…- quiero decirlo, pero me muero de vergüenza y me quedo callada

- Es que… ¿qué? ¿Katniss? – Dios! ¿Por qué es tan insistente?

- Me da mucha vergüenza, Peeta – Le digo, y veo que una sonrisa asoma en sus labios, creo que ya se dio cuenta…

- No tienes por qué. Dejame que te ayude… él te estaba… "apoyando"- pregunta y yo siento el calor subir a mi cara

- Peeta! – Lo regaño, pero el comienza a reírse incontrolablemente

- Peeta!, que no es divertido…. – vuelvo a decirle, pero Peeta no para de reírse y toda la seriedad que intentaba mostrarle se va la mierda, porque no aguanto la risa

- Eso no me había pasado nunca – le digo riendo – ni siquiera cuando era joven

- ¿De qué hablas Katniss? Sos joven! – me dice

- Gracias! , pero digo, joven, como cuando tenía 20 años – Le digo y veo que se queda pensativo. Quizás no debí decir aquello, cuando yo tenía 20 años el me conocía…

- Si, lo hubiera sabido entonces, me hubiera ofrecido voluntario – Dice y noto por el tono de su voz que lo dice en serio. Involuntariamente, sonrío al recordar aquel tiempo

- Bueno, por lo que recuerdo… lo intentaste… unas cuantas veces – es como si mi boca no me perteneciera ¿en que estaba pensando para decir eso? Idiota! Me grito a mí misma, eso sí que no lo tendrías que haber dicho, tarde Katniss…

El silencio se adueña del auto y creo que es lo mejor. Por unos minutos, creo que paso, pero él comienza a hablar de nuevo

- A propósito… nunca he podido decirte lo bien que la pasaba con vos – dice. Me remuevo en mi lugar, ¿De qué está hablando? no quiero hablar de esto, justo esta noche. Sabía que en algún momento tendríamos que hacerlo, pero no hoy…

- Peeta, no hace falta que hablemos de eso… es… pasado. Además, si no lo dijiste entonces ¿para qué ahora? – ¿Quiero saberlo?

- No lo sé – murmura – pero quizás sentía la necesidad de decirlo.

Ok, así que ahora, después de casi 20 años va a decirme ¿Qué?, ¿de qué sirve?, de nada… ¿quiero saber lo que él sentía? Sí, quiero ¿Para qué?... Y aunque nada va a cambiar, finalmente lo pregunto

-Bien. Y si la pasábamos tan bien, ¿Qué fue lo que nos impidió estar juntos? – me giro y quedo de frente a él, quiero que me lo diga en la cara. Él piensa un momento y después me contesta

- Quizás… solo, no era el momento – Dice, mirándome unos segundos a los ojos.

Suspiro

- Tienes razón. No tenía que ser – digo mirando hacia afuera y siento el nudo formarse en mi garganta

- Katniss, no… - no voy a mirarlo si lo hago voy a creerle lo que me diga y no quiero – yo, tenía algunos problemas – dice al fin. Trago saliva y siento una extraña sensación en la garganta, en el pecho, en el estomago…

- No hagamos esto Peeta – vuelvo a repetir – No tiene importancia. Han pasado casi 20 años… - y no quiero que me veas llorar, pienso

- Si que la tiene. Para mí al menos, la tiene. – Contesta.

Es algo que no puedo entender, sé que me va lastimar con lo que va a decir y aún así mi parte masoquista quiere escucharlo

- ¿Por qué? – digo, en un susurro, pero otra vez, quiero que me lo diga en la cara, de modo que lo miro expectante

- Porque… - se toma un momento, toma aire y dice - quizás en aquel momento, quería estar con vos y no podía – siento mis ojos abrirse como platos

De todas las respuestas posibles, esta era una que no esperaba. Eso quiere decir, que le pasaban cosas conmigo! Pero ahora entiendo menos que antes, si le pasaban cosas conmigo, ¿qué era lo que le impedía decírmelo? ¿Qué pudo haber sido tan grave? De pronto siento la saliva acumularse en mi boca, y tratar de bajar por mi garganta, pero me cuesta tragar

- Es tarde. Creo que mejor dejamos esta charla para otro día – consigo decir

Quisiera que habláramos, pero no es el momento, ni el lugar. Esta noche comenzó siendo una noche espectacular, y no quiero arruinarla. He disfrutado el concierto y de su compañía, como nunca en estos últimos meses. No sabía que teníamos tanto en común y me agradó descubrirlo

- Cómo quieras, solo prométeme que hablaremos - me contesta

- Algún día –

Le indico como llegar a casa y antes de que pueda darme cuenta, hemos llegado. Antes de bajar del auto vuelve a hablarme

- Espero no haber arruinado la noche –

- Para nada – digo – es solo que, preferiría que no hablemos ahora, estamos trabajando juntos ¿recordas? No quiero arruinar nuestra relación laboral.

- Eso no pasará. Buenas noches – me dice, tomando mi mano y depositando un beso en ella. Un escalofrío me recorre y siento el calor subir por mi cuerpo. Me pide que espere. Lo cual ayuda bastante a que me recupere. Se desabrocha el cinturón y baja del auto para ayudarme a bajar a mí. Cómo ya nos hemos despedido, bajo y camino directamente a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, me doy la vuelta y lo saludo con la mano. Él me devuelve el saludo y se sube al auto.

Me quedo ahí parada, mirando el auto, hasta que lo pierdo de vista.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola! Bueno. Han dado un paso GIGANTE, estos dos no? Al menos la promesa de hablar? Algo es algo. Espero les haya gustado el capítulo.**

**Gracias a todos/todas por leer, y colocar la historia en favoritos y gracias por los reviews, me encanta recibirlos! Juliper22,****Everllakglee4ever, Katri (guest) GRACIAS! GRACIAS! GRACIAS! Sin sus comentarios no es lo mismo. Los espero muy ansiosa. **

**Nos leemos pronto. Trataré de actualizar entre Martes y Miercoles. Besos**


	14. Chapter 14

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins**

**Recomendación musical para este capítulo: "Solo" de "No Te Va Gustar" **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o —o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—oo-o-o**

**Capitulo 14**

Han pasado varias semanas desde el concierto y de verdad que estoy muy muy bien. Peeta no ha vuelto a hablar de aquello, lo cual le agradezco infinitamente, aunque sé que deberemos hacerlo, no voy a zafarme de esto tan fácilmente, aunque no estoy segura ¿quiero zafar de esa charla que tenemos pendiente? La relación entre nosotros está mejor que nunca, casi todos los días almorzamos juntos, en su oficina o en la mía, cuando no salimos a almorzar afuera.

Todo ante la mirada atenta de Johana, que me ha dejado entrever con sus comentarios, que no se traga que solo seamos… amigos, pero la verdad, ya no importa. No me importa lo que opinen los demás, no estoy haciendo nada malo, últimamente siento que hay cosas que no pueden dañarme, estoy preparada para defenderme.

Hoy es uno de esos días, Peeta me ha llamado hace un instante para decirme que pidió comida japonesa para dos y a decir verdad, nunca he comido sushi, pero no me niego a probarlo.

Hemos terminado con el trabajo y después del almuerzo tenemos una reunión importante con Robert Mellark, al parecer quiere comunicarnos algo de la siguiente colección. Solo seremos los tres y creo que Johana.

Estoy sacando los papeles de encima del escritorio, para improvisar una mesa. Tengo hasta un mantel, la costumbre que nos hemos estado tomando en estas semanas, ha hecho que venga más preparada, después de que un vaso de gaseosa se derramara sobre uno de los blocks que tenía encima del escritorio, y que gracias a Dios solo tenía algunos bocetos míos, que podré volver a realizar. Estoy acomodando el mantel y los vasos y en ese momento entra Peeta y se me queda viendo

- Hola! - me dice, Ni siquiera ha golpeado al entrar, trae las cajas de la comida en la mano, pero en serio parece haber visto un fantasma, porque se ha quedado helado

- Peeta? – Le digo aún mirándolo - Peeta, me asustas ¿qué pasa? – Luego de lo que me parecen unos largos minutos, parece haber despertado porque deja las cajas encima del escritorio, ahora mesa y me contesta

- Nada, nada, es solo que… wow! Has venido preparada! – sonríe

- Espero que no te moleste – le digo

-Por supuesto que no, me gusta. Debo admitir que me gusta que seas tan… previsora – creo que se está riendo de mí…

- Así que te reís de mí? – le digo, abriendo las cajas y acomodando la comida en la mesa

- No – Me dice acercando la silla para sentarse, y negando con la cabeza – Porque pensas eso? Lo dije en serio, muy en serio – agrega sonriendo. Ahora estoy confundida, ¿lo decía en serio?

El almuerzo pasa tranquilamente, entre risas y anécdotas de Peeta. Algún que otro comentario de mi parte, pero pocos. Realmente me gusta mucho escucharlo. Se está transformando en una costumbre muy adictiva, tanto que a veces, cuando se acerca la hora del almuerzo, estoy ansiosa esperando que me llame, para decirme donde comemos o para preguntarme si he traído algo, cosa que últimamente no hago. Para que expresar la decepción enorme que siento cuando no podemos hacerlo, ¿Dije ya que es adictivo?

….

Luego del almuerzo, nos dirigimos a la oficina del padre de Peeta. Antes de entrar, Peeta, que sabía que estaba nerviosa por lo que podría decirnos, me toma la mano y la aprieta y sé lo que eso significa, que no hay nada que temer. Le agradezco, con la mirada, sin decir nada. Es extraño como nos conectamos en este último tiempo y me gusta y me asusta en partes iguales.

Golpea la puerta y desde dentro contestan adelante, así que Peeta se hace a un lado para dejarme pasar primero; el padre de Peeta, Robert, nos recibe de pie, tiene una sonrisa radiante en su rostro, que no me explico; ni bien hemos entrado, Peeta, me abre una silla para que me siente y luego se sientan él y su padre. Parece que Johana, no será de la partida finalmente y me alegro. No sé porque, pero desde que mi relación con Peeta mejora, ella me trata con… cierto recelo, cierta distancia, cosa que antes no ocurría, hasta diría que antes le caía bien…

- Robert! – Le dice Peeta a su padre y puedo ver como el primero frunce el seño, mientras le tiende la mano

- Peeta – contesta, antes de estrechar la mano de su hijo y luego tendérmela a mi – Sra. Everdeen – asiento con la cabeza y le doy la mano

- Bien. Seré breve. Los llamé porque necesito hablar de la siguiente colección. Voy a necesitar su máxima capacidad para el desarrollo de la próxima colección. - Nosotros lo miramos expectantes, todavía no ha dicho nada que nos dé una pauta, así que Peeta lo interrumpe

- Al grano papá… – le dice, su padre se ríe

- Nunca te gusto esperar, verdad hijo – Le dice y lo mira fijamente

- No sé a quién habré salido… - dice Peeta, que sonríe.

- Bueno, bueno. Les diré. Cómo saben la competencia es fuerte. Para la próxima temporada de primavera-verano, me gustaría que salgamos a la calle con lo mejor de lo mejor. Tenemos que marcar la diferencia. He pensado en abrir puntos de venta en varias ciudades del país…

- No te sigo – Le dice Peeta y agrega – ¿algo así… como una cadena de tiendas?

-Exacto! y quiero que ambos, ya que son la pareja estrella de la compañía, diseñen no solo la ropa, y accesorios para esta colección. He decidido que sean Uds. Los que elijan el nombre de la cadena de tiendas. Por supuesto, espero que se esfuercen y den lo mejor de sí. Seguramente necesiten trabajar horas extra y fines de semana, espero que no sea problema, - dice mirándome - ya tenemos la temporada encima, pero… confío en Uds.

Me quedo perpleja. De todo lo que ha dicho, solo una frase se me ha quedado grabada: ¿Nos ha llamado pareja?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Peeta POV

Fines de Abril de 2014

Abro la puerta de mi casa y me encuentro a Delly, poniendo la mesa para cenar.

Al verla, no pude evitar, que mi mente vaya días atrás, cuando encontré a Katniss en la misma situación, pero en la oficina y lo que me pasó en ese momento, no se compara en nada, con lo que siento ahora.

Katniss tendiendo un mantel, colocando los vasos…me hizo sentir una extraña sensación de familiaridad, de hogar. Algo que desde hace mucho tiempo no tengo.

-Hola mi amor! – Me dice acercándose y depositando un beso en mis labios – ya vuelvo – agrega, antes de dirigirse al baño

-Hola. – respondo algo cansado y devolviéndole el beso

Aprovecho para dejar las cosas en mi habitación y cambiarme. Luego me daré una ducha, antes de dormir…

Son alrededor de las 20:30 hs. Hoy es el primer día que llego a estas horas directamente desde la oficina He estado preparando algunas ideas que tengo sobre la nueva colección, para poder verlas con Katniss, mañana.

Katniss…

Desde el concierto, mi cabeza no ha podido parar de pensar en lo que pasó, en mis sentimientos, y en cómo se acrecientan día a día. No he vuelto a tocar el tema con ella, no quiero resultar pesado, y además para intentar algo, cualquier cosa, primero debo arreglar lo mío con Delly, pero creo que uno de estos días, ya no podré aguantar más. Necesito aclarar las cosas con Katniss, para saber si aún tenemos una oportunidad. Sé que es difícil, está casada, tiene un hijo, tengo todas las de perder, pero estoy decidido a intentarlo, tengo que hacerlo, no podría vivir con la incertidumbre de no saber "qué hubiera pasado si". Ya me pasé así, casi 20 años, no quiero otros tantos iguales.

Mientras pienso en esto, con la televisión encendida y viendo todo y nada a la vez, Delly se sienta a mi lado y permanecemos en silencio no sé por cuánto tiempo.

- Delly, creo que tendríamos que hablar – Digo, girándome hacia ella

-Sí, -responde, en un susurro – ¿Queres que cenemos ya? – pregunta y luego de unos segundos de pensar, accedo.

-Sí, claro – contesto con una sonrisa de costado – podemos dejarlo para después de cenar – agrego. De esta noche no va a pasar.

La Cena pasa sin más, mientras mi mente imagina ¿Cómo sería el resto de mi vida al lado de una mujer que no amo y con la que solo estoy por… ¿compromiso?, ¿por sentirme en deuda?

Hoy ni siquiera puedo mirarla a la cara, y me siento tremendamente mal por no quererla como se merece, pero no puedo negar más mis sentimientos. Sería un error, seguir con esto, sin embargo las palabras se diluyen en mi mente y sé que diga lo que diga, la voy a lastimar.

…

Esta muy callada, se que intuye de que quiero hablarle y rehúye el momento, haciendo cosas que nunca quiere hacer, como acomodar y lavar los platos. La dejo hacer, porque ese maldito momento va a llegar de una u otra manera.

…

Estoy en mi habitación, tirado en la cama, después de haberme bañado, solo con la toalla anudada a la cintura, cuando entra. Sin decir una palabra, se desviste y se mete en la cama conmigo, se acomoda en mi pecho. Suspiro. El momento ha llegado, he pensado mil veces que decir, pero creo que es mejor decir lo que salga… justo en ese momento suena el timbre

-Voy yo – Le digo, levantándome de la cama.

De camino a la puerta, pienso en quien podrá ser a estas horas, ya que son más de las diez de la noche. Otro timbrazo suena, antes de que llegue a la puerta, y la abro

- Papá – Digo asombrado - ¿Pasó algo? – Es muy difícil que mi padre esté aquí y mas a estas horas, por eso me extraña tanto

- No – dice sonriendo – Solo quería pasar un rato con mi hijo, ya sabes cosas de viejos – me dice sacudiendo la mano, como restándole importancia. - ¿Puedo pasar? ¿O me vas a tener acá por mucho más tiempo?

- Sí, claro, pasa – digo, haciéndome a un lado para que entre. El pasa y se acomoda en el sofá

- Estas… ¿interrumpo algo? – me dice, viéndome, ya que solo llevo la toalla

En ese instante me pongo muy nervioso. Estoy con Delly, no estábamos haciendo nada, pero ella está desnuda en mi cama y yo estoy en toalla… y de repente no quiero que Delly aparezca aquí y tenga que presentársela a mi padre. No ahora. No justo cuando estoy a punto de decirle que lo dejaremos.

- Bueno, en realidad… - No puedo seguir hablando, porque de la nada, Delly aparece por la puerta, con solo una camisa mía puesta

- Mi amor, quien…? – y se queda callada, apenas ve a mi padre

- Peeta, ¿por qué no me has dicho?... – dice mi padre levantándose

- Estaba punto de decirte papá… - le digo derrotado y antes de que alguno de los dos agregue algo mas – bien, Delly él es mi papá; papá está es Delly – Le digo señalándolos a ambos. Delly sonríe y le tiende la mano

- Disculpe, es que estábamos, a punto… de ir a dormir – dice nerviosa. Mi papá le estrecha la mano

- No hay nada que disculpar – dice sonriendo para luego dirigirse a mí y sé que va a decir algo de lo que me voy a arrepentir… - Peeta, ¿ella es…? – y deja la frase sin concluir

- Su novia – se apresura a decir Delly – Yo soy Delly Cartwrigth, la novia de Peeta - y se que este es el fin…

- Oh! Por fin, conozco a la novia de mi hijo! – dice papá riendo

- Papá – acoto, pero ambos parecen estar encantados

- Bueno, no ha sido mi elección, permanecer en el anonimato – dice Delly, mirándome significativamente

- Bien, entonces me alegro de haber venido –

Mi papá vuelve a sentarse y conversamos un breve instante. A los quince minutos, mi papá me dice que tiene que irse, que acaba de recordar que tiene que hacer algo, pero sé que lo hace, porque piensa que ha interrumpido algo. No hay forma de convencerlo de que se quede, así que lo acompaño a la puerta. Antes de salir saluda a Delly y dice lo peor que podría haber dicho jamás

- Ha sido un placer Delly, espero verte algún día por la empresa, para almorzar – y le tiende la mano nuevamente. Delly sonríe de oreja a oreja.

- Peeta – Me dice dándome una palmada, para luego acercarse a mi oído – Muy buena elección – dice, mas luego, aunque está muy cerca de mi oído, levanta el tono de voz, seguramente para que Delly escuche lo que diga – Por fin!, a ver si así, llego a conocer a mis nietos… y se marcha.

Bien papá, echame mas tierra encima, pienso. Mañana deberé aclararle todo esto.

Cuando vuelvo a mi habitación, Delly ya se ha acostado, pero estoy muy molesto como para dejárselo pasar.

- ¿Por qué saliste y dijiste esas cosas?– le pregunto

- ¿No querías que saliera? Ó ¿no querías que dijera que soy tu novia?– contesta

- Ninguna de las dos – reconozco

- Estoy cansada… - dice bostezando y dándose la vuelta, dándome la espalda–

- Delly… - le digo, pero no me hace caso. Se acomoda en la cama y cierra los ojos.

- Tenemos que hablar, ¿recordas? – Le digo fastidiado

- Hablaremos mañana – me dice aún en la misma posición

- Esto no se quedará así – digo, antes de salir por la puerta

Agrrr! Estoy tan frustrado que agarro mi almohada y me voy a dormir al sofá.

…

Al otro día me levanto y no desayuno. Todo lo ocurrido anoche, pasa una y otra vez por mi mente y sé que cuanto antes le aclare esto a mi padre, más tranquilo estaré, así que de camino a la oficina, lo llamo para que me espere. Quiero hablar con él, antes que siga metiendo la pata.

Dos golpes en la puerta de su oficina y escucho "adelante"

- Papá, buenos días – Le digo

- Peeta, buen día. Pensé que hoy llegarías más tarde – me dice

- No sé porque lo decís – contesto automáticamente. Él se ríe socarronamente

- Vamos. ¿Qué pasa? – Dice al ver que yo estoy serio – solo era una broma

Suspiro sonoramente

- Digamos que anoche no pudiste llegar en peor momento – le suelto. El vuelve a reír

- Eso ya lo sé – Dice

- No papá, no sabes nada- Replico, más serio aún. Él parece por fin comprender que no estoy en tren de bromas

- ¿Qué pasa Peeta?

- Papá, anoche cuando llegaste, Delly y yo… teníamos una conversación pendiente –confirmo. Mi padre se acomoda en su asiento, dispuesto a escuchar. – Verás, no estamos a gusto con Delly ó mejor dicho, yo no estoy a gusto con ella y anoche iba plantearle que lo dejáramos.

- Lo siento – dice mi padre – Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Además no estaban…?

- No papá. Yo recién salía de bañarme y ella ya se estaba acostando para dormir. Estaba retardando el momento.

- ¿Cómo es eso? – pregunta mi padre curioso, frunciendo el seño

- Es como si supiera de qué quiero hablarle y yo pensé en darle un momento después de la cena para que lo asimilara, pero luego se puso a hacer cosas, acomodar, lavar platos. Cosas que detesta hacer… luego vino a dormir, se quito la ropa y se metió en la cama. Yo iba a empezar a hablarle cuando tocaste el timbre.

- Oh Peeta, lo siento, de verdad hijo… supongo que no fue buena idea ir, verdad? Soy un viejo estúpido! –

-No, no digas eso papá. Yo solo… quería que lo supieras. No quiero que te hagas falsas expectativas…

- Lo decís, por lo de los nietos ¿No? – resoplo

- Supongo. Lo principal es no seguir alimentando en Delly, cosas que no van a pasar –

- Y… ¿puedo preguntar por qué? – pregunta mi padre

- No te entiendo – Le digo

- Que por qué quieres dejarlo –

- Porque no la quiero papá, creo que nunca lo hice…- reconozco por primera vez en voz alta

- Y entonces, ¿Por qué estabas con ella? – me tomo unos minutos antes de contestar

- Supongo que primero fue por agradecimiento, mas luego se tornó una costumbre. No fue hasta que conocí a… alguien, que me di cuenta – contesto. Espero que mi padre asimile lo que acabo de decirle, pero él solo sonríe – ¿Por qué sonreís? Le digo

- ¿Es posible?, Peeta ¿te das cuenta de lo que acabas de decir? –

- No te sigo – le digo negando con la cabeza

- Estas enamorado…

- ¿Lo estoy? – Le pregunto

- No se me ocurre otra razón, por la cual dejarías a tu novia de tantos años… - responde irónico

- Solo… no funcionaba – Le digo restándole importancia

- Claro, por eso no ha sido hasta que la conociste que te diste cuenta, ¿verdad? – Niega con la cabeza mientras sonríe – Negarlo no te va a conducir a nada ¡sabes? – dice mirándome directo a los ojos y sé que tiene razón – Deberías decírselo - ¿de qué habla?

- No sé de que hablas…- contesto

- Por supuesto que si lo sabes, pero no voy a decir nada más… -

No dije nada, no fui capaz de refutarle eso a mi padre. Lo que siento por Katniss es fuerte, pero no sé si es amor. Creo que nunca estuve enamorado, así que no sé con qué compararlo; sin embargo estos "sentimientos" que afloran en mí cada vez que está cerca, cada vez que la veo…

…

Salí de la oficina de mi padre, y me fui directo a Starbucks, quería comprar dos cappuccino, ya que le dije a Katniss que necesitaba mostrarle mis ideas y hemos quedado en que vendría a primera hora y desayunaríamos algo juntos.

Entré a mi oficina faltando cinco minutos para las ocho. No hice más que cerrar la puerta y escuche que golpeaban. Estaba apoyado en el escritorio, cuando entró. Fue entonces cuando comprendí lo que había dicho mi padre, entendí que esta alegría en el pecho y mi corazón bombeando como nunca ó esta sonrisa estúpida que no se me borra de la cara cada vez que la siento cerca o la veo llegar, no puede ser otra cosa

- Buenos días – dijo sonriendo y se acercó peligrosamente para saludarme y en ese momento supe que no iba a dejarla ir, pero antes de hacer nada estúpido tenía que arreglar mis cosas, así que con mucho esfuerzo, deje un beso en su mejilla

- Buen día – yo también le sonreí. Rodee mi escritorio y tomé uno de los vasos – Espero que te guste – le dije tendiéndole un cappuccino. Ella me sonrió aún más grande

- Me encanta, - dijo - ¿Cómo lo haces? –agrego

- ¿De qué hablas? – Le digo sonriendo

-¿Cómo sabes las cosas que me gustan?, digo porque hasta ahora, no le has errado a nada… - dice sonriendo.

- De verdad nunca lo había pensado – Le digo sinceramente– son solo las cosas que me gustan a mí, parece que nos gustan las misma cosas – le digo y noto como se sonroja

– A trabajar!,- le digo para salir del tema y ella asiente

Pasamos las siguientes horas planificando el trabajo. Para cuando hemos terminado ya es casi medió día.

Estoy decidiendo donde llevarla a almorzar, cuando se pronto sus palabras me sorprenden

- ¿Almorzamos juntos? – me dice

- Si, ¿que queres almorzar? – pregunto curioso. Después de pensar unos minutos, me dice

- Sorpréndeme! –

Era un desafío. Me fui hasta el AutoMc, más cercano, llevándola conmigo. Me dejo pedir a mí por los dos, según ella para saber si la regla se cumplía y una vez más no falle. Pedí dos cuartos de libra y nos dirigimos a la plaza. Katniss traía su mantel, así que lo extendió sobre el pasto y nos sentamos sobre él. Cuando terminamos de comer, junto todas las cajitas y las puso dentro de la bolsa de papel, que nos habían dado antes. Nos subimos al auto y emprendimos el regreso a la oficina.

Íbamos en un cómodo silencio, escuchando música…

- Ouch! –Gruñí -No debería haber comido eso – Digo y ella sonríe, aunque al instante se queda seria mirándome

- ¿Te sentís mal?, ¿queres que paremos? – pregunta en tono preocupado

- No – Digo negando con la cabeza – Solo es que… creo que debería dejar de comer ciertas cosas

- ¿Te cayó mal? – vuelve a preguntar

- No, - le digo sin dejar de mirar al frente – Me encantan, pero debo reconocer, que son muchas calorías… ya no tengo 20, ni 25, ni 30 años, ni siquiera tengo 35!

- JA! 40? Vamos, no es para tanto! – se mofa de mí

- Vos lo decís porque no tenes este problema! – Le digo tocándome el estómago

- No estés tan seguro – Contesta – Lo que pasa es que yo hago spinning 2 veces por semana… Apuesto lo que no tengo, que nunca haces ejercicio –

- Es verdad, no lo hago – y agrego – Aunque también es verdad que vos no lo necesitas

- Todos lo necesitamos, ¡deberías empezar! – me dice riendo, se está riendo de mi

- No lo creo, vos nunca lo necesitaste – Le digo y la miro un instante para luego volver los ojos, al frente. - Solo hace falta mirarte, estás… igual que a los veinte… - quizás sería buen momento de retomar esa charla…

- Gracias… – dice sonrojándose – ya, ya sé por dónde vas…

- ¿De verdad? , Entonces…te parece que retomemos? – pregunto

- Si, esta bien – me dice encogiéndose de hombros – pero estaciona, por favor – agrega después

…

Me estaciono. Estamos cerca de la empresa, quizás a unas 15 cuadras, así que el lugar es relativamente tranquilo.

Apago el motor, me quito el cinturón, y me giro para mirarla. Ella me imita.

-Bueno, parece que llego el momento – Le digo para romper el hielo

-Así parece… - contesta en un susurro

- Katniss, quiero que sepas que no quiero incomodarte, es solo que creo que nos lo debemos – intento explicarle

- Esta bien Peeta, no tenés porque justificarte. Supongo que deberíamos haberlo hecho hace tiempo…

- Si – le digo tragando saliva – Queres empezar vos? – se queda en completo silencio y me mira… raro, así que decido empezar yo. – Ya sabes que me gustaba mucho estar con vos y que no podía – ella solo asiente – lo que no sabes es porque… la cosa es que… yo estaba de novio

- Lo sabía, yo… sabía que estabas con alguien, no la primera vez, pero si las otras, - baja la mirada, ¿avergonzada? - las veces que nos vimos y la segunda vez que estuvimos juntos, así que… misterio resuelto – dice y puedo notar su triste mirada

- No. No es así. –Le digo levantando su cara dese su barbilla - Si, estaba de novio y parece que lo recordas bastante bien – solo me mira fijo - pero no sabes cuales eran mis motivos para estar con ella. – Traga saliva – yo empecé a salir con ella y si me gustaba, no voy a negarlo, la pasábamos muy bien, pero las cosas entre los dos empezaron a estar algo raras…, actitudes, comentarios, y cosas fuera de lugar, hasta que descubrí que se debía a la droga. – Hago una pausa – ya estábamos mal, cuando nosotros estuvimos juntos por segunda vez, pero a pesar de las ganas que tenía de estar con vos – le digo, acariciándole la mejilla con el dorso de mi mano, ella no se retira - sabía que no podía dejarla sola, aquello hubiera sido fatal para ella. Su hermano y yo la habíamos llevado a un centro donde la estaban tratando por su adicción, y recién estaba comenzando. Si lo hubiera hecho entonces, probablemente, hubiera tenido una recaída y no queríamos eso – A medida que se lo estoy diciendo, veo como me mira atónita, como si no se lo esperara – Aquella mañana en el río – prosigo – yo estaba seguro de lo que quería – le digo, no he movido mi mano de donde estaba - …por eso, cuando dijiste que te ibas de vacaciones, no lo dude un segundo y te pregunté si podía ir – no me deja terminar –

-… Pero no fuiste… - dice algo triste y me dan muchas ganas de abrazarla, pero no lo hago.

- No. Un día después hable con Finnick. Estaba decidido a ir, pero él me dijo algo en lo que tenía razón, yo no iba dejar a Clove, no podía. Finnick me hizo ver que iba a lastimarte y mucho. Me dijo que eras una buena chica, que no lo hiciera – una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla…

- Finnick… - fue la única palabra que dijo. Así que proseguí mi relato

- Me moría de ganas de ir, pero supongo que hice lo más sensato y te deje ir. Cuando, estuve libre para poder empezar algo en serio, ya te había perdido. Finnick ya no estaba con Annie y después, - me detengo pensando si debería contarle lo de mi hermano, peor lo descarto, es demasiada información – estuve mal yo, tuve algunos problemas que me superaron… - sigue mirándome y noto que mas lágrimas acompañaron a la primera, y entonces no aguante mas, eliminé la distancia y los obstáculos entre nosotros y la abracé…

Me abrazó como si la vida le fuera en ello, como si lo hubiera querido hacer por mucho tiempo y yo le correspondí. Sintiéndola entre mis brazos, ahora pensaba que haber traído todos aquellos recuerdos, no había sido tan buena idea. Estuvimos así no sé por cuánto tiempo. Lentamente fue soltando su agarre y yo el mío, para cuando estuvimos separados, la miré a los ojos, estaban inundados…no lo pensé dos veces, con mis dedos comencé a secárselos y sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, la besé.

Al principio solo fue un roce, pero conforme pasaron los segundos, comenzó a mover sus labios al compás de los míos, sus manos se enredaron en mi pelo, en mi nuca y yo la apreté más contra mí ó por lo menos todo lo que nos permitía la incómoda posición en la que nos encontrábamos y le acaricie suavemente la espalda. Ella se estremeció.

El beso no duró mucho, nos separamos poco a poco, se apoyo en mi pecho y bese su cabeza. Me abrazó fuerte y no me soltó.

Tenerla así, para mí, solo confirmó, lo que sin duda mi corazón siempre supo y mi padre aventuro esta mañana, pero ¿podía decírselo? ¿Podía abrumarla de esa manera?, Decidí que no. Solo la mantuve así entre mis brazos, hasta que ella se calmó.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Katniss POV

Peeta, me invitó a desayunar. Quiere mostrarme no sé qué cosas, que estuvo pensando para la colección y estoy ansiosa por verlas.

Llego a la empresa y golpeo la puerta de su oficina. Sé que está mal, pero sin esperar su permiso, entré. Estaba apoyado sobre su escritorio, con una sonrisa en sus labios, que me dejo sin aliento.

- Buenos días – Le dije imitando su sonrisa y me acerque para darle un beso, que por un momento pensé que terminaría en su boca, pero que él evito, haciendo que se lo diera en la mejilla

- Buen día – dijo, aún sonriendo. Pasó por detrás del escritorio y me dio un vaso de los de Starbucks, un Cappuccino, mi favorito – Espero que te guste – Me dijo, y en mi rostro mi sonrisa, que nunca se había ido, se ensanchó.

- Me encanta, - Le dije - ¿Cómo lo haces? – pregunté curiosa

- ¿De qué hablas? – contesto sonriendo

-¿Cómo sabes las cosas que me gustan?, digo porque hasta ahora, no le has errado a nada… - Le devolví la sonrisa

- De verdad nunca lo había pensado, son solo las cosas que me gustan a mí, parece que nos gustan las mismas cosas – Dijo y como si sus palabras fueran un interruptor, sentí el calor subir a cara. Supuse que estaría rojísima

– A trabajar!,- dijo y nos dispusimos a ello.

Me había agarrado hambre, miré mi celular y vi que eran casi las doce. Cómo ya se nos había tornado costumbre, esperé que él me invitara a almorzar, pero estaba muy ansiosa, así que como no lo decía él, resolví ser yo quien se lo pidiera. Arrepintiéndome al instante de haber pronunciado las palabras. ¿Quién sabe si tendría algo programado?

- ¿Almorzamos juntos? – pregunto

- Si, ¿que queres almorzar? – Contesta.

Después de pensar unos minutos, decido proponerle algo

- Sorpréndeme! – Le digo. No hizo falta decir más.

- Vamos – me dijo.

Subimos a su auto y morí, cuando pude ver hacia donde se dirigía: McDonald´s. Me preguntó que comería y luego de mi indecisión inicial, le pedí que ordenara por los dos, quería saber si su elección coincidiría con la mía. No hubo nada que reprocharle. Se acerco y pidió dos cuartos de libra para llevar. Era increíble, pero una vez más elegíamos lo mismo. Salimos de allí para ir a una plaza cercana. Hizo el amago de sentarnos en los bancos, pero yo estaba preparada con mi súper mantel, en la cartera. Lo extendí y nos sentamos encima. Almorzamos y luego junte toda la basura en las bolsas y la tiré en un cesto de basura cercano.

Me dijo que era hora de volver, así que subí al coche y me acomodé en el asiento del acompañante. Me encantaba estar allí. El auto tenía su olor y eso me reconfortaba, cuando estaba allí, me sentía como en casa. Encendió la radio y escuchamos algo de música

- Ouch! –Gruñó -No debería haber comido eso – sonreí primero, mas luego me preocupe, al ver que su cara no era la de una broma

- ¿Te sentís mal?, ¿queres que paremos? – pregunte

- No, Solo es que… creo que debería dejar de comer ciertas cosas – dijo poniendo cara de dolor

- ¿Te cayó mal? – insistí. No quería que manejara en ese estado

- No, me encantan, pero debo reconocer, que son muchas calorías… ya no tengo 20, ni 25, ni 30 años, ni siquiera tengo 35! – dijo, y esta vez sí pude atisbar una chispa de humor, así que le seguí la broma

- JA! 40? Vamos, no es para tanto! –

- Vos lo decís porque no tenes este problema! – dijo tocándose la panza

- No estés tan seguro, lo que pasa es que yo hago spinning 2 veces por semana… Apuesto lo que no tengo, que nunca haces ejercicio – Le digo

- Es verdad, no lo hago, aunque también es verdad que vos no lo necesitas – Dice

- Todos lo necesitamos, ¡deberías empezar! – río nuevamente

- No lo creo, vos nunca lo necesitaste – Se gira a mirarme y el mundos se detiene. Creo que solo fueron fracciones de segundo, aún así me quedo atontada - Solo hace falta mirarte, estás… igual que a los veinte… - o. o creo que eso no lo esperaba. Y aquí vamos otra vez…

- Gracias… ya, ya sé por dónde vas… - me sonroje, pero sabía donde apuntaba la charla. Creo que estábamos tan conectados, que ya sabía lo que seguía. Quería terminar aquello que empezó el día del concierto y para qué negarlo, una parte de mí, la valiente, quería saber que tenía para contarme, aunque la parte cobarde, quería huir de allí. Apunté a mi parte cobarde y le dije que no se moviera, necesitaba cerrar este tema con él para… para, sea lo que fuera. Quería escucharlo.

- ¿De verdad? , Entonces…te parece que retomemos? – preguntó

- Si, está bien, pero estaciona, por favor – Le dije encogiéndome de hombros, como que me daba igual, cuando en realidad, las piernas ya habían empezado a temblarme

…

Estaciono cerca de la empresa. Yo solo esperaba que nadie nos viera por allí o comenzaría el chusmerío de lo que hacemos o no. No es que estuviéramos haciendo nada malo, pero no me gustaba la idea de ser la comidilla de aquellos que no tienen nada que hacer y se ocupan de la vida de los demás.

Apago el motor, se sacó el cinturón y yo hice lo mismo. Ambos nos mirábamos y ninguno de los dos decía nada, hasta que él decidió romper el silencio, lo cual agradecí. Esto podía ser muy incómodo

-Bueno, parece que llego el momento – dijo

-Así parece… - contesté, creí haberlo dicho claro y fuerte, pero sé que se quedó en un murmullo. Estaba nerviosa y él lo notó

- Katniss, quiero que sepas que no quiero incomodarte, es solo que creo que nos lo debemos – me dijo

- Esta bien Peeta, no tenés porque justificarte. Supongo que deberíamos haberlo hecho hace tiempo… - Le contesté con todo el valor que pude reunir

- Si, queres empezar vos? – dijo y vi que tragó en seco. Creo que él estaba tan nervioso como yo. Mi voz no salió, no pude decir nada, solo lo miré y él comenzó a hablar

– Ya sabes que me gustaba mucho estar con vos y que no podía – asiento, eso ya lo sabía Peeta, ya me lo habías dicho, antes – lo que no sabes es porque… la cosa es que… yo estaba de novio

- Lo sabía, yo… sabía que estabas con alguien, no la primera vez, pero si las otras, - me mire las manos avergonzada, yo sabía que él estaba con alguien y aún así seguí adelante- las veces que nos vimos y la segunda vez que estuvimos juntos, así que… misterio resuelto – le digo tratando de esquivar su mirada

- No. No es así. –levanta mi rostro desde la barbilla - Si, estaba de novio y parece que lo recordas bastante bien – no deja de mirarme - pero no sabes cuales eran mis motivos para estar con ella. – Trago saliva, ¿quiero saberlo? ¿Es necesario que lo sepa? ¿Por qué estaría con ella, sino es por amor? – yo empecé a salir con ella y si me gustaba, no voy a negarlo, la pasábamos muy bien, pero las cosas entre los dos empezaron a estar algo raras…, actitudes, comentarios, y cosas fuera de lugar, hasta que descubrí que se debía a la droga. – eso si que no lo esperaba ¿drogas? – ya estábamos mal, cuando nosotros estuvimos juntos por segunda vez, pero a pesar de las ganas que tenía de estar con vos – acaricia mi mejilla con el dorso de su mano, y yo disfruto del contacto, mi acto reflejo, sería cerrar los ojos, pero estoy luchando por no hacerlo - sabía que no podía dejarla sola, aquello hubiera sido fatal para ella. Su hermano y yo la habíamos llevado a un centro donde la estaban tratando por su adicción, y recién estaba comenzando. Si lo hubiera hecho entonces, probablemente, hubiera tenido una recaída y no queríamos eso – Ok, definitivamente, ni en lo más recóndito de mi cerebro, se me cruzó NUNCA que no estuviéramos juntos por algo así– Aquella mañana en el río , yo estaba seguro de lo que quería – dice y mi corazón empieza a golpear como loco en mi pecho, puedo oír claramente sus martillazos, ¿acaso alguien en toda la manzana no podía oírlos? - …por eso, cuando dijiste que te ibas de vacaciones, no lo dude un segundo y te pregunté si podía ir –

-… Pero no fuiste… - Lo interrumpo, y sé que mis palabras salieron como susurro

- No. Un día después hable con Finnick. Estaba decidido a ir, pero él me dijo algo en lo que tenía razón, yo no iba dejar a Clove, no podía. Finnick me hizo ver que iba a lastimarte y mucho. Me dijo que eras una buena chica, que no lo hiciera – a medida que hablaba, comencé a sentir mis ojos húmedos, mi amigo Finnick, que nunca había mencionado nada de su amigo Peeta, al cual nunca le había querido preguntar nada, me estaba cuidando. No logre reprimir las lágrimas del todo. Además fue doloroso para mí recordar ese verano, lo mucho que lo esperé en la playa…

- Finnick… - solo el nombre de mi amigo, pude pronunciar y Peeta al ver que yo no reaccionaba continúo el relato

- Me moría de ganas de ir, pero supongo que hice lo más sensato y te deje ir. Cuando, estuve libre para poder empezar algo en serio, ya te había perdido. Finnick ya no estaba con Annie y después, - veo la duda reflejarse en su cara, como si decidiera contar algo o no – estuve mal yo, tuve algunos problemas que me superaron… - seguí mirándolo, tratando de no llorar, pero una vez que salió la primera lágrima, las demás la siguieron rápidamente.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, me estaba abrazando y yo no me quedé atrás, necesitaba hacerlo, necesitaba que me abrazara. Todo lo que todos estos años me había torturado, pensar que nunca sintió nada por mí y saber que si le pasaron cosas conmigo, que de alguna forma me estaba protegiendo, me daban la pauta de cuan equivocada había estado. Nos quedamos así, en silencio, abrazados hasta que lentamente nos fuimos separando, nos miramos a los ojos, las lágrimas seguían brotando a borbotones, parecía que hubiera abierto una canilla, no podía calmarme y cuanto más trataba de hacerlo, peor era. Si no paraba pronto, sabía que empezaría a emitir esos raros sonidos que hago cuando sollozo y no quería que me viera peor de lo que estaba. Si siguiente reacción, me desarmo por completo, intentaba secarme las lágrimas con sus pulgares, mientras tenía mi cara entre sus manos. No lo vi venir, o si, y no me importó... me besó y yo le correspondí. Llevé mis manos a su nuca, tratando de tenerlo más cerca de mí, el me abrazo fuerte y acarició mi espalda y noté como un escalofrío me recorría, pero no me moví.

Permanecí allí en sus brazos, queriendo que ese momento no termine nunca, pero sabiendo que terminaría. Como pude, deshice nuestro abrazo y apoye mi cabeza en su pecho. Su corazón latía. Sólo fue su ritmo acompasado lo que me devolvió la calma y pude volver a respirar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hello! Espero les haya gustado el capítulo. Disculpas por la hora, Acá son 12:52 AM, se me hizo muy tarde pero no quería dejar de subir el cap. Espero comentarios! **

**Gracias a todos/todas por leer, y colocar la historia en favoritos y gracias por los reviews, me encanta recibirlos! Nos leemos pronto. Trataré de actualizar lo antes posible. Odio dejarlos en suspenso… Besos**


	15. Chapter 15

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins**

**Recomendación musical para este capítulo: "No necesito nada" de "No Te Va Gustar" **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 15**

**Acostumbrado, equivocado  
no veo el cielo, está nublado.**

Apareciste sin que te buscara nadie no esperaba,  
encontrarte ahí,  
tal vez tu risa no tenía sombras no tenía cara,  
fué todo lo que ví.  
Me prestaste un beso, me prestaste calma, me prestaste  
todo lo que me faltaba.

Nananana na na nananana.

Tenés la receta justa para hacerme sonreír,  
Y todo el tiempo,  
sabés lo que me asusta, sabés lo que me gusta estar con vos.  
Me robaste el cuerpo, me robaste el alma,  
Ya es tuya la voz, con la que antes cantaba.

Nananana na na nananana.  
Nananana na na nananana.

Me quitas el sueño,  
Me quitas el habla,  
Pero si estoy con vos, no necesito nada.

(no te preocupes no necesito nada)

…

Katniss POV

Peeta me mantenía abrazada contra él y yo no quería soltarlo. Quien sabe el tiempo que estuvimos así, solo sé que no quería pensar en nada mas que no fuéramos nosotros dos.

Solo importaban sus palabras y ese abrazo en el que ambos estábamos sumidos, negándonos a volver a la realidad, aunque ambos supiéramos que no duraría y que tendríamos que hacerlo.

Y el beso.

Ese beso que me tomo por sorpresa, pero que tanto deseaba y fue todo lo que una vez pude imaginar. Peeta seguía siendo aquel dulce adolescente que me robaba besos.

¿Por que las cosas tenían que ser así? ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Qué iba a hacer? Yo no quería separarme de él, pero por otro lado estaba casada. Ya no era libre ¿Qué haría? ¿Tener un amante? ¿Peeta estaría dispuesto a serlo? No, pero después de hoy ya no imaginaba mi vida sin él.

Poco a poco, nos fuimos separando. Él no dejaba de mirarme, creo que sabía en lo que estaba pensando porque con una mano, me acaricio la cabeza y continuó por mi mejilla. Allí se detuvo y se acerco. Muy cerca

- Lo solucionaremos – me susurró al oído. Lo miré con tristeza. Quise bajar la cabeza, pero él me la sostuvo desde la barbilla, me obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Las lágrimas se estaban agolpando otra vez

- Te amo – me dijo y sentí que el mundo desaparecía. Apoyó su frente en la mía, suspiró. Con la mano que seguía en mi mejilla, deslizó su pulgar sobre mis labios y los acarició una y otra vez. Cerré los ojos. Volvió a unirnos en un beso dulce. Algunas lágrimas saladas, que habían escapado, rodaban por mis mejillas y se posaron en nuestros labios unidos. Antes de poder darme cuenta estaba diciéndole lo mismo

- Te amo – dejé salir aquellas palabras y sentí como si las hubiera tenido atragantadas todo este tiempo. Abrí los ojos. Me estaba sonriendo, con una de esas sonrisas marca Katniss, me dije, como la misma que yo tenía dibujada en la cara el día que nos encontramos en el río, la misma que sentía ahora dibujarse nuevamente. Lo abracé, me apretó muy fuerte contra él.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? Le pregunté al oído

- No lo sé – contesto – pero ni pienses en que voy a dejarte ir – agregó

- Tengo miedo… - Le dije y me sentí encoger. ¿Qué estábamos haciendo?

- Shhhhh, - me silenció y beso mi cabeza – yo también – confesó – pero tengo más miedo de perderte, así que separarnos o huir no es una opción

- Peeta - insistí

- No. Ya pensaremos en algo…

…

-Hola! Buenos días Johana – Le digo entrando al pasillo que me lleva a mi oficina

- Buenos días Katniss – dice Johana –

-¿Tenés algo para mí? – Le digo. Lo mismo de todos los días. Ella me pasa los documentos, papeles ó sobres que haya para mí y yo me voy a mi oficina. Sin embargo hoy, noto algo más, sobre el mostrador que ayer no estaba…

- ¿Necesitas algo más? – dice, mirando lo mismo que yo. Un hermoso ramo de flores, acomodado encima del mostrador, asomaba de un fornido florero. Fresias, rosas, azucenas y jazmines, en un hermoso envoltorio de tela blanca, con algunos detalles bordados

- No nada – Le digo y me giro para irme

- ¿Te gusta el ramo? – pregunta

- Si. La verdad, es que está hermoso – Le digo sinceramente y agrego - ¿Cumples años? Johana ríe

- ¿Por qué? ¿Debería cumplirlos? – contesta aún sonriendo

- No, bueno, pensé… que por el ramo… que sería por alguna ocasión especial, pero… no me hagas caso.- Vuelvo a girarme para irme, pero su voz me detiene

- A que esta bonito ¿verdad? Yo me pregunto exactamente lo mismo, que será lo que estamos festejando…

La miro interrogante. Si no lo sabe ella!... no sé porque se hace la misteriosa… pero la verdad, no me interesa. Decido pasar de contestarle y dirigirme a mi oficina.

A los dos minutos, golpean mi puerta, le digo que pase, sea quien sea. Y entra Johana, viene con el ramo en la mano

- Toma – me dice – es… tuyo. - Que rayos?!

- ¿Mío? – le pregunto asombrada

- Si. Al parecer, tenes un admirador… - dice Johana levantando las cejas, y pasándome el ramo para que lo agarre

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – Le digo tomando el ramo en mis manos y olisqueando el aroma que desprende- ¿Para mí?

- Repito. Creo que tenes un admirador – me dice sonriendo – y sale por la puerta

Cuando me deja sola, miro el ramo y lo reviso, tiene una tarjeta pero solo tiene mi nombre "Katniss" nada más. Ni una frase, ni un nombre, nada de nada…

Lo acomodo en un florero que tengo en el escritorio y que solo tenía algunas fresias, que me había traído del jardín de casa, hace ya algunos días y me quedo mirándolo.

Es un arreglo majestuoso y es mío.

Me suena el móvil. Es un n° que no conozco, por lo que decido no contestar…

A los 2 minutos, suena otra vez. El mismo n° que antes, sin pensarlo demasiado, contesto

- Hola – Digo

- ¿Katniss? – dice una vos que no reconozco

- Si, la misma. ¿Quién habla? – pregunto

- ¿Ya no me reconoces la voz? – dice y noto que está riendo. Es Peeta.

- Ho, -carraspeo, me he quedado sin voz – Hola Peeta, disculpa es que no, no te tengo registrado – Le digo, tratando de disimular la sorpresa.

- Ya… no hay problema, agendalo ahora! – Me dice

- Si, claro, cuando cortemos, lo hago... ¿Necesitabas algo?

- ¿A vos? – me dice, ya seriamente. Sonrío ¿Como contesto a algo como eso?

- Tonto! – Le digo, para salir del paso – Lo pregunté en serio.- El se ríe

- Yo también lo digo en serio – silencio - ….solo, solo quería saber… si recibiste el ramo. – contesta.

El ramo!

- ¿Vos lo enviaste? – pregunta estúpida… ¿y porque si no iba a preguntar?

- Si, como regalo de bienvenida – dice

- Bueno gracias, pero te recuerdo que hace 4 meses que trabajo en esta compañía – Le digo, porque es la verdad. Se ríe sonoramente

- No. No es por lo de la empresa – dice, todavía riendo – Te estaba dando la bienvenida, a mi vida – dice ya más serio.

Me siento en la nubes… ¿de verdad estoy teniendo esta conversación con Peeta? ¿De verdad esto, está sucediendo?

- ¿Katniss? – su voz me trae de regreso del cielo - ¿Me escuchas?

- Si, disculpame. Es que… gracias – le digo y sé que estoy completamente roja, porque siento mi cara arder – No lo esperaba…

- Ah! Pensé que se había cortado… y de nada. Solo quería pedirte disculpas, por no poner nada, ya sabes porque –

- Si, lo sé…no, no hay problema. Son hermosas Peeta. Me encantan – digo por fin reaccionando. Siento su risa a través del teléfono – aunque me hubiera gustado más que me las dieras vos… – Le digo nerviosamente, con una tremenda osadía que no reconozco en mí, pero no puede verme, así que, qué más da

- ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?, quien sabe, quizás si abrieras la puerta de tu oficina…

Rodeo el escritorio, todo lo rápido que lo permiten mis piernas, y abro la puerta para encontrarme con sus preciosos ojos azules mirándome. Una sonrisa asoma en su cara. Mi primera reacción sería saltar a sus brazos, pero recuerdo donde estamos, así que lo descarto…

- Pasa – Le digo, abriendo la puerta y haciéndole un gesto con la mano. Una vez que entra en la oficina, cierro la puerta con pestillo y me entrego a sus brazos. Beso, dedos entrelazados… camina un par de pasos y se apoya en el escritorio, tirando de mí, para que lo siga. Obedezco y me coloco entre sus piernas. Me acaricia los hombros, y la espalada, hasta llegar a mi cintura, allí une sus manos y me besa.

Suspira sonoramente.

- No sabes lo que necesitaba esto – me dice, recorriendo mi cara con la punta de su nariz.

Sonrío, yo también lo necesitaba

Habían pasado un poco más de 18hs. Desde que habíamos hablado, habíamos quedado en tomarnos las cosas con calma. No iba a haber nada entre nosotros hasta resolver nuestras situaciones. Él todavía tenía que hablar con su… con Delly y yo ver como hacía para arreglar mis cosas. Al principio, luego de aquel beso que nos dimos en el auto y el inmenso silencio que nos invadió, le dije que no me sentía bien por hacer lo que estábamos haciendo. Así que concluí que no podía hacerlo. La culpa hizo acto de presencia, yo era completamente consciente de que no estaba bien y que íbamos a lastimar a muchas personas en el camino, no solo Delly, no solo Gale, estaba mi hijo de por medio…

Entonces dijo algo

- Esperaré, esperaré hasta que podamos estar juntos. Katniss, no tenemos por qué correr, vayamos despacio, demos un paso a la vez - me dijo, y note que estaba nervioso- Me rehúso a perderte, de nuevo

Ante sus palabras, no supe que contestar, solo pensaba en que no tenía sentido negarlo, sentía que ese era el lugar donde yo pertenecía, que era mi lugar en el mundo... pero aún así estaba mal.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos podía resistirse, no habíamos llegado ni a las 24hs. y ya estábamos besándonos y me preguntaba como haríamos para continuar. Yo no podía concebir la idea de que él estuviera con alguien más, y aunque sabía de sus intenciones de acabar su relación con Delly, porque él me lo había dicho, me preguntaba cuando ocurriría, no soportaba pensar que sus besos le pertenecieran.

Las cosas no cambiaban conmigo. Yo sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil para mí, terminar las cosas con Gale. Era un buen hombre, pero era muy celoso, me lo había dejado muy claro el día del concierto. Gale nunca había tenido motivos para celarme, pero ese día le molesto lo que hice y me oyó bajar de un auto. Gracias a Dios, no se asomó a mirar quien me traía, aquello hubiera sido la hecatombe…

Aunque no pude esquivar sus reproches…

**Flash back**

03 de Abril 2014

- Gale – susurre, entrando en la casa, para comprobar que no había dormido

- Por fin! – Dijo, levantándose del sillón - ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Viste la hora que es? – prosiguió a los gritos y tironeándome del brazo. Claro que si sabía, eran las tres de la madrugada. El recital había terminado a la una y di gracias a Dios de que Peeta me trajera, quien sabe por dónde andaría todavía de no haber sido así.

- Gale, por favor! No grites – Le dije, zafándome de su agarre y alejándome, donde Cinna no pudiera escuchar sus gritos – Vas a despertar a Cinna – Le dije con voz queda

- Ah! No me digas que ahora te preocupa tu hijo! – río socarronamente, persiguiéndome en mi itinerario por la casa

- ¿Que decís? – Le contesté ya enojada

- Solo digo que no me vengas con lo de "madre preocupada" ahora, porque hoy no te importó dejarlo con cualquiera, para irte… de fiesta – espetó

- Eso sí que no te lo permito- Le dije mas enojada aún, pero todavía en un tono de voz normal, evitando gritar – Primero – Empecé a contar con los dedos - no lo dejé con cualquiera, lo dejé con Prim, que es su tía ; segundo no me fui de "fiesta", fui a un concierto, y tercero - soy una persona Gale, no soy solo madre, también trabajo y necesito mi momento de esparcimiento, y no lo hago a menudo, así que no me quieras hacer sentir culpable, porque no lo vas a conseguir

- YA VEO! Ah! y por cierto, espero que esto no se repita, no lo soportaré. Suficiente tiempo tuviste para salir, cuando eras una adolescente. Quien sabe donde estuviste todas estas horas y con quien. Deberías asumir que sos una mujer casada, CASADA, y dejarte de todas estas… idioteces de niña, porque ya no lo sos! – dijo dando un golpe a la mesa y encerrándose en la habitación, sin dejarme tiempo a responderle.

**Fin flash back**

Las cosas se pusieron tirantes desde entonces…

Solo confiaba en que recordara nuestra promesa. Aquello era lo único a lo que me podía aferrar, para saber que no estaba haciendo las cosas tan mal, para no sentirme mal por arruinar su vida, porque eso era algo que no se me escapaba. Sabía que derrumbaría a Gale por completo, la cosa era que por muy mal que me sintiera, estaba considerando hacerlo y por el hombre que tenía delante

- ¿Kat? – me dice, acariciando mis mejillas

-¿Eh? –

- Te fuiste…- susurra en mi oído –

- No, solo estaba pensando… ¿queres que nos pongamos a trabajar? -

- Mmm... No – Contesta con los ojos cerrados, tiene su frente apoyada en la mía

- Vamos… el jefe puede aparecer… - Le digo, bromeando. Él se separa un poco y comienza a reír

- No va a aparecer…eso te lo firmo! – me dice aún riendo

- Vamos… – Le susurro y se separa a regañadientes de mí

- Sos peor que él – me acusa

– ¿Por dónde empezamos? –

Ya más en plan jefe, se sienta enfrente de mí. Recuerdo que tengo que quitar el pestillo de la puerta, así que me levanto para hacerlo, al volver a mi lugar, lo veo observando el block que hace unos días atrás fue blanco de un vaso de gaseosa que se le derramó encima…

- Son muy buenos – me dice serio - ¿Por qué no me los mostraste?

- ¿Qué? ¿Esto? – Le digo quitándole el block de las manos – no es nada…

- De verdad creo que son muy buenos – insiste

-Peeta, hice estos dibujos hace por lo menos diez años….

- A mí me gustan…

- A mi no – Le digo categórica, por lo que no insiste más

…

Pasamos el resto de la mañana, preparando colores, y probando en los bocetos que tenemos esparcidos en el escritorio. Nos hemos decidido por colores fuertes y cálidos, naranja, verde, amarillo… aún hay mucho en que trabajar. Más tarde tendremos que ver las muestras de telas que llegaron, para ver si nos sirven y de elegir alguna, pedir los presupuestos…

…

- Voy a mi oficina ¿almorzamos juntos? –

- Claro, ordeno un poco y voy…

Al cabo de unos minutos, conseguí dejar todo más o menos prolijo. Me encaminé a la oficina de Peeta. De camino, Johana me dijo que Peeta me estaba esperando y que no tardara, porque debíamos volver rápidamente al trabajo. Recordé que debía golpear y esperar que me contestara, pero eso no ocurrió, como no lo hizo, entré. Quizás había algún cambio de plan…

Cuando entré no pude creer lo que veían mis ojos, una mesa, porque no es un escritorio, perfectamente servida, mantel, cubiertos, copas… un momento, ¿copas?

Peeta aparece de la nada y yo lo miro a él y a la mesa. Sin duda alguna ha sido obra suya, pero no entiendo en qué momento lo ha hecho, aún así es perfecta.

- Solo faltan las velas – Le digo y lo veo hacer ¿un puchero?

- Para la próxima… - dice, acercándose peligrosamente y rodeando mi cintura, pero me pongo nerviosa. Estamos en su oficina, no en la mía y puede entrar cualquiera, desde Johana hasta su padre… lo miro a él y la puerta.

– No puedo cerrar con pestillo – Dice, como si me leyera la mente.

Entiendo. Me separo y camino hasta la silla que me abre, para que me siente. Parezco hipnotizada, no puedo dejar de mirarlo. Abre unas cajas, delante de mí, que supongo que tienen la comida y veo con sorpresa lo que es comida japonesa, supongo. Antes de que pueda decir nada

- Es comida oriental, no sé bien si china ó japonesa, se llama "Katsu-Don" y el tuyo "Sakana-Don" – dice, señalando los platos. - El mío tiene cerdo, el tuyo pescado, si querés cambiamos – me dice, y puedo notar que duda

- Peeta, gracias, pero… ¿En qué momento preparaste todo esto? – Le digo acariciando su rostro

- Es algo que estuve pensando desde ayer – sonrío. Así es Peeta

- Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a esto – Le digo sinceramente

- No tenes porque hacerlo, espero poder sorprenderte cada día. – contesta serio, sin dejar de mirarme, y yo no sé si es por el vino ó por las cosas que me provoca, pero siento como si me acariciara con la mirada

El almuerzo pasa más rápido delo que hubiera querido. Antes de darme cuenta, ya estamos juntando los restos y tirando la basura. Sin medir mis actos, me acerco a él y coloco mis manos alrededor de su cuello, en su nuca, tocando sus cortos cabellos y él me abraza por la cintura

- Gracias, me gusto mucho. – le digo bajito, lo más bajito que puedo

- Fue perfecto. La comida, el vino… y vos. – dice y eso hace que yo de un paso mas y me acerque para besarlo, pero golpean la puerta y nos separamos, rápidamente, me siento donde estaba antes. Peeta se acomoda un poco, el pelo, el traje y dice "Adelante"

Johana ¡cómo no! Habría que darle el premio a las interrupciones del año… viene con unas carpetas en la mano, eso no puede significar otra cosa, que no sea trabajo. ¡y que esperaba?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Peeta POV

Es increíble que ya le haya confesado mis sentimientos, lo que me lleva a pensar indefectiblemente en Delly, ella esperó tanto por eso y en cuatro años nunca pude decirlo…

Sin embargo con Katniss salió tan naturalmente, que casi no me di cuenta, hasta que lo estaba diciendo, no lo pensé, no tuve que hacerlo, solo salió y realmente me sentí muy feliz al escucharla decir lo mismo.

Por eso, no sé cómo voy a hacer para evitar abalanzarme sobre ella, cada vez que la vea. Hemos acordado que no habría más besos y nos mantendríamos como amigos hasta que pudiéramos resolver cada uno su respectiva situación, pero la verdad lo veo bastante difícil. No quiero ocultarlo, no quiero esconderme

…

- Solo "Katniss" – Le dije al empleado de la florería, donde había encargado un bonito ramo para enviarle.

Hubiera querido escribirle miles de cosas más, pero sabía que no podía, no más bien, que no debía hacerlo, así que solo me conformé con que colocaran su nombre en la tarjeta.

Esperé pacientemente que se hicieran las 08:15 hs. hora en que yo sabía que ella se encontraría en su oficina y podría contestar su móvil.

Conseguir su n° no fue tan difícil, aunque Johana de seguro, ya sabía todo lo que estaba pasando, (era un hecho, no se le escapaba nada) decidí pedirle el n° argumentando que necesitaba comentarle algo, antes de llegar a la oficina.

Cuando llegó la hora, marqué el celular, pero me salió el contestador. ¿Sería posible que lo tuviera apagado? Decidí intentarlo una vez más, esta vez sí respondió

- Hola –

- ¿Katniss? –

- Si, la misma. ¿Quién habla? – pregunta

- ¿Ya no me reconoces la voz? – digo riendo. .

- Ho, -carraspeo– Hola Peeta, disculpa es que no, no te tengo registrado – dice. Claro, porque no te pedí tu n°, yo… lo robe

- Ya… no hay problema, agendalo ahora! – Le digo

- Sí, claro, cuando cortemos, lo hago... ¿Necesitabas algo? – pregunta. ¿Cómo puede hacer una pregunta tan inocente y yo tomarla de la manera que la tomo?

- ¿A vos? – contesto sinceramente

- Tonto! Lo pregunté en serio.- escucho como se ríe

- Yo también lo digo en serio – Hago silencio esperando que conteste, pero como no lo hace, continúo - ….solo, solo quería saber… si recibiste el ramo. –

- ¿Vos lo enviaste? –

Sorpresa!

- Si, como regalo de bienvenida –

- Bueno gracias, pero te recuerdo que hace 4 meses que trabajo en esta compañía – Mi vida! ¿No es hermosa?

- No. No es por lo de la empresa – sonrío – Te estaba dando la bienvenida, a mi vida – contesto ¿He sonado muy cursi?

Ojala que no le moleste, porque no era la intención. Solo quería tener un detalle con ella. Esta callada y eso me pone más nervioso aún. Ya estoy entrando a la empresa y me dirijo a mi oficina, aunque tengo muchas ganas de verla

Obviamente estoy hablando en vos muy baja, casi en susurros

- ¿Katniss? ¿Me escuchas? – temó que se halla cortado la comunicación

- Si, disculpame. Es que… gracias. No lo esperaba…

- Ah! Pensé que se había cortado… y de nada. Solo quería pedirte disculpas, por no poner nada, ya sabes porque – Es una escusa, solo quería oír tu voz

- Si, lo sé…no, no hay problema. Son hermosas Peeta. Me encantan –Siento un gran alivio, hubiera odiado hacerla sentir mal. Río con ganas, dejando salir la tensión antes acumulada. Ella va mas allá – aunque me hubiera gustado más que me las dieras vos… – la excusa perfecta… cuando lo ha dicho ya estaba de camino a su oficina, así que bastan esas palabras…

- ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes?, quien sabe, quizás si abrieras la puerta de tu oficina…

Escucho ruido dentro y casi al instante, abre la puerta. Su sonrisa es enorme. La veo dudar e indicarme que entre, con una seña

- Pasa – dice. Entro en la oficina, y la veo cerrar la puerta con pestillo, se gira y me abraza. Le soy un beso suave en los labios y entrelazo nuestros dedos, para luego tirar de ella, de camino al escritorio. Me apoyo ahí, pidiéndole que se acerque y rogando que acepte. Casi al instante se acomoda entre mis piernas y apoya sus manos en mi pecho Le acaricio los hombros, y bajo por su espalda, hasta llegar a su cintura, allí me detengo, junto mis manos y le doy un casto beso, otra vez

Un suspiro enorme se escapa de mis labios. Me siento como en casa.

- No sabes lo que necesitaba esto – He cerrado los ojos y con la punta de la nariz, recorro sus cara, comenzando por sus ojos, sus mejillas, la comisura de sus labios… Noto como sonríe

Mientras sigo con mis mimos, se produce un profundo silencio. Espero que esté disfrutando esto, tanto como yo, porque no quiero detenerme.

Luego de lo que parecen siglos, sin que ninguno de los dos nos separemos, rompo el silencio

- ¿Kat? – Le digo, mis manos ahora acarician sus mejillas

-¿Eh? –

- Te fuiste…- Le digo en el oído

- No, solo estaba pensando… ¿queres que nos pongamos a trabajar? – me dice. Apoyo mi frente en la suya

- Mmm... No – Contesto con los ojos cerrados aún

- Vamos… el jefe puede aparecer… - dice en tono de broma. Me separo un poco y empiezo a reír

- No va a aparecer…eso te lo firmo! –

- Vamos… – que insistente, una vez que el jefe no quiere trabajar y no lo aprovecha

- Sos peor que él! – Le digo

– ¿Por dónde empezamos? – Ya se ha separado de mi y se sienta en su silla detrás del escritorio, pero parece recordar algo, así que la veo levantarse otra vez y recuerdo el pestillo de la puerta.

Comienzo a mirar cosas que tiene en su escritorio. Desde debajo de unas hojas, asoma un block de hojas manchado, lo estiro un poco y lo saco. Me quedo asombrado cuando veo los dibujos en su interior. Casi al instante vuelve

- Son muy buenos – Le digo - ¿Por qué no me los mostraste?

- ¿Qué? ¿Esto? – Me quita el block de las manos – no es nada…

- De verdad creo que son muy buenos –

-Peeta, hice estos dibujos hace por lo menos diez años…. - ¿y? no dejan de ser buenos por eso. No lo entiende…

- A mí me gustan…

- A mi no – Sentencia. Creo que es mejor no insistir. Ya hallaré la forma de hacerla entrar en razón…

…

Trabajamos, casi en un cómodo silencio, toda la mañana. Hemos elegido los colores de la próxima temporada y debo decir que son muy primaverales, colores muy vivos; sin embargo estar ocupado no ha engañado a mi estómago

- Voy a mi oficina ¿almorzamos juntos? –

- Claro, ordeno un poco y voy…

…

Esto me ha dado el tiempo para poder pedir la comida y esperarla, he encargado comida al wok para los dos.

Desde ayer, una idea ronda mi cabeza… solo espero que me salga bien. Tomando su costumbre del mantel, he convertido mi escritorio en una mesa, con un mantel que traje de casa. Tengo las copas descartables, pero copas al fin, y el malbec lo he dejado en el piso, al lado del escritorio.

Le he dado la orden a Johana de que le avise a Katniss, con la escusa de que almorzaríamos y volveríamos pronto al trabajo, que nadie nos moleste. Aunque en realidad, nada más lejos. Lo que quiero es que esté aquí conmigo. Sonrío. Por dios!, parezco un adolescente.

Escucho unos golpes en la puerta, pero antes de que pueda contestar, ya está adentro de la oficina. Me mira a mí y a la mesa en forma alternada. Sonríe y yo suspiro, por un momento pensé que se enojaría…

- Solo faltan las velas – me dice. Hago un mohín

- Para la próxima… - Le digo, acercándome. Acomodo mis manos alrededor de su cintura, pero ella me mira y mira la puerta. – No puedo cerrar con pestillo – Le digo. Se separa de mí

Le abro la silla de enfrente mío, ella me sigue, se sienta y me observa. No ha dejado de hacerlo desde que entró. Abro las cajas de la comida y veo su cara de asombro, no se lo esperaba.

- Es comida oriental, no sé bien si china ó japonesa – le explico – Se llama "Katsu-Don" y el tuyo "Sakana-Don" – Le digo señalando los platos. El mío tiene cerdo, el tuyo pescado. Ante su cara de desconcierto, - Si querés cambiamos – Le digo, ya un poco dudoso, porque no ha cambiado su expresión. Ya Peeta, esto no salió como planeaste, no le gusta…

- Peeta – estira su mano por encima del escritorio, acariciando levemente mi cara – gracias!, pero… ¿En qué momento preparaste todo esto? - Suspiro

- Es algo que estuve pensando desde ayer – reconozco. Ella sonríe

- Creo que nunca me acostumbraré a esto – me dice

- No tenes porque hacerlo – me mira seria – espero poder sorprenderte cada día.

Almorzamos entre bromas, contándonos breves anécdotas de nuestras vidas. No tenemos mucho tiempo, por lo que enseguida recogemos y tiramos todo a la basura.

Antes de ponernos al trabajo, se acerca a mí y enreda sus dedos en el cabello de mi nuca, yo apoyo mis manos en su cintura

- Gracias, me gusto mucho. – dice en un murmullo

- Fue perfecto. La comida, el vino… y vos. – Le susurro al oído y justo cuando se acerca a darme un beso, golpean la puerta. Nos separamos al instante. Ella se sienta en la silla, donde estaba antes. Yo me acomodo un poco el pelo y la ropa, y digo "Adelante"

Johana entra con unas carpetas, que tienen las muestras de telas. Debemos volver al trabajo…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola! Aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Sé que es más corto, pero así salió Quise darle un respiro a estos dos, para que disfrutaran algo. Espero que les guste. Ya saben espero las críticas. **

**Ah! una pregunta ¿alguien sabe cuando es el cumpleaños de Peeta? El de Katniss es en Mayo, pero y el de Peeta?**

**Les pido disculpas por la tardanza, pero no tuve un buen día ayer, así que no pude escribir, si bien tenía la mayor parte del capítulo escrito, aún faltaba algo y no lo podía cerrar. Y disculpas, por la insistencia con No Te va Gustar, pero ahora mismo encuentro en ellos un tema para cada ocasión, debe ser porque los estoy escuchando mucho y de verdad la letra de No necesito nada, me parece tan hermosa, que fue la que me inspiró para este capítulo.**

**Una vez más, gracias a todos/todas por leer, y colocar la historia en favoritos y gracias por los reviews, me encanta recibirlos! Gracias especiales a Juliper22, Katri, Flo, everllakglee4ever. Nos leemos pronto. Espero poder actualizar el miércoles.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins**

**Recomendación musical para este capítulo: "Don´t Speak" de "No Doubt" **

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capitulo 16**

La semana ha pasado súper rápido. Hemos tenido muchísimo trabajo y la verdad es que no hemos tenido un minuto libre. Hoy, con mucho esfuerzo hemos quedado que en una hora almorzaremos juntos. La verdad es que lo necesitaba, después de pasar casi cada día almorzando juntos, que de un día para el otro no lo hagamos, hace que sienta que me falta algo… tampoco es que pueda decir mucho, es nuestro trabajo y aunque lo extraño, se donde estamos.

Cuando salí para la oficina de Peeta, no encontré a Johana en su lugar. La esperé, tenía que entregarle unas cartas que me había dado Peeta, para que las mandara por correo. Cómo nunca llegó, me dirigí a la oficina de Peeta, pero cuando entré, me encontré con algo que no hubiera querido presenciar… nunca.

Yo y mi maldita manía de no esperar respuesta después de golpear

- Yo también te quiero – Le decía una chica rubia, colgando de su cuello, enroscándole sus brazos y… besándolo fervientemente.

Me quedo congelada, mis piernas no me respondieron y definitivamente, no veía nada, solo todo borroso a raíz de las lágrimas que se acumulan. Ninguno de los dos se había percatado de mi presencia. No sé cómo, pero respiré hondo y carraspeé, para que se dieran cuenta que estaba allí.

- Yo… disculpen… Peeta, vengo después – dije, mirando hacia abajo, cuando ya estaba a punto de salir, al refugio que suponía el pasillo para mí

- Oh! No, no te vayas – dijo la chica – Es que Peeta no sabía que venía, quería darle una sorpresa – Dijo y se giró a sonreírle. – Vamos a ir a almorzar - Peeta no sonreía, solo la miraba.- Se acercó a mí y se presentó – Soy Delly Cartwrigth, la novia de Peeta y ¿vos sos?... – preguntó, estirando su mano y esperando respuesta. Cuando iba a contestar, Peeta contestó por mí

- Ella es Katniss, Katniss Everdeen, mi asistente – dijo Peeta mirándome. Pude ver en sus ojos tristeza…

Ella estrecho mi mano, con más fuerza de la necesaria, mientras yo me sentía fuera de lugar…

Delly me miró de arriba abajo y no sé que habrá pasado por su cabeza en ese momento, pero me pareció que me miraba con desprecio, así que decidí salir de allí cuanto antes.

Cómo pude, pronuncié las siguientes palabras

- Después del almuerzo, si te parece bien, continuamos – y Salí, por no decir, huí despavorida de la oficina de Peeta, por el pasillo que se me hacía cada vez más largo

- Katniss – Dijo Peeta y me alcanzó en el pasillo. Su novia se había asomado por la puerta y nos veía. Se acercó lo mas que pudo a mí y me susurró – Lo siento, debo terminar con esto – y supe a que se refería

- Esta bien, luego lo vemos – Le dije y asentí – Hasta luego Delly – concluí, levantando la mano, para alejarme de allí a toda prisa

Cuando entre a mi oficina las lágrimas habían hecho acto de presencia. Sabía que no la quería, sabía que la iba a dejar, pero aún así, no quería que se fuera con ella.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Peeta POV

No sé si decir, por desgracia o por fortuna, pero ha sido una semana muy movidita. La colección va viento en popa. Todavía tengo que cerrar algún que otro punto con los proveedores de las telas, pero creo que para ello, deberé ir personalmente. Por suerte las cosas con Katniss también van de maravilla, y aunque ya no tenemos ni tiempo para almorzar, o lo hacemos por separado, siempre nos tomamos un minuto al día para darnos un beso o dedicarnos alguna mirada cómplice.

Hoy puntualmente, la invité a almorzar. Vamos a ir a algún bar cercano a comer algo ligero, para luego volver al trabajo. La tengo un poco abandonada y la quiero compensar. Ya debe estar por venir, así que busco las llaves del auto, que debo haber apoyado en… algún lado…

- Hola, mi amor – saluda una voz, que conozco demasiado bien. Es Delly

- Delly ¿qué haces acá? – nunca se había presentado aquí en la empresa y hace unos días que no viene por casa, ni me llama. Supongo que tratando de evitar el temita que tenemos pendiente, por ese motivo, no entiendo que hace acá…

- Yo también te quiero – dice y se acerca a mí, enroscando sus brazos en mi cuello y dándome un beso. En ese momento escucho un carraspeo que viene de la puerta

- Yo… disculpen… Peeta, vengo después – dijo, tratando de irse. Era Katniss, pero Delly la detuvo

- Oh! No, no te vayas. Es que Peeta no sabía que venía, quería darle una sorpresa – Delly me miro sonriendo – Vamos a ir a almorzar – Le tendió la mano a Katniss y le dijo quien era, aunque técnicamente ya no lo era – Soy Delly Cartwrigth, la novia de Peeta y ¿vos sos?... – preguntó. En ese momento reaccioné y conteste por ella

- Ella es Katniss, Katniss Everdeen, mi asistente – dije y la miré. Tenía los ojos acuosos. Mierda!

Se dieron la mano y Katniss por fin hablo

- Después del almuerzo, si te parece bien, continuamos – dijo saliendo precipitadamente por el pasillo. Quería abrazarla, no podía verla así, pero no quería un escándalo y estoy bastante seguro que Delly, estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Solo atine a llamarla y me apuré a alcanzarla

- Katniss, lo siento, debo terminar con esto – le dije lo más bajito que pude, ella asintió

- Esta bien, luego lo vemos. Hasta luego Delly – dijo, levantando su mano en señal de saludo. Solo entonces me di cuenta que Delly nos miraba.

…

Volví a la oficina y la arrastre al ascensor, llegamos al Hall y me di cuenta que no traía las llaves del auto, así que le pedí a Enobaria, de recepción que se quedara con Delly, que yo iría a buscar las llaves.

- Delly, es un minuto, voy por las llaves del auto, que me las olvidé- Le dije y vi como asentía pensativa – Ya vuelvo. – confirme y salí disparado al ascensor. Mi objetivo no eran las llaves, tenía que ver a Katniss.

Entre a mi oficina, ubique las llaves y me dirigí por el pasillo a la oficina de Katniss. Golpee la puerta, pero no contestó, quise abrir, pero no pude; así que volví a intentar con unos golpes suaves, apoye mi cabeza en la puerta y le susurré – Katniss, por favor, soy yo – sentí el ruido del pestillo y la puerta que se abría. Di unos pasos adentro y la encontré sentada en el sillón que tenía en su oficina, a un lado del escritorio. Me senté a su lado y nos abrazamos en silencio. – Necesito hacer esto – Le dije y le di un beso en los labios. - Nos vemos en una hora, paso por aquí a buscarte- Le dije tomándola de la barbilla, ella solo asintió. Besé su cabeza y salí.

…

Ya en el bar, Delly elegía lo que almorzaría, con la carta abierta sobre la mesa. Yo no pensaba invitarla a comer, solo quería terminar con esto, pero no era algo fácil, así que decidí seguirle la corriente.

- Yo quiero… una ensalada mediterránea y vos – dice Delly alegremente

- Yo, paso. No tengo hambre – Le digo

- ¿No vas a comer? ¿y por qué me invitaste entonces? – ¿de qué está hablando?

- Delly, te recuerdo que vos fuiste a buscarme a la oficina… ah y a propósito, ¿desde cuándo vas a la oficina? –

- Desde ahora – dice firme, decido dejársela pasar y encarar el tema directamente

- Delly… nosotros tenemos que hablar de algo, que se está dilatando demasiado – Sonríe nerviosa, no me dice nada, solo me mira.

- Delly – suspiro – De verdad quise hacer esto en otro lado, pero no me estas dejando alternativa, así que…

- No lo hagas

- Delly, lo nuestro no funciona –

- Si que funciona, no lo hagas, no me dejes – suplica

- No. No funciona y no funciona, porque yo no te quiero… - confieso derrotado

- pero, quizás con el tiempo… -

- Pero, nada. Solo no lo hagas más difícil –

- ¿Yo lo hago difícil? Solo, solo tenías que enamorarte de mí… - dice con la voz rota

- Lo siento, pero las cosas son así – murmuro

- No me sirven tus razones, Peeta –

- Ya, ya lo sé… -

- ¿Y eso es todo? - suspiro

- Delly, por favor. Estas cosas pasan, o te enamoras o no, no es algo que se planea, y lamentablemente a mi no me paso con vos, tenés que entenderlo… -

-… pero si con ella –

- ¿De qué hablas? –

- No te pasó conmigo, pero ¿si con Kat? ¿Eh? –

- ¿A qué viene todo esto?

- ¿Es ella verdad? Esa….–

- Delly… - suspiro

- Es ella – no era una pregunta, sino una afirmación

- Delly, no te hagas esto –

- ¿El qué? ¿Destrozarme? Eso acabas de hacerlo vos solito…- me contesta y se levanta para irse

- Delly, lo siento. No hubiera querido que esto fuera así…- estiro mi mano por encima de la mesa, pero ella la retira

- No importa. No te importa, así que no me vengas con eso… -

- No digas eso…no quiero caer en lugares comunes, pero quizás algún día, podremos ser amigos -

- No, no lo creo…-

- No seas tan…terminante

- Estoy embarazada – me interrumpe

- ¿Que, qué? –

- Lo que oíste. Tengo un atraso, creo que estoy embarazada – repite

- Delly, que tengas un atraso, no significa que estés embarazada – Le digo – No podes ir diciendo por ahí cosas como esas, sin estar segura.

- Estoy segura – murmura – Nunca he tenido un atraso semejante. Que no quieras hacerte cargo, es otra cosa. – Replica

- Estas equivocada – Contesto – Nunca dije que no me haría cargo, si estas embarazada, cosa que aún tenemos que confirmar, yo me voy a hacer cargo de mi hijo. Por supuesto.

- Lo dudo –

- ¿Qué? –

- Que lo dudo. Verás, acabas de dejarme, así que ya no tenes ningún derecho, a nada! –

- ¿Te estás escuchando? – no la reconozco

- Si, perfectamente –

- No podes hacer eso –

- Claro que puedo! – Se levanta y se va. Dejándome solo y con la boca abierta y seca.

Pagué la cuenta y volví a la oficina.

Al entrar recordé que le prometí a Katniss pasar por su oficina, así que me dirigí hasta allí.

Golpee la puerta y cuando contestó pase. Apenas me vio entrar, se acercó a mí y me tomó la mano

- ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto, acariciando mi rostro

- No mucho – conteste amargado. Ella solo me abrazó.

- Ahora si – respondí, con una media sonrisa. Me deje caer en el sillón y tire de ella para sentarla sobre mis piernas. Ella aceptó

-¿Queres hablar? – Me dijo y negué con la cabeza. – Esta bien – dijo, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. No quise contarle nada para no preocuparla, después de todo era un atraso y hasta que Delly me lo confirmara, decidí que era mejor no decírselo.

La acomode encima mío, y lleve mis manos a sus mejillas, acaricié su cuello y comencé a besarla lenta y pausadamente. Si había algo que me podía hacer olvidar de todo eran sus besos, así que no lo dude.

Hacía días que tenía la necesidad de ir más allá, pero no me animaba a decirle nada por miedo a que me dijera que no, después de todo hacía nada que estábamos juntos y tampoco sabía cómo iba a reaccionar. Sin embargo, al parecer ella también lo necesitaba, porque me besaba de una manera desesperadamente intensa y aunque no se movía, las cosas se estaban descontrolando, mis manos viajaban por su espalda desde la base del cuello hasta la cintura. Dibujando figuras libres en ella. Podía notar su calor y pequeños gemidos escapando de su boca, lo que me descontrolaba aún más. Sus manos tampoco se quedaban quietas, ella también exploraba mi cuerpo. Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, fue el momento que elegí para confesarlo

- Katniss – Apoye mi frene en la suya, tenía sus ojos cerrados y trataba de recuperar su respiración

- mmm... – contestó

- Me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor – Susurré. Abrió los ojos, y sonrío

- Te faltó la parte que decías "acá mismo" – Sonreí recordando mi osadía de hace años, pero enseguida agregó con voz apenas audible

- Yo también – y se mordió el labio inferior – Pero no aquí, ni ahora - agregó

Ver eso y escuchar sus palabras, me encendieron sobremanera y desee no estar en la oficina.

- Está bien. Lo entiendo, ya llegará el momento. – Le dije, besando su frente – Mientras no me digas que sos virgen… - agregue riendo. Ella sonrío y se bajo de encima mío, me miró a los ojos y se sentó a mi lado

- A propósito, ¿puedo decirte algo? – asentí, aunque no sabía por dónde iba – Aquel día en tu casa, no fui del todo sincera cuando te dije aquello… es solo que no sabía cómo decirlo y… y me salió así.

- No te entiendo… - Le digo – Estas hablando de ¿"aquel día"?

-Si. En realidad, no era virgen, yo… ya lo había hecho, pero no tenía ni idea, mi compañero fue un tremendo desastre, así que mi experiencia era prácticamente nula, pero me dio vergüenza decirte…

Se quedo en silencio esperando mi respuesta. Yo solo atrape un mechón de su cabello, y lo puse detrás de su oreja, antes de decir

- Mi amor, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, deja de torturarte –

- ¿En serio? ¿No te molesta que te mintiera entonces? –

- Como dije, eso pasó hace años…. A ver, ¿por qué creíste que me molestaría? –

- No lo sé… solo no quiero que haya mentiras entre nosotros, o cosas que no nos podamos decir –

Aquellas palabras me hicieron sentir bastante mal. Quizás debiera decirle lo que estaba pasando, no quiero que algo así afecte lo que tenemos; sin embargo, no puedo largar una bomba así porque si, sin tenerla confirmada ¿no?

Después de aquella conversación, le dije a Katniss que debíamos volver al trabajo, así que nos dispusimos a ello.

…

Mi padre me llamo al finalizar la tarde, quería arreglar conmigo algunos temas. Yo quería irme lo más rápido posible, pero parece que no iba a poder ser…

- Pasa – dijo mi padre, luego de que golpeara la puerta – Hijo, te estaba esperando

- Hola papá – saludé al entrar – Aquí estoy, vos dirás. Me mandaste a llamar – dije sentándome en la silla de enfrente de su escritorio

- Si, necesito que arreglemos algunas cosas del viaje – o no ¿otra vez el viaje? suspiré

- ¿Otra vez el viaje? – dije inconscientemente

- ¿Cómo que otra vez? No me digas que ya te habías olvidado…

- No, ¿Cómo podría? Me lo recordas a cada rato… - Le digo bromeando

- Veo que estas de buen humor – sonríe – me pregunto que tendrá que ver con… - y se calla. Lo miro interrogante

- Vas a dejar la frase sin completar, por mucho tiempo? – Le sigo el juego.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué frase? – se hace el tonto

- Vamos papá que te conozco… - Le digo, entrecerrando los ojos– Johana ¿verdad? – Asiente - Ves como nos vamos entendiendo. ¿Qué sabes? –pregunto

- Todo – dice

- Entiendo… y… ¿qué opinas? – de verdad me importa mucho su opinión y quiero conocerla

- Verás. Al principio creí que era una locura. Ella está casada y vos de novio… – antes de que pueda seguir, lo interrumpo

- Dejame que te haga una observación, ya no, ya no estoy de novio – me mira sorprendido, y prosigue

- Bueno, eso cambia un poco las cosas, pero no del todo.- dice en tono preocupado- ¿y qué esperabas? Soy tu padre! No puedo evitar preocuparme! pero por otro lado, después, al verlos, como se miran y como se completan el uno al otro, creo que no hay dudas, estas enamorado y me parece bien que vayas por lo que te hace feliz.

Me levanto de la silla y le doy un abrazo a mi padre, siempre supe que me apoyaba, pero no esperaba esto, no en esta situación.

- Aún así Peeta, ¿puedo?... – Asiento - Me preocupas. Ella está casada ¿Qué piensan hacer? – me dice en murmullos

- Todavía no lo sé – Le digo negando con la cabeza – pero lo solucionaremos papá. Por lo pronto, he terminado con mi relación con Delly y espero que en poco tiempo ella pueda dar ese paso también, aunque es más complicado, tienen un hijo en común

- Las cosas pueden complicarse Peeta… lo sabes – dice mi padre en tono de advertencia

- Si lo sé, solo espero que tengamos un poco de suerte y todo salga bien – digo, recordando la noticia que me dio Delly hoy.

- Esperemos que todo salga bien – me apoya papá – En cuanto a lo otro….

- ¿En cuanto al viaje? – Asiente - la idea era ir la semana próxima –

- ¿La semana próxima? No sé si eso sea bueno – dice mi papá meneando la cabeza

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto

- Los tiempos se acortan Peeta, lo sabes bien. Cuando te quieras dar cuenta tenemos la temporada encima. Yo diría que sería mejor, que viajes este fin de semana.

- En realidad papá lo iba a hacer esta semana, pero…

- ¿pero?

- Mañana es el cumpleaños de Katniss, y… quisiera estar aquí. Te prometo que el viernes, viajo sin falta. Arreglaré todo para que así sea. Mi padre sonríe

- Si que estas enamorado! – Suelta – Está bien, pero que no pase del viernes. – dice levantando el dedo a modo de advertencia. Ambos nos reímos. Me despido de mi padre y me voy para casa a pensar en mi regalo de mañana.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Katniss POV

Mientras esperaba a Peeta, tal como él me había pedido, me llamó Gale.

- Katniss – saludó al atender

- Si, hola Gale – conteste

- Hola Kat. Te quería avisar que tengo que quedarme a trabajar hoy –

- ¿Paso algo? – pregunté.

- No, nada. Es solo que… ingresó mercadería y tengo que quedarme a descargar y controlar – respondió

- Está bien –

- ¿Crees que llegaras a tiempo, para cuidar de Cinna?–

- ¿A tiempo para qué?

- No, bueno, es que Madge me dijo que necesitaba salir temprano hoy -

- ¿Temprano a qué hora? –

- A las cinco, creo. –

- Que raro, no me llamó para decirme… -

- Si te llamó, pero dice que no se pudo comunicar, y por eso me llamó a mí, para que yo te avise –

- Ah, bueno no hay problema. Hablaré y trataré de salir un rato antes

- Eh… Katniss, por favor ¿inténtarlo?. Nunca nos pide nada… -

- Si Gale, ya te dije que haré lo posible. Creo que no habrá problema. –

- Bueno. Nos vemos a la noche entonces –

- Chau. Nos vemos –

Luego deberé hablar con Peeta, para ver si puedo efectivamente salir más temprano hoy. Espero no olvidarme. Me preocupa bastante que todavía no haya vuelto, me dijo en una hora…

Cuando escuché la puerta, salte de mi lugar y me acerque a él. Traía mala cara. Me dieron muchas ganas de abrazarlo. Seguramente aquello no había sido ni fácil, ni agradable.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunte, acariciándole suavemente la cara

- No mucho – me dijo, así que me acerqué y lo abracé

- Ahora si – dijo, con una sonrisa. Se sentó y tiró de mí, para sentarme sobre sus piernas

-¿Queres hablar? – Le pregunté, pero negó con la cabeza. – Esta bien – Le dije y pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. No dijo nada, solo tomo mi cara entre sus manos y comenzó un lento beso que desató la locura. Prácticamente no podía respirar, pero aún así continué respondiendo a su asedio. Acarició mi espalda, dibujando en ella algunas formas libres y estremeciéndome con cada nueva ronda que comenzaba. Mis manos tampoco es que estuvieran quietas. Necesitaba sentir su cuerpo, así que acaricie cada centímetro de su espalda y sus brazos. Podía notar el calor emanar de mi cuerpo con ese incendiario beso y no pude, aunque quise, evitar que algunos gemidos escaparan de mi boca. Fue en el momento en que nos separamos para tomar aire, que creo que nos calmamos un poco los dos y él hablo

- Katniss – Nuestras frentes estaban apoyadas la una en la otra, apenas si podía respirar, mucho menos contestar, así que solo atiné a emitir un extraño sonido

- Mmm... –

- Me muero de ganas de hacerte el amor – murmuró, haciéndome acordar a sus mismas palabras años atrás

- Te faltó la parte que decías "acá mismo" – Sonreí - Yo también –confesé mordiéndome el labio inferior – Pero no aquí, ni ahora – sentencié

- Está bien. Lo entiendo, ya llegará el momento – Dijo, mientras me dejaba un beso en al frente. Mientras no me digas que sos virgen… - agregó bromeando. Era el contraataque a lo que le había dicho antes. Sonreí, pensando que quizás sería mejor empezar de cero con la verdad y para eso, me sentí en la necesidad de aclararle algo

- A propósito, ¿puedo decirte algo? – Asintió – Aquel día en tu casa, no fui del todo sincera cuando te dije aquello… es solo que no sabía cómo decirlo y… y me salió así.

- No te entiendo… Estas hablando de ¿"aquel día"?

-Si… En realidad, no era virgen, yo… ya lo había hecho, pero no tenía ni idea, y mi compañero fue un completo desastre, así que mi experiencia era prácticamente nula, pero me dio vergüenza decirte…

Agarró un mechón de mi pelo y lo pasó detrás de mi oreja

- Mi amor, eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, deja de torturarte –

- ¿En serio? ¿No te molesta que te mintiera entonces? –

- Como dije, eso pasó hace años…. A ver, ¿por qué creíste que me molestaría? –

- No lo sé… solo no quiero que haya mentiras entre nosotros, o cosas que no nos podamos decir –

Después de aquella charla, me sentí mejor. Poder hablar con Peeta de algunas cosas, aunque él les restara importancia, me había quitado un peso de encima. Cierto es que me moría de ganas de estar con él, pero mi situación con Gale, me frenaba. Aunque con Gale hiciera bastante tiempo que no teníamos intimidad, hasta que no pudiera hablar con él, no podría tener nada mas allá con Peeta. No se trataba de si unos besos ó tener sexo me convertía en infiel, se trataba de aquella promesa que nos habíamos hecho, y que quería respetar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hello! Nuevo capítulo. Por fin nos deshicimos de Delly! yes! Espero que les guste. Ya saben espero las críticas, comentarios, etc.**

**Una vez más, gracias a todos/todas por leer, y colocar la historia en favoritos y gracias por los reviews, me encanta recibirlos! Gracias, gracias y mas gracias. Nos leemos pronto. Espero poder actualizar el sábado.**

**Besos**


	17. Chapter 17

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins**

**Recomendación musical para este capítulo: para la primera mitad: "Las voces" de "Las Pelotas", para la segunda mitad "Adiós" de "NTVG"**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Las voces que están cubriendo todo  
terminan siempre en el mismo lugar  
anoche creíste que eras algo  
tal vez, estás enloqueciendo**

**Si decirte la verdad**  
**no sirvió de nada**  
**¿cómo fue que pasó?**  
**¿Cómo fue que pasó?**

**La cruz que cargas en la espalda**  
**podes una vez dejarla caer**

**Si decirte la verdad**  
**no sirvió de nada**  
**¿cómo fue que pasó?**  
**¿Cómo fue que pasó?**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capitulo 17**

Aquella noche Gale volvió pasadas las nueve de la noche.

Cuando entró, hizo el amago de saludarme, pero Cinna requirió mi atención, así que me dio un beso en la coronilla y se marchó directo al baño. Se lo veía cansado y me aseguró que había sido un día fatal en el trabajo. -Muchas complicaciones - Dijo

Yo estaba un poco preocupada, porque Cinna había empezado a levantar fiebre. Desde el día anterior había tenido mucha tos, pero lo atribuí al cambio de clima; sin embargo la tos no cedía y aunque le había suministrado un antitérmico, la fiebre tampoco.

Cenamos, prácticamente en silencio, salvo por alguna ocurrencia de nuestro hijo y por su constante tos. Gale, me contestaba con monosílabos y evitaba mirarme, estaba realmente absorto en sus pensamientos, pero como ya me había dicho que tenía mucho trabajo, lo atribuí a aquello.

Quería hablar con él, pero no quería que fuera a las apuradas, ni con nuestro hijo dando vueltas por la casa, así que decidí que el fin de semana sería el momento.

Mañana sería mi cumpleaños y lo quería pasar lo mejor posible. El sábado había quedado en salir, con las chicas para festejarlo, pero de seguro podríamos hablar durante el día, así que le pedí a Hazelle si el sábado por la tarde, podía quedarse con Cinna, luego saldría con las chicas. Seguramente las necesitaría.

Sin embargo el malestar de mi pequeño me preocupaba, por lo cual no sabía si iba a poder hacerlo.

Esa noche no había dormido nada, me levantaba a cada rato para ver a Cinna que no paraba de toser. Era un hecho que lo tendría que llevar al médico, ni bien amaneciera. Aquello había pasado de ser una simple tos, para convertirse en algo mas serio, parecía tener mocos, por los ruidos que hacía su pecho al tratar de respirar. Cuatro años, me habían dado el suficiente oído para percibir que algo no andaba bien.

…

Cuando me desperté agotada de la noche anterior, eran las siete de la mañana. Tarde para ir a trabajar y además debía llevar a Cinna a ver a su pediatra. Marqué su número y le pregunté si lo podía atender, me dijo que lo llevara al Hospital Central, donde en el día de hoy atendería por guardia. Marqué el número de la oficina y me pasaron con Johana, le avisé que llegaría un poco mas tarde. También le pedí por favor, que le avisara a Peeta.

Con todo y lo del nene, se me había olvidado que hoy era mi cumpleaños. Mi hijo fue el primero en saludarme. Como pudo se subió a la cama, alentado por Gale y me lleno de besos. Luego de una ronda de cosquillas, que recibió de mi parte, y de tocarlo incansablemente, solo para constatar que la fiebre no había cedido demasiado, me dio su regalo. El mismo consistió en un dibujo, donde aparecía "la familia" según sus propias palabras. Allí estábamos Gale, yo, él y hasta nuestro perro, rodeados de arco iris, flores y corazones. Sin duda era hermoso, era su familia. Sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo tomé en brazos para abrazarlo muy fuerte. Me sentí realmente muy mal por estar pensando en destruir eso, que tanto trabajo nos había tomado construir. Estaba abrumada y confundida. ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿De verdad era tan mala madre como para no pensar primero en mi hijo? ¿En verdad iba a mandar todo a la mierda por un hombre? ¿Qué sería de mi hijo entonces? ¿Podía ser tan egoísta y solo pensar en mí? ¿Qué es lo que le estaba enseñando? ¿A mentir, engañar? Porque yo era quien debiera velar por él y en su lugar estaba pensando sólo en lo que yo necesitaba.

Esos pensamientos habían empezado a corroerme el cerebro y cada cosa bonita ó cada detalle que tenía Gale para conmigo, no hacía más que hacerme sentir culpable. Como por ejemplo esta mañana…

Gale, había preparado el desayuno, que nos esperaba en la cocina cuando me levanté. Había preparado tostadas y café con leche para los dos y una chocolatada para Cinna.

Cuando nos sentamos, me dio su regalo. Un libro. Últimamente había adquirido la costumbre de la lectura, así que supongo que lo recordó. "Si decido quedarme" rezaba su título ¿No es como si el destino me estuviera jugando una broma? Le sonreí con lo que imagino fue mas una mueca que una sonrisa, dándole las gracias y beso mi frente en respuesta.

…

Mientras me dirigía al hospital, mi móvil sonó. Era Peeta. Después de aquel desayuno y el dibujo de mi hijo no me encontraba muy a gusto conmigo misma, así que decidí no atenderlo. No quería que me diera su apoyo, ni que me dijera que íbamos a estar bien, así que no lo atendí. A los pocos minutos insistió, una, dos, cinco veces, tampoco contesté los llamados, ni el mensaje que me envió después. Tenía que pensar que iba a hacer

"¿Estas bien? Me dijo Johana que venías mas tarde y me preocupé. En cuanto puedas contestame, por favor."

Ese fue el primero de muchos otros que me mandó. Estaba inquieto, lo podía notar, pero yo no estaba en condiciones de devolverle los llamados, ni mucho menos quería escribirle un mensaje.

Mientras esperaba en la sala de Guardia que la Dra. Brown atendiera a Cinna, se me acercó una chica, que luego reconocí, era Delly. Grandioso, lo que me faltaba!

- Hola. Sos Katniss ¿no? – me preguntó acercándose a nosotros

- Si – Dije sin agregar nada más. Quizás si fuera un poco cortante me dejaría en paz enseguida…lo que menos me apetecía en ese momento era hablar con la ex de Peeta.

- Soy Delly, la novia de Peeta. ¿Me recordas? Nos vimos ayer, en la oficina – agregó

- Si, Delly. Si, si te recuerdo – Aunque Peeta me dijo que ya no eras su novia pensé

- Hola gordito – saludo a Cinna – No sabía que tenías un hijo – agregó, pasando su mano por la cabeza de Cinna y revolviéndole el pelo.

- Si, verás no se encuentra muy bien, así que estoy esperando a su pediatra – la corto de plano

- Debe ser emocionante eh? – La miro entre intrigada y desconcertada, porque no se dé que me está hablando.- Tener un hijo, claro – Dice, me encojo de hombros

- Es emocionante, movilizador, agotador, preocupante, y muchas otras cosas más… - ¿sigo?

- Cinna Hawthorne – Dice la Dra. Brown saliendo del consultorio y salvándome de seguir hablando con Delly.

- Bueno, estaré por aquí, si queres hablar después – Dice Delly

- Si, bueno… es que Delly, no es como si pudiera quedarme, tengo que ir a trabajar – me excuso

- Bueno, son unos minutos nomás, además contamos con que tu jefe es MI novio, así que no creo que haya problema porque hablemos – Me contesta, ¿Es que esta mujer no se rinde?

- Claro, nos vemos – Dije, ya vería después como haría para escabullirme sin que me viera…

Ya adentro en la consulta, la Dra. Brown revisó a Cinna y me dijo que tenía bronco espasmo, y que con unos antibióticos y nebulizaciones, debería salir adelante. Me pidió volver a verlo en 72 hs.

Cuando salí de la consulta, no me crucé con Delly, gracias a Dios! Tenía que llevar a Cinna a casa, pero antes hablé con Madge, para ver si lo podía cuidar. Quedamos en vernos en media hora en casa, ella tenía llaves, así que por eso no debía preocuparme.

Deje a Cinna con Madge y me dirigí al trabajo. Al llegar Johana me dijo que Peeta, me estaba esperando así que fui hacia su oficina, directamente.

Apenas entré Peeta se acercó y me dio un dulce beso en los labios, aún con mi cara entre sus manos, al separarnos me deseo feliz cumpleaños y volvió a darme otro y otro y otro beso mas…

- Hola… ¿Estás bien? – preguntó

- Si – Aseguré, sentándome

- ¿Qué paso? Yo… te llamé y te mandé mensajes –

- Si, las llamadas no las escuché – miento – y los mensajes los vi después de dejar a Cinna en casa, pero como ya venía para acá…

- No hay problema, solo estaba preocupado –

- No hay porque, es que Cinna estuvo con fiebre y lo lleve al hospital. Tiene bronco espasmo – Peeta me mira interrogante – es una enfermedad común en niños de su edad – Le digo y pone cara de comprensión – Con unos antibióticos va a estar bien – concluyo – Es solo que no llegué a avisarte, llamé acá, me atendió Johana y le avise a ella, pidiéndole que te avisara también a vos – Me agarra la mano y la acaricia con su pulgar…

- Está bien, sino te estoy recriminando, solo estaba preocupado – repitió, tomándome de la barbilla - ¿Estás bien?, te noto… rara

- Si, es solo que… - Hago una pausa - Peeta, mientras atendían a Cinna, vi a Delly – Le dije, y lo vi palidecer…

- A Delly?, atendiste a Cinna en el Hospital Central? –

- Si, su pediatra atendía hoy ahí. Se acercó a saludarme…- eso no era lo que quería decir, así que tomé aire y se lo dije - Peeta, creo que no te entendió lo que le dijiste ayer –

- ¿Por qué lo decís? – preguntó serio

- Me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, pero argumenté que tenía que venir a trabajar y – suspiré – entonces dijo que como mi jefe, era SU novio, no creía que hubiera problemas –

- ¿Eso te dijo? Creeme, cuando te digo que fui muy claro… tendré que hablar con ella nuevamente…- se hizo un incómodo silencio y pude verlo dudar - Katniss… yo…hay algo mas… - me dijo mirándome fijo

- ¿Algo más? – titubee

- Si – Largo un sonoro suspiro – ayer… Delly me dijo algo que… no… me dijo que…diceque tieneunatraso – Lo dijo tan rápido, y de corrido que me tomo trabajo entenderlo ó ¿quizás no quería entenderlo? – Tragué saliva

- Eh… si? - balbuceé

- Ayer no quise decirte nada para no preocuparte…

- y me lo estas contando ahora porque….

- No, no lo sé… ayer solo estaba agotado mentalmente y creí que lo mejor sería decírtelo, cuando ella me lo confirmara, después de todo, era una atraso. – Me mira como Cinna, cuando hizo algo malo…al cabo de unos minutos… - ¿estás enojada? – pregunta

- No, no lo estoy. Es solo que…. –

- Es solo que, ¿qué Kat? –

- ¿Que, pensas hacer? – pregunté

- Reconocerlo, por supuesto – dijo seguro

- No estoy segura de lo que estamos haciendo….

-¿Qué? – pregunta incrédulo

- Que… dadas las circunstancias, no estoy segura de que… de estar juntos… - Peeta no me dejó seguir, porque puso sus dedos sobre mi boca

- Shh,- me dijo silenciándome – no digas eso ni en bromas

- Es que… - volvió a cortarme, pero esta vez, fue un beso. Su boca sobre la mía moviéndose al compás una de la otra. Me atrajo hacia él, por la nuca y me tomó por sorpresa un beso largo y apasionado que nos dejó sin aire.

-No puedo pensar en no tener esto – me dijo, cuando nos separamos – No deberíamos permitirnos no sentir esto con la persona que tenemos al lado – Era completamente cierto, pero aún así no podía evitarlo, me sentía culpable

- Peeta – dije una vez parada – Si está embarazada, a lo mejor deberías reconsiderar lo de ayer – Peeta me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos

- ¿De verdad me estás diciendo esto? – Contestó – Katniss, si está embarazada, la voy a ayudar, me voy a hacer cargo de mi hijo, pero no me pidas que vuelva con ella – me dijo

- Peeta, es muy difícil para una mujer, criar un hijo, sola, más aún cuando debes trabajar, como supongo será su caso

- No voy a volver con ella. Ya te dije, puedo hacerme cargo de mi hijo perfectamente y no le va a faltar nada, te lo aseguro, pero no puedo estar con ella… simplemente porque no la amo, y eso no lo va a cambiar un hijo, por mucho que ella quiera, y además… ¿sabes por qué? – Yo solo lo miraba – porque te amo – Otro beso, llegó a mi boca, pero esta es vez fue solo un roce. Cuando se separó de mí, me sonrío con tristeza

- Peeta, no es solo esto, estuve pensando mucho, desde ayer, todo el día, hoy… no sé que estoy haciendo, estoy destruyendo la vida de mi hijo, desarmando su familia, quitándole a su papá… y todo ¿por qué? para poder ser feliz yo, solo estoy pensando en mí…- A estas alturas, estaba casi sollozando, Peeta me miró, sus ojos estaban rojos y vidriosos.

- Katniss, - dijo, acariciando mi mejilla con su pulgar - contra eso… yo no puedo hacer nada, no puedo hacer nada para alivianar ese peso que sentís – me dijo derrotado – pero si te sirve de algo, no me siento orgulloso de lo que estamos haciendo – se tomo unos segundos mas y volvió a hablar -… pero es lo que siento, te amo y por eso aposté a lo nuestro, sin importarme nada más. Quizás sea un maldito egoísta, puede ser, pero quiero ser feliz, y con la única persona que me siento así, es con vos. –

La manera en que Peeta me hablaba, me dejaba atontada, porque sabía que me lo estaba diciendo en serio, sabía que lo que decía me lo estaba diciendo con el corazón y podía ver el dolor que le estaba causando, pero no podía dejar de pensar en mi hijo, en Gale y en su hijo, el que estaba en camino. Me tomé uno minutos, para… no sé para tomar fuerza, coraje, era lo que necesitaba y se lo dije. Peeta ya se había separado de mí, y estaba parado al lado de la ventana, mirando para afuera…

- Peeta – Le dije a solo unos pasos de él – yo también te amo - - pero… creo que es mejor que nos tomemos unos días, no sé quizás vea todo más claro mañana… - me miró con tristeza

- Claro, si es lo que queres.- dijo, tragando saliva. Luego de unos minutos eternos, en que nos dedicamos a mirarnos y después de un largo abrazo, nos separamos. – Será mejor ponernos a trabajar – dijo, y acepte. Ocupar nuestra mente, en algo que no fuéramos nosotros, nos iba a venir bien y además no era una opción.

…

Tanto mi cumpleaños, como el día siguiente pasaron sin pena ni gloria, por lo menos hasta el viernes por la noche. Yo había decidido no hablar con Gale, por ahora. Tampoco saldría con las chicas, no estaba de ánimos y además, ellas hubieran detectado que no me encontraba bien, y tarde o temprano, me hubieran sacado la razón para estar así.

La noche de mi cumpleaños, me habían llamado, porque querían arreglar para el día siguiente, pero argumente, primero que Cinna estaba enfermo, por supuesto que sugirieron que se quedara con Gale; y después, que estaba corta de dinero. Por supuesto no supuso problema para ellas que intentaron convencerme de que como era mi cumpleaños ellas pagarían todo, a lo cual me opuse.

Prim tampoco se quedó atrás, en la tarea de tratar de convencerme de salir, fue tan insistente que decidí ir con ella hasta el bar de siempre el Viernes por la noche. Gale no puso objeción y se quedó con Cinna, pero me hizo prometer que saldría con él el día sábado.

Peeta, ese Viernes volaba a 400 km. de la ciudad y no volvería hasta el Miércoles, así que tampoco lo vería el Lunes, ni el Martes, durante el trabajo. Serían unos días extraños, sin dudas, no era lo mismo la oficina sin él, pero yo le había pedido unos días y estaba segura que él solo trataba de complacerme, por lo que di por descontado que se estaba tomando días de más para poder hacerlo.

Prim llegó cerca de las nueve, ni siquiera entró, solo tocó bocina para que saliera. Me miró de arriba abajo y me dijo – hermanita, algo más común para ponerte… ¿no? –

Sonreí, estaba muy corriente, pero no tenía muchas ganas de arreglarme, mi pantalón tubo negro, unos zapatos bajos negros, remera negra y una más amplia arriba rayada plata y negro – Si hasta parece que vas a un funeral – me dijo bromista cuando subí al coche.

- Creo que voy a tener que asesorarte – me dijo, sin dejar de mirar al frente

- Ya Prim, es que no estaba de ánimos para producirme – Le dije y al instante me arrepentí. Pude notar que me miraba de reojo

- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó cautelosa

- No. ¿Debería pasarme? – conteste

- No sé… pero intuyo que tenes mucho que contarme – aseguró, no le contesté, solo la deje seguir murmurando cosas inentendibles por lo bajo

Cuando llegamos al bar, pedimos unos cafés y unas porciones de torta. Ambas habíamos cenado y no nos apetecía nada más. Yo estaba algo deprimida, así que elegí una porción torta de chocolate cubierta en chocolate, y Prim me acompaño, con una de lemon Pie Al retirarse el mozo, una vez que los trajo

- Ya! Desembucha – dijo Prim. Yo la miraba seria, mientras decidía si le contaba o no

- No hay nada que contar Prim – dije, mirando hacia otro lado y bebiendo un sorbo del café

- Si claro, cómo no! Y yo soy tan tonta, que me lo creo! Vamos, sé que te pasa algo… - dice, tomando mi mano y apretándola suavemente

- Que no Prim!, no es nada… – le digo, retirando mi mano

- ¿Por qué sos tan terca? ¿Voy a tener que sacártelo a la fuerza?... Estoy segura, NO segurísima, que tiene que ver con él ¿me equivoco?

- No sé de que hablas? – la vi dudar y rascarse la cabeza, como si tratara de recordar algo…

- …de... de…- Chasqueó los dedos – Pe… Peter… no ¿Peeta? - ¿Podía ser tan predecible? Dios! Me muero de vergüenza, no quiero contarle esto a mi hermana… pero estoy hecha un desastroso lío…

- Katniss. Yo, no voy a juzgarte. – la sonrisa con la que me venía preguntando, se marchó de la cara de Prim – Te quiero mucho, solo me preocupa que... - mis sollozos la interrumpieron. Tomó una silla y se sentó a mi lado – Hey!, ¿tan malo es? – me dijo secando mis lágrimas con un pañuelo descartable

- Prim, engañe a Gale, con Peeta –

- ¿Y? –

- Cómo que ¿y? – dije más alto de lo que hubiera querido. Vi como de algunas mesas se giraron a vernos… - Prim, estoy casada, con Gale, tengo un hijo con él y también estoy con Peeta – Dios! dije en susurros, tapándome la cara con las manos

- Katniss – suspiró – ¿A quién amas? – preguntó, a la vez que retiraba mis manos de mi cara

Esa pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, sabía la respuesta, la conocía perfectamente e igual me lo preguntaba. Era como que estuviera metiéndome el dedo en la yaga. Me quede callada unos minutos, al ver que no contestaba, volvió a hablar

- Lo sé, sé que es a Peeta. Lo supe desde el momento que dijiste "este debería ser tu cuñado" – dice, tratando de imitar mi voz

Sonrío, no puedo evitarlo. Prim, parece ser ella la más grande de las dos, parece que ella fuera la adulta y yo una niña que no sabe qué hacer…

- ¿Estas asustada? – Su voz me trae de regreso – ¿y por eso estas tratando de sabotearte?

¿Podría ser? No. Sé que no es miedo, sé que quiero estar con Peeta, pero no soporto ser la culpable de destruir la vida de mi hijo, de Gale, de su hijo…de Delly

- Culpable – mascullo

- No te entendí –

- Que me siento culpable – digo, en un tono más elevado, mirando a Prim

- Oh! Katniss.- me abraza - Escúchame. ¿Culpable de qué? ¿De ser feliz? ¿De estar enamorada?

- De destruir la vida de todos: Cinna, Gale… sabes: hay un bebé en camino…

- Lamento que te sientas así… pero no creo que sea la palabra a utilizar… no digo que no lo vayan a pasar mal, pero… ¿no sería hipócrita de tu parte, quedarte con Gale, solo por tu hijo? ¿Te quedaras con él hasta que se hunda el barco?

- Bueno, eso le prometí en el altar – dije sonándome la nariz – Además, Prim, que le estoy enseñando a mi hijo? a engañar, a mentir, a no cumplir tus promesas…

- No. Le estarás enseñando a ir con la verdad, siempre, por más dolorosa que sea. Katniss, me has contado varias veces que las cosas no van bien con Gale, ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad de que conozca a alguien, de que se enamore? Sé que lo queres mucho, pero también sé que no es amor, no el que siente una mujer por un hombre, es más bien un amor fraternal, de amigos. Vos misma me lo dijiste, quisiste amarlo, creíste que era así, pero Katniss no pudiste, nunca lo hiciste y eso es porque en tu corazón siempre esperaste a Peeta.

Después de aquello sólo la abrace y deje salir un poco de la angustia acumulada en las últimas horas y ella me consoló.

Mi hermanita me estaba dando cátedra… no sé bien de qué, solo sé que después de todo lo que me dijo, tenía mucho en que pensar.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Adios, se dijeron adios  
el tiempo es exacto  
pero su amor no**

**Y hoy se encuentran en todo**  
**el aire les quema**  
**nosotros miramos de afuera**

**sol, te pedimos a vos**  
**que cures la herida**  
**que tiene su amor**

**es señal distante**  
**que agita las noches**  
**cansadas de invierno**  
**donde estara nuestro camino**  
**cuando el tiempo atrapo al destino**

**como, si tus besos son mi vino**  
**dejalo ir que no se detenga**  
**saber es escuchar palabras a tiempo**  
**que no se dicen palabras a tiempo...**

**sol, te pedimos a vos**  
**que cures la herida**  
**que tiene su amor**  
**que cures la herida..**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

El sábado a la tarde, Hazelle vino a buscar a Cinna. El nene estaba un poco mejor, así que no me molestó dejárselo. Gale me había invitado al cine.

Vimos "Efectos Colaterales", una película media, no me pareció muy buena, pero no estaba tan mal. Después de salir del cine, Gale me invito a tomar un café y lo noté nervioso…

- ¿Pasa algo? – Le dije, después de sentarnos en unas mesas alejadas

- ¿Por qué lo decís? – me contestó, mientras tamborileaba los dedos en la mesa

- ¿Porque te conozco? – Le digo – solo tamborileas los dedos cuando estas nervioso…

- Tengo que hablarte de algo… - dijo, desviando la mirada.

Por un momento, pensé que se trataba de mí y de Peeta, pero lo descarte. Si hubiera sido aquello, no estaría nervioso, más bien estaría furioso. No definitivamente no era eso…

- Bueno, dilo.- No soporto que de tantas vueltas. - Suéltalo, ¿qué pasa?

-Yo… Katniss… ¿recuerdas nuestra promesa? – Siento que toda la sangre se fue de mi cara, después de todo, si era de Peeta y de mí de lo que quería hablarme

- Gale, lo siento – digo anticipadamente – si recuerdo nuestra promesa, es solo que…

- No. - me interrumpe - Dejame hablar a mí, de una vez, sino temo que nunca te lo diré – asiento

- Falté a nuestra promesa. Yo… verás – ¿qué me está contando? – sé lo que prometí, pero no… no pude, lo siento. Estoy viendo a alguien.- dice, mirando hacia abajo

- ¿Qué?

- Lo que escuchaste. Sé que te prometí, que nos prometimos, ser sinceros el uno con el otro, sé que dije que cuando el amor entre nosotros se terminara, vos serías la primera en saberlo, pero no fue así…

Lo primero que pienso es que estoy soñando. Nunca jamás pensé que Gale pudiera serme infiel, si lo notaba distante, nervioso, cansado, irritable, pero nunca pensé que sería por algo así.

Así que Gale está con alguien…

- Di muchas vueltas, hasta decidirme. No quería hacerte daño, no quería lastimarte, Katniss, yo te quiero, pero la verdad es que… ya no te amo. Estoy enamorado de alguien más. Sé que debiste ser la primera en saberlo, sé que habíamos quedado en eso, pero…

- Está bien – Digo, en un susurro

- No, no lo está. He tratado de alejarme de ella, pero ha sido difícil. Más de lo que puedas imaginar

- Está bien Gale – lo interrumpo – te entiendo. Yo, también falté a esa promesa

- ¿Cómo? No te entiendo – dice, mirándome fijamente y acomodándose en la silla

- Gale, yo estoy pasando por lo mismo que vos.- le contesto, sintiéndome liberada

- ¿Que queres decir? – me pregunta extrañado

- Lo que dije. Yo, también estoy viendo a alguien – digo, sin quitarle la vista de encima

Sorpresa, es lo que demuestra su cara. No se lo esperaba. Me mira y no dice nada

- Gale – Le digo, sobresaltándolo – e estas bien?

-Eh? Si. Es solo que no, nunca pensé que podrías…

- Parece que estamos a mano… - Le digo, él hace un amago de sonrisa –

- Que vamos a hacer – dice tragando saliva -

- Para mí, es más que claro.- Digo, resuelta. Ya no tengo por qué sentirme culpable, al menos con él.

- Separarnos – dice

- Si, separarnos – concluyo

…

Después de esa noche, Gale comenzó a dormir en una habitación que utilizábamos para guardar cosas, por lo menos hasta que él encontrara un lugar. La idea era que yo me quedara con la casa y la siguiera pagando. El se iría a alquilar ó intentaría comprarse algo. Le aseguré que le daría la mitad de lo que habíamos invertido hasta entonces en la casa, era fácil de calcular por el número de cuotas de la hipoteca pagadas, pero se negó rotundamente, diciendo que el día de mañana, esa casa sería para nuestro hijo y que no quería ni un céntimo de aquello. En ese momento me sentí contenta. Al menos sabía que podía contar con Gale para algunas cosas…

A Cinna le dijimos la verdad, que mamá y papá eran grandes amigos, pero que ya no vivirían más juntos, que nunca dejaríamos de ser sus papás, solo que él viviría en otra cosa, ya no mas con nosotros. Obviamente se puso muy triste y pregunto las mil y una cosas y lloró e hizo pataletas, hasta que se durmió. Me preocupé, pero Gale me aseguró que todo estaría bien y confié en sus palabras.

…

Era lunes a primera hora, cuando entré en la oficina. Johana estaba apuradísima, recogiendo unos papeles y mirando insistentemente la hora.

- Buen día – dije al entrar

- ¿Buenos días? No lo creo… - me ladró Johana

- ¿Qué pasa, porque estas así? – indagué

- Tu jefe me pasa – me dijo, zangoloteando unas carpetas

- ¿Que le pasó a Peeta? – pregunté preocupada. Johana sonrío

- A él nada… todavía. Verás TU jefe, se olvidó el maletín, con todos los contratos y las copias que tenía preparados para la reunión de mañana y ahora YO, debo viajar 400 km para poder llevárselos. No sé en que está pensando últimamente… - dijo refunfuñando

Peeta. Yo si sabía lo que le pasaba…

- Y… ¿es muy importante? Digo, es esencial que tenga esos papeles? –

- Si. Es más cuando me "asignaron"- hace comillas en el aire - pregunté ¿Por qué yo? No puede ir Katniss? me dije, pero no, como siempre Johana debe salvar el mundo –

- ¿Quien? – Pregunté, Johana arqueó las cejas en respuesta - ¿Quién te "asignó"? – Si era quien yo pensaba, ya sabía porque no quería que yo vaya; pero tenía algo que decirle

- Peeta Mellark – dijo Johana sonriendo

- Johana. Este es tu día de suerte….

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hello! Aquí está fresquito el siguiente capítulo. Espero haya sido de vuestro agrado. **

**Y qué? que les pareció? Lo que se viene: creo que no necesito decirlo… si si sisisi, se viene, se viene, lo que están imaginando pequeñejas/jos. A ver cómo me sale! Este es mi primer fic y nunca escribí la… situación, aunque todavía nos queda el POV de Peeta de todo lo acontecido.**

**Ya saben espero las críticas, comentarios, etc.**

**Una vez más, gracias a todos/todas por leer, y colocar la historia en favoritos y gracias por los reviews, me encanta recibirlos! Gracias, gracias y más gracias. Nos leemos pronto. Espero poder actualizar el miércoles**

**Hoy. Gracias especiales a Minafan/Elizabeth, gracias porque sin tu ayuda este fic, no sería posible.**

**Nos leemos! Besos**


	18. Chapter 18

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capitulo 18**

Peeta POV

Estuve toda la tarde pensando en su regalo. Que podría ser. Obviamente no podía darle nada material, nada que pudiera levantar sospechas, ni en su casa, ni aquí en la oficina. Pensé, pensé, y pensé, pero no se me ocurría nada…

Al fin termine por decidirme. A la hora de almorzar, la llevaría al cine. Si, nada demasiado especial, pero… ¿qué podía hacer? Primera función del día. Sonreí para mi, al recordar que eso hacíamos con Finnick cuando nos rateábamos del colegio, con 14 ó 15 años, no se nos ocurría mejor pasatiempo que no asistir a clases e ir al cine. Ja! Se me ocurren cien cosas mejores ahora mismo. Hacía tiempo que no sabía nada de él, desde el accidente que había tenido, quizás sería tiempo de llamarlo…

Mientras cenaba un sándwich de pollo, tomaba una cerveza, y miraba la tele, se me ocurrió, que a lo mejor le pudiera dibujar algo.

Lave las cosas que había ensuciado y cuando tuve todo más o menos ordenado, tomé mi block y comencé mi dibujo. Repasé cada una de las reglas que utilizaba a menudo para dibujar rostros: un óvalo para la cara, dividir al medio, en ambos sentidos, para ubicar la nariz, otra vez al medio la parte superior, para los ojos; y otra vez al medio para la boca. Ahora venía lo más difícil, darle su forma. Estuve absorto en la tarea, durante las próximas tres horas, pero cuando terminé estaba satisfecho. Mirando el dibujo, pude comprender porque jamás la olvidé y porque estaba enamorado de ella: era preciosa. La dibujé de frente, como si le estuviera dando viento en la cara, por lo cual, su cabello estaba levemente volando en algunas partes. No la hice sonriendo, sino más bien como cuando está concentrada, con su boca formando una mueca, sus labios de un rosa tenue levemente separados, sus ojos abiertos, dejando apreciar su hermoso color gris, en todo su esplendor, muy poco maquillada, apenas con un suave delineado negro a su alrededor, sus pestañas bien rizadas.

Me fui a dormir bastante tarde, No dejé aquel dibujo en paz, hasta que lo consideré digno de un regalo. Lo enrolle con todo el cuidado del mundo y le pasé una cinta de organza verde alrededor.

…

Me levante esta mañana, me bañe y me preparé para irme la oficina. Pase por Starbucks y compre dos cappuccino, mientras ultimáramos cosas del viaje, y discutiéramos algunas cosas de la colección que nos habían quedado pendientes, podríamos desayunar juntos. Para mi sorpresa, Katniss no había llegado aún, cuando llegué. De vuelta de su oficina, me encontré con Johana…

- No está eh… – me dijo, cuando vio de donde venía

- No. Todavía no ha llegado. – Le digo, con los cafés todavía en la mano

- Bueno, creo que deberías dejarme ese cappuccino a mí, a menos que quieras que se lo tome frío…

- ¿Por qué lo decís? ¿Que sabes? – me hace señas para que me acerque

- Ha llamado. Tuvo una urgencia, viene más tarde. – Me dice Johana en susurros – me pidió que te avisara.-

- ¿Nada más? ¿No ha dicho porque? –

- No. Solo eso, pero de seguro cuando vuelva, se lo podrás preguntar – dice y me guiña un ojo

- Bueno. Si sabes algo mas… mantenme al tanto – Le digo, y la veo sonreír

Le dejo el café, y me dirijo a mi oficina. Toda la tranquilidad que traía conmigo, me abandona. Por mi cabeza empiezan a dar vueltas locas ideas de sus razones para venir más tarde, una de ellas es que su marido se hubiera enterado de lo nuestro, y le hubiera hecho algo, pero lo descarto enseguida, las malas noticias vuelan y de seguro tampoco es un salvaje ¿o sí? ¿Y si le hizo algo a su hijo? No, tampoco Peeta… ¿en que estas pensando? Ni que fuera un psicópata, aunque uno nunca sabe…

Empiezo a dar vueltas, como un león enjaulado, lo pienso una y mil veces, en el término de 15 minutos, pero al final decido llamarla. ¿Y si me atiende su marido?, bueno en ese caso le diré que soy su jefe y que he llamado para… ver porque no vino… eso es. El teléfono marca los tonos, uno, dos tres, contestador, no me atiende. Llamo un número incontable de veces, siempre lo mismo. Me siento tan frustrado! me paso una mano por el pelo, alborotando mi peinado. Al fin decido mandarle un mensaje:

"¿Estás bien? Me dijo Johana que venías mas tarde y me preocupé. En cuanto puedas contestame, por favor."

Lo revise una y mil veces antes de mandarlo. Era austero. No reflejaba mi preocupación por algo más, que no sea saber si estaba bien ¿o sí? Apreté "send" sin pensarlo más.

No me contestó. Pasaron 15, 20 minutos, una hora, dos y nada. De a ratos me acercaba a la ventaba, para ver si tenía señal, aunque sabía perfectamente que así era. Cuando ya empezaba trepar por las paredes, la vi entrar a mi oficina. Me aproxime y la besé. Había atrapado su cara entre mis manos, así que al separarnos, le deseé feliz cumpleaños, pero solo un beso me pareció poco, así que le di varios más…

- Hola… ¿Estás bien? – pregunté. Era obvio que si, al menos físicamente, aunque tenía cara de cansada

- Si – dijo, y se sentó

- ¿Qué paso? Yo… te llamé y te mandé mensajes – reconocí avergonzado. Me estaba volviendo loco

- Si, las llamadas no las escuché y los mensajes los vi después de dejar a Cinna en casa, pero como ya venía para acá… - claro, Cinna

- No hay problema, solo estaba preocupado –

- No hay porque, es que Cinna estuvo con fiebre y lo lleve al hospital. Tiene bronco espasmo – ¿el qué? – Es una enfermedad común en niños de su edad – aclara y asiento – Con unos antibióticos va a estar bien. Es solo que no llegué a avisarte, llamé acá, me atendió Johana y le avise a ella, pidiéndole que te avisara también a vos – Me está dando explicaciones, agarro su mano y la acaricio

- Está bien, sino te estoy recriminando, solo estaba preocupado –la tomo de la barbilla - ¿Estás bien?, te noto… rara – pregunto, quizás sea la tensión de las últimas horas…

- Si, es solo que… Peeta, mientras atendían a Cinna, vi a Delly – ¿Delly? Esto no es bueno…

- A Delly?, atendiste a Cinna en el Hospital Central? – allí es donde ella trabaja

- Si, su pediatra atendía hoy ahí. Se acercó a saludarme…- hace una pausa y respira profundamente- Peeta, creo que no te entendió lo que le dijiste ayer –

- ¿Por qué lo decís? – pregunto

- Me dijo que quería hablar conmigo, pero argumenté que tenía que venir a trabajar y –suspira – entonces dijo que como mi jefe, era SU novio, no creía que hubiera problemas – Esto es peor de lo que pensaba, Delly está muy mal…

- ¿Eso te dijo? Creeme, cuando te digo que fui muy claro… tendré que hablar con ella nuevamente…- Durante unas fracciones de segundo pensé que Delly le habría dicho que está embarazada. Realmente me sentí morir por no habérselo dicho yo mismo ayer, pero por suerte fue una falsa alarma; ahora creo que lo mejor es que se lo diga - Katniss… yo…hay algo mas… - Le digo mirándola directo a los ojos

- ¿Algo más? –

- Si – Despedí un suspiro de cansancio – ayer… Delly me dijo algo que… no… me dijo que…diceque tieneunatraso – La miro, no sé si me habrá entendido, porque creo que hasta tartamudeé . La veo tragar saliva

- Eh… si? -

- Ayer no quise decirte nada para no preocuparte… -Le informo

- y me lo estas contando ahora porque…. – no lo sé, supongo que tuve miedo.

- No, no lo sé… ayer solo estaba agotado mentalmente y creí que lo mejor sería decírtelo, cuando ella me lo confirmara, después de todo, era una atraso. –no puedo pensar claramente en esta situación, la veo dudosa - ¿estás enojada? – Le pregunto tímidamente. Si me dice que si, lo entenderé…

- No, no lo estoy. Es solo que…. – responde

- Es solo que, ¿qué Kat? – quiero saber

- ¿Que, pensas hacer? – me dice

- Reconocerlo, por supuesto – aseguro, en su cara puedo ver de nuevo la duda, no me mira, desvía la mirada

- No estoy segura de lo que estamos haciendo….

-¿Qué? – consigo decir

- Que… dadas las circunstancias, no estoy segura de que… de estar juntos… - antes de que siguiera hablando y dijera cosas de las que nos podemos arrepentir, la silencie, poniendo mis dedos sobre su boca

- Shh, no digas eso ni en bromas – le dije

- Es que… Esta vez la silencie con un beso. Sé que no fue el arma más limpia, pero temo lo que pueda llegar a decirme. La tome de la nuca para profundizar el beso. Un beso largo, cadencioso, al que ella correspondía y con el que quería demostrarle cuanto la quiero, cuanto la necesito. No quería que terminara, pero nos empezó a faltar el aire, así que debimos separarnos

-No puedo pensar en no tener esto –dije – No deberíamos permitirnos no sentir esto con la persona que tenemos al lado – pero una vez más, es como si supiera lo que sigue…

- Peeta – dijo y se paró – Si está embarazada, a lo mejor deberías reconsiderar lo de ayer – Y ahí está. Sentí como mis ojos se abrieron de par en par, eso no era una opción, no para mí.

- ¿De verdad me estás diciendo esto? Katniss, si está embarazada, la voy a ayudar, me voy a hacer cargo de mi hijo, pero no me pidas que vuelva con ella – es una locura

- Peeta, es muy difícil para una mujer, criar un hijo, sola, más aún cuando debes trabajar, como supongo será su caso – ¿y por eso debo volver con ella? No

- No voy a volver con ella. – Le digo firme - Ya te dije, puedo hacerme cargo de mi hijo perfectamente y no le va a faltar nada, te lo aseguro, pero no puedo estar con ella… simplemente porque no la amo, y eso no lo va a cambiar un hijo, por mucho que ella quiera, y además… ¿sabes por qué? porque te amo– Le di otro casto beso. Cuando me separé de ella, le sonreí apenas

- Peeta, no es solo esto, estuve pensando mucho, desde ayer, todo el día, hoy… no sé que estoy haciendo, estoy destruyendo la vida de mi hijo, desarmando su familia, quitándole a su papá… y todo ¿por qué? para poder ser feliz yo, solo estoy pensando en mí…- Si, entiendo, tampoco es que me sienta especialmente bien… pero no sé, que puedo hacer para ayudarla

- Katniss, - acaricié sus mejilla con mi pulgar - contra eso… yo no puedo hacer nada, no puedo hacer nada para alivianar ese peso que sentís, pero si te sirve de algo, no me siento orgulloso de lo que estamos haciendo – era la verdad, pero aún así estaba dispuesto a seguir luchando -… pero es lo que siento, te amo y por eso aposté a lo nuestro, sin importarme nada más. Quizás sea un maldito egoísta, puede ser, pero quiero ser feliz, y con la única persona que me siento así, es con vos. – Sí, soy un maldito egoísta, lo sé.

De verdad que no me esperaba esto. Entiendo que piense en su hijo, sabía que esto en algún momento iba a pasar, y creo que no estaba preparado para escucharlo, aunque supongo que sea normal. Poco a poco he ido separándome de ella hasta quedar de pie junto a la ventana

- Peeta – la veo a pocos centímetros mío – yo también te amo – gracias a Dios! Un poco de esperanza… - pero… creo que es mejor que nos tomemos unos días, no sé quizás vea todo más claro mañana… - Pum, como si me hubiera dado un golpe en la cara, supongo que esto va a ser más difícil de lo que esperaba

- Claro, si es lo que queres.- contesté tristemente, tragando saliva. Nos quedamos mirándonos. Esto no es lo que había planeado para su cumpleaños, pero… es lo que hay. Nos dimos un largo abrazo y nos separamos. – Será mejor ponernos a trabajar – Le dije.

Quería dejar de pensar en nosotros, quería dejar de pensar en todo lo que ya la estaba extrañando, quería dejar de pensar en que estos días se me harían muy largos… pero no podía.

Quizás lo mejor, sería que me marche, que me tome unos días, lejos. Tal vez teniéndola lejos, duela un poco menos.

…

Efectivamente esa tarde, confirmé mi vuelo, sin fecha prevista de vuelta. Iba a aprovechar, estar cerca del mar para pensar, siempre me hizo bien y además era mi manera de respetar el tiempo que me había pedido. No estaba seguro de poder hacerlo estando tan cerca de ella.

Dejé mi "regalo" encima de su escritorio, sin notas, ni dedicatorias. Seguramente ella, lo vería el lunes siguiente, cuando yo ya no esté.

A las 8 de la noche, tomé el avión, me acomodé en mi asiento para leer algo, el vuelo era corto, unos 40 minutos, más o menos, dependiendo del clima. La reserva en el hotel "El Capitolio", la había hecho en principio por 4 días, pero la había dejado abierta, sujeta a modificaciones. Quizás debiera quedarme algún tiempo más, después de todo no sabía a qué le llamaba Katniss, "unos días"

Para cuando llegué, después del chequeo en el hotel, me fui directo a mi habitación, no tenía ganas de cenar, sólo quería bañarme y meterme bajo las sábanas. Y así lo hice. La reunión con los proveedores era el martes, el último día, en principio que estaría allí.

El primer día del fin de semana no fue muy distinto, un poco aburrido, confieso. Había salido a dar una vuelta temprano, Salí a cenar, y volví, como quien da la vuelta al perro. Estaba por irme a dormir, cuando mi móvil sonó. El número no lo reconocí, pero atendí por las dudas

- Si, diga –

- ¿Peeta? –

- Si, quién habla –

- Delly, tu novia, ¿Quién más? – suspiré, lo que menos necesitaba, era escucharla ahora

- Hola Delly. Deja ya de decir esas cosas, por favor – soné mas duro de lo que quise, pero no sabía cómo parar esto.

- Bueno, bueno, era una broma. Necesito hablar con vos – dijo

- Te escucho –

- No, por teléfono no. –

- Vamos Delly! No estoy para tus juegos. ¿Qué querés? –

- Ya te lo dije, necesito hablar con vos –

- Y yo te dije que no me vengas con tus juegos. Si vas a hablar tendrá que ser por teléfono, estoy fuera de la ciudad – Se tomó un momento y luego contestó

- Quería decirte que… dio positivo. Vas a ser papá – en ese momento dos emociones me embargaron, la alegría de saber que sería padre y la decepción, por no ser con la mujer que amo.

- Está bien – logre decir

- Si. Estuve pensando en lo que dije el otro día y llegué a la conclusión de que quiero que seas participe del embarazo y de la vida de tu hijo –

- Delly, eso no estaba en discusión. Sé lo que dijiste, pero también sé que no sos una mala persona, y que lo decías por estar dolida, por la situación que nos tocó.- pasó de lo que le estaba diciendo y siguió hablando

- pero tengo algunas condiciones… la primera, que dejes a Kat - ¿Qué dijo? Creo que no escuché bien

- ¿Qué? No te entendí… -

- Lo que escuchaste, y la segunda… a ver la segunda, bueno ya se me ocurrirá algo. Hasta entonces, espero que cumplas con la primera, porque sino cumples, ya sabes lo que te espera. By – dice y me corta.

Estoy shockeado. Esta no es la Delly que yo conozco, pero lo que más me impactó es la frialdad con la que me dijo las cosas.

Después de aquel llamado no iba a ser fácil dormir. No sabía que tenía que hacer, pero sin dudas, si Katniss volvía a mi, no iba a dejarla. No iba a permitir que esta locura de Delly nos separara, pero tampoco sabía cómo iba a hacer para poder conocer a mi hijo, eso era algo que tampoco representaba una opción para mí. Lo único claro que tenía en mente, era que tendría que buscarme un abogado, para que me asesore a este respecto. Finalmente, después de dar mil vueltas en la cama, logre conciliar el sueño.

…

Al otro día, temprano, me puse ropa cómoda y salí a correr para despejarme, me animó bastante, por lo menos me cansé un poco y logré que la cabeza, parara de dar vueltas siempre sobre lo mismo. Sin embargo, al volver, todo siguió igual. La tarde pasó lentamente, traté de concentrarme releyendo los contratos que tendría que discutir el Martes, pero en ese momento me di cuenta que me los había olvidado. Tuve que llamar a mi padre para que viera la forma de hacérmelos llegar. Cuando sugirió que me los trajera Katniss, le dije que no, que prefería que me los trajera otra persona. Al instante surgió en mi cabeza el nombre de Johana. Necesitaba hablar con alguien de confianza, y quizás ella era la más indicada para hacerlo. Mi padre dudo un momento y volvió a insistir con Katniss, pero al ver que no cedía, tuve que explicarle aunque muy por encima la situación. Entonces finalmente dejó de insistir con Katniss y quedamos en que el lunes a la noche, Johana vendría al Capitolio, para traerme los originales y copias del contrato. Tendría tiempo para leerlos y así llegar al martes, como estaba planificado.

Con esto en la cabeza, me fui a dormir, pero la noche no fue mejor, sino que fue igual a la anterior.

A las 8 de la mañana, mi móvil, volvió a sonar. Era Johana

- Buen día dormilón- dijo dulcemente

- Buen día. Aunque hubiera preferido que esperaras un poco más para despertarme…- le digo, bostezando

- Y yo hubiera preferido, que no me metas en tus líos – contestó

- Perdón – fue todo lo que respondí

- Ya, en serio Peeta, ¿Por qué no puede ir Katniss? – preguntó suavemente

- Por qué no se puede. Por favor no preguntes más. ¿Sí? -

- Y allá va Johana a salvar al mundo ¿verdad? -

- Por favor – dije tapándome la cara con la almohada, aunque ella no podía verme - Además me gustará tener a mi hermana conmigo. Necesito hablar con vos. –

- Agrrrr! Ok, ok, nos vemos a la noche. No puedo decirte que no cuando te escucho en esas condiciones…

- Gracias – dije y colgué.

…

Un rato antes de las ocho de la noche, que era el horario que Johana debería llegar, me metí a bañarme. Había estado tensionado todo el día y la noche no pintaba ser mejor, pero al menos tendría a Johana conmigo y compartiría mi pesar, quizás a ella se le ocurriera algo más.

A las ocho en punto, sonó el teléfono de la habitación

- ¿Sr. Mellark? –

- Si, buenas noches –

- Aquí en recepción, hay una Sra. Llamada Johana Mason, que dice que viene a verlo –

- Está bien, por favor que suba, la estaba esperando –

- Cómo guste. Hasta luego –

Todavía no me había terminado de vestir, llevaba una remera rayada azul, blanca y roja y un jean, estaba descalzo, y todavía no me había peinado, por lo que tenía todo el pelo revuelto. Tocó a mi puerta, como no abrí inmediatamente, volvió a tocar, no una sino dos veces mas

- Johana! Que impacien… - las palabras quedaron inconclusas, porque cuando abrí, casi me caigo de espaldas. Enfrente de mí, estaba Katniss.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Sorpresa! Me quedó en el tintero el POV de Peeta, así que pensé en subirlo hoy, y dejar el próximo para lo que viene. Es corto, pero como dije antes, me había quedado colgado…**

**Una vez más, gracias a todos/todas por leer, y colocar la historia en favoritos y gracias por los reviews, me encanta recibirlos! Gracias, gracias y más gracias. Nos leemos pronto. Espero poder actualizar el miércoles**

**Nos leemos. Besos**


	19. Chapter 19

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins**

**Me gusta / Ciro y los persas**

**Me gustan tus ojos  
tu intensidad  
me gusta que vengas por un trago mas  
me gusta tocarte sin intención jah..  
me gusta tu historia de resurrección**

**me gusta la curva de tu nariz**  
**me gusta escucharte**  
**ser tu aprendiz**

**como no haberte visto mientras bailas**  
**la música es aire cuando te vas**

**vos para mi**  
**yo para vos!**

**puedo sentir**  
**una energía tan intensa entre los dos**

**me gusta tu sed si tu barman soy**  
**se va la tristeza en tu vaso en flor**  
**traigo mi guitarra de atardeceres**  
**bebidas, canciones,**  
**viejos placeres...**

**vos para mi**  
**yo para vos!**

**puedo sentir**  
**una energía tan intensa entre los dos**

**si pudiera**  
**herir tu cuerpo de amor**  
**lo estoy meditando**  
**no habría nada mejor**

**yo no quiero dejarte ir por hay**  
**sin que en algún instante pienses en mi**  
**y no es por egísmo**  
**es justa razón**  
**yo no tengo un instante**  
**hueco de vos**  
**vos para mi**  
**yo para vos!**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 19**

Katniss POV

- Hola – salude al verlo abrir la puerta – No soy Johana, espero que no te moleste – No me esperaba, de eso estoy segura. Esta muy atractivo, aun despeinado y descalzo - ¿puedo? – Le dije y se corrió para que pasara

- Disculpa, es que no… te esperaba – Dijo

- Lo siento. Yo… necesitaba… y Johana me cedió su lugar – dije balbuceando y no sé si me habrá entendido, porque ni yo lo hice - Espero que no te importe – Dije entrando y sentándome al borde de la cama

- Pensé que no querías verme – Dijo y se sentó a mi lado. Su sola aproximación, me había puesto nerviosa

- Bueno, no tanto como no verte – Le dije. Él se quedó pensativo

- Espera. ¿Por qué, me anunciaron a Johana? – pregunto

- Perdón, es que quería que fuera sorpresa y bueno, por eso… - murmuré nerviosa

- No, no tenes que pedirme perdón, yo solo no te esperaba, nada más

- Te traje esto – Le dije, mostrándole el maletín

- Bien – Abrió el maletín y miró los papeles. Estuvo en silencio un rato hasta que literalmente, me "invitó" a irme con su caminata hacia la puerta, pero yo no había viajado 400km para no decirle nada…

- Bien, gracias – No sabía que decir, así que pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la mente para sacar algún tema de conversación…

- Yo… ¿cómo has estado? – Dije

- He tenido días mejores – Se había detenido al lado del escritorio y se apoyaba en la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos- ¿y vos? - preguntó

- Bien. – contesté

- Me alegro – ¿Es que a partir de ahora solo íbamos a hablarnos de ese modo? Por favor, intentaba pensar en algún tema que sacar, pero solo mirarlo, me dejaba en blanco

- ¿Dónde te quedarás? – indagó y me sentí morir. Johana me había dicho que Peeta tendría eso resuelto cuando llegue, que no me preocupara, pero que seguramente sería en el hotel; sin embargo ya estaba sentada en el avión, esperando que despegara, cuando me llamó para decirme que mi habitación era la 201, la misma de Peeta

- Aquí. – Dije

- ¿En el mismo hotel? ¿En qué habitación? – lo mire, ¿es que acaso no lo recordaba? Sonreí involuntariamente – habitación 201 – dije y tragué saliva

- Ah – dijo, y volvió a quedarse en silencio. Un silencio que me incomodó porque no lograba saber que estaría pensando

- Tenemos que hablar – Le dije haciéndolo reaccionar

- ¿sí? – Me armé de valor para decirle, lo que había venido a decirle. No era fácil explicarle que solo en dos días mi vida había cambiado…

- Yo, vine porque quería que supieras algo – Le confieso, pero su respuesta me pilla de sorpresa

- Podrías haberme llamado – dijo, es verdad. Me pareció que no me quería allí, así que hice lo que pensé que sería mejor

- Tenes razón… yo…solo pensé que querrías saberlo, pero no importa. Creo que… mejor me voy,- carraspee, sentí un nudo en la garganta, y creí que si no lo hacía no podría seguir hablando - me parece que no fue una buena idea venir – Dije parándome y caminando hacia la puerta. No entendía porque me trataba así

- Esperá. No te vayas – Dijo y sentí sus pasos detrás de mí. Me detuve y me di la vuelta para encararlo

- Disculpame – pidió

- ¿Qué? – contesté, no podía pronunciar mas palabras

- Que me disculpes. No me encuentro muy bien y he estado contestando cosas sin pensar. – ya lo creo

-¿Por qué? – quiero saber

- Porque ¿Qué? – preguntó

- ¿Que porque te encontras mal? – aclaro

- Larga historia – Dijo

- Tengo tiempo – dije y me senté

…

Habíamos ido a tomar un café a un bar cercano. Ya nos habíamos sentado y yo me preparaba para otra conversación como la anterior, tirante, con pocas palabras, muchos monosílabos y escuetas respuestas, por eso me sorprendió que él empezara a hablar

- ¿Hasta cuándo te quedas? – preguntó

- Hasta el martes- Lo vi dudar nervioso

- Katniss, yo, bueno había arreglado todo para que Johana viniera a quedarse, no tenía ni idea que habría un cambio de planes, así que… - Dijo, se estaba disculpando

- Contrataste la suite – afirmo

- Si – Contestó

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada. – dije sonriendo para aflojar un poco la tensión

- Si, igual hay dos camas – Aclaró - Katniss. Antes dijiste que venías a contarme algo… - preguntó.

- Si, así es. ¿De verdad querés saberlo? –

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Dijo sorprendido

- Quizás porque te noto demasiado… distante – ya, al fin saqué lo que me estaba molestando

- Estaba tratando de darte espacio – contestó

- Lo supuse, es solo que me parece excesivo… - dije y baje la mirada

- No era la intención. Katniss, para mí tampoco ha sido fácil – Tampoco para mí

- Lo sé, lo sé y espero que me perdones – en un impulso tome su mano por arriba de la mesa – Yo no he querido lastimarte, solo necesitaba pensar un poco

- Está bien, ¿vas a decirme porque viniste? -

- Si, es que… quería que supieras que… me he separado de mi marido, de Gale. – No veo ninguna emoción en su rostro, solo me mira y sigue preguntando como si no hubiese dicho nada…

Me siento decepcionada, no es que esperara una fiesta o algo así, pero sí que se pusiera feliz, por mí, por él, por nosotros. Sin embargo, eso no pasa

- ¿Y cómo así? – es todo lo que dice

- Ni yo lo sé bien. – Aunque lo sigo sintiendo como indiferente, no me ha soltado la mano y eso hace que todavía tenga un poco de esperanza

- Entiendo… y ¿Cómo te fue?

- Yo diría que bien – bebo un poco de mi café - En realidad muy bien – Digo y lo observo.

- Contame – Siento un apretón en la mano

- Mejor no… No es buena idea

- ¿Por qué? – Pregunta

- Yo solo no quiero hablar de ello… - Le digo

- Si, debe ser difícil, entiendo – acepta

- ¿Entonces? Viniste a decirme que te separaste… - no es una pregunta

- Si, no es como si todo hubiera cambiado… – asiente

- No, pero es un paso. –

- Supongo –

- ¿Estás bien? – dice acercando su mano a mi cara, yo solo me apoyo en ella y la acaricio

- Si, ahora sí – contestó dejándome llevar por las sensaciones que me produce su mano ahí.

Después de mis palabras, se ha quedado muy callado.

- ¿Que harás esta noche? – Intento saber

- Cenar, supongo que revisar los contratos e irme a dormir – ¡Que aburrido!

- Suena aburrido… - Le digo sonriendo. Y por primera vez en tanto rato, sonrío con ganas

- Bueno, no es que pueda elegir, no hay muchas opciones – me dice

- Si que las hay… – Le digo seria. Podríamos hacer tantas cosas…

- Y a ver Sra. "divertida", ¿Vos qué pensas hacer? – me desafía y después de mucho pensar no encuentro nada…

- … supongo que lo mismo que vos – Digo. Aunque no estoy segura que sea lo que él me dijo antes

…

Al final de cuentas hemos decidido salir a cenar. Es nuestra primera cena juntos, solos y sobre todas las cosas, sin escondernos de nadie y es un alivio, que sea así.

Estoy dándome un baño, no sé donde me llevará, pero traje mí vestido negro, straples, a la rodilla, no es que sea la mejor opción, sino la única. Cuando he preparado mi bolso, no tuve en consideración, que podría invitarme a un lugar sofisticado, pero de todas formas doy gracias a dios haberlo traído. No hubiera quedado muy presentable en mis jean y mi remera negra. El resto de la ropa, es de oficina, mi traje azul con pollera, mi camisa blanca, un pantalón negro, la camisa rosa pálido… nada para esta ocasión.

Cuando salgo del baño, después de secarme, me pongo mi ropa interior, corpiño y culote de encaje negro. Sí, eso sí, lo he pensado.

Peeta está revisando los contratos, el estaba bañado cuando llegué así que ha optado por hacer eso ahora, porque ya es tarde y quien sabe a qué hora volveremos. Está tirado en el sofá, un bonito esquinero tapizado en azul, que se encuentra a la izquierda, apenas entrar a la suite.

Realmente estoy impactada, la habitación es muy bonita, está pintada de un tono color arena. Por detrás del sofá, en un desnivel hay una antigua toilette con una bonita silla y enfrente el vestidor y el baño; del otro lado, contra una de las paredes del vestidor de color rojo, están las camas, enfrente del sofá, ambas vestidas con gruesos acolchados blancos, una mesita las separa y sobre ella un imponente lámpara. Frente a las camas, un escritorio, con dos sillas. En la pared, frente a las camas, un TV LCD. Hay varias lámparas más grandes desperdigadas por la habitación, pero lo que más me impacta es el enorme ventanal, que se erige de frente, al entrar, con cortinas en un color azul, como el tapizado del sofá y cuya vista da directo al mar.

Apenas salgo del vestidor, no lo veo inmediatamente. Debe haberse cambiado en la habitación, mientras yo me bañaba y arreglaba. Porque cuando lo veo ya está cambiado, se ha puesto un traje gris, con camisa blanca debajo, sin corbata, zapatos negros.

- Wow! – Es lo que dice cuando me ve, lo que me hace sonreír nerviosa, porque era exactamente lo que yo hubiera dicho de él.

- Gracias, pero no es justo, es el único que traje… no como otros – Le digo señalándolo

Entonces, me ofrece su mano, me da una vuelta completa y cuando termina, me da un beso en la mano, sin romper el contacto visual, nunca. Se acerca a mi oído y susurra

- Aún así, estás preciosa – lo cual me hace dar un respingo. Estamos demasiado cerca.

Aquel simple beso, hizo que subiera mucho calor por mi cuerpo y que se depositara todo en mis mejillas, las sentía arder, sabía que era sí. Lo único que rogaba era que la penumbra en la que se encontraba la habitación, lograra que no se notara demasiado; sin embargo, lo veía bastante difícil, estábamos muy cerca, demasiado para que no lo notara.

- Al final no pude agradecerte por el regalo – Le digo

- No hay nada que agradecer, lo hice porque quise - contestó - ¿Te gustó?

- Me encantó Peeta, es precioso

- Bueno, la imagen que tenía para copiar era muy bella – aseguró y yo no supe que contestar

- Creo que va a ser mejor, que nos vayamos a cenar

- De acuerdo - acepté

Salimos de allí y nos fuimos al restaurante que Peeta había elegido para nuestra cena. Me aseguró que allí se comía realmente muy bien. Yo no estaba segura de querer cenar, era tarde, pasadas las diez de la noche y realmente parecía que se libraba una batalla en mi estómago, seguramente por los nervios.

Era un lugar muy elegante. Cenamos en total tranquilidad, conversando animadamente. No tocamos temas como porque no se encontraba bien cuando llegué, o como habían sucedido las cosas con Gale. Nos dedicamos a disfrutar de la mutua compañía y no quisimos pensar en cosas tristes, por lo que acordamos no preguntarnos; aunque en realidad yo había tomado nota mental, de volver a insistir con aquello en otro momento.

Cuando emprendimos el camino de regreso, me ofreció su mano y me aferré a ella todo lo que pude. Quiso caminar hasta el hotel, en vez de tomar un taxi, así que así lo hicimos. A pesar de que la noche se había tornado fría y yo ya había empezado a notarlo, había tomado una copa de vino, a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, y los zapatos eran lo bastante altos e incómodos para una caminata nocturna. Supongo que Peeta también lo notó, porque solo hicimos dos cuadras y me dijo que mejor tomaríamos el taxi, no sin antes, quitarse su saco y pasármelo por encima de los hombros, quedándose él, en mangas de camisa.

Cuando bajamos del taxi, en la puerta del hotel, rozó mi cintura, colocando su mano, por debajo de su saco y me estremecí de pies a cabeza. Solo fue un instante, pero aún así, no lo pude controlar.

Subimos a la suite, en completo silencio. Él había vuelto a darme la mano y yo no me opuse. Cuando llegamos a la habitación, me ofreció cambiarme en el baño

- Podes cambiarte en el baño, si querés… mientras tanto, yo me cambio acá – me dijo

- Está bien – contesté decepcionada

Me dirigí al baño, para poder quitarme el vestido, pero no llegaba al cierre, por lo que volví, para pedirle a Peeta que me ayude y me lo encontré a mitad de cambiarse, sin los pantalones, solo con la camisa y los bóxers…

- Katniss…

- Lo, lo siento – dije sin tratar siquiera de girarme para no verlo, aunque me pareció que él tampoco hacía nada por taparse – solo venía para ver si podías… - Le dije, esta vez si, dándome vuelta y señalándole el cierre

Peeta se acercó, y deslizó el cierre hacia abajo y me giré para darle las gracias, y entonces sucedió. Nos contemplamos unos eternos segundos, antes de lanzarnos, hambrientos a devorarnos la boca mutuamente.

Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire

- Perdón yo no debería… - se disculpó

- No, no te disculpes – Le dije

- ¿Estás segura? – dijo, con voz ronca, y tragando saliva, yo solo asentí.

Se quedó mirándome a los ojos, por lo que me pareció una eternidad, aunque realmente hayan sido solo unos segundos. Ya comenzaba a arrepentirme de haber dado ese paso cuando volvió a hablar

– En, ese caso... - dijo

Se acercó, sus manos se posaron en mi cara, y se acerco para fundirnos en un beso dulce que fue aumentando de intensidad y de ritmo, haciendo que me pierda en él. Su lengua acariciaba la mía de una forma tan excitante, que sentí como si me estuviera haciendo el amor con ella.

Mis manos que al principio estaban en su cuello, fueron hacia su pecho, desabrochando los botones de su camisa, como pude la bajé por sus brazos y acaricié todo lo que encontré en el camino.

Peeta me miró a los ojos, como pidiéndome permiso para quitarme el vestido y yo accedí, levantando los brazos. Jamás rompió el contacto visual, no hizo nada para verme en ropa interior, solo me miraba a los ojos. Aquel gesto me pareció tan sumamente dulce, que me derritió.

Nos fuimos acercando a la cama, sin dejar de besarnos, suavemente me recostó sobre el acolchado. Comenzó a besarme el lóbulo de la oreja, siguió por el cuello, y bajó hasta mis pechos, allí se detuvo un rato, primero besando sobre la ropa interior, y luego, pasando directo a la piel, mientras me llenaba de caricias, que estaban enloqueciéndome.

Mi cuerpo respondía, pero en un momento deje que los nervios me ganaran y me puse algo tensa. Aunque no quería pensar, las dudas que me habían atormentado, todo el último tiempo con Gale, me asaltaron. Peeta lo noto

-¿Estás bien? – susurró

- Si – le contesté en susurros de igual manera

- Me gustaría que confiaras en mi…– dijo mirándome a los ojos

- Es solo que… hace mucho que no hago esto – Le dije avergonzada, el me sonrío con ternura

- Hace mucho que no haces el amor – no fue una pregunta, tragué saliva y le contesté en susurros

- Hace mucho que no tengo un orgasmo – me miro un momento más, antes de contestar

-No hace falta que hagamos esto, sino estás segura – dijo

- Es que lo estoy, estoy segura de que quiero hacerlo – afirmé

- Entonces, deberías tratar de relajarte un poco… - susurró finalmente, dándome un beso en la frente.

- Continúa por favor – Él pareció pensarlo un momento. Colocó un mechón de pelo, que tenía sobre la cara, detrás de mi oreja y lentamente comenzó a besarme otra vez.

- Tranquila – Me susurró al oído. Hizo el mismo camino que antes, volvió a besar y morder mi lóbulo izquierdo, bajo por el cuello, lentamente. Bajo. Lamió y besó mis hombros y mi clavícula. Cuando llegó a mis pechos, bajo la copa del corpiño, exponiendo las partes más, rosadas para él. Estaban erguidas y duras. Se entretuvo bastante allí, mientras con una mano rozaba apenas uno de ellos, el otro lo atendía con su boca y luego al revés. Pronto se deshizo del corpiño, en un rápido y hábil movimiento bajo mi espalda. Continuó bajando por mi vientre, hasta la cintura del culote y allí se detuvo a mirarme- Sos Preciosa – me susurró otra vez al oído – aquello hizo que el vello de todo mi cuerpo se pusiera de punta. Volvió a bajar dejando un camino de besos, y con hábiles dedos arrastró mi bombacha hacia abajo. En ese momento pude sentir lo preparada que estaba para recibirlo. Cuando se apoyo, sobre mi otra vez, pude sentir su erección golpear mi vientre, ya que otra vez había subido a lamer y chupar, lo que sea que encontrara por el camino – Tranquila – me volvió a susurrar. Mi respiración, no era más que jadeos, él estaba igual. Subió por mi cuerpo a besarme otra vez en la boca, a acariciarme con su lengua. A todo esto, yo no dejaba de tocar, acariciar y clavar mis uñas en su espalda y su trasero, era perfecto. Mientras con una mano apretó mis caderas, la otra la llevó a mi sexo y hundió en él, un dedo y luego otro… entonces me deshice de sus bóxers, tirando de ellos para abajo. Él se estiro sobre la mesita de luz, y tomo un preservativo. –Te amo – me dijo al oído. –Te amo - le respondí. Se acomodó en mi entrada y comenzó un suave vaivén. Me penetró lentamente, mientras no dejaba de besarme por todo el cuerpo. Yo acariciaba todo lo que tenía a mi alcance. Cuando sentí que me llenaba, comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido, con ambas manos levantó levemente mis caderas, y comenzó a marcar el ritmo. Entonces comencé a sentir la burbuja formarse en mi bajo vientre. Aquella sensación que hacia tanto no sentía – Más – pedí entre gemidos. Peeta comenzó a moverse cada vez más y más rápido, ambos lo hicimos, hasta que estallé gimiendo su nombre y dos embestidas después Peeta llegaba también, gimiendo entrecortadamente mi nombre. Se desplomó sobre mí y aún sin salir de mi interior, se recostó entre mis pechos.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo, mientras intentaba calmar su respiración

- Si, muy bien – contesté, sonriendo, pero aún agitada

- Te amo – Me dijo levantando su cabeza y buscando mi boca

- Yo también – Le dije devolviéndole el beso

Nos quedamos así un momento, hasta que él se levantó para ir al baño. Busque algo para ponerme y encontré su camisa, busqué mi ropa interior pero solo encontré el culote y me lo puse. Cuando volvió, tan solo con sus bóxers puestos, se acomodó en la cama, de espaldas al colchón, y me tendió su mano, para que me acostara sobre su pecho. Era la segunda vez que estábamos en esa situación y estaba feliz, de estar entre sus brazos.

…

Después del segundo round, recordé que todavía no me había dicho porque estaba mal cuando llegué, así que intentaría preguntarle sobre eso. Busqué en mi mente alguna sutil forma de hacerlo, pero no la hallé, así que fui directo al punto…

- Peeta - Digo, apoyada sobre su pecho todavía

- Mmm – Dijo, somnoliento

-¿Vas a contarme porque no te encontrabas bien ayer cuando llegué? - Le digo, levantando mi cabeza, para mirarlo

- Otra vez la mula al trigo? Pregunta riendo

- Otra vez me vas a evadir? contraataco

- ¿Ahora? - dice y suspira

- Ajá -

- Bueno… – pasaron unos minutos y como no seguía, volví a insistir - Peeta…

- ¿Si?

- ¿Y?

-¿No vas a rendirte, no?

- No. Dijiste que me contarías… - Suspiró profundamente y lo dijo

- ...ayer me llamó Delly

- Ah... – dije, hice silencio un momento, tome coraje y le pregunté - …y que te dijo?

- Que está confirmado. Está embarazada. - dice con tono lúgubre

- Peeta... -

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora...por favor - dice acariciando mi espalda

- Está bien - acepto - pero tendremos que hacerlo en algún momento

- Si, lo sé - dice, besando mi frente

- ¿Debo preocuparme?

- Espero que no.

- Me preocupa.

- Mi amor… no quiero que te preocupes, de verdad. Vamos a estar bien ¿sí? Confiá en mí.

- No entiendo porque no me lo decís entonces Peeta - le digo separándome de él y recostándome sobre mi espalda. Él se apoya en un codo para mirarme y bufa. Después de un largo silencio vuelve a hablar

- Me dijo que me dejaba participar de su embarazo y conocer a mi hijo – Dijo enrollando y desenrollando un mechón de mi cabello en su dedo

- Eso es bueno... – Le digo sonriendo

- Si – dice sin el menor entusiasmo

- pero no es todo, verdad?

- No – dice volviendo a acostarse sobre su espalda

- ¿Qué pasa Peeta? Suéltalo – lo animo

- Quiere imponerme condiciones…

- ¿Cuáles? – pregunto intrigada. Ahora soy yo, quien está apoyada en un codo, mirándolo

- Estupideces de ella…. – me evade

- ¿Cuáles? – insisto

- Estupideces…. – vuelve a decir - ¿Por qué sos tan insistente? – Pregunta

- Porque quiero saber… ¿Por qué no me lo querés contar?

- Es complicado. –

- ¿Por favor? – Digo, esperando conmoverlo, pero creo que no lo logro, hasta que se me ocurre preguntar - ¿es que tiene que ver conmigo? – Le digo, después de unos segundos. El me mira y por la expresión de su cara, entiendo que sí.

- Prométeme que no vas a tomar ninguna decisión al respecto

- Si, tiene que ver conmigo - afirmo

- Te mantendrás al margen. Promételo

- Peeta…

- No. Es la única forma, en que te lo contaré

- Peeta…

- Katniss… - ahora la que bufa exasperada soy yo

- No, Peeta, no puedo prometerte nada…

- Entonces… no te contaré nada – concluye. Dios!

-¿Por qué sos tan terco? – me mira interrogante, levantando una ceja

-¿Por qué sos tan insistente? Replica

- Porque quiero saber!, me involucra

- Si, te involucra, pero yo voy manejar este tema

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenes miedo de mi reacción? ¿Tan malo es? –

- No te diré más nada porque sí, tengo miedo de tu reacción –

- AHHHHH!- grite, revolviéndome el pelo - Ya, lo prometo – Dije y sonrío

- Acordate. No interferirás – me dice y asiento - Verás. Dice que me permitirá participar del embarazo y conocer a mi hijo si…- da un largo suspiro y se queda callado

- Peeta? – pregunto impaciente

- … si me separo de vos, si nos separamos. – Me da unos minutos para que procese la información. Por supuesto me toma de sorpresa, no entiendo cómo puede azuzarlo con su hijo y poniéndome a mí como condición – pero no pienso hacerlo – agrega mirándome

- Peeta… - le digo tristemente

– Ves? Porque no te lo quería contar? Me abraza otra vez y me pone encima de su pecho

- No me lo esperaba…. ¿Cómo lo sabe ella? ¿lo nuestro? ¿Le contaste?

- No, ella lo intuyó de algún modo, antes de que pasara, supongo

- ¿Cómo? – ¿Que tiene una bola de cristal? Aunque para hacer lo que le está haciendo, daría bastante con su perfil…

- Una vez, antes de que siquiera te hubiera visto otra vez, antes de que tomaras el trabajo en la oficina, dice que me escuchó… - me mira – decir tu nombre en sueños y llamarte mi amor

- ¿Es verdad? –

- Yo no lo recuerdo… supongo que sería un sueño. Estuvimos a punto de separarnos.

- ¿Por eso? –

- No, por supuesto que no. Las cosas entre los dos no estaban funcionando, ya no funcionaban.

Katniss – Me dice tomándome de la barbilla – No pienso hacerlo, no voy a hacerlo – bajo la vista y él vuelve a empujarme la cara, obligándome a mirarlo a los ojos – No puede decirme a quien amar, ni puede obligarme a cumplir ese absurdo -

- ¿Y qué harás? – consigo decir, tras un momento de silencio

- No lo sé. Supongo que cuando vuelva, veré a algún abogado -

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Totalmente. Para mí no es una opción perderte, ni tampoco perder a mi hijo – Solo me aferré a su cintura y lo abracé muy fuerte. Me dio un beso en la coronilla.- Vamos a desayunar – Dijo y nos levantamos

o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Bueno, bueno. Aquí estoy para recibir vuestros comentarios, sean buenos o malos. Por favor necesito saber que tal me ha salido… el asunto. Que les pareció? Les gusto? Ya quiero saber!**

**Ya subo el Peeta POV para que lo lean tambien**

**Una vez más, gracias a todos/todas por leer, y colocar la historia en favoritos y gracias por los reviews, me encanta recibirlos! Gracias, gracias y más gracias. Nos leemos pronto. Espero poder actualizar el finde**

**Nos leemos. Besos**


	20. Chapter 20

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins**

**Hoy no puse música y les digo realmente porque… estoy muerta… no he llegado a publicarlo miércoles, pero no quería dejar de subir.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capitulo 20**

Peeta POV

- Hola – dijo tímida – No soy Johana, espero que no te moleste – estaba inmóvil, tuvo que volver a hablar para que yo reaccionara… - ¿puedo? – me dijo, y me hice a un lado para que pasara

- Disculpa, es que no… te esperaba – le digo todavía sorprendido

- Lo siento. Yo… necesitaba… y Johana me cedió su lugar - dijo entrecortadamente y no llegué a comprender que quiso decir - Espero que no te importe – se había sentado al borde de la cama y retorcía sus manos mientras hablaba

- Pensé que no querías verme – Le digo sentándome a su lado

- Bueno, – dijo mirando hacia sus manos que no paraban de retorcerse sobre su regazo – no tanto como no verte –

- Espera. ¿Por qué, me anunciaron a Johana? – pregunté de pronto, recordándolo

- Perdón – susurró – Es que quería que fuera sorpresa y bueno, por eso… - estaba nerviosa, pero no más que yo

- No, no tenes que pedirme perdón.- Le dije, mirándola fijo – Yo solo no te esperaba, nada más

- Te traje esto – me dijo, mostrándome el maletín – y cambiando de tema olímpicamente

- Bien – tome el maletín, lo abrí y constaté que adentro estuvieran el original y copias del contrato. Así era. Era todo, para esto vino y ahora se irá, me dije a mi mismo

Me miraba, como si tratara de descubrir algo. Yo estaba serio, porque sabía que no podía pasarme, estuve rígido y manteniendo distancia todo el tiempo, porque no quería atropellarla con mis sentimientos. Ella había sido clara, quería su espacio, su tiempo y quería dárselo, pero estar solos en una habitación… no estaba ayudando mucho…

- Bien, gracias – Le dije, parándome. Supuse que me seguiría a la puerta, que se iría, pero ella solo seguía sentada, mirándome

- Yo… ¿cómo has estado? – preguntó

- He tenido días mejores – contesté sinceramente, apoyándome en la pared, al lado del escritorio - ¿y vos?

- Bien. – contestó escueta

- Me alegro – parecíamos dos extraños, parecía que volvíamos a empezar, era como si un muro se hubiera levantado entre los dos, y ninguno se atrevía a cruzarlo.

Estuvimos en silencio algunos minutos. Sentía que ella me estaba estudiando, no paró de mirarme y de estrujarse los dedos en todo el rato que estuvimos aquí.

- ¿Dónde te quedarás? – pregunté retomando la conversación

- Aquí. – que detalle el de Johana, cuando vuelva la mataré

- ¿En el mismo hotel? ¿En qué habitación? – Me miró, y me pareció ver un destello de una sonrisa en su rostro – habitación 201 – dijo tragando saliva

- Ah – me tomó un momento comprender, que la habitación 201 era la mía y que era yo quien había arreglado aquello, porque cuando me di cuenta que no traía los papeles y pedí que Johana me los trajera, había hecho esos arreglos para que estuviéramos alojados en la misma habitación y así poder hablar tranquilos, después de todo, yo la consideraba mi hermana y ella no puso objeción.

En realidad había pedido dos habitaciones, pero la capacidad del hotel estaba colmada y era inútil buscar en otro hotel, porque todos estaban en las mismas condiciones, por estar celebrándose el festival de cine en la ciudad, así que tomé la única habitación disponible: era una suite

Si, Johana sabía de aquel detalle, por eso insisto, en que la mataré cuando vuelva…

Abrí los ojos, y la miré. - Tenemos que hablar – me dijo

- ¿sí? – contesté

- Yo, vine porque quería que supieras algo – la miro interrogante

- Podrías haberme llamado – dije, sin pensar y me arrepentí al instante

- Tenes razón… yo…solo pensé que querrías saberlo, pero no importa. Creo que… mejor me voy,- se aclaro la garganta y prosiguió - me parece que no fue una buena idea venir – dijo, se paró y se acercó a la puerta

- Esperá. No te vayas – Le dije siguiéndola

Se detuvo y se dio la vuelta para mirarme

- Disculpame – pedí

- ¿Qué? –

- Que me disculpes. No me encuentro muy bien y he estado contestando cosas sin pensar. –

-¿Por qué? –

- Porque ¿Qué? –

- ¿Que porque te encontras mal? – preguntó con tono preocupado

- Larga historia – minimicé

- Tengo tiempo – dijo y se sentó

…

Me terminé de cambiar y fuimos a tomar un café.

- ¿Hasta cuándo te quedas? – pregunté decidido a iniciar una conversación más llevadera de la que tuvimos antes

- Hasta el martes- mejor sería aclarar lo de la habitación ahora

- Katniss, yo, bueno había arreglado todo para que Johana viniera a quedarse, no tenía ni idea que habría un cambio de planes, así que…

- Contrataste la suite –

- Si –

- No te preocupes, no pasa nada. – dijo y sonrío

- Si, igual hay dos camas – informé, aunque ella ya había entrado a la habitación y seguramente ya se había percatado de aquello.

Silencio incómodo. El mozo trajo los cafés, y solo después de que se fuera, se me ocurrió preguntar qué era lo que venía a contarme

- Katniss. Antes dijiste que venías a contarme algo… - indago

- Si, así es. ¿De verdad querés saberlo? –

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Quizás porque te noto demasiado… distante –

Tiene razón

- Estaba tratando de darte espacio – digo después de unos minutos

- Lo supuse, es solo que me parece excesivo… - dijo mirando hacia abajo

- No era la intención. – Suspiro tratando de relajarme – Katniss, para mí tampoco ha sido fácil – me sincero

- Lo sé, lo sé y espero que me perdones – dice tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa – Yo no he querido lastimarte, solo necesitaba pensar un poco

- Está bien – digo, tratando de sonreír, pero sé que he podido – ¿vas a decirme porque viniste?

- Si, es que… quería que supieras que… me he separado de mi marido, de Gale. – se queda mirándome, como estudiando mi reacción.

Siento un alivio tremendo y mi primera reacción sería abrazarla ó besarla, pero no sé cómo podría reaccionar, así que me mantengo impasible y sigo preguntando

- ¿Y cómo así? –

- Ni yo lo sé bien. – no nos hemos soltado la mano en ningún momento. Se siente muy bien y no quiero dejar de hacerlo. Después de estos días sin ella, este simple contacto, significa mucho para mí

- Entiendo – digo asintiendo - … y ¿Cómo te fue?

- Yo diría que bien – dice tomando un sorbo de su café

- En realidad muy bien – vuelve a decir, después de un breve silencio y levanta la vista del café para mirarme.

- Contame – Le digo, apretando un poco su mano

- Mejor no… - dice

- ¿Por qué? –

- Yo solo no quiero hablar de ello… -

- Si, debe ser difícil, entiendo –

- ¿Entonces? Viniste a decirme que te separaste… - confirmo

- Si, no es como si todo hubiera cambiado… –

- No, pero es un paso. –

- Supongo –

- ¿Estás bien? – digo acercando mi mano a su mejilla. Ella en respuesta, aprieta mi mano contra su cara y la acaricia por encima.

- Si, ahora sí –

De verdad que no sé como estoy controlándome, pero si ella no da el primer paso, yo no voy a apurarla.

- ¿Que harás esta noche? – pregunta nerviosa, sacándome de mis pensamientos

- Cenar, supongo que revisar los contratos e irme a dormir – contesto, una mierda de plan, considerando que ella está aquí conmigo

- Suena aburrido… - dice sonriendo

- Bueno, no es que pueda elegir, no hay muchas opciones – contesto –

- Si que las hay… – dice mirándome seria, ¿eso ha sido un pie para mí?

- Y a ver Sra. "divertida", ¿Vos qué pensas hacer? – pregunto

- … supongo que lo mismo que vos – contesta

…

El sol se cuela a través de las cortinas. Anoche me he olvidado las persianas levantadas.

Giro buscando a Katniss en la cama y no la encuentro. Miro en todas direcciones, para encontrarla, medio parada, medio sentada, apoyada con una mano a cada lado del escritorio. Es la imagen más sexy que vi en mi vida. Tiene puesta la camisa que yo llevaba anoche y su culote de encaje negro. Su cabello revuelto. Está preciosa.

A mi mente llegan varios flashes de anoche. Como respondía a mis besos y mis caricias. Su "confesión". Todavía no lo puedo creer… es mía y esta vez no voy a dejarla ir. Verla disfrutar, oírla jadear y gemir, pedirme más… por un momento creí que no sería capaz de controlarme…

- ¿Ya te levantaste? - le digo escrutándola con la mirada de arriba abajo, ella en respuesta me tira una almohada, que tenía a su alcance

- Si señor, "míralo todo" – dice

- Te recuerdo que anoche vi más que eso – Le digo señalándola

- Peeta! – dice aún riendo

- Bueno, bueno ya, pero es cierto… ¿Venís? - Le digo estirando mi mano

- Mmm, no sé si me conviene – Dice negando con la cabeza

- Si no venís, puedo ir a buscarte… - Le advierto divertido

- Me está amenazando Sr. Mellark? –

- No, solo advirtiendo – contesto

- Mmm, aun así no sé si me conviene… - dice, empezando a caminar hacia la ventana

Me levanto de un salto, pero ella es más rápida y advirtiendo mi movimiento, salta por encima de la cama y enfila para el lado del baño, corro detrás de ella y la atrapo antes de que entre, la tengo de espaldas a mí, y cruzo sus brazos por delante de ella, apoyando mi mentón en su hombro.

- No es justo! – Chilla – Soltame… Por favor? – dice, forcejeando

Suelto mi agarre. Ella se gira y me mira provocativamente, enrollando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Ya me ha desarmado.

- Buen día – me susurra

- Mas que buenos diría – Le digo, dándole un casto beso en los labios

Mis manos viajan a su cintura, por debajo de mi camisa e instintivamente, van trazando figuras en su espalda, en respuesta percibo como se estremece ante mi contacto. Comenzamos un lento beso que va subiendo de intensidad, poco a poco. Sus pequeñas manos acariciando mi espalda, solo hacen que el calor incremente y al igual que anoche el fuego nos atrape. Aprieto sus caderas y ella toma impulso para enrollar sus piernas en mi cintura. Así aferrada a mí, la llevo hasta al cama, donde la deposito lentamente.

- Estas muy sexy – Le digo sonriendo

La beso mientras abro mi camisa y se la quito, ella no se queda atrás y aprovecha que todavía estoy a su alcance, para quitarme los bóxers, liberando así mi erección. Está tendida sobre la cama, jadeando, en busca de aire… yo encima de ella, acariciando, sus pechos, endureciéndolos e irguiéndolos al menor contacto con mi boca, o con mis manos, no hace más que enloquecerme y cuanto más beso, chupo ó lamo, mas gemidos escucho en respuesta. Empiezo a descender por su vientre, lamiendo cada parte a mi alcance y la siento arquearse para mí. Llego a la cintura del culote y vuelvo haciendo el mismo recorrido, pero en sentido contrario. Katniss ha empezado a restregarse, buscando más y mejor roce. No lo pienso dos veces y cuando llego nuevamente al borde de la bombacha, se la bajo lentamente con los dientes.

- Si, Peeta – chilla mi nombre

- Si… - consigo decir entre gemido y gemido

- Te necesito – pide

- Y yo a vos – consigo decir

- Ahora!, por favor – ruega

Solo compruebo si está preparada para mí y al descubrir que es así, la penetro de una sola estocada y comienzo a moverme en su interior. Primero lento, disfrutando cada movimiento al máximo, viéndola y escuchándola gemir en cada uno de ellos y luego más rápido, dejándome guiar por el ritmo que me había impuesto.

- Si! Por favor! Seguí, seguí! – susurra en mi oído. Su pedido no hace más que agravar mi estado. No sé cuánto más podría durar, si sigue gimiendo y diciéndome aquello al oído

- Si, si – Le digo tratando de calmarme y acariciando su rostro

-Si! Peeta, Te amo! – dice, buscando mi boca

La bese, sin detener el vaivén que nos envolvía y a los pocos segundos, la sentí ceñirse sobre mi miembro. No duré mucho mas, su orgasmo desencadenó el mío y unas embestidas después, estallé. Caí totalmente agotado encima suyo.

Mientras los dos nos recuperábamos, podía sentir sus dulces caricias en mi cabeza, en mi cabello, en mi nuca y mi cara.

Nos giré y la acomodé encima de mí.

- ¿Estás bien? – pregunté

- Mejor que bien- Me dijo y sonreí. Feliz por tenerla así para mí.

Todavía sentía su cuerpo encima del mío, disfrutando al máximo el momento, cuando sus palabras me sacaron de mi ensoñación

- Peeta - Dijo

- Mmm – contesté

-¿Vas a contarme porque no te encontrabas bien ayer cuando llegué? – pregunta. Ha levantado su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos. Creo que mejor llevarla por el lado del humor, no quiero hablar de esto ahora

- ¿Otra vez la mula al trigo? Le digo riendo

- ¿Otra vez me vas a evadir? replica

- ¿Ahora? – Le digo. No funcionó

- Ajá - asintió

- Bueno… – Dije, pensando una alternativa, para no tener que hablar de aquello ahora, pero una vez más parecía leer mi mente

- Peeta…

- ¿Si? - Me hago el tonto

- ¿Y? - contesta

-¿No vas a rendirte, no? –Digo exasperado

- No. Dijiste que me contarías… -No iba a rendir hasta que se lo dijera, así que se lo dije

- ...ayer me llamó Delly – Le informé

- Ah... ¿y qué te dijo? Preguntó luego de un largo silencio

- Que está confirmado. Está embarazada. – Digo un poco amargado

- Peeta... -

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora...por favor – Le digo, acariciándole la espalda

- Está bien, pero tendremos que hacerlo en algún momento - advirtió

- Si, lo sé – Besé su frente

- ¿Debo preocuparme? - preguntó

- Espero que no - aventuré

- Me preocupa. – Dijo y me sentí culpable

- Mi amor… no quiero que te preocupes, de verdad. Vamos a estar bien ¿sí? Confiá en mí. – Trate de calmarla

- No entiendo porque no me lo decís entonces Peeta – Supongo que se ha enojado, porque se ha separado de mi y se ha acostado sobre la cama. No me mira. Doy el primer paso y me apoyo en un codo para verla, pero su expresión no ha cambiado. La frustración me invade y dejo escapar un bufido, no quiero que estemos peleados, así que decido contárselo

- Me dijo que me dejaba participar de su embarazo y conocer a mi hijo – Mientras lo hacía jugaba con su cabello, no la miraba

- Eso es bueno... – Me sonrío

- Si – dije sin ánimo alguno

- pero no es todo, ¿verdad? – Dice, supongo al ver que la expresión de mi cara no ha cambiado

- No – Me volví a tender en la cama

- ¿Qué pasa Peeta? Suéltalo – dice, pero no estoy seguro. No quiero que vuelva a alejarse de mí

- Quiere imponerme condiciones… - Cierto, aunque no del todo

- ¿Cuáles? – Dice, levantándose y apoyándose en un codo para verme

- Estupideces de ella…. – Le digo, como si no tuviera importancia

- ¿Cuáles? – insiste

- Estupideces…. – insisto yo también - ¿Por qué sos tan insistente? – aunque sé porque, probablemente

- Porque quiero saber… ¿Por qué no me lo querés contar?

- Es complicado. –

- ¿Por favor? –Se queda pensativa un momento y agrega - ¿es que tiene que ver conmigo? – Solo la miro y sé que entiende que la respuesta es que sí.

- Prométeme que no vas a tomar ninguna decisión al respecto

- Si, tiene que ver conmigo -

- Te mantendrás al margen. Promételo - Advierto

- Peeta…

- No. Es la única forma, en que te lo contaré –

- Peeta…

- Katniss… - Suelta un bufido de exasperación, pero no cede

- No, Peeta, no puedo prometerte nada…

- Entonces… no te contaré nada – No voy a hacerlo

-¿Por qué sos tan terco? – pregunta y levanto una ceja interrogante ¿y ella?

-¿Por qué sos tan insistente? -

- Porque quiero saber!, me involucra – Dice en un tono más elevado

- Si, te involucra, pero yo voy manejar este tema – Le informo

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tenes miedo de mi reacción? ¿Tan malo es? –

- No te diré más nada porque sí, tengo miedo de tu reacción – así es

- AHHHHH!- grita y se revuelve el pelo en clara señal de protesta - Ya, lo prometo – Dijo. Bien.

- Acordate. No interferirás –asiento - Verás. Dice que me permitirá participar del embarazo y conocer a mi hijo si…- me quedo callado

- Peeta? –Está muy impaciente

- … si me separo de vos, si nos separamos. – Me quedo callado otra vez, esperando su reacción, pero no lo hace, por lo que agrego – pero no pienso hacerlo

- Peeta… - su expresión ha cambiado, no lo esperaba

– ¿Ves? ¿Por qué no te lo quería contar? La vuelvo a abrazar y la coloco encima de mi pecho

- No me lo esperaba…. ¿Cómo lo sabe ella? ¿Lo nuestro? ¿Le contaste?

- No, ella lo intuyó de algún modo, antes de que pasara, supongo

- ¿Cómo? –

- Una vez, antes de que siquiera te hubiera visto otra vez, antes de que tomaras el trabajo en la oficina, dice que me escuchó… decir tu nombre en sueños y llamarte mi amor

- ¿Es verdad? – Al parecer

- Yo no lo recuerdo… supongo que sería un sueño. Estuvimos a punto de separarnos.

- ¿Por eso? –

- No, por supuesto que no. Las cosas entre los dos no estaban funcionando, ya no funcionaban.

Katniss – Le digo levantando su rostro para que me mire, desde su barbilla – No pienso hacerlo, no voy a hacerlo – baja la vista y vuelvo a obligarla a que me mire – No puede decirme a quien amar, ni puede obligarme a cumplir ese absurdo - concluyo

- ¿Y qué harás? – Ojalá supiera

- No lo sé. Supongo que cuando vuelva, veré a algún abogado -

- ¿Estás seguro?

- Totalmente. Para mí no es una opción perderte, ni tampoco perder a mi hijo –Le di un beso en la coronilla.- Vamos a desayunar – Le dije y nos levantamos

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-

**Bueno, bueno. Aquí estoy para recibir vuestros comentarios, sean buenos o malos. Por favor necesito saber que tal me ha salido… el asunto. Que les pareció? Les gusto? Ya quiero saber!**

**Una vez más, gracias a todos/todas por leer, y colocar la historia en favoritos y gracias por los reviews, me encanta recibirlos! Gracias, gracias y más gracias. Nos leemos pronto. Espero poder actualizar el finde**

**Nos leemos. Besos**


	21. Chapter 21

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, solo la historia es mía**

**Recomendación musical: "Noche de hoy" de "Ciro y los persas"**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 21**

Desayunamos en el bar del hotel, relajados entre risas y conversaciones sin sentido alguno.

Después del desayuno, Peeta me invitó a dar una vuelta. La reunión era a la tarde, como a las cinco y me pidió que fuera con él, por si se le escapaba algo y aunque no estaba segura si convenía o no que lo acompañara, no me negué. Alrededor de las diez de la noche teníamos que estar en el aeropuerto para volver a casa.

Fuimos a dar una vuelta por la playa y por primera vez pude ver como observaban al hombre que caminaba a mi lado. No es que hubiera mucha gente, solo algunos desperdigados por ahí tratando de aprovechar el día, al igual que nosotros.

Me llamó la atención, que ni siquiera respetaran a la persona que venía a su lado, o sea YO, si parecía que se lo comían con los ojos… Ok, acepto que el hombre que caminaba a mi lado era muy atractivo: Ojos azules, cabello rubio, alto, brazos fuertes, abdomen plano...estoy perfectamente de acuerdo, pero… YO estoy aquí con él, no quiero pensar mucho en que harían si Peeta estuviera caminando solo. Aunque pensándolo bien, Peeta estuvo solo tres, casi cuatro días aquí…

Siguiendo esta línea de pensamientos, me enrosco en su brazo y creo que me he pasado, porque me mira interrogante.

- Solo es la brisa, tengo un poco de frío – le digo, a modo de disculpa

El por toda respuesta, pasa su brazo por encima de mis hombros y sonríe.

No detenemos un momento frente al mar. Lo veo inspirar profundamente y perderse en un punto cualquiera a lo lejos. Nos abrazamos y besamos como si no lo hubiéramos hecho en mucho tiempo. Ya lo echaba de menos. Me encanta estar entre sus brazos, porque me siento querida y protegida, como hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

En un momento se sienta en la arena y tira de mi mano para que lo siga. Estoy sentada entre sus piernas abiertas y nos sostienen solamente sus manos apoyadas en la arena. Tengo mi cabeza apoyada en su pecho, que de a ratos ladeo para buscar un beso en su boca. Creo que no podría cansarme de esto, aunque quisiera.

No quisiera que el día de hoy terminara, mañana volveremos a la rutina y entonces todo será diferente.

- Katniss – me giro a verlo - ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Bien, ya sabía yo que tanta paz y tranquilidad no era posible…

- Si. – respondo

- ¿Cinna se quedó con Gale? –

- Si –

-¿Y qué le dijiste? –

- ¿Que tenía que traerle unos papeles a mi olvidadizo jefe? – sonríe y me da un besito en la punta de la nariz

- No, de verdad ¿Qué le dijiste? – me confunde, ¿por qué piensa que lo que le dije no es verdad?

- Eso, exactamente eso. Que te habías olvidado unos papeles y como tu asistente, tenía que venir a traértelos – Le digo apoyándome otra vez en su pecho

- Ah… - dijo por toda respuesta y luego de unos segundos continúo – entonces no le dijiste de lo nuestro – afirmó. Me di vuelta frente a él para mirarlo a los ojos

- Todavía no. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – Le pregunté

- No, nada, solo pensé que como habían hablado, no sé quizás… - suspiró – no me hagas caso

- Peeta, no se lo dije, pero solo por ahora. ¿Queres que te cuente como fue? –

- Solo si vos queres – contesto. Y comprendí que si, necesitaba oír la historia

- Bueno, en resumidas cuentas, estábamos sentados en un bar, lo noté nervioso, le pregunté que le pasaba, y fue directo al punto.

- ¿Él? – pregunta sorprendido

- Si, porque te extraña tanto. –

- No sé, - dice y se toma unos segundos para pensar - supongo que si estuviera casado con vos, no te dejaría ir… - sonrío

- Peeta, él me confesó que está enamorado de alguien más.- abre los ojos desmesuradamente

- ¿De verdad? – asiento –

- Si – me abrazó y se recostó en la arena, llevándome con él

- Vaya!, hasta que empieza a caerme bien… - dice, y puedo asegurar que está sonriendo

- No hay por qué preocuparse. Lo haré pronto. – aseguré y me dio un beso en la coronilla

- ¿Cuándo dijiste que volverías? –

- Hoy, a la noche – hizo silencio - ¿Qué pensas?

- Nada en particular, solo me gustaría poder estirar lo que nos queda de tiempo acá, o poder tomarnos unos días más – Le di un beso en el pecho

- Mmm… me encantaría, pero tengo que volver…

- Si, lo sé. Cinna. –

- Si. Gale lo cuida desde ayer a la noche y hoy hasta que yo regrese, excepto el momento en que trabaja, en que lo cuidaría Madge

-¿Cómo se lo tomó él? –

- No sé, hizo algunas rabietas y preguntó muchas cosas… supongo que será lo normal. Es muy chiquito y creo que no entiende bien porque no podrá vivir más con sus dos papas

- Lo siento – dice abrazándome más fuerte

-Está bien. Gale dice que se le pasará… -

- Seguro que si mi amor –

-Eso espero, porque me preocupa – Me separo de él y me siento. Él me imita, así que ahora los dos estamos sentados, yo entre sus piernas y él me abraza desde atrás

- ¿Crees que pueda conocerlo? – dice en mi oído – no digo ahora…

- ¿Queres? – le pregunto

- Si. Es tu hijo, por supuesto que quiero – sonrío

- Si, pero quizás más adelante. Ya sabes, es todo muy reciente… -

- Claro. Cuando vos quieras ó creas que está preparado – concluye –

- Gracias Peeta –

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias? -

- Por entenderme, por respetarme, por darme tú apoyo, por estar conmigo y hacerme feliz… - digo emocionada

- Te amo – susurra en mi oído y giro mi cabeza para darle un tierno beso en los labios.

…

Después de una corta caminata por la playa, decidimos volver al hotel. Nos bañaríamos e iríamos a almorzar.

Cuando entramos a la habitación, Peeta me siguió al baño

- ¿Vas a bañarte?

- Sí, estoy llena de arena...

- Mmm... si queres puedo ayudarte - dijo lascivo, mientras levantaba las cejas a toda velocidad

Trague saliva. No espero mi respuesta, solo cerró la puerta del baño y comenzó a desvestirse. Se saco su remera y se inclinó para sacarse las zapatillas y las medias. Sin dejar de mirarme en ningún momento y con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo, comprendía porque aquellas mujeres, esta misma mañana no podían dejar de verlo, (aunque yo ya lo sabía) pero en este momento, su imagen era total y tremendamente sexual, y yo estaba allí, con él. De pronto sentí sus manos en mi cintura, levantando mi remera hacia arriba. Me pegó a él y comenzó a besarme superficialmente en los labios, su beso se volvió un poco más demandante y lamió y mordió mis labios. Aprovecho que los entreabrí para respirar y metió su lengua en mi boca. Puedo jurar que en ese mismo instante sentí el calor estallar dentro de mí y la humedad hacerse presente en mi sexo.

Mientras con mis manos acariciaba con la yema de los dedos su perfecta espalda, y su trasero por encima del pantalón, él bajaba desde mi oreja a mi cuello, dejando un húmedo camino de besos. Cuando llegó a mis pechos, se separó de mí y me pegó a la pared. Con la punta de su lengua, volvió a trazar un camino a lo largo de mi cuello, pasando por entremedio de mis pechos, mi vientre y deteniéndose en la cintura. Ese fue el momento que eligió para desabrochar uno a uno los botones de mi pantalón, que quedo en el piso, luego de que él me ayudara a salir de ellos.

Se puso de rodillas en el piso y bajó lentamente mi bombacha, mirándome directamente a los ojos, me estaba enloqueciendo y ni siquiera habíamos empezado. Estaba totalmente desnuda, pegada a los azulejos y con la respiración totalmente alterada. Peeta de rodillas en el piso, solo me observaba. Volvió a ponerse en pie y a pegarse a mí, tomó mis manos a la altura de mi cabeza, una a cada lado, volvió a besarme con pasión, para luego seguir su camino hacia abajo, acariciando mi cuerpo en su descenso, parándose de nuevo al llegar a mi sexo, que ya esperaba por él húmedo y caliente.

En esta posición, lo único que podía hacer era acariciar su cabeza. En cuanto su lengua, se instaló allí dentro, comencé a emitir unos vergonzosos sonidos, porque no se puede decir que fueran gemidos, instintivamente comencé a restregarme contra él, pero eso dificultaba lo que estaba haciendo, así que me inmovilizó, apretando mis caderas contra la pared y separando un poco mis piernas. No podía mas, su lengua acariciaba mi sexo, se retorcía, entraba y salía y yo comenzaba a sentir que enloquecía, mi orgasmo estaba cerca, muy cerca

- Peeta, ya viene

Peeta siguió con su asedio y no pasaron más que unos minutos y estallé. Apenas podía respirar. Peeta se levantó y me sonrío

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó

- ¿Bien? No sé como lo haces, pero me volves loca – Le confesé entre jadeos

- Y todavía no he terminado... – me dijo, se bajó sus pantalones, arrastrando los bóxers en el camino, me tomó la mano y tiró de ella, llevándome a la ducha con él. Abrió las llaves y poco a poco nos fue deslizando abajo. Me volvió a pegar a la pared. Me besó y me impulsó para que enrede mis piernas en su cintura. Una de sus manos fue a parar a mi trasero y la otra a la pared, supongo que para sostenernos a los dos. Su boca seguía en el trabajo de recorrer mi cuello y mis pechos, todo lo que la posición lo dejaba. Sentí su erección, en mi entrada. Me penetró de una sola vez y ambos gemimos de placer. En esta posición, lo sentí en profundidad dentro de mí. Peeta comenzó un frenético vaivén, debajo de la lluvia que caía sobre nosotros. Tenía su boca a mi alcance, así que lo besé para acallar mis gemidos. No pasó mucho tiempo, solo unos cuantos minutos y empecé a sentir la burbuja formarse de nuevo, cerré mis ojos y acompañé sus movimientos, lo más rápido que pude. Peeta me sostenía con sus dos manos del trasero y me empujaba hacia él en cada movimiento, la burbuja seguía creciendo, y supe que estaba cerca otra vez. Peeta jadeo en mi oído y se movió más y más rápido

- No sé si pueda aguantar mucho mas – me susurró, entrecortadamente

- Hazlo, termina – fue mi respuesta

- No… ¿Estas cerca? –

- Si! –

Podía notar mi burbuja a punto de reventar, Peeta sin duda también estaba llegando, sus movimientos se habían descontrolado por completo…y no pasaron más que uno segundos hasta que ambos estallamos…

Suavemente salió de mí, y bajó mis piernas de su cintura. Nuestras respiraciones agitadas, fueron recuperando su ritmo normal. Tenía su frente apoyada en la mía y los ojos cerrados. Mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, mis pechos dando de lleno en el suyo, él abrazándome la cintura y el agua cayendo encima de nosotros

- Wow! – Le dije, una vez que nuestras respiraciones se calmaron, él me sonrío y acarició mi cara – Me estas malacostumbrando – Le dije, y él me miró extrañado

- Nada de eso… ¿te gustó? –

- ¿Estas bromeando no? – Le dije, porque creo que de ahora en mas, esta será mi posición favorita. -Sino, me hubiera gustado, crees que estaría deseando hacerlo otra vez – Le dije mirándolo a los ojos

- Ja! Por hoy suficiente Sra.! No creo que pueda otra vez… al menos por un buen rato – dijo sonriendo

- Vamos a bañarnos – y así lo hacemos

…

Peeta POV

Nos bañamos y bajamos a almorzar. Vamos a un pequeño bar a la vuelta del hotel. Para las dos y media de la tarde ya hemos terminado y subimos a la habitación nuevamente. Quiero revisar una vez más los contratos, antes de salir a la reunión. Anoche, no pude prestarle demasiada atención a los papeles, sabiendo que Katniss se bañaba en el baño de la misma habitación donde me encontraba.

- ¿Queres que te ayude? – Ofreció

- No, mi amor, no hace falta. Vení – Le digo haciéndole un lugar en el sofá.

Ella se sienta sin dudarlo a mi lado, pero aunque estamos cerca no es suficiente, por lo que cambio de posición. Me acerco al brazo del sillón, acomodo un almohadón detrás de la cabeza y me recuesto en él, paso un brazo por debajo de Katniss y ella se recuesta en mi pecho. Con la otra mano sostengo los papeles que estoy leyendo.

- ¿De verdad queres que te acompañe? – pregunta dudosa

- Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

- Por nada en particular. Solo… ¿No crees que estorbaré? –

- Por supuesto que no. Además sos mi asistente ¿no? – Sonríe – Me gustaría tenerte a mi lado. – susurra en mi oído- ¿No queres ir? – pregunta más tarde

- Si, solo preguntaba…-

El tiempo pasa volando, para las cuatro y media ya estamos ambos cambiados y dispuestos a bajar.

- Esperá – me dice, ya a punto de salir por la puerta. Se acerca a mí y me acomoda la corbata. – Ahora si – dice, con satisfacción

…

La reunión empieza exactamente a la hora prevista. Somos nosotros dos y de parte de la empresa, dos de los responsables de producto: Chaff Mc Caggan y Greg Morgan

Tuve que discutir algunos puntos del contrato, como me había pedido expresamente el abogado de mi padre, como aquel que dice que no puede haber retraso en la entrega de las telas, porque eso nos traería un tremendo perjuicio en post de la colección, y por ende un grave perjuicio económico; o como serían los pagos en su favor. Ese punto en particular fue tedioso porque ellos querían los pagos de contado, pero yo tenía instrucciones precisas de llevarlo por lo menos a los 15 días y ellos no querían ceder. Por lo cual comencé con unos 45 días, para así poder llegar a lo que esperaba. Finalmente hemos acordado, a los 15 días, con lo cual me sentí satisfecho. Parecía que cada punto iba a ser tremendamente discutido, pero por suerte pudimos acordar en todos. Cuando finalmente nos disponíamos a irnos, poco faltó para que todo el esfuerzo hubiese sido en vano

- Un placer conocerla – dijo Chaff Mc Caggan, tomando la mano de Katniss y dándole un beso. ¿Cómo se atreve?!

- Gracias, igualmente – respondió Katniss, evitando mirarlo a los ojos. Más luego le murmuro algo y Katniss lo miró mal, pero no dijo nada más.

Cuando ella iba saliendo de la oficina, se me acercó a murmurar algo que al principio me descolocó.

- Algunas mujeres están como quieren! – dijo mirándole el trasero

- Perdón, no te entendí – Le dije educadamente

- Digo, que no me importaría hacerle un favor a tu asistente – Dijo, como en secreto. Después de unos segundos en los que decidía si le daba un golpe, o no, retomé la calma y le contesté

- Bueno, a su novio eso no le hará ninguna gracia que digas eso– dije apretando los dientes – y ten cuidado, puede estar más cerca de lo que crees… y no creo que a tu empresa le convenga eso. Maldito cerdo.

Cuando salí, Katniss, que me estaba esperando afuera, me miraba tratando de descifrar mi expresión

- ¿Paso algo? – me preguntó, cuando salimos de la empresa

- Solo le aclaré algunas cosas – me miró, alzando una ceja interrogante – Dejémoslo así – Le dije y la tome de la mano al salir

Solo nos quedaban tres horas para tomar el avión. Fuimos al hotel a recoger todas nuestras cosas y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto.

…

Katniss POV

Estábamos en la oficina y Peeta discutía los puntos sobre los que tenían que acordar el contrato. Cuando note que ese tal Chaff, no me quitaba los ojos de encima, ya no sabía cómo hacer para evadirlo. Cuando por fin nos despedíamos, mientras Peeta, saludaba a Greg, Chaff se acerco y me dijo

-Cuando quieras y donde quieras – Solo lo miré con todo el desprecio que pude reunir y salí de allí inmediatamente, pero sabía que a Peeta ese detalle no le había pasado desapercibido.

En cuanto salió, lo vi a los ojos, me mostraban que estaba enojado

- ¿Paso algo? – Le pregunté

- Solo le aclaré algunas cosas – ¿Nada más? ¿No va a contarme? Levante una ceja en clara señal de pregunta y él solo me contestó – Dejémoslo así – y me dio su mano

Pasamos por el hotel para retirar nuestras cosas y no fuimos directo al aeropuerto. Una vez que llegamos y nos registramos, fuimos a tomar un café. Más tranquilos pude preguntarle por lo que había pasado en la oficina y brevemente me relató lo sucedido, pero después llegó el momento de que él me preguntara a mí.

- ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo cuando se te acercó? –

- ¿Para que queres saberlo? Ya lo pusiste en su lugar ¿no? –

- Parece que te molestara –

- No, más bien todo lo contrario, pero no creo que tenga sentido agregar mas

- ¿No me lo vas a decir? – Ay por favor!

- "Cuando quieras, donde quieras" – eso dijo

- Cerdo! – dice frunciendo el ceño

- Ya está Peeta, ya pasó – Le digo tomando su mano por encima de la mesa – Pensemos en otra cosa, ¿SI? - Poco a poco, con la otra mano, aliso las arrugas que se le forman entre los ojos cuando se enoja y le sonrío, unos segundos después me devuelve la sonrisa. – Así estas mejor, le digo dándole un beso en los labios

- Decime algo – Le digo, tratando de distraerlo y cambiando de tema – ¿Hace mucho que no ves a Finnick?

- La verdad, Si. Sabes, estuve pensando mucho en Finnick, en estos días –

- ¿Si? Tenes contacto con él todavía? –

- Si, lo tengo. Sabías que hace unos seis años atrás, no siete, tuvo un accidente ¿no? –

- Si, algo me enteré, por Annie… - recuerdo que estaba destrozada. Para colmo de males estaba embarazada – en realidad la acompañamos a verlo al hospital – me sincero

- ¿La acompañamos?¿Todavía te ves con Annie y Glimmer? –

- Sí, claro y también con Rué. De hecho en unas semanas, es el cumpleaños de Rory, que también es mi ahijado y seguramente nos reunamos a festejarlo. – Me acarició la cara

- Eso es muy bueno. Que sigan viéndose, que sigan siendo amigas, que sus hijos lo sean… me gusta –

- Bueno, los chicos son chiquitos, así que por ahora solo juegan a ser amigos, pero quizás lo sean de mas grandes –

- Me encanta, no todos conservamos a nuestros amigos de la adolescencia, me parece muy rescatable. Conlleva un gran trabajo –

- ¿En serio? Yo solo nunca las quise fuera de mi vida y si es verdad que no nos vemos tan seguido como quisiéramos, pero al menos una vez a la semana nos hablamos por teléfono, la más apartada de todas es Rué, pero solo porque está atravesando algunos problemas, y ella misma toma distancia, pero con Glim y con Annie, es más fácil.

- Entiendo – dice asintiendo – ¿Les has contado de lo nuestro? –

- No, todavía. Peeta yo no sabía cómo iban a resultar las cosas este fin de semana, el Viernes ni siquiera imaginaba estar acá con vos. –

- Esta bien, si no lo digo por nada en especial, yo tampoco se lo he dicho a nadie –

- ¡No? –

- No… aunque creo que Johana lo sabe – me tapo la cara con las manos

- ¿Johana? – digo, bajando mis manos de mi cara, Peeta asiente – con razón no le pareció mala la idea que yo viniera, o sea que lo tenía todo planeado!

- Johana es como mi hermana… y puede leerme con los ojos cerrados- se toma un momento – y… mi padre también lo sabe, es imposible que Johana no se lo contase, a veces creo que esos dos terminaran juntos – dice sonriendo

-¡Qué vergüenza con tu papá! – Le digo

- No tenés porque, creo que va adorarte –

- A si? Y como lo sabes? –

- Porque mi padre quiere lo mejor para mí. Y yo creo que lo mejor para mí, sos vos, así que… - sonrío y el asiente

…

- Deberías llamarlo-

- ¿A quién?

- A Finnick –

- Si lo sé. ¿Queres verlo? – me pregunta

- Si, quizás. Lo más importante es que si vos queres verlo, lo llames, después de todo es tu amigo –

- Lo sé. Me haré un momento esta semana.

- ¿Por qué se alejaron?

- No es algo que me guste recordar – su mirada se torna triste

- ¿Problemas? – pregunto con cautela

- No, solo digamos que me alejé del grupo –

- Y… ¿puedo preguntar por qué? – Le digo, intrigada

- Si. – Dio un largo suspiro – Después que falleció mi hermano, me dedique a… bueno me emborrachaba todas las noches – me miró avergonzado, esperando mi reacción. Me senté en una silla a su lado y lo abracé, maldiciéndome por haber sacado el tema…

- Lo siento, yo no sabía. No tendría que haber preguntado – y aunque quisiera que me siga contando… no lo quiero presionar, pero él sigue hablando

- No, está bien. Murió en un accidente – Me informa, lo que me da la pauta de continuar

- ¿Hace mucho? -

- Yo tenía 26 y el 23. Se iba a trabajar. Tenía la costumbre de calzarse sus walkman y salir, lo hacía todos los días... – se quedo en silencio unos minutos, durante los cuales no pregunté nada, ni hice nada para que continuara. Solo quería escuchar, lo que él quisiera que yo oiga – según los testigos, cruzó en verde y no escuchó que le tocaban bocina, lo atropelló un auto

- Peeta, lo siento – Lo abrazo más fuerte que antes. Lo cierto es que algo había oído de un accidente así, pero nunca me imagine que fuera su hermano

- Muchas veces desee haber sido yo – me dice, sombrío

- Peeta – Le doy un beso en los labios - no digas eso, fue un accidente. Vos mismo acabas de decirlo

- Lo cierto es que, de los dos el siempre fue el más responsable, el más trabajador, el más honesto – y no pudo decir más, porque noté sus lágrimas en sus ojos. Nunca había visto a Peeta así, es indudable que lo amaba, pero aún así no supe qué decir, para hacerlo sentir mejor

- Shh... – Le digo y lo acomodo en mi hombro, para que llore todo lo que quiera, lo abrazo fuerte, para que sienta que estoy aquí con él… al cabo de unos eternos minutos desentierra su cabeza de mi hombro y me mira

- Lo siento. - me dice avergonzado – nunca pude decirle cuanto lo quería

- Seguro que lo sabía Peeta. No te tortures con eso. Son esas cosas que uno nunca dice, porque supone que el otro lo sabe – traga saliva

- Después de eso mi vida se vino abajo. Mi madre, se volvió loca, yo vivía con ella por entonces, y creí que debía ser su apoyo, que debíamos apoyarnos mutuamente. Mi hermano, Josh, lo era todo para ella, supongo que por ser el más chico, pero ella no me permitía acercarme, todo se tornó oscuro y un día se fue, me abandonó a mi suerte, y aunque no era un niño, yo la necesitaba. El único que estuvo para mí, fue siempre mi padre – ahora entiendo que se atan unidoa su padre

- Lamento oírlo, Peeta, pero a lo mejor pensó que sería mejor alejarse – su mirada se tornó oscura

- No. No la justifiques –

- No la justifico, pero debe haber sido un momento muy duro para ella… –

- No, no quiero seguir hablando de esto - pidió

- Está bien, como prefieras. – Volví a cambiar de tema, retomando el que nos llevó a esa conversación, luego de un incómodo silencio – Entonces… ¿llamarás a Finnick?

- Si, en cuanto volvamos. Una cabeza más para pensar, no vendrá nada mal…

- ¿A qué te referís?

- A Delly.

- Peeta, ¿y si intentas hablar con ella una vez más?–

- ¿Y vos crees que no he intentado? No sé, solo creo que esta no es la Delly que yo conocía –

En ese momento anuncian nuestro vuelo, por lo que dejamos la conversación, al menos momentáneamente.

El vuelo es tranquilo y corto, más de lo que esperaba. No sé si es el hecho de que Peeta venga a mi lado, sosteniéndome la mano. Porque el de ida se me había hecho más largo, ó quizás sería la ansiedad que tenía de llegar…

Tomamos un taxi, así que Peeta me deja primero en casa, para luego seguir a la suya. Antes de bajarme del coche me planta un beso, de esos que me dejan sin aliento. Toma mi rostro entre sus manos y lentamente me invade la boca, buscando y saboreando, dejándome con ganas de mas

- Nos vemos mañana – me dice antes de separarse de mí definitivamente

- Hasta mañana – respondo

Son cerca de las doce de la noche, pero lo primero que hago es ir a ver a Cinna, que ya está dormidito en su habitación.

-¿Cómo estás? – me pregunta Gale en susurros

- Bien. Sólo un poco cansada – le respondo - ¿Cómo se portó?

- Bien, preguntó por vos unas… docenas de veces, pero le dije que estabas cumpliendo una misión, como el oso agente especial y se entusiasmó con la idea, así que deberás pensar en que le dirás mañana… - me dice sonriendo

- Gracias Gale, ya pensaré en algo – Le digo, mientras me quito los zapatos

- Viniste en taxi… - afirma

- Si. Es que era un poco tarde, así que… - contesto, mientras, después de lavarme las manos, sirvo café en una taza y le invito uno

- ¿Tu jefe venía con vos? – Me sorprende con esa pregunta y de verdad que no sé como contestar, porque si es mi jefe, pero también es… mi pareja

- Si, porque lo preguntas – Lo miro y sé que sabe algo…

¿Enserio? ¿No voy a poder descansar unos días antes de tener esta charla con Gale?

- No, por nada… solo… me pareció… -

- Continúa – Lo incito

- No, no es nada – desvía la mirada

- Vamos Gale, ¿qué es lo que te pareció? – vuelvo a animarlo

- Me pareció que te besaba – soltó – Es que, justo me asomé, porque escuche un auto y me pareció, solo eso. Quizás estoy equivocado… - Dice y clava sus ojos en mi, esperando respuesta

Despido un largo y profundo suspiro. Creo que la situación lo requiere, así que me dispongo a contárselo

- Vení – Le digo señalándole la silla a mi lado. Pongo las tazas sobre la mesa. – Gale, no te pareció, él me besó antes de bajar del auto – Los ojos de Gale se abrieron de par en par

- ¿Cómo? – dice un poco más alto, del tono que veníamos usando

- Shh… - Le digo haciéndole señas, con el dedo sobre mis labios – Cinna duerme –

- Es que no te entiendo. Me dijiste, no, me aseguraste que viajabas por trabajo – dice en un tono que me suena a reproche

- Así fue, Gale, por trabajo – al menos en principio lo era

- Katniss, no me vengas con ese cuento. ¿Me vas a decir que salís con tu jefe? ¿Qué estuvieron juntos un día y no paso nada entre Uds.? – dice sonriendo socarronamente

- ¿Perdón? – Le digo, sorprendida por este planteo – Gale, eso no te lo voy a contar y además, ¿tengo que recordarte que nos vamos a separar?

- No, no tenes que recordarme nada. Es solo que me molesta que me tomes por tonto –

- Gale, yo no te tomo por tonto. Solo me parece que hay ciertas cosas en las que ya no tenes derecho a meterte, como en mi vida privada. Teníamos un acuerdo ¿No?

- No es tu vida privada, cuando me mentís para pasar una "luna de miel" con tu jefe –

- Gale, ¿qué me estas reclamando? – pregunto con firmeza, mirándolo a los ojos, porque me suena a… ¿celos?

- Nada. Déjalo así, mejor me voy a dormir – se levanta y se va a su dormitorio, dejándome sola, con las palabras en la boca.

…

Peeta POV

Estoy entrando en la compañía. Deberé ir a ver a mi padre, en primer término para contarle todo lo acontecido ayer. En el camino Johana me detiene

- Buen día – Le digo dejándole un beso en la mejilla

- Buen díaaaa… ¿Cómo te fue? – Me pregunta y por respuesta sonrío ampliamente – ¿Parece que bien eh?

- Yo diría… más que bien, MUY bien – le digo, al oído

- Si! Me alegro mucho – dice abrazándome

- ¿Cómo ha ido todo por aquí? – frunce el seño

- ¿Con el trabajo?, bien – contesta – pero tendrás que hablar con Delly, ha estado llamando compulsivamente desde el Viernes… - resoplo – Si, hablaré con ella – Le confirmo

Intento llamarla, pero no me contesta. He llamado insistentemente a su casa y a su celular, pero no consigo respuesta.

Quizás deberé buscarla por el hospital, creo que será lo mejor. No me gusta mucho, interferir con su trabajo, pero puedo esperarla afuera y tratar de hablar, para ver porque ha estado llamando…

…

Ha pasado una semana desde que hemos vuelto del viaje y extraño tanto tenerla entre mis brazos. Desde que hemos vuelto, no volvimos a estar juntos, y la verdad es que su cercanía no ayuda a la situación, pero tampoco puedo pedirle que haga más de lo que hace. Tampoco es que su hijo sea un paquete, así que no creo que sea buena idea, sugerirle que alguien se lo cuide para que podamos estar juntos. Sin embargo, se me ocurre que podríamos, ir a almorzar a mi departamento hoy… además a las dos Finnick pasará por allí y me gustaría darle la sorpresa a ambos

- Adelante – Digo, a los golpecitos en la puerta. Se bien de quien se trata

- Buen día. – Me dice, Katniss al entrar. Trae mala cara

- Buen día – Le digo acercándome y dándole un beso en los labios - ¿Estás bien? – pregunto

- Si, solo estoy algo cansada… no dormí bien, no sé, me duele un poco la cintura… - contesta

- ¿Queres pedir médico? ¿Ó te llevo al hospital? –

- No, debe ser el cansancio, supongo, ya se me va a pasar

- Bueno, no hay tanto trabajo hoy, si querés podemos almorzar afuera – Le digo

- Claro, está bien. – me sonríe

- En un ahora nos vemos en el auto – Le digo dejándole un beso en la nariz

…

Salgo de mi oficina y le mando un mensaje a Finn

"Te acordas que nos vemos en dos horas no?"

"**Sip. Pasame la dirección"**

"Otra vez? Ja ja, no cambias mas"

"**Si es que me parece que borre el mensaje anterior"**

Le paso la dirección. Ya estoy llegando al garaje y veo a Katniss parada al lado del auto.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – me pregunta ni bien me acomodo, en el asiento del conductor

- Sorpresa – Le digo, sonriendo, pero sin mirarla

- ¿No me vas a decir? – contesta, cruzándose de brazos

- No, sino no sería una sorpresa –

Estacionamos en mi departamento. Katniss me mira interrogante. Me bajo del auto, y doy la vuelta para abrir la puerta de su lado

- ¿Es tu casa verdad? – me dice, ni bien baja

- Si ¿algún problema? – Le digo atrayéndola hacia mí y posando mis manos en su cintura

- No. La verdad es que no, pero ¿por qué no me dijiste? – contesta enredando sus brazos en mi cuello

- Quería que fuera sorpresa – Le digo, sonriendo

- Me encantó la sorpresa – Dice, posando sus labios sobre los míos

Entramos a mi departamento y se sienta en el sofá. Me quito el saco y lo dejo por ahí. Ella se levanta y lo cuelga en el perchero

- ¿Que vamos a comer? – me dice, y la verdad es que no había pensado en eso, en absoluto

- Supongo que una pizza – Le digo,

- ¿Una pizza? ¿Vas a pedir delivery? – pregunta divertida

- ¿Si? – Le digo, sonriendo – a menos que no quieras pizza –

- No, está bien. Una pizza – Me contesta.

Tomo el teléfono, marco el número y la pido, pero la pido para dentro de una hora. Cuando cuelgo, me mira entre pícara e interrogante

- ¿Una hora? –

- Si había muchos pedidos – Contesto

- Me imagino… - dice - ¿y que se supone que vamos a hacer mientras esperamos la pizza?

- Tengo unas cuantas ideas – Le digo acercándome, ella me mira y sonríe – No sabes cuánto te necesito – Le digo, y solo eso basta para que nuestras bocas se encuentren en un beso desesperado…

Le tomo la cabeza, con una mano y la otra mano, la voy bajando lentamente por su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su cintura. Beso su mandíbula y su cuello, disfrutando de cada uno de ellos. Mis dedos, recorren ahora el camino que he hecho con mis besos, para seguir camino hacia abajo. De a poco nos hemos acercado al sofá, y terminamos acostados, yo encima de ella, desabrocho uno a uno los botones de su camisa, para encontrarme con sus preciosos pechos. Tiro de su corpiño, y los libero para que mi boca pueda jugar con ellos. Katniss tiene sus ojos cerrados, y gime desde el fondo de su garganta, cuando mi nariz entra en contacto con sus partes más rosadas, solo la he rozado, pero ella se arquea para mí.

En ese momento emite un quejido y me quedo mirándola un instante.

- Sólo me moví mal y me molestó un poquito la cintura.- me dijo, eso hizo que me replanteara seguir – Continua, por favor – pidió, para luego concluir con un – Yo también te deseo, no sabes cuánto...

Solo eso bastó para terminar de encenderme. Aunque dudé porque esta posición pueda lastimarle la cintura. En una fracción de segundo, nos giro y tiro de ella para que quede, sentada, a horcajadas sobre mí. Tiene toda la pollera enrollada en la cintura y está desnuda de cintura para arriba. Me mira sorprendida, pero no dice nada. Su mirada se ha tornado oscura, igual debo estar yo. Le acaricio las piernas, hasta llegar encima de las medias, ella solo tira la cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando de mis caricias. Me estiro para tocar sus pechos. Tiro de sus pezones y los giro. Ella da un gritito y entonces me incorporo para quedar sentado, nuestras frentes unidas, apoyadas la una en la otra, nos miramos fijamente, mis manos siguen donde estaban, dándole placer. Sus manos viajan a mi pecho, buscando desabotonar mi camisa

- Tranquila – Le digo – dejame saborearte por favor – Le pido – Despacio, no hay prisas. - Quien sabe cuándo podremos esta así otra vez…

Le doy un beso, en los ojos, en cada uno de ellos, en la nariz, en la comisura de los labios. Su respiración es agitada. Comienzo a lamer sus labios, a succionarlos, a morderlos. En cuanto abre la boca, la invado con mi lengua y recorro cada rincón, hasta encontrarme con la suya. Se acarician, se enroscan y acoplan en una danza constante.

Katniss, me acaricia la cara, la barbilla, el cuello y vuelve a los botones de mi camisa, pero esta vez, despacio, muy despacio, los desabrocha todos y cada uno, la baja por mis brazos, hasta quitármela completamente. Sigo besándola con fuerza, con avidez. Ella empieza su recorrido. Con sus dedos recorre mi clavícula lentamente y me empuja suavemente hacia atrás, abro los ojos y la veo erguida sobre mí, es una vista preciosa. Siento como se restriega contra mi creciente erección.

Roza mis labios, apenas con los suyos, los lame. Y empieza a descender por mi barbilla, por mi cuello, hasta llegar a mi pecho, allí se detiene. Pongo mis manos en su cadera y aprieto. Ella me mira, y baja su cabeza, otra vez para besar y lamer mi cuerpo, cuando llega a mi tetilla, gimo. Mi respiración es historia. La tomo de la cintura, y la levanto, ella baja el cierre de mi pantalón y lo tira, liberando mi erección, en un solo movimiento, la vuelvo a bajar. Desciendo por sus piernas, y vuelvo a pararme donde terminan sus medias, tocando la piel, la acaricio por encima de la bombacha y ella da un respingo

- Puedo sentir tu humedad – Le digo, entrecortadamente, deslizando un pulgar a su interior

Le quito la ropa interior, y vuelvo a colocarla a horcajadas sobre mí, pero esta vez, me abrazo, con un brazo a su cintura. Katniss no para de moverse. La levanto y la penetro lentamente. Ella en respuesta gime, no para de gemir, hasta que estoy totalmente dentro suyo. Nuestras frentes están apoyadas otra vez la una en la otra. Muy lentamente, comienzo a moverme. Ella se agarra a mis brazos, y me besa, para luego empujarme nuevamente hacia atrás, quiere tomar el control y yo la dejo. Comienza a moverse, a cabalgarme, a cabalgarme con fuerza. La tomo de la cintura e intento marcar un ritmo, pero es imposible, esta enloquecida, no creo que pueda durar mucho mas

- Katniss! – gimo, con los ojos cerrados y tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás

Siento sus movimientos, frenéticos, incontrolables, sus ojos cerrados y gimiendo de placer y sé que está llegando, con mis manos vuelvo a acariciar sus muslos, y deslizo mis pulgares, a la unión entre ambos y de repente, estalla, gritando mi nombre, lo que desata mi orgasmo, y me dejo llevar, gritando su nombre también. La abrazo contra mi pecho y le acaricio la cabeza. Siento como poco a poco nuestras respiraciones se van normalizando. Levanta su cabeza

- ¿Estás bien? - murmuro

- Mucho – contesta, con una sonrisa

- Te extrañe – Le digo, dándole un suave beso

- Y yo – contesta, rozando mi nariz con la suya.

- Nunca más veré este sofá de la misma manera – Le digo y ella sonríe divertida

…

Katniss POV

Después del momento de placer que Peeta acaba de regalarme, he quedado exhausta. Le pedí, que me dejara darme una ducha, así que me metí en el baño. Disfruté de una cálida lluvia. Estoy secándome cuando escucho el timbre. Debe ser el delivery.

- Ya está la comida! – grita Peeta desde la puerta

- Ya voy! – Le contesto, poniéndome la ropa interior rápidamente y envolviéndome en su bata. La encontré, mientras buscaba en sus cajones algo que ponerme, porque no puedo volver a la oficina, tal como llegué aquí. Al final encontré unos bóxers, que por la tela, supongo que no van a marcarse demasiado en la pollera.

- Es un delito que andes así, por la casa – Me dice, al verme en su bata. Sonrío

- Enseguida me cambio - le digo

- No hay prisa. Comamos – Me dice.

Así que me siento y comemos la pizza, entre risa y besos. Para las dos menos cuarto, le digo que me voy a cambiar y el no se opone. Estoy terminando de secarme el pelo y peinarme, cuando oigo el segundo timbre.

Escucho, risas y voces, pero solo identifico la de Peeta. Quizás sea su padre y no sé si él quiera que me vea acá, así que espero en su habitación pacientemente.

…

Peeta POV

Katniss, se ha ido a cambiar justo a tiempo. Finnick debe estar al llegar en cualquier momento.

Cuando tocan el timbre, abro la puerta y me encuentro con un sonriente Finnick

- Hola! – Me dice abrazándome y riendo a la vez

- Finnick! Tanto tiempo – Le digo, devolviéndole el abrazo – Pasa, pasa

Finnick, tiene un casco en su mano. Pasa y mira sorprendido el departamento. En lo que Katniss se ha ido a cambiar, aproveche, para acomodar el sofá que ha sido testigo participe de nuestro amor, hace apenas una hora y pico…

- Muy lindo! – dice, asintiendo

- Vení. Sentate - Le digo, señalando el sofá

Finnick se sienta y comenzamos a charlar animadamente, contándonos nuestras vidas. Hacia tanto que no nos veíamos, hay mucho tiempo que recuperar

- ¿Venís del trabajo? – Asiento

- ¡Qué buen trabajo! Te dejan salir al medio día a almorzar afuera… - Finnick no sabe que trabajo con mi padre, así que se lo aclaro

- Sí, es que estoy trabajando para mi papá –

- ¿Si? Recuerdo que eso no te agradaba mucho hace algún tiempo…

- Bueno, las personas cambiamos de parecer – Le digo

- Así parece… espero que eso no se aplique a tu mujer – dice bromeando. Buen punto

- Bueno, recientemente lo he aplicado – Le digo, sonriendo.

- ¿Si? Peeta, sos una caja de sorpresas!

- ¿Por qué lo decís? Pregunto curioso

- Bueno, la última vez que nos vimos, estabas con una rubia despampanante, y como ella hablaba de compromiso, casamiento, etc. Pensé que a lo mejor, te habían atrapado

- No, nada de eso. Después te cuento bien como fueron las cosas, pero – Le digo, levantándome – ¿querés que te presente a mi mujer?, bueno mejor dicho, a mi novia, ella está aquí mismo

- Por supuesto – Dice Finnick

- Dame un minuto – Le digo, y voy a buscar a Katniss

…

- Mi amor – Le digo golpeando la puerta, y entrando a mi habitación. La veo sentada, al borde la cama, totalmente vestida y arreglada - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí?

-Es que escuché el timbre y luego risas, y no sabía si querías que saliera o no, así que esperé… -

Me inclino sobre ella y le doy un beso en los labios.

- Por supuesto que quiero. Vení, tengo una sorpresa para vos – Le digo tirando de su mano, mientras vamos saliendo por el pasillo

- ¿Otra más? – me contesta

- Si, otra – Cuando llegamos, al ver a Finnick, la veo sonreír como nunca

- Finnick – Le digo y mi amigo se gira – te presento a mi mujer, Katniss Everdeen

Las emociones se mezclan, Katniss abraza a Finnick y observo una lágrima recorrer su mejilla. Sin dudas está feliz y me encanta verla así.

-¿Cómo? – dice Finnick, señalándonos

- Larga historia – Le dice Katniss

- Ya lo creo, espero que algún día me la cuenten – dice Finnick riendo

- Claro que sí – Le contesto

- Y… ¿Tienen hijos? – sigue preguntando

- No – respondemos al unísono

- Pero yo si tengo un niño, de una relación anterior – aclara Katniss

- Si, y yo… - Le digo a mi amigo – voy por el mismo camino – Finnick me mira extrañado y Katniss asiente para que le cuente- Verás, recuerdas a la rubia? – Finnick asiente – Lo dejamos hace poco y está esperando un hijo mío – Finnick abre los ojos como platos, pero rápidamente se recompone y me hace una pregunta, que jamás me había hecho durante todo este tiempo, desde que empezó todo esto…

- ¿Y estás seguro que es tuyo? -

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hello! Perdón pero la demora, sé que debería haber publicado ayer, pero sinceramente no pude hacerlo. En compensación el capítulo de hoy es mucho más largo. Espero que les guste. Espero los comentarios**

**Una vez más, gracias a todos/todas por leer, y colocar la historia en favoritos y gracias por los comentarios! Gracias, gracias y más gracias. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Espero poder actualizar el miércoles**

**Besos**


	22. Chapter 22

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, solo la historia es mía**

**Ríos y ríos de lágrimas  
forman ríos y ríos de amor  
me dijo mientras me besaba la frente  
y luego me dijo adiós.**

**Ríos de sueños que yo sé muy bien**  
**que nunca se harán realidad**  
**fluyendo en mis estará.**  
**Venas y mi soledad**  
**conmigo para siempre**  
**Si un segundo ha durado la vida**  
**yo viví un millón de veces más**  
**y no me arrepiento de haberte querido**  
**pero sí de no haberte matado mientras pude**  
**un segundo ha durado la vida**  
**yo viví un millón de veces más**  
**y no me arrepiento de haberte querido**  
**pero si...**

**Si un segundo ha durado la vida**  
**yo viví un millón de veces más**  
**y no me arrepiento de haberte querido**  
**pero sí de no haberte olvidado mientras pude.**

**Ahora el sol ha dorado mi cara**  
**aún el sol brillará mucho más**  
**tan solo me queda el recuerdo de tu alma**  
**y tal vez...**

**Ríos de lágrimas - LFC**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capitulo 22**

Las palabras de Finnick rebotaron en mi cabeza, una y otra vez. La verdad era que no había considerado esa posibilidad. Delly no sería capaz de eso, ¿no? No, no lo creo… aunque la "Delly" que yo conocía, no se parecía nada a la que últimamente hablaba conmigo….

- Nunca lo consideré – le contesté, después de pensarlo un momento

- Yo creo que deberías, uno nunca sabe… de todas formas, ¿Cuál es el problema? -

- Quiere imponerme una serie de condiciones absurdas… -

- ¿Cuáles? –

- Me dijo que ya se le iba a ocurrir algo, pero la primera de ellas, es que deje a Katniss –

- Ja! Por lo que veo, no pensas hacerlo…yo tampoco lo haría - Dice sonriéndonos y tomándole la mano a ella

- Por supuesto que no. El problema es que sino lo hago, dice que no me dejará conocer a mi hijo, ni participar del embarazo… -

- Es ridículo. Yo creo que le faltan un par de tornillos, unos caramelos en el frasco, unos jugadores en cancha… - no puedo evitar reír por las palabras de Finnick, aunque la situación no se precisamente para reírse.

- Finnick! – Le dice Katniss, dándole un golpecito amistoso en el brazo…

- Que! Es cierto, nadie plantearía algo tan absurdo, estando en sus cabales… pero aún así, vas a necesitar un buen abogado

– Ya lo sabía, por eso en parte, quería verte. Decime, Mags, ¿sigue trabajando? – Mags es la madre de Finnick y la mejor abogada en derecho familiar que existe

- Eso, te iba decir, Mags está apunto de retirarse, pero si ella no puede, quizás pueda recomendarte a alguien… aunque vos sabes como te quiere, no creo que suponga ningún problema aplazar su alejamiento de tribunales

- Gracias, Finn. Sabía que podía contar con vos –

- Por supuesto, para lo que quieras. – Dice mirándome.

Luego de un breve silencio inicia una charla con Katniss - Y vos pequeña – Dice, sin soltar su mano - ¿Cómo estas?, aunque ya veo, no digas nada, creo que esta de mas…- Dice mirándonos a ambos, Katniss le sonríe

- Muy bien ¿Y vos? ¿En que andas? – contesta algo sonrojada

- En moto, ando en moto… - dice, señalando el casco con su mano, nos reímos los tres – No ¿en serio? trabajando… tranquilo, estoy alquilando en el centro, de tanto en tanto me hago algún viajecito…

- Ahora andas en moto… –Le digo, negando con la cabeza. Finnick se accidentó con el auto hace unos años atrás, lo chocaron y su pierna le quedó atrapada entre los hierros retorcidos del auto, por suerte lo operaron y la pudo recuperar, aunque no del todo.

- Si. Me decían que "el auto era lo más seguro del mundo", - dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire - y mira como me fue! Así que desde que me recuperé, y empecé a trabajar, me compré la moto, que era lo que yo quería en vez del auto, y voy con ella a todos lados…

- No creo que se a una apreciación muy acertada – Le digo, aun negando con la cabeza

- Que puedo decir, ya sabes cómo soy… - Dice levantando las manos- Pero contame de vos – se vuelve otra vez a mirar Katniss – ¿seguís viendo a las chicas? –

En ese momento me levanto para preparar unos cafés, mientras ellos siguen conversando

- Si, nos seguimos viendo, justo hablábamos con Peeta de eso, ayer mismo –

- ¿Y todas tienen hijos? –

- Si, Glimmer tiene dos, Rué una, Annie dos y yo uno –

- Ya, paren de tener hijos! – Dice divertido, ya veo por donde viene – ¿Y Annie tiene dos?

- Si, Rory y Darius. Rory que es el mayor, es un nene muy bueno, le gusta mucho la pintura y el arte, pero el chiquitín, es terrible, Annie asegura que se lo cambiaron al nacer, - dice entre risas – sobre todo cuando no puede hacerlo quedar quieto, son tan diferentes…

- Me imagino, se debe poner como loca… siempre fue tan… - se queda pensando y al final dice – le gusta tener todo bajo control

- Si, así es Annie, pero les tiene mucha paciencia, y definitivamente si hay alguien que la puede, son sus hijos, es una madraza. – Dice Katniss

- Si, lo sabía. Sabía que sería una gran madre – Puedo notar tristeza en la voz de mi amigo

- Bueno, pero y vos? – Le pregunta Katniss – Contame un poquito… ¿estás en pareja? ¿Tenes hijos?...

Yo, que solo escucho su conversación, de espaldas, mientras espero que el café se caliente, pongo en un plato algunas cosas dulces, masas secas y masas finas, que compre esta mañana, antes de ir a trabajar, para la ocasión

Finnick, no ha respondido a la última pregunta que le hizo Katniss, así que me da tiempo de volver y sentarme con ellos, llevando todo en una bandeja.

- Estoy solo – dice Finnick desviando la mirada – y no, no tengo hijos – toma una de las tazas y sorbe un poco de café.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio. No es que no podamos creerlo, pero Finnick es un tipazo, es atractivo, por lo que no le deben faltar chicas, tiene trabajo, un buen trabajo diría yo. Es chef de uno de los mejores hoteles del país y mucho carisma. Algo le tiene que haber pasado para que esté solo… aunque decido que lo mejor será preguntarle cuando estemos solos.

- Bueno, pero necesito escuchar de Uds. Cuéntenme ¡Cómo es que están juntos? – dice Finnick cambiando de tema

Le contamos a grandes rasgos como es que estamos juntos. Finnick sonríe mirando a mi novia. Mi novia, que bien se escucha eso.

- Bueno, me alegro muchísimo por Uds. dos. De verdad desde que se conocieron podría decirse que eran el uno para el otro, y mírense casi 20 años después intentándolo. ¿Quién lo diría? –

- Gracias Finn, y gracias por cuidarme – Le dice Katniss casi en susurros y con la voz temblorosa. Esta emocionada. Finnick la mira sin entender y luego a mi

- Es que… le conté nuestra charla en mi departamento, cuando te dije que quería viajar con Uds. – Le digo

- ¿Esa charla? ¿La de hace… - se queda calculando la cantidad de años y lo interrumpo –

- Casi veinte –

- ¿La de hace casi 20 años? – ser ríe- …Es que era mi trabajo – Contesta Finnick – cuidar a mis chicas de los pervertidos y creeme cuando te digo, no había nadie más pervertido que Peeta – le dice como en secretos, aunque lo bastante alto para que lo escuche

Un almohadón va a parar a la cabeza de Finnick y los tres nos reímos.

Luego de un rato más de charla y de que Finnick me diera el teléfono de Mags, e intercambia su propio número con Katniss, él nos dice que tiene que irse a trabajar, por lo cual lo liberamos. Al momento de despedirnos, quedamos en hacer esto más seguido, encontrarnos, tomar algo y hablar.

Antes de salir se despide de nosotros con sendos besos y abrazos, y la promesa de volver a reunirnos

- Pensalo Peeta, por favor. Pensa en lo que te dije ó tratá de averiguarlo. – me recuerda, apuntando a mi pecho con su dedo

- Claro, lo haré. Nos vemos pronto – Le digo cerrando la puerta

…

Se nos había ido el tiempo de las manos, así que como eran cerca de las cinco, le dije a Katniss, que no vaya a la empresa. No quiso que la llevara, así que se iba a tomar un colectivo que pasa cerca. La acompañé a la parada y mientras esperábamos el colectivo, hablamos un ratito

- ¿Me pareció o Finnick se puso raro, cuando le preguntamos si tenía pareja o hijos? – me preguntó Katniss

- La verdad, si lo noté extraño, pero no quise preguntar más, no era el momento – contesté

- Sería bueno que lo hablaras con él. Quizás no te dijo nada por estar yo presente –

- ¿Por qué crees que no querría decir algo delante tuyo? – indague curioso

- Porque soy amiga de Annie – dijo muy segura

- Puede ser. Lo hablaré en cuanto pueda.

- Y lo que te dijo de Delly, ¿lo has considerado? – preguntó temerosa

- La verdad, que no, hasta que él no lo preguntó no…

- Pero… - me sorprendió Katniss

- No sé, Delly ha estado actuando muy raro últimamente. Yo… no la reconozco, así que no sé hasta donde sea capaz de llegar

- Está bien – dijo apretando mi mano – lo solucionaremos.

El colectivo apareció, esperé que subiera y me fui a casa. Apenas entré, marqué el n° de Delly, quería tratar de razonar con ella, antes de hablar con Mags, pero otra vez no me respondió el llamado; ni en su casa, ni en su móvil. Podía entenderlo en su casa, quizás estaría trabajando, según el turno que le tocara y del cual, yo ya había perdido la cuenta, pero ¿en su móvil?

Miré la hora. Eran las seis menos cuarto. Si estuviera trabajando, ella saldría de trabajar a las seis, así que si me apresuraba, tal vez podría alcanzarla a la salida del hospital para hablar; sino la encontraba no perdía nada.

Me subí a mi auto y maneje hasta el hospital central. Llegué sobre la hora, pero justo a tiempo de verla salir. Iba con algunas compañeras, por lo que esperé que se quedara sola para poder hablarle; sin embargo, había una chica que no se iba, así que me decidí a abordarla de todas formas

- Delly – Le dije a sus espaldas. Ella no me había visto. Se giró a verme - ¿Tenes unos minutos? – pregunté

- Sí, claro- Le sonrío a su compañera y le dijo que se verían mañana.

Caminamos hasta la cafetería del hospital y nos sentamos en una mesa alejada, junto a la pared. Pedimos y esperamos a que nos trajeran las cosas, antes de empezar a hablar. No quería que nos interrumpieran.

- Bueno, aquí estamos – dice Delly tomando un sorbo de su taza de té - ¿de qué querías hablarme?

- Delly, quería que habláramos del bebé –

- ¿De nuestro hijo? – Sonrió – ¿y que queres hablar de nuestro hijo?

- Delly, el otro día cuando me llamaste para confirmarme que estabas embarazada, dijiste algo que me descolocó por completo. Yo supongo que estarías enojada y no quiero dejar las cosas así… me gustaría que pudiéramos entendernos…

- Peeta, todo lo que te dije el otro día, si te lo dije porque estaba enojada, pero aún así lo pienso cumplir. Yo, no quiero compartirte con esa mujer

No quería dejar que el tema me llevara nuevamente a Katniss, por lo que traté de hacerle ver que esto no tenía nada que ver con ella

- Delly, - dije pacientemente – esto es entre nosotros, entre vos y yo… por nuestro hijo

- Que bien suena! – Dijo sonriendo – pero no me puedo olvidar de ella, porque vos la estas metiendo entre nosotros

- Delly, - dije cayendo en su trampa y contestando lo que ella no quería oír - nosotros ya habíamos terminado cuando empecé algo con ella; desde hace mucho, sabíamos que esto no funcionaba…

- No sigas por ahí Peeta… ¿Ya pensaste lo que vas a hacer? – dijo repentinamente cortante

- Delly, por favor, te estoy pidiendo por favor, es algo que me corresponde, no algo que vos puedas elegir si darme o no

- Por lo que veo, pensas seguir con ella… - su mirada era triste

- Yo no vine a hablar de eso, vine a hablar con la madre de mi hijo – le aclaré- Tal vez solo vine a buscar una oportunidad – se le iluminaron los ojos – una oportunidad de que seas razonable y entiendas que yo quiero participar de tu embarazo y conocer a mi hijo, porque aunque te parezca raro, yo ya lo quiero – dije mirando su vientre

No me animé a tocarla, para que no se perturbara. Trataba de decir lo que vine decirle, sin pararme a pensar en su negativa, ni enfrentarla, ni contradecirla, ni retarla.

- Vine, a pedirte por favor, que hagamos las paces, por el bien de nuestro bebé. Para que él tenga a su papá y a su mamá

Delly pareció emocionarse, porque sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero en eso sonó mi móvil y aunque no lo atendí, y seguí mirándola, esperando su repuesta, su mirada se endureció

- Eso no va a pasar… por lo menos hasta que no estés dispuesto a terminar con ella

- Delly, -. Dije cansado – yo no quiero pelear con vos

- ¿Y yo sí? – dijo sarcástica

- Yo espero que no… - dije, viendo que no nos entendíamos

- ¿A qué te referís? –

- Delly, Dios sabe que traté de razonar con vos, pero estas imposible.

- Vos sos el imposible Peeta – dijo y en un impulso tomó mi mano arriba de la mesa, yo no la retiré – Volvamos Peeta, intentémoslo, démosle a este bebé una familia – dijo tocándose el vientre con la otra mano- quizás con el tiempo… -

- No – la interrumpí – Otra vez con lo mismo no. No funcionó una vez y por Dios Delly!, no va a funcionar ahora. Lo único que nos une es nuestro hijo y la única forma de darle un hogar, es llevarnos bien entre nosotros, pero no puedo volver con vos. Esto ya lo hablamos

- El único que habló aquella vez, fuiste vos! – levanto la voz y algunos se giraron a vernos

- Esta bien lo admito, quizás así fue, pero Delly, sabías que teníamos que hablar y me eludías, como querías que te lo dijera si no nos veíamos nunca

- Tal vez porque no quería que me lo dijeras

- Entiendo, pero deberías comprender, que una pareja es de a dos y si uno de los dos no quiere continuar, no tiene sentido obligarlo

- Creo que nunca nos pondremos de acuerdo – murmuró

- Entonces no me queda más remedio… - dije levantándome para irme

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Mañana mismo iré a ver un abogado –

- ¿un abogado? – titubeó

- Si, un abogado. Delly si no podemos ponernos de acuerdo hablando, deberemos llevarlo al plano legal. – Sentencié – Te recomiendo que te busques uno

- ¿Serías capaz de poner un abogado?

- ¿Por mi hijo? Sí, soy capaz de todo – Dije. Deje el dinero de lo que habíamos consumido en la mesa y me retiré.

Busque el auto, me metí adentro y justo cuando iba a arrancar, volvió a sonar mi móvil, era Finnick

- Hola Finn –

- Hola Peeta, solo quería decirte que hablé con Mags

- Si? Y que te dijo? –

- Que te espera mañana, en casa

- Allí estaré, ¿A que hora?

- llámala y combina con ella. Va a estar esperando tu llamado

- Bueno, gracias Finn

- De nada. Nos vemos –

…

Katniss POV

Llegué a casa antes de las seis, como era costumbre. Al entrar escuché música, sonaba un CD de música para chicos, así que supuse que Madge lo habría puesto para Cinna, pero al entrar a la cocina, me encontré con algo que no esperaba ver

Gale parado, entre las piernas de Madge, besándose como si no hubiera mañana. Vi la escena, y me moví a un lado, estuve unos minutos más tratando de encontrar a Cinna, caminé hasta su habitación y ahí encontré a nuestro hijo, jugando. Lo tomé en brazos y lo besé. Dejé mi bolso a un lado y me quedé allí con él jugando un rato, en el piso.

La música había dejado de sonar y Gale se asomó a la habitación, y al verme allí abrió mucho los ojos

- Hola. No sabía que habías llegado – dijo sorprendido

- Si, llegué hace un rato – contesté sin mirarlo.

Me levanté del piso y salí de la habitación, dirigiéndome a la cocina. Gale detrás de mí

- ¿Hace cuanto? – preguntó

- No estoy segura, media hora puede ser, pero porque – dije esta vez sí mirándolo, desafiándolo con la mirada a que me mienta

- Por nada – dijo como al pasar

- ¿Y Madge? – pregunté curiosa

- Ah… ella ya se fue. Tenía cosas que hacer y como yo ya había llegado, le dije que se vaya…

- Ah, ¿y eso fue antes o después de que la besaras? – dije dándole la espalda y acomodando unos trastos que estaban en el escurre platos

Gale se quedó callado, se puso al lado mío y me miró, entendió que los había visto. Se puso muy nervioso, pero yo no lo estaba, a mi me daba igual con quien estuviera, bueno no igual, pero no me molestaba que fuera Madge, sin embargo después de la escena del otro día… No le estaba pidiendo explicaciones, no las quería, solo le haría ver, que era lo mismo por lo que él me atacó con lo de Peeta

- Yo… lo siento. Está bien. Tenes razón – Lo miré enarcando una ceja. Suspiro y me pidió que nos sentáramos – Katniss, yo estoy saliendo con Madge

No contesté inmediatamente, solo lo miré, parecía avergonzado y tampoco era la idea

- ¿Y cuando pensabas decírmelo? –

- No lo sé… -

- Te das cuenta que es la misma situación por la que me reclamaste el otro día, ¿no?

- No, no es lo mismo – dijo negando con la cabeza

- Ah ¿no? A mí me parece que si…

- Katniss, no es lo mismo, vos me mentiste –

- No Gale, yo no te mentí. No fui a ningún lado por placer, yo solo tenía que ir a llevarle esos papeles a Pe… a mi jefe – me corregí – se había olvidado los contratos para cerrar un tema importante

- Claro, y tenías que ir vos, ¡qué casualidad! – dijo

- Si. Gale, soy su asistente. –

- Sí, claro – hizo el amago de levantarse y lo sujete de un brazo. No era la primera vez que discutíamos, pero esta vez no iba a dejarme con la palabra en la boca

- Gale, no quiero pelear. – Dije soltando mi agarre - De verdad fui por trabajo… – me miró y después de una largo suspiro y volvió a hablar

- Madge, es la mujer de la cual me enamoré – dijo firmemente

- Esta bien Gale, no te estoy pidiendo explicaciones, solo me hubiera gustado que me lo dijeras vos y no tener que descubrirlo –

- Lo mismo a mí – dijo. En algún punto lo entendía, pero antes de irme no sabía que iba a pasar entre Peeta y yo. Aunque él tenía razón en reclamarme no haberle informado con quien estaba

- Lo acepto, me equivoqué – dije al fin y el sonrió – debía haberte dicho que la persona con quien estaba, era mi jefe

- Lo siento, yo también, debí decírtelo, pero es que... tenía miedo de tu reacción – Lo miro intrigada ¿y como se supone que debería reaccionar?

- ¿Por qué? –

- Madge no quiere perder su trabajo…

- Ah, eso. ¿Y vos pensaste que la iba a echar? Por favor, Gale, ¿no me conoces? -

- Las cosas pueden ponerse incómodas –

- Mientras no los encuentre acá, como hoy… digo, no soy moralista, pero nuestro hijo estaba en su habitación ¿y si los hubiera visto? ¿Cómo le explicamos esa situación? Es muy chiquito Gale…

- Si lo sé. Intentaré poner más cuidado en eso.

- Por favor

- Pero vos también lo vas a tener que hacer. Llegar a casa en el auto de un extraño y los ve besándose… -

- Tenés razón. Yo también tendré cuidado con eso.- Era cierto, no podía exigirle algo a él, cuando yo estaba haciendo lo mismo, por más que la situación fuera un poco distinta, ellos estaban dentro de la casa

- Entonces, ¿tenemos un trato? – me despertó

- Por nuestro hijo – dije asintiendo

Las cosas con Gale, habían terminado mejor de lo que esperé. Habíamos logrado hablar, sin que uno de los dos se terminara yendo, y lo más importante, habíamos logrado acordar algo en post del bienestar de nuestro hijo. Eso era un avance, era bueno, muy bueno…

Entre a mi habitación, en lo que Gale, jugaba un rato con Cinna. Iba a darme una ducha, para después ir a cocinar, cuando sonó mi móvil. Era Peeta

- Hola Katniss – dijo del otro lado – ¿Estas ocupada?

- No, iba a ir a bañarme.

- ¿Te llamo después?

- No, no hace falta – me apuré a contestar - ¿Estás bien? – dio un largo suspiro

- La verdad, no. – se quedó en silencio

- Peeta, hablame ¿Pasó algo? –

- Es solo que… fui a buscar a Delly, para tratar de convencerla, pero no tuve suerte.

- Lo siento Peeta –

- Yo más. –Dijo - Mañana voy a ver a Mags.

- Queres que te acompañe?

- No, no hace falta…necesito que estés temprano en el trabajo, por cualquier cosa. –

- No hay problema ahí estaré. Hasta mañana Peeta

- Nos vemos mañana mi vida – dijo y colgué, aún sonriendo por como me había llamado

…

Salí de casa prácticamente corriendo, tenía que dejar a Cinna en casa de Hazelle e ir a trabajar. Peeta llegaría mas tarde, porque tenía que ir a ver a Mags, así que yo tenía que llegar temprano si o si. El día iba a ser complicado.

Cuando me faltaba una cuadra por llegar, Delly me interceptó. Maldita suerte.

- Hola Katniss – dijo parándose enfrente de mí

- Ah! Hola Delly – La saludé e intenté seguir mi camino

- No te vayas. ¿Tenés un minuto? –

- Realmente no, no tengo un minuto hoy. Debo llegar temprano – no iba a darle más explicaciones, pero se puso muy pesada…

- No voy a robarte mucho tiempo – Dijo sonriendo ¡pesada!

- Es que Delly, a ver ¿cómo te digo? Peeta viene más tarde hoy y yo tengo algunas cosas que hacer en su lugar –

- Por favor – dijo – solo serán unos minutos

Miré mi reloj, faltaban 15 minutos para las ocho.

- Solo cinco minutos – advertí.

Nos sentamos en el bar de la esquina. Delly se pidió un café con leche y unas medias lunas. Yo nada, me tenía que ir…

- ¿Y bien?- le dije mirando como engullía una media luna

- Si, disculpame, es que estoy con mucha hambre, desde que me quedé embarazada

- Sí, claro es normal, pero Delly, recordas que te dije que estoy apurada? – dije señalando mi reloj

- Voy a ser totalmente sincera con vos – Dijo limpiándose la boca con una servilleta – Quiero que dejes a Peeta – Soltó como si nada, muy tranquila y me miró. Supongo que estudiando mi reacción

- ¿Qué? – dije mirándola extrañada. Recién parecía la persona más simpática del mundo y ahora me sale con esto – No te entendí – le dije

- Sí, me entendiste. Quiero que te alejes de Peeta. – me miró con mucha determinación, pero no iba a permitir que me amedrentara su postura

- No sé que tendrá tu desayuno o si estas tomando algo, pero me parece que te cayó mal. No voy a dejar a Peeta – Dije negando con la cabeza

- Uy! Que mala sos! – Dijo riendo socarronamente – Si, vas a dejarlo – volvió a decir burlona

- No – Dije levantando mi voz

- Baja la voz, que no quiero escándalos. Lo vas a dejar… si no queres que se quede sin hijo – La mire no comprendiendo sus palabras – Te explicaré, se lo pedí de buenas maneras a Peeta, pero no aceptó, el no quiere dejarte, así que lamentablemente, te va a tocar a vos

- No sé quién te crees que sos, pero te aseguro que no voy a dejar a Peeta – eso lo tenía muy claro, aunque no comprendía del todo sus palabras anteriores

- Ah, sí, lo vas a hacer…

- Esta conversación, no tiene razón de ser Delly. Me voy – me levanté para irme, pero me retuvo sosteniéndome de la muñeca

- Te vas a sentar – Dijo entre dientes – y me vas a escuchar. Si no dejas a Peeta… no sé, quizás él no pueda conocer a su hijo

- Delly, él hablo ayer con vos, te dijo que va a poner un abogado. De una forma u otra, lo va a conocer –

- No, si no nace… – no escuché bien, no puede estar diciendo lo que creo que me está diciendo… debo haber entendido mal

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – dije muy seria

- Ah, ahora si nos entendemos. Kat, si no te alejas de Peeta, este bebé – dijo tocándose el vientre – no va a nacer, tan simple como eso

- Estas loca. ¿Cómo podes pensar siquiera en… – Ni siquiera pude decir la palabra - Vos no harías eso – la miré tratando de descifrar su expresión, pero seguía siendo muy dura y seria

- Puede ser, pero ¿te arriesgarás?… yo creo que no Kat. No te conviene…

- ¿Cómo podes? Es tu hijo… - Le dije asombrada

- Por Peeta, estoy dispuesta a todo – Dijo firmemente - recordalo: Te quiero lejos de él

- No sé como hacer eso. Trabajamos juntos – contesté sin mirarla

- Quizás sea hora que vayas pensando en renunciar – Dijo como sin darle importancia

- No puedo. No puedo renunciar. Tengo una casa que mantener y un hijo – Me sentía como una tonta dándole explicaciones

- ¿A si? NO ME IM-POR-TA.- Dijo acentuando cada palabra, cada sílaba - Vos elegís. Tenés unas semanas. Digamos…en un par de semanas, te quiero fuera de la empresa

- ¿Y cómo pensas que voy a hacer eso? Peeta, se va a dar cuenta – Dije nerviosa

- Ese es Tú problema, no el mío – Dijo levantándose de la mesa y poniéndose frente a mi cara, cerca, muy cerca, una mano apoyada en la mesa y otra en el respaldo de la silla– podrías simplemente desaparecer… no sé, es solo una idea. – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros - ¿Viste que buena que soy? Hasta te ayudo a pensar.- dijo carcajeándose

-Ah! otra cosa. Por supuesto que nadie se entera de esta situación, sino ya sabes lo que pasa… - Dijo haciéndome estremecer.

- ¿Que ganas? – Le dije no pudiendo creer lo que me decía – Si no soy yo, será otra, pero Delly, Peeta no va a volver con vos - sostuve

- Me alcanza con que no seas vos. –Dijo cortante - Por TU culpa él me dejó, así que ahora… - Dijo burlona –…vos lo vas a dejar a él. Conociendo un poco a Peeta, puedo asegurarte que no va a querer volver con vos. By Kat! – Dijo palmeándome el hombro para luego salir

Se fue sin más, dejándome helada y sin saber qué hacer. Pagué lo que había consumido y salí del bar, Cruce la calle e ingresé a la empresa.

…

Entré a la oficina y me senté en mi silla. Ni siquiera había pasado por el escritorio de Johana, que creo que me llamó a mitad de camino, pero ni caso le hice.

Estaba muy alterada. No podía creer lo que había escuchado. Tenía que pensar que hacer.

¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Se la veía muy decidida.

Podría contárselo a Peeta. ¿Él me creería? Es muy difícil de creer que una mujer pueda hacer algo así con su hijo

¿Qué alternativas tengo?

Contárselo a Peeta y arriesgarme. En ese caso, no podré estar con él, porque estar con él me recordaría, que soy la culpable de que él no pueda estar con su hijo. ¿Podría vivir con eso? No.

No contárselo e irme. En ese caso, tampoco podré estar con él, pero al menos su bebé podrá vivir. Él lo podrá conocer

No contárselo y alejarme. Volver después de un tiempo, cuando todo se haya calmado. Cuando Delly tenga a su bebé y todo esté tranquilo entonces. Aunque no comprendo lo que quiso decir que cuando lo deje no va a querer volver conmigo.

Mierda! ¿Qué hago? Dos semanas.

…

Después de dar vuelta la idea para un lado y otro, sopesando las posibilidades, decidí que voy a contárselo. Él fue a ver un abogado, le contaremos esto también. Algo se debe poder hacer

Espero a Peeta, pero no llega hasta pasado el medio día. Lo estoy por llamar a su oficina, cuando Johana me avisa que tengo un llamado, una amiga mía, aunque no le ha dicho mi nombre

- Hola

- Solo llamé para recordarte lo que pasaría si hablas con él-

- ¿Delly? – Digo en susurros - ¿Cómo?

- Tengo ojos y oídos en todos lados. Ni se te ocurra contarle algo – Dijo y colgó

Me tapé la cara con las manos frustrada. Miré en todas direcciones. Estoy en mi oficina, ¿cómo puede ser que sepa que estaba por hablar con él?

- ¿Puedo? – Dice entrando a mi oficina

- Sí, pasa. ¿Cómo te fue? – pregunto. El se acerca a mí con la intención de besarme en los labios, pero en el último instante, recuerdo lo que acaba de pasar y bajo mi cabeza. Su beso, termina en mi frente. No lo miro, así que no sé qué cara habrá puesto

- Supongo que bien- Dice sentándose en la silla enfrente de mí – Estuvimos hablando mucho. No me da muchas esperanzas.

¡Lo que faltaba!

- ¿Cómo es eso? - Pregunto

- Dice que no hay jurisprudencia en el país sobre casos como el mío. En definitiva, no sabe como pueda terminar el caso, ni que podamos hacer, pero lo intentaremos

Me levanto y lo abrazo.

Mientras pienso cada vez más en la posibilidad de irme, siento como me voy rompiendo por dentro. No quiero alejarme de él, pero quizás sea lo mejor para todos… por lo pronto tengo dos semanas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola. Disculpas, pero no pude actualizar antes. Hasta acá el capítulo. **

**Una vez más, gracias a todos/todas por leer, y colocar la historia en favoritos y gracias por los comentarios! Gracias, gracias y más gracias. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos **


	23. Chapter 23

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, solo la historia es mía**

**Perdido por perdido  
más profundo sea el suspiro  
más lejos se van las almas a recorrer  
Porque la gloria va a llegar  
y sin saber cómo pasó  
fue solo poder escuchar  
como te late el corazón  
alta tarea es recordar  
Alto trabajo es esperar  
Más alto poder decidir  
qué camino hay que tomar**

**Vicentico – El tonto – **

…

**Nunca dejo que un ángel haga un nido en mi almohada  
pero me acuerdo tarde, mi amor  
hoy me siento a la sombra de tus piernas dormidas  
y le converso a mi insomnio de vos**

**Y como los fantasmas del recuerdo**  
**salen a la noche a patotearte**  
**vos andas descalza y en puntas de pie**

**Arriba morocha**  
**que nadie está muerto**  
**vamos a punguearle a esta vida amarreta**  
**un ramo de sueños**  
**Avanti morocha no nos llueve tanto**  
**no tires la toalla que hasta los más mancos**  
**la siguen remando**

**Es tan fácil perderse en las calles del miedo**  
**no me sueltes la mano mi amor**  
**mi casa es un desastre sin tu risa**  
**no me dejaste ni las migas**

**A cara de perro estoy**

**Extrañandote**

**Arriba morocha**  
**que nadie está muerto**  
**vamos a punguearle a esta vida amarreta**  
**un ramo de sueños**  
**Avanti morocha no nos llueve tanto**  
**no tires la toalla que hasta los más mancos**  
**la siguen remando**

**Caballeros de la Quema – Avanti Morocha**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capitulo 23**

Peeta POV

Dos meses, dos jodidos meses separados, dos meses…

Black vuelve a sonar en mi cabeza, esa canción que tanto me gustaba, ahora resulta ser una fiel copia de mi vida…

Me estoy volviendo loco

Todavía recuerdo nuestra última salida

Flash back

- ¿Puedo? Dijo entrando a la oficina

- Por supuesto – Le dije sonriendo y abriendo mis brazos

Se sentó en mi regazo y la abracé por la cintura. Rozó mi nariz con la suya, antes de besarme, despacio, sin prisas, cuando se cansó de llenarme de suaves besos, recorrió mis labios con su lengua lentamente y los entreabrí, para dejarla pasar. Enredó su lengua con la mía, acariciándome con ella y excitándome por completo. Terminó su beso y me miró y acarició la cara insistentemente, como si tratara de memorizarla. Su frente aún, apoyada en la mía, respirando entrecortadamente los dos. Rompí el silencio

- ¿Estas bien? –

- Si – me contestó – solo quiero estar con vos – siguió acariciándome y mirándome directo a los ojos

- Podemos remediar eso – Le dije, apretándola contra mi

- Mmm, que bien se escucha eso – Dijo seductora– pero tengo una idea mejor. Salgamos esta noche

- Me gusta mucho la idea, pero ¿no tendrás complicaciones con Cinna? –

- No, hoy es viernes y eso ya lo tengo arreglado. – Sonrío dulcemente – Su tía Prim lo invitó a una pijamada con sus primos. Está súper emocionado.

- Me alegro… entonces ¿esta noche sos toda para mí? – dije dejándole varios besos en su cuello y sintiéndola estremecerse en mis brazos

- Soy toda tuya – gruño contra mi boca, pasando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello

- Eso suena prometedor… – asegure, continuando mi asedio, lamiendo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, para bajar por su cuello – y entonces… ¿a que hora te paso a buscar? – le susurré al oído. Si no paraba pronto, íbamos a tener problemas…

- A las diez, estará bien. – Dijo, finalmente poniéndose en pie

- Ahí estaré – Le dije. Nuestras manos, estaban todavía unidas y ninguno de los dos se quería soltar, por lo que lo fuimos haciéndolo tan lentamente, que a lo último, las yemas de sus dedos rozaban los míos

- Sabes que te amo ¿no? – me dijo antes de salir por la puerta –

- Si, y yo también te amo –

- No quiero irme – me dijo

- Quedate entonces – respondí

- Tenemos que trabajar – rechisté

- Quedate conmigo – Le dije alcanzándola en la puerta y estrechándola en mis brazos

- Siempre – me respondió

…

Esa noche la lleve a un bar, hubo cena, show y después se transformaba en boliche. Había ido un par de veces, pero siempre solo. Además era la primera vez que salíamos como pareja, solos, sin horarios que cumplir y como era viernes, tampoco había que preocuparse por el trabajo al otro día, la escuela, etc.

- Estas hermosa – le susurré al oído, cuando volvió del baño. Vestía un sexy vestido negro, al cuerpo de manga larga y a la rodilla. Ella se pegó a mí y me abrazó muy fuerte, muy fuerte. Le di un beso en la frente, pero ella subió sus manos y acarició mi cara otra vez, lentamente y poso sus labios sobre los míos. – ¿Vamos a bailar? – Le dije – y negó con la cabeza. La música estaba muy alta y casi no nos oíamos

- Preferiría irnos – me contestó seductora. Ni lento ni perezoso, la tomé de la mano y fuimos al guardarropa a buscar nuestros abrigos.

Subimos al auto e hicimos el camino hacia casa, charlando sobre el lugar al que fuimos. Nos había gustado tanto que coincidimos en que deberíamos volver algún día. Cuando llegamos y apagué el motor. Me desabroché el cinturón, y me acerqué. La bese y ella se dejo llevar. Sentí el clic de su cinturón y supe que también se lo había quitado. Enredo sus dedos en mi cabello, pero todavía estábamos en una posición incómoda por lo que ella en un hábil movimiento, esquivo el freno y se sentó encima mío.

Mientras seguíamos besándonos, fui haciendo un camino por sus piernas, desde sus rodillas a sus muslos y más arriba. Llegué a su cintura, acaricié su vientre y seguí subiendo, me detuve entre sus pechos. Con la otra mano, acariciaba su espalda.

Ella tampoco se quedaba atrás, había sacado mi camisa, de adentro del pantalón y sus pequeñas manos se paseaban libremente por mi cuerpo. Los dos estábamos respirando entrecortadamente, jadeando y no me hubiera importado seguir, pero estábamos en la puerta de mi casa

- Kat – Logre decir entre beso y beso – mejor entremos, no sé hasta qué punto esto pueda considerarse escándalo en la vía pública – Dije y ella sonrío

- Bajemos – contestó, se acomodó el vestido, el saco y volvió a su lugar. Bajé yo primero y luego rodee el auto para ayudarla a ella a bajar

Entramos a mi casa, yo detrás de ella. Katniss estaba de espaldas a mi todavía, la ayudé a quitarse el abrigo, rozando su cuerpo con mis dedos, por encima del vestido al hacerlo y pude sentir por encima de la tela, sus pechos endurecerse para mi

Se giró en mis brazos, para mirarme y enrollar sus brazos en mi cuello.

Nos besamos, degustándonos en cada paso que hacíamos, hacia el interior de la casa. Mis manos en su cintura, pero lentamente las fui bajando, acariciando así su trasero. Se separó un poco de mí y me miró hipnotizada

- Tenés mucha ropa – me susurró, logrando que termine de encenderme. Hábilmente, comenzó quitarme el abrigo, que traía abierto. El saco, pasó a mejor vida. La camisa abierta y Katniss acariciando mi pecho y espalda a su antojo

No detuvimos la marcha a la habitación, entre besos y caricias, habíamos llegado a la orilla de la cama. La giré para bajar el cierre del vestido, lentamente, besando con devoción su cuello y besando mordiendo suavemente sus hombros, la pude ver y sentir estremecerse

- Te deseo – Le dije al oído –

- Y yo a vos – me contestó entrecortadamente –

El vestido cayó al suelo y la ayudé a salir de él. Cuando la volví a girar, teniéndola de frente para mí, me encontré con una Katniss vestida con un corsé ajustado de seda negro, con ligas y bombacha de encaje a juego y unas medias de seda negras también. Me quedé sin habla, estaba preciosa. Recorrí cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sintiendo las cosas que me provocaba, tenerla así para mi… solo la miré, sin decir nada y en un acto inconsciente, creo, me mordí el labio inferior

- ¿Te gusta? – me susurró, levemente sonrojada

- Mucho – Contesté, tragando saliva – Estas… preciosa. - Le tendí la mano, para acercarla más a mí y le pedí que no se moviera, acaricié con mi nariz el contorno superior del corsé y sentí su respiración acelerada, volví a repetirlo, pero más lentamente y la sentí estremecerse nuevamente. Me separé un poco de ella y la ayudé a dar una vuelta completa, deteniéndola de espaldas a mí de nuevo. Mi erección golpeando su trasero, mis manos aferrándose a sus pechos encima de la tela del corsé, mis besos en su oreja, en su cuello, ella ladeando su cabeza, buscando mi boca, acariciando mis brazos que la abrazan por la cintura, restregándose contra mí…

- Me gusta tenerte así. Mía – Le susurré y la sentí jadear

Comencé a acariciar su vientre, sus piernas, su sexo, sintiendo sus gemidos ante cada contacto. Solté las tiras del porta ligas de un lado y de otro. Acaricié su trasero y rocé su sexo otra vez, arrancándole más gemidos en el camino.

Levante el acolchado que cubría la cama y le pedí que se sentara. Le quité los zapatos y deslicé ambas medias, de a una a la vez, lentamente por sus largas piernas, recorriendo con mi boca el camino hacia abajo. Cuando estuvieron ambas fuera, nos detuvimos a mirarnos y se inclinó hacia mí, besándome con fuerza y pasión. Su lengua buscaba la mía con desesperación y me sumergí en ese beso, mientras terminaba de sacarme la camisa y desabrochar mi pantalón.

Solo entonces, la recosté en la cama conmigo encima. Aprisioné su cara entre mis manos, para que mi lengua invadiera su boca, buscando a la suya para que se unieran en una danza caótica.

Sus manos bajaron tramo a tramo mis pantalones, que quedaron en mis rodillas. Ambos agitados, mirándonos un instante, mezclando nuestras respiraciones, deseando más... Me separé un poco, para quedarme de rodillas y poder quitármelos, pero antes de volver, la giré sobre la cama

- Te necesito desnuda – susurré y comencé a desabrochar su corsé. Cuando lo tuve totalmente desabrochado debajo de su cuerpo, lamí su espalda lentamente, desde la base del cuello, hasta su cintura, sin dejar de apretar y acariciar sus muslos, su trasero, seguí camino hacia abajo, por sus piernas

- Por favor – Suplicó.

Me quité la única prenda que todavía conservaba y volví a girarla sobre la cama

-¿Qué queres? – Le pregunté en un murmullo

- A vos… dentro de mí – me contestó.

Sonreí, volví a comenzar con mis besos, recorriendo sus piernas y me situé exactamente en su sexo, deslicé su bombacha por sus piernas, obligándola a abrirlas. Pude sentir sus caricias en mi cabeza, en el momento que mi lengua entro a su interior, sus dedos enredándose en mi pelo, estaba más que lista para mí. Seguí mi camino hasta sus pechos. Lamí y succioné cada uno de ellos y ella se arqueo y volvió a suplicar

- Peeta, te necesito, por favor

- Yo también – Le contesté – Te amo – susurré y sin más preámbulos la penetré

- Peeta… - grito en ese momento

- Katniss… - jadee y comencé a moverme

Estábamos los dos a mil, así que no hizo falta mucho. Ella me aprisionaba con sus piernas, apretaba sus talones en torno a mi trasero y yo entraba y salía de su interior en un rítmico vaivén, hasta que la sentí ceñirse a mi miembro y algunas embestidas después estallamos juntos.

Jadeantes, tratando de controlar la respiración…Depositó un beso en mis labios y yo en los suyos.

Me acomodé sobre el colchón y ella se giró, dándome la espalda. Me acomodé contra su cálido cuerpo y nos dormimos así abrazados.

Estaba amaneciendo, cuando la sentí restregarse contra mi cuerpo otra vez. Había despertado y quería más. En la misma posición que estábamos, luego de un juego previo, la penetré desde atrás y quedamos exhaustos, tendidos sobre la cama.

…

Nada me preparaba para lo que hablamos después. No podía creerlo, pero no había lugar a dudas.

- Tengo que contarte algo – me dijo, apoyándose en mi pecho, sobre sus dos manos juntas, bajo su mentón. Miré sus ojos y pude notar que estaban húmedos

- Hey! – Le digo, acariciando su cara - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas así?

- Es horrible Peeta – sollozó – pero después de pensarlo mucho, he decidido decírtelo; sin embargo, por favor, prométeme que lo haremos a mi manera, que tratarás de entenderme

- Me asustas, ¿Qué pasa Katniss? – Dije sentándome en la cama y ella conmigo

Dio un largo suspiro y acomodó unas almohadas detrás de su cuerpo, apoyándolas en el respaldo de la cama. Esto sería para largo. Me acomodé yo también y ella comenzó su relato

- Peeta, hace dos semanas, Delly me abordó en la calle. Fue el día que viniste más tarde, cuando fuiste a hablar con Mags

- ¿Delly?... ¿Qué quería? – pregunté en tono molesto ¿por qué estoy molesto?

- Por favor, no me interrumpas – suplicó y yo asentí

- Vino a pedirme que… - Dijo, fijando su mirada en mí y tomándome la mano – vino a pedirme, que te deje.

- Esto se acabo! – Dije claramente indignado - ¿Quién se cree que es? Ya mismo voy a ponerla en su lugar!

- Escuchame Peeta, hay mas – La miré sin entender

- ¿Mas? – asintió.

- Te pedí que no me interrumpieras

- ¿Es que no es suficiente?

- Peeta, por favor – sus ojos estaban anegados de lágrimas, pero se tomo unos minutos y continuó hablando – me opuse firmemente. No puedo pensar en vivir sin vos – La abracé sin pensarlo y acaricié su cabello

Por fín algo de alivio, que no siguiera las locuras de Delly, pero por sobre todas las cosas, que estuviera aquí contándomelo, me hacían sentir bien, sentía que confiaba en mi, sin embargo presentía que había algo mas, en mi pecho se había instalado una leve sensación de angustia

- Entonces me dijo algo, que… Peeta, me amenazó con, - hizo un silencio, como no atreviéndose a seguir. La separé de mí y tome su barbilla, para obligarla a mirarme a los ojos

- ¿Con que Katniss? ¿Qué te dijo Delly?- Murmuré. Tenía miedo de su respuesta y la angustia comenzó a crecer en mi pecho

- Dijo que iba a abortar, sino te dejaba –

- ¿Qué? – Grite – Esta loca! Definitivamente, la voy aponer en su lugar – Dije. Katniss tiró de mi mano

- No, por favor – Estaba llorando

- Shh, tranquila – dije abrazándola – No lo va a hacer, no lo voy a permitir, tranquila

- Peeta, me aterra. No vi en sus ojos una sola señal de que estuviera mintiendo, piensa hacerlo – sollozó contra mi pecho

- No pasa nada, hablaremos con Mags, para ver que se le ocurre. No puede hacer eso.

- Está bien, pero yo no quiero arriesgarme – Se separó de mí y se cruzó de piernas al estilo indio sobre mi cama, yo seguía apoyado en las almohadas

- Tal vez, sea mejor que tomemos un poco de distancia, hasta que todo se calme… - no otra vez…

- Katniss, si lo hiciéramos, le estaríamos siguiendo su juego y eso está totalmente descartado

- Peeta, solo hasta que vos y Mags, consigan algún tipo de plan, para poder frenarla, solo hasta que… - Sollozó y se tapó la cara con las manos - Peeta, ella me dio un plazo que se cumple hoy.

¿Es que nunca me dejaría ser feliz? ¿Simplemente aceptarlo? Aceptar que no puedo quererla

- No Katniss, otra vez no – Dije negando con la cabeza

- No es algo que te este preguntando – Sentenció en un susurro – Ya tengo todo arreglado – me dijo, bajando la cabeza, a sus manos entrelazadas

- ¿De qué hablas? – Dije confundido

- Peeta, a partir de mañana, no voy a trabajar más en la empresa

La miré como si tuviera tres cabezas, no pudiendo creer lo que me decía. Delly, lo estaba consiguiendo, nos estaba separando

- Katniss, no caigas en su trampa,- dije atrayéndola hacia mí - por favor, solo confiá en mí, todo se va a solucionar

- Confío en vos Peeta, pero no puedo con esto, no puedo – Dijo llorando – Yo tomé la decisión de no ir mas a la empresa…- Eso no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien

- ¡Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Esconderte en tu casa hasta que tenga el bebé? ¿Cómo pensas mantenerte, y a tu hijo?¿y después qué? ¿Esperar ver si tiene otra cosa, con la que mantenerte alejada de mí? ¿Esperar ver que se le ocurre?- Dije sacudiéndola -¿Qué será después eh? ¿Matará a mi hijo si estoy con vos? ¿Qué vas a hacer? – insistí. Yo nunca la había tratado de esa forma. Katniss me miraba, sin decir una palabra, hasta que estalló

- Ponete en mi lugar! Yo no quiero ser la culpable de semejante aberración! Por favor Peeta! ¿Vos crees que es fácil para mí? ¿Vos crees que si pensara que habría otro camino, estaría proponiéndote esto?

- No lo sé! – Le grité molesto - Lo único que sé es que está consiguiendo lo que quiere, ¡separarnos! y yo no se lo pienso permitir – Dije bajándome de la cama de un salto

- ¿Qué haces? – Me preguntaba, siguiéndome al baño. Yo no le contestaba, temía decir cosas de las que luego me arrepintiera, así que consideré que el silencio era lo mejor, por lo menos hasta que me calmara un poco. – Solo, solo, voy a bañarme – Le dije – No te vayas, esperame - y cerré la puerta del baño y me metí a darme una ducha caliente, quizás con eso bajaran los ánimos…

Podía comprender perfectamente su punto, pero no quería darle a Delly mas poder, del que ya tenía sobre mí, sabiendo que esperaba un hijo mío. Ella no podía manejar mis relaciones personales a su antojo. Era una locura; sin embargo podía entender cómo se sentía Katniss. Estaba completamente seguro que le había estado dando vueltas al asunto, desde el día que la abordó.

La veía rara, pero ella siempre me decía lo mismo, cada vez que preguntaba, que estaba cansada, que solo era cansancio. Yo intuía que había algo más, pero decidí darle su espacio, para que ella me lo contara cuando se sintiera lista, pero jamás me imaginé que sería esto, supuse que tendría problemas con Gale, varias veces lo insinué, pero no me contestó

Quizás debiéramos encontrar un punto medio para todo este asunto. Si ella quería alejarse, yo no podría obligarla a hacer lo contrario, pero tampoco la abandonaría a su suerte.

Cuando salí del baño, veinte minutos después, con la toalla anudada a la cintura, no la vi en la habitación. Aproveché para vestirme, unos pantalones de deporte grises, una remera verde. Ella se había puesto una remera mía blanca, que a veces usaba para dormir, tenía el cuello tan estirado, que a ella se le veía un hombro, le llegaba a medio muslo, dejando ver su bombacha de encaje negro, la misma de anoche.

Estaba parada de espaldas en la cocina, preparando café, cuando entré. Parecía un ángel, la luz entrando por la ventana de la cocina, le daba a su cabello, haciéndolo destellar en miles de colores

Me paré detrás de ella y la abracé, ella ladeo su cabeza, para que pudiera apoyar mi mentón en su hombro y me sujetó los brazos, que pasaban por encima de su vientre

- Lo siento - Dijimos ambos al unísono. Ambos sonreímos. Nos separamos

- Hice café. ¿Querés? – Me ofreció dulcemente. Asentí

Ambos nos sentamos en las sillas de la cocina. Sirvió los dos cafés y los colocó sobre la mesa.

- Yo, estuve pensando… - Le dije y ella me miró – si vos querés distancia, está bien, yo no puedo obligarte a quedarte conmigo. - Suspiró

- Peeta, yo no quiero separarme de vos, no quiero hacerlo – dijo tomando mi mano por encima de la mesa

- pero… - arriesgué

- Pero no puedo con esto. Me siento superada, no sé qué hacer… - Tiré de su mano y la senté en mi regazo, ella pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, yo hundí mi cara en su cuello, entre su cabello, lo acaricié con la punta de mi nariz, y aspiré su aroma

- Mi amor, no te vayas de la empresa.-Dije acariciando su espalda - Hablaré con recursos humanos, con mi padre si es necesario, conseguiré una licencia especial, para que puedas trabajar desde tu casa, ayudándome

- ¿Eso se puede? – preguntó tímida

- Sí, vas a ver que sí – le dije dándole un beso en su cabeza

- Aún así, aunque no vaya a la empresa… Peeta, no podré estar con vos, no hasta que sepamos qué hacer, hasta que Mags nos diga qué hacer…por ahora

- Esta bien – Dije asintiendo, aunque no estaba de acuerdo con ese punto, me tocaba ceder

- Podremos comunicarnos de otra manera – Dijo y asentí, sabiendo lo difícil que sería – Hoy existen los mensajes, los celulares, me compraré un nuevo teléfono! – Anunció tratando de poner entusiasmo- uno que solo vos tengas – Dijo – así sabré que cuando suene, sos vos… - También está skype – prosiguió y sonreí tristemente. Estábamos planificando nuestra vida a escondidas

- ¿Porque todo tiene que ser tan difícil? – Dije apretándola contra mí – Será muy difícil no tenerte cerca… - Le susurré

- Para mí también – murmuró – pero podremos…

- Te amo – Dijo apoyando su frente en la mía

- Y yo a vos – contesté, buscando sus labios

- Entonces… ¿te gustó mi sorpresa de anoche? – Dijo seductora contra mi boca – era mi manera de que me recordaras la última vez, quien sabe cuando podríamos estar de nuevo juntos así que… - sonreí

- ¿Y quien dijo que sería la última? – Dije levantándola en mis brazos y llevándola a mi habitación, para hacerle el amor una vez más

Fin flash back

…

Julio de 2014

Katniss POV

Llevamos dos meses separados, aunque no del todo. No hemos estado comunicando vía email y skype y aunque no es lo mismo, verlo renueva mis fuerzas cada día. Estoy contando los minutos que nos separan

El mes pasado, con Mags, le enviaron la primera citación a Delly. Debía presentarse en el juzgado con las pruebas de su embarazo. Las mismas servirían como base, pero no serían definitivas.

Ella se presentó al juzgado, según me lo contó Peeta, con una test de embarazo casero y un análisis de sangre, fechado en Marzo. En él se constataban unas 11 semanas de embarazo. Peeta coincidió en que las fechas podrían coincidir, con las últimas veces que habían estado juntos

Al no haber jurisprudencia sobre el caso, todo sería nuevo, para el juzgado, para los abogados… pero en unas semanas más, y por lo que Mags, había llegado a averiguar, solicitarían una prueba de paternidad prenatal que no conllevaban riesgo alguno para el bebé.

Anteriormente habían solicitado pruebas de paternidad, como la amniocentesis ó las vellosidades coriónicas, pero fueron rechazadas por Peeta, por presentar riesgos para el bebé.

Sin embargo, poco después descubrieron que existía una prueba de paternidad prenatal, llamada no invasiva, con la cual el bebé no corría ningún riesgo. Por lo que le explicaron a Peeta, el ADN fetal, está presente en sangre materna durante el embarazo, y mediante esta prueba, se podría aislar el ADN fetal libre del plasma sanguíneo materno y analizar una cantidad determinada de marcadores genéticos para establecer su paternidad.

La prueba consistía en tomarle una muestra de sangre a ambos y mandarlas a analizar. Se podía realizar, desde la semana 10 del embarazo, por lo cual estarían en término y en uno días obtendrían los resultados. La prueba tenía un 99,9 % de fiabilidad

El problema era que había que conseguir el permiso del juzgado para poder hacerla y un laboratorio serio, aprobado por el mismo y eso requería tiempo. Delly obstaculizaba todo lo referido, consiguiendo órdenes médicas donde se prescribía reposo absoluto y eso también trababa las cosas.

Cada vez que hablaba con Peeta, él trataba de mantener la calma, todo el tiempo, pero últimamente lo podía notar como un león enjaulado. Era tiempo durante el cual, no podíamos vernos.

Delly, no había vuelto a molestarme, desde que "me fui de la empresa" nadie sabía que yo colaboraba con Peeta a distancia y que me hallaba trabajando desde mi casa. Cuanta menos gente lo supiera mejor.

- Ni siquiera Johana – me dijo Peeta, cuanto me contó que su padre había accedido a lo que le propuso, pero yo tenía mis serias dudas de esos dos, aunque sabía que nuestro secreto estaba a salvo con ellos.

Para todo el mundo, había renunciado por un problema de índole familiar.

Gale se comportó conmigo, como mi amigo, escuchándome y consolándome cuando quería mandar todo a la mierda. Sabía que podía confiar en él plenamente, había recuperado a mi amigo y eso me reconfortaba. Aunque eso no quitaba que me sintiera sola. Él se había ido a alquilar un departamento con Madge. Habían comenzado una vida juntos y eso me daba cierta envidia, porque él podía vivir su romance sin problemas y yo no… pero me alegraba por él. Aunque todavía era demasiado pronto para explicarle a Cinna, nada. Él solo sabía que estábamos separándonos (aunque no sé muy bien si había comprendido que significaba aquello)

…

Finnick me llamó un día, diciéndome que quería verme, que pasaría a buscarme Arreglé todo para que Madge y Gale pudieran cuidar de Cinna.

Finnick pasó por mí a las 12:00 en su moto y aunque en principio me resistí, él manejaba con mucho cuidado. Nos alejamos de la ciudad unos 100 km. Finnick no me había dicho donde me llevaba, pero yo me imaginaba que Peeta, tenía que ver en el asunto y no me equivoqué.

Finnick me dejó en un local de comida rápida y me indicó en que mesa, me estaba esperando. Mi corazón se aceleró como un loco, adelantándose al encuentro. Allí entre medio de las mesas, lo pude ver… nervioso, mirando hacia todas direcciones, hasta que me vio y me sonrió con su sonrisa mas grande.

Avancé entre las mesas, lo abracé y lo besé son desesperación. El me respondió el beso de la misma manera.

Estábamos enfrente de un lago. Había gente que hacia picnic alrededor de él. Era tranquilo y al ser día de semana, tampoco es que hubiera mucha. Era perfecto.

- Estas loco – Le dije, junto a su boca

- Si, lo estoy, pero no podía mas – susurró – acariciando mi nariz con la suya

Estuvimos toda la tarde en aquel lugar, regalándonos besos y acaricias hasta que llegó el momento de irnos. Peeta había venido en el auto de su padre y Finnick pasaría por mí a las cuatro.

Justo a tiempo apareció para buscarme. Me separé de Peeta a regañadientes y con promesas ciertas de los dos, de volver a vernos pronto. Aunque ninguno de los dos sabía cuándo sería aquello.

- Bueno, ya! – Dijo Finnick exasperado, viendo que ninguno de los dos terminábamos con nuestra despedida

Ambos nos reímos y le dimos las gracias por ayudarnos

- Para eso están los amigos! – Dijo, solamente – Aunque sepan que me deben una muy grande y me la cobraré – dijo haciéndonos reír

Me dejo en casa cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Aquella tarde no pude más que sonreír. Estaba feliz de haber podido estar con él, aunque mas no sea por unas horas, pero al poco rato de llegar, recibí un llamado de Delly

- Hola - conteste el llamado

- ¿De verdad piensan que soy idiota no? – Dijo una muy enojada Delly – Tragué saliva

- No sé de que hablas – Le dije, fue lo primero que me salió

- Ya tendrán noticias mías – Dijo y colgó

Cuando me contacté con Peeta mas tarde, le comenté lo sucedido y me aseguró que todo estaría bien, pero yo no estaba tan segura. Esa noche tuve muchas pesadillas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o— o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hola. Como están? Acá estamos con el capitulo nuevo.**

**Chicas, la información acerca de las pruebas de paternidad, son ciertas y por lo menos en mi país existen, pero también es cierto que no hay casos como este, que pudieran sentar jurisprudencia, así que eso un poco sí que me lo tuve que inventar. Espero que haya quedado creíble. (Estuve investigando pero no hallé mucha información y tampoco es que fuera abogada o médico, solo recogí lo que pude y por eso espero que hay quedado medianamente explicado)**

**Decirles que no le quedan muchos capítulos a la historia, dos o tres y el epilogo, quizás un one shot de Delly, pero ya veremos.**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. ****Una vez más, gracias a todos/todas por leer, y colocar la historia en favoritos y gracias por los comentarios! Gracias, gracias y más gracias. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos **

…


	24. Chapter 24

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, solo la historia es mía**

**Esos ojos – No te Va Gustar**

**Por qué tener un rival, por qué tener esos ojos,  
los que te miran tan mal.  
ya no se puede salir de la historia y menos volver atrás.  
unos se creen tan fuertes, pero no siempre ganan.  
pudiste apagar la luz y no apagaste sus almas,  
quisiste tapar el sol...  
pero no tapaste nada,  
solo escondiste las caras  
que no te dejan descansar  
y estamos mas juntos y cerca que nunca  
pudiste imaginar  
que esa mentira que vos derramabas  
un día te iba a ahogar  
pudiste apagar la luz y no apagaste sus almas,  
quisiste tapar el sol...  
pero no tapaste nada,  
solo escondiste las caras  
que no te dejan descansar...  
que no te dejan respirar...  
que no te dejan de mirar...  
que no te dejan descansar...**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 24**

Peeta POV

Las cosas volvían a complicarse. Delly había llamado a Katniss, logrando ponerla muy nerviosa y yo no estaba allí para consolarla. Eso me desarmaba, no poder servirle de apoyo en este momento. Me hubiera gustado, poder decirle un par de cosas, pero nunca me atendió el teléfono después de aquello.

Solo "hablábamos" de trabajo, por email. Cada vez que trataba de hablar de algo personal, Katniss no me contestaba. Ya no nos comunicábamos por skype. Llevábamos una semana así y ya no podía más. Decidí que era tiempo de terminar con toda esta estupidez de una buena vez. Ya no lo soportaría más.

Agarré las llaves del auto y busqué mi sobretodo que estaba colgado, me lo puse y ya estaba tomando el pomo de la puerta en mi mano, cuando tocaron timbre. Abrí rápidamente y me encontré con Delly parada en la puerta.

Dudé, durante unas milésimas de segundos que hacer. Delante de mí, tenía a la mujer que me estaba complicando la vida, que estaba enredándolo todo y la verdad no tenía ningunas ganas de recibirla y menos en mi casa, pero la vi ahí, con su incipiente vientre abultado y mi primera reacción fue hacerla pasar.

La última vez que la había visto, no se notaba nada y ahora la tenía ahí parada delante de mí.

Mi hijo, era ese pequeño bulto que asomaba en su vientre. Una serie de emociones encontradas me consumieron y sin detenerme a pensarlo demasiado hice lo que había querido hacer todos estos meses…

- Pasá – Le dije haciéndole una señal y cerrando la puerta tras ella -¿Puedo? – Le dije, señalándole la panza. Ella asintió – Puse mi mano sobre su vientre y lo acaricié. Era la primera vez que tenía contacto con él.- Hola, yo soy papá – Le dije acercándome y hablándole como en secreto…

- ¿Ya sabes lo que es? – pregunte curioso

- Es niña – contesto en susurros

- ¿Niña? – Sonreí a su vientre y me quedé fascinado con la idea, una niña. Volví a acariciarla – mi princesa, serás mi princesa – Le volví a decir, reprimiendo las ganas de depositar un beso en su casa provisoria y en ese momento sentí algo que me golpeo la mano, supongo que sería una de esas pataditas que dicen…

- Te esta saludando – Dijo, Delly emocionada - Siempre supe que serías un gran padre – me dijo, acariciando mi cabeza. No me moví, este era mi momento con mi hija y si lo hubiera hecho el único momento que había tenido de contacto con ella, se hubiera desperdiciado – y los serás – agregó tristemente…

Luego se removió incómoda y dio un paso hacia atrás. Levanté la vista para verla y tenía los ojos llorosos. Sin decir palabra, se dirigió a la cocina y sentó en la silla más próxima.

- Estoy un poco mareada – me dijo

- ¿Queres un vaso de agua? – ofrecí, sin saber muy bien que hacer

- Si, estoy un poco nerviosa… - murmuró

Le serví el agua y se la alcancé. La miré desconcertado, esperando que dijera algo, pero no lo hizo. Sólo se acomodó mejor en la silla y miró el suelo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo…

- Tengo que decirte algo – Dijo, después de un largo silencio

- Te escucho – murmuré

Viéndola sentada ahí, pude reconocer a la chica con la que compartí mi vida hasta hace poco. No lograba verla como Delly, la que me dijo que estaba embarazada entre dientes, ni como Delly, la que me exigía cosas absurdas en el bar, ni siquiera como la que me había llamado para confirmar el embarazo. Se veía… indefensa y frágil, justo como Delly, la enfermera que cuidó de mí en el hospital

- Te escucho – volví a repetir, temiendo que la primera vez no me hubiera escuchado

- Si, te escuche – respondió - … es que lo que vine a decirte, no es fácil, no es nada fácil… -agregó

- Pero si has venido hasta acá…

- Es porque quiero decírtelo – suspiró pesadamente – es algo que seguramente va a cambiar tu vida – dijo desviando la mirada

- Delly, por favor – Supliqué. Ya no aguantaba la incertidumbre

- Si, antes que nada, lo único que quiero que sepas es que te amo y… por eso lo hice

Mi paciencia se estaba agotando y no hacía más que seguir dando vueltas…

- Por favor, decime lo que viniste a decir – asintió

- Peeta, yo… no estoy embarazada, - la miré interrogante - bueno si lo estoy, pero – Balbuceó y la miré asombrado, porque no entendía nada…

- Explicate ya! – exigí, tratando de controlarme

- Nuestro bebé, mi bebé – dice tocando su vientre y se vuelve a quedar callada

- ¿Hay algún problema con el bebé? -dije preocupado

- No – que alivio, por un momento pensé -… no es tuyo, no es tu hijo – dice encogiéndose en la silla

- ¿Qué?

- E e eso…- vuelve a repetir balbuceando y mirándome con horror

- ¿Me estás diciendo que ese bebé no es mío? – le dije, acercándome y sacudiéndola de un brazo - ¿Me estas diciendo que fue todo una mentira? – sentí que la rabia inundaba mi ser

- Lo siento Peeta, yo no quería perderte…- Dijo llorando

- Claro! Y por eso te inventaste una gran farsa!, ¿Con eso crees que puedo disculparte? – Le grité, además de sacudirla

- Lo siento, lo siento… - chillaba – Peeta me estás lastimando – sollozos. La suelto de mi agarre, que evidentemente no estaba controlando y me revuelvo varias veces el pelo, nerviosamente – Yo lo siento Peeta, no quería lastimarte, yo solo…

- No Delly, no digas más. Bastante hiciste ya – Agarro una silla cercana y me siento. Apoyo mis manos en mi cara

- Peeta, lo siento, de verdad – se acercó para tocarme la cabeza y esquive sus caricias

- No lo hagas – Dije terminante, ella solo se me quedó viendo

Las emociones encontradas que sentía en ese momento, me estaban ahogando. Me vi recién agachado hablándole a la panza de mi ex novia, como un tonto. Vi todos los momentos desperdiciados la última semana, mi abogada tratando de encontrar una manera para que yo pudiera reconocer la paternidad de un bebé que no es mío, (no es mío)… presentaciones, pedidos y autorizaciones ante el juzgado en vano, amenazas infundadas, el nerviosismo de Katniss de los últimos días… no es mío y ella lo supo todo este tiempo. Estaba jugando conmigo, con mis sentimientos…

- Lo siento – repetía Delly a mi lado, arrodillada en el piso

- ¿Por qué ahora? – Dije mirándola triste

- No lo sé Peeta. Yo no quería perderte y pensaba que estando embarazada, podría tenerte, de alguna forma, no me importaba cual…

- ¿En que cabeza retorcida, puede caber esa idea? – Hago silencio, esperando su respuesta, que no llega - ¿y qué pasó?

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de parecer? -

- Sucedió algo que me hizo poner muy nerviosa y eso desencadenó una leve pérdida, por la cual debo estar en reposo absoluto. Supongo que la posibilidad de perder a mi hija, la posibilidad real de perderla, me trajo de vuelta a la realidad…

- Es muy difícil creerte… - sentencié

- Lo sé, por eso te traje esto – Abre su cartera y saca un papel y me lo da. Me la quedo mirando interrogante. Es del laboratorio que habíamos solicitado para la prueba de paternidad – Sé que es tarde, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien, y este es un buen punto de partida…abrilo – me pidió

Hay un montón de números y valores que no entiendo, pero hacia el final del papel, hay una leyenda

**Por lo tanto, asumiendo la probabilidad a priori de 50%, la probabilidad de paternidad es de 99.99%* **

- No lo entiendo – digo, mas para mí, que para ella

- Esas muestras, me las tomaron a mí y al papá del bebé, de la bebé – se corrige

- No hay ninguna duda – la decepción amenaza con derrumbarme. – Me había hecho muchas ilusiones – Digo al aire

- Por eso también te pido perdón, aunque entiendo que no lo hagas, que no me perdones. No hay disculpas para mi comportamiento de los últimos meses…

- Ni siquiera te detuviste a pensar, que tirabas a la borda todo, todo lo que vivimos los últimos cuatro años, simplemente se te ocurrió que podías retenerme con algo así, que podías mentirme en la cara… ¿hasta cuando? ¿Hasta donde pensabas llegar? – baja la vista avergonzada

- Ya te lo dije, no estoy orgullosa de mi comportamiento… - me detengo un minuto a mirarla, parece realmente arrepentida

- Antes, dijiste que tenes que hacer reposo absoluto… -

- Si, pero no podía dejar las cosas así, que siguieras creyendo algo que no es, pero sobre todas las cosas, que siguieras gastando tiempo y dinero en algo que me conducía indefectiblemente al final…

- Cuando se hicieran las pruebas, ya no habría dudas – confirmo

- Exacto.

- ¿Y ahora que?

- Ya hice, lo que vine a hacer, así que… me voy – se levanta del piso, con ayuda de la silla

- … ¿como te vas?

- Si me lo permitís, llamaré un taxi - Lo pienso durante un instante, tengo que ver a Katniss

- Te llevo – Le digo y me mira asombrada

- No hace falta, puedo pedir un taxi –

- Claro que no, te llevo, no me cuesta nada – Insisto. Se acerca y me acaricia la cara

- Mi Peeta, siempre tan… - y deja la frase inconclusa- pero, es mejor que me vaya sola – Resuelta, toma su móvil y llama un taxi

A los cinco minutos, tocan bocina.

- Debo irme – anuncia – Adiós Peeta, te deseo lo mejor – dice parada delante de mí. - Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día…

- Adiós Delly – no puedo agregar nada mas, siento que la garganta se me cierra

Sale de la casa y se dirige al auto, que ya la está esperando. Antes de subir, vuelve a dirigirme una mirada

- Que salga todo bien con la bebé – consigo decir

- Claro. Gracias – saluda tímidamente con la mano, se sube al coche y se va.

No puedo evitar sentir que una parte importante de mi vida se va. ¿Cómo no pensarlo? ella me rescató hace algunos años. Sé que es sincera, cuando me dice que me quiere, a su muy extraña manera, pero lo hace. Llevo gran parte de culpa, por no aclarar las cosas cuando debía, di todo por sentado. Creí que ella sabría entender que no la quería, en vez de decírselo directamente. Por eso estoy metido en todo este embrollo. Era un monstruo que yo mismo había ayudado a crear, sin duda alguna. No sé que fue lo que la hizo cambiar de parecer, pero lo agradezco. Agradezco que haya dado la cara y solo puedo desearle que le vaya bien, al menos en nombre de todo lo que compartimos durante tantos años y del cariño que nos tuvimos.

…

Mientras manejaba rumbo a la casa de Katniss, iba pensando como decírselo. Estaba muy ansioso, solo quería llegar. Por fin podríamos estar juntos, sin ningún tipo de trabas. Por fin podríamos estar juntos! Sonreí para mi

Toqué el timbre y esperé pacientemente que me abriera, pero tuve que esperar al menos unos cinco minutos, al cabo de los cuales, Katniss se asomó por la ventana y me hizo señas para que me fuera.

OK no iba a ser tan simple como yo pensaba… marqué su móvil y no me atendió a la primera… paciencia Peeta…volví a marcar dos o tres veces mas

- Hola – contesta ¿enojada?

- Kat –

- No – me interrumpe – Peeta, por favor

- Solo, escuchame – era ridículo, ella dentro de su casa, yo afuera. Hablándonos por móvil – un minuto

- No creo que sea conveniente Peeta, por favor

- Ok, solo mira el papel que te paso por debajo de la puerta… Yo estoy acá afuera… – Me senté en el auto a esperar. Algunos vecinos curiosos, se habían asomado a mirar…

Nada.

Ya me estaba rindiendo cuando escuche que se abría la puerta… me puse en pie inmediatamente, esperando su reacción. Me decepcioné al ver que solo abrió la puerta. Y aunque sabía que debía comportarme, luchaba con mis emociones, para no intentar besarla o abrazarla.

Habíamos hablado sobre el tema. Yo no podía por el momento ir a su casa y hacer aquello, porque Cinna no entendería porque su madre, estaba besando o abrazando a un extraño.

Me dejó entrar y me sorprendí al verla carente de emociones. Su rostro no reflejaba nada… quizás no había entendido el papel, tal como me pasó a mi.

- No entiendo, ¿De donde salió ese papel? – me dijo, mirándome fijamente

- Me lo dio Delly –

- ¿y cuando te tomaste las muestras? ¿Por qué dice 99,99% de paternidad confirmada?

- Yo no… está confirmada la paternidad… sólo que de alguien más – me miró confusa y sonreí – No es mío

Su cara era un poema, su cara reflejaba alivio, pero también indecisión. Se notaba luchando consigo misma, se restregaba las palmas de las manos sobre sus piernas, un instante después tapándose la boca con las dos manos, sus lágrimas fluyendo silenciosas por sus mejillas… y unos segundos después, la sentí abrazándome, como si la vida le fuera en ello. Después de la sorpresa inicial, yo le respondí de la misma manera. Pasamos así unos minutos hasta que se separó de mí, no sé que buscaría, pero me miraba insistentemente, buscaba mis ojos todo el tiempo…

- Perdón, ¿Estás bien? – pregunto preocupada ¿Por qué me pide perdón?

- ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

- Porque, tal vez estés triste…- Dijo acariciando mi cara – todo este tema ha sido un infierno, pero sé cuanta ilusión te hacía – No podía ser más perfecta, ni más dulce, ni más centrada… se estaba preocupando por mí, cuando esto tendría que hacerla feliz,

- No voy a decir que estoy bien, pero estoy, y eso es lo que cuenta. Tengo una vorágine de emociones que me embargan, tristeza: porque no voy a ser padre, y ya me había hecho las ilusiones; alivio: porque ya no voy a verte sufrir más por este tema; alegría: porque vamos a poder estar juntos al fin.

Volví a abrazarla y me perdí en su abrazo, en su calor, en su aroma, en su suave tacto.

Estábamos abrazados, cuando escuché una vocecita, llamar a su mamá.

- ¿Queres que me vaya? – pregunté en susurros

- ¿Queres irte? – Me respondió con otra pregunta. Suspiré y me encogí de hombros.

- En realidad no quiero irme, pero tampoco quiero apurar las cosas. Todo a su tiempo, si crees que no es el momento… – puso su mano sobre mi boca, para impedir que siguiera hablando

- Quedate. Creo que tengo la medicina para tus males – Dijo – o al menos podemos hacer algo para aliviarte un poco – No entendí lo que me quiso decir, pero me había pedido que me quedara y para mí eso era un avance muy grande.

…

Katniss POV

Estaba terminando de llenar unas fichas de corte de los últimos diseños, cuando escuché el timbre. Hasta que cerré el programa, asegurándome de haber guardado todos los cambios. Habían transcurrido unos minutos, pero no podía simplemente dejar todo así, porque de haber algún inconveniente, perdería el trabajo de toda una tarde. Sólo esperaba, que quien sea que tocara timbre, tuviera la paciencia necesaria.

Cuando me asomé, no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. Creía haber sido muy clara con Peeta, pero ahí estaba esperando. Note que me vio y le hice señas para que se fuera.

Si había venido hasta acá, era porque yo no le contestaba los mensajes personales que me enviaba, ni los llamados, ni siquiera nos comunicábamos por skype.

Quizás estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, pero ya era suficiente con la culpa que sentía, para agregar más.

Me dolía en el alma que no nos comunicáramos, y sabía perfectamente que a él le pasaba lo mismo, pero creía firmemente en que pronto, con todos los artilugios legales que estaban implementando, me sentiría más segura. Sólo faltaba un poco más, solo un poco.

Creía que ya se habría cansado de esperar, cuando sonó mi móvil. Era él, así que decidí ignorarlo, pero luego de varios minutos, volvió a sonar, y luego otra, y otra… ¿Por qué es tan insistente? Confieso que sonreí por la situación

- Hola –

- Kat –

- No Peeta, por favor

- Solo, escuchame un minuto –

- No creo que sea conveniente Peeta, por favor

- Ok, solo mira el papel que te paso por debajo de la puerta… Yo estoy acá afuera… –

Tomé el papel que me había pasado y lo miré sin comprender muy bien. El membrete decía que era de un laboratorio. Quizás Peeta había obtenido el permiso del juzgado para poder realizar la prueba y en esta semana que no nos vimos, se la había practicado…

Abrí la hoja, que estaba bien doblada en tres partes y la extendí arriba de la mesa, para poder leerla

"Prueba de paternidad prenatal, no invasiva" – rezaba su nombre

Había un montón de valores y porcentajes, colocados en una tabla, y una interpretación, de la cual solo atine a leer las últimas palabras:

"**Resultado: estas pruebas fueron realizadas en un laboratorio acreditado por normas ISO17025 AABB y CAP" **

Se analizaron 16 marcadores genéticos. Proceso de la prueba: La amplificación de ADN se realiza por medio

Sistema PowerPlex®, La detección es a través del analizador genético ABI PRISM® 3130xl, y el análisis

mediante programa GeneMapper® ID

**Interpretación:**

De acuerdo con el análisis del ADN, El presunto padre: Ryan Mitchelle no puede ser excluido como padre biológico del menor en gestación porque ellos coinciden con los mismos marcadores genéticos. La probabilidad de parentesco se indica como sigue.

**Índice combinado directo: 41,729772 **

**Porcentaje de Probabilidad: 99.999% **

**Por lo tanto, asumiendo la probabilidad a priori de 50%, la probabilidad de paternidad es de 99.99%* **

Y debajo venía un cuadro, con los valores y los marcadores analizados

Eso significaba que Peeta había tenido éxito. Se había efectuado las pruebas y había confirmado su paternidad sobre el bebé de Delly. No es que él lo hubiera dudado, porque eso jamás, él estaba muy seguro de que así era, pero esa era un arma más para poder ejercer esa paternidad y un paso más, que nos acercaba.

Me levanté de mi silla, todavía estupefacta. No porque no quisiera que pasara, sino porque me había tomado totalmente de sorpresa. Ahora comprendía su insistencia en querer hablar, en querer verme. Me dirigí a la puerta y la abrí. Sólo hice eso, la abrí para que pasara. Ni siquiera me asomé a decirle que entre. Una vez dentro, cerré y le pregunté

- No entiendo, ¿De dónde salió ese papel? –

- Me lo dio Delly –

- ¿y cuando te tomaste las muestras? ¿Por qué dice 99,99% de paternidad confirmada?

- Yo no… está confirmada la paternidad… sólo que de alguien más – ¿Qué? No entiendo, Peeta sonreía – No es mío

Entonces miré el papel, con más detenimiento. Y vi que el nombre de Peeta, no aparecía en él, sino el de un tal Ryan Mitchelle

No sabía qué hacer, quería saltar a sus brazos, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo. Estábamos en casa y habíamos hablado de NO demostraciones de cariño en ella, para que Cinna no se confundiera. Comencé a abrir y cerrar las manos, luego las restregué contra mis piernas, en señal claramente nerviosa, mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer y sentía una enorme necesidad de abrazarlo, así que no lo pensé más y lo hice.

Creo que lo tomé por sorpresa, porque él no me abrazó inmediatamente, sino que se tomó un momento para devolverme el abrazo, o eso al menos me pareció a mí.

De repente me asaltaron las dudas y busqué sus ojos. Necesitaba saber si estaba bien. Yo estaba aliviada, pero aunque lo sabía contento, el había "perdido" un hijo y eso no debería ser nada agradable

- Perdón, ¿Estás bien? – Le pregunté luego de un momento de mirarlo detenidamente

- ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

- Porque, tal vez estés triste…- acaricié su rostro y él restregó su mejilla en mi mano – todo este tema ha sido un infierno, pero sé cuanta ilusión te hacía –

- No voy a decir que estoy bien, pero estoy, y eso es lo que cuenta. Tengo una vorágine de emociones que me embargan, tristeza: porque no voy a ser padre, ya me había hecho las ilusiones; alivio: porque ya no voy a verte sufrir más por este tema; alegría: porque vamos a poder estar juntos al fin.- Mi amor, como no te voy a entender

Estábamos abrazados y escuché que Cinna me llamaba

- ¿Queres que me vaya? – murmuró

- ¿Queres irte? –

- En realidad no quiero irme, pero tampoco quiero apurar las cosas. Todo a su tiempo, si crees que no es el momento… – Lo silencié, poniendo mis dedos sobre sus labios

- Quedate. Creo que tengo la medicina para tus males o al menos podemos hacer algo para aliviarte un poco –

Cinna entró corriendo a la cocina, donde estábamos parados con Peeta, ya separados. Se quedó estático unos segundos y corrió a esconderse detrás de mí, para asomarse intermitentemente.

Peeta me miraba y miraba a Cinna.

Con una mirada, me pidió permiso y yo asentí repetidamente

- Hola – Le dijo, cuando lo vio asomado detrás de mí – yo soy Peeta – y le tendió la mano

Cinna lo miró receloso primero, pero después, se paró delante de mí y le dio la mano, apretándola fuerte, como le había enseñado su papá

- Yo soy Cinna – Le dijo con una sonrisa muy grande - ¿Quién sos? – preguntó mi muy curioso hijo

- Yo soy… un amigo de mamá – dijo mirándome y luego de tomarse un momento para pensar en que contestar a la pregunta del nene

Me agaché para quedar a la altura de Cinna y le dije en secreto

- Sabes, Peeta está triste, ¿por qué no lo hacemos sentir feliz? –

- Si! – Dio un grito de felicidad mi hijo - ¿Vamos a jugar? – Le pidió a Peeta – él me miró de nuevo, como pidiendo permiso y yo volví a asentir

- Claro, pero solo si llevamos a mamá – me miró con dulzura

- Es que las niñas no pueden jugar con autos – contestó Cinna

- Ah ¿no? ¿y con que juegan las niñas? –

- La seño Lauren, dice que las niñas juegan con muñecas – declara Cinna

- Bueno… - dice Peeta – ¿y si mamá juega con muñecas y nosotros con autos? Podríamos pasar a buscar las muñecas de mamá en nuestros autos, y llevarlas a pasear…ó podríamos hacerle un castillo ¿tenes bloques?

- Si tengo, pero poquitos – dijo con verdadera cara de lástima, consiguiendo lo que quería por supuesto

- Bueno. Te prometo que si te portas bien, y le haces caso a mamá en todo – Le dijo Peeta señalándolo con el dedo – en todo – volvió a repetir – la próxima vez que nos veamos te traeré mas bloques ¿queres?

- Siiiiii! – contestó Cinna, empezando a rebotar por la habitación.

- Cinna, para hijo – Le digo tratando de tranquilizarlo

- Eh Eh Eh! – Dijo Peeta – pero recordá, hay que hacer caso a mamá – Dijo sonriéndome

Y Cinna como buen niño obediente (e interesado) volvió a la calma. Estuvimos un rato jugando con él, cosa que le fascinaba. Era gracioso ver a Peeta disfrazado con la capa de Súper Cinna, que le había hecho la abuela Hazelle a mi hijo; ó revolcado por el piso, arrastrando autitos, solo para seguir a Cinna en sus locuras, armando puentes con lo que encontraban; o armando castillos para mis muñecas de papel…

En un momento salí a la cocina, para preparar unos mates y cuando volví, encontré a Peeta sentado como indio en el piso y a Cinna sentado encima de él, viendo como el primero le armaba un avión, que se le había desarmado…

La imagen me llenó de felicidad. Eran los hombres de mi vida y por primera vez los tenía a los dos juntos…

Peeta notó mi presencia en la puerta, supongo y me miró. Le dijo a Cinna algo al oído y ambos se levantaron del piso

- ¿Así que nos estás espiando? – Dijo sonriendo y acercándose peligrosamente

- No, solo los miraba… - contesté

- ¿Sabes que hacemos con los espías mamá? – agregó Cinna, acercándose a mi

Inmediatamente entendí y retrocedí un par de pasos, solo un par, porque Peeta ya estaba demasiado cerca. Me tomó de la cintura, trastabillamos y caímos al piso, Cinna encima de nosotros y ambos haciéndome cosquillas.

- No! No! – chillaba entre risas

- Si mamá, sos una espía y a los espías les hacemos muchas cosquillas…. –

Era impagable en ese momento ver la sonrisa expandida en el rostro de Peeta y me sentía muy bien, por verlo así. Cuando lo invité a quedarse, esa era la idea, que se olvidara durante unas horas de lo que había vivido.

- Ya, ya, creo, que ya, pagué mi osadía de espiarlos – Les dije agitada, y entrecortadamente, ya no podía reír mas

- Entonces reconoces que nos espiabas – arriesgo Peeta, sin aflojar su ataque

- Si, si! lo reconozco! – grite

Y ambos me dejaron al instante.

…

Mas tarde, sentados en la cocina tomando unos mates…

- Entonces, ¿estas mejor? – pregunté dudosa

- Si, un poco. Gracias. – Me sonrío

- No hay porque

- El lunes, ¿vas a ir a la empresa?

- Por supuesto. Nada me impide ahora presentarme, así que no te librarás de mi tan fácilmente

- ¿Y quien dijo que quiero librarme? –

- Mas le vale Sr. Mellark!

Seguíamos hablando animadamente, cuando escuché las llaves en la puerta. Y supe que era Gale.

- ¿Hola? – dijo sorprendido al ver a Peeta, sentado a la mesa conmigo

- Hola Gale – me acerqué a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla, tratando de adivinar su reacción.

Me tocaban las presentaciones y me puse bastante nerviosa a decir verdad. Sobre todo porque no podía descifrar su mirada

- Gale el es Peeta Mellark – Le dije señalándolo – Peeta, el es Gale Hawthorne

Se estrecharon las manos y se saludaron. Se hizo un incómodo silencio.

Inconscientemente, me di un golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano abierta. Me había olvidado que hoy Gale, pasaría a buscar a Cinna

- ¿Venís a buscar a Cinna? –

- Si. Hoy es viernes, ¿no? – dijo sarcástico

- Si, hoy es viernes…- Gale se lo llevaba a su departamento fin de semana por medio para que esté con él y este fin de semana le tocaba.- Ahora te lo preparo. Querés un mate – Ofrecí

- Si, gracias –

- Ahora vengo – anuncié, saliendo

No tengo idea de que habrán hablado cuando salí, pero se los escuchaba conversar. Cuando volví, con un Cinna súper emocionado por ver a su papá y por tener que irse con él, me sorprendí al encontrarlos charlando.

- Entonces, entendes mi punto – Le decía Gale

- Por supuesto que si y podes estar tranquilo – Contestó Peeta muy serio

- Eso espero – La mirada de Gale lo decía todo, algo estaba reclamando

Mi cabeza iba de uno a otro, sin entender de qué iba aquello, parecía que estaba viendo un partido de tenis. Cuando finalizaron la charla, Cinna corrió a los brazos de su padre, que lo alzó a UPA y le dio un beso, para después volver a dejarlo en el piso

- Bueno, vamos! – anunció Gale, tomando su pequeña manito

- Si, vamos! – Dijo Cinna

- Saluda a mamá y a Peeta – le encomendó Gale. Cinna se acercó primero a mí y me dio un gran beso y un abrazo

- Portate bien – Le dije en secreto. – No hagas renegar a papá. El negó con la cabeza. Después fue donde estaba Peeta…

- Chau Peeta – Le dijo tendiéndole la mano

- Chau campeón, ¿No me das un beso? – Le preguntó Peeta. Mi hijo se acercó y le dio un beso y Peeta le sonrió. – Hasta la próxima - le dijo acariciando su cabeza

Los acompañe a la puerta y cuando volví Peeta estaba parado, apoyado en la mesada de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados

- ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunté al entrar en la cocina

- ¿De que hablas? – me dijo Peeta, haciéndose el desentendido. Me pare y me apoye en él, que tenía sus piernas, levemente separadas

- Sr. Mellark, no sabe mentir muy bien ¿sabía? – dije pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

- No estoy mintiendo – Dijo negando con la cabeza – solo estoy omitiendo información, que no es lo mismo

- ¿Me vas a contar? – pedí

- Mmm... quizás después…

- ¿Después? – No pude decir más, porque su boca ataco la mía sin ningún tipo de restricción. Su lengua invadió mi boca una y otra vez, mientras me apretaba fuertemente contra él y yo me entregué rendida y mas que encantada a sus brazos.

- Te echaba mucho de menos – susurró contra mi boca, apenas separados

- Y yo a vos – contesté. Me abrazó más fuerte

- ¿Que queres hacer? – preguntó pícaro

- Lo que vos quieras –

- ¿Estas segura? – asentí

- Entonces, vamos a casa. Todo el fin de semana juntos – Sonreí, entusiasmada con la idea, hasta que recordé el cumpleaños de Glimmer, que sería este domingo.

- De acuerdo, pero debo volver el domingo – me miró extrañado – es el cumpleaños de Glimmer - aclaré

- Te quería solo para mí este fin de semana… aprovechando que estarás sola… - me dijo rozando su nariz con la mía

- Es un compromiso previo…- le dije. Hizo un tierno puchero y juro que casi me lo como a besos – Dejame hablar con ella, quizás te pueda llevar – su cara se iluminó, con una hermosa sonrisa

- No hace falta – Dijo después – me puedo aguantar un día sin verte…

- ¿Y quien dijo que es por vos?... quizás la que no puede aguantar sea yo – confesé

- Si estás segura… – Lo interrumpí

- Lo estoy. Estoy más segura que nunca.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Hola! Si capitulo nuevo y hoy, más temprano. Yes! Al final el otro lo subo con el cap.25 (no llegue en este)**

**Nota: Los resultados de la prueba la extraje de la página de un laboratorio que se dedica a ellas: . **

**¿Qué les apreció el capítulo? Eh? Espero sus comentarios. Gracias como siempre por comentar:**

**Juliper22 **

**Everllarkglee4ever**

**Entdeckerin**

**Minafan**

**Guest**

**Espero ansiosa sus comentarios. Una vez más, gracias a todos/todas por leer, y colocar la historia en favoritos y gracias por los comentarios! Gracias, gracias y más gracias. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Besos **


	25. Chapter 25

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins**

**Wish list (en español) Pearl Jam**

**Deseo ser una bomba de neutrones  
para irme lejos por una vez  
Deseo ser un sacrificio  
pero de alguna manera seguir viviendo ...  
deseo ser un adorno sentimental  
al que te aferras  
del árbol de navidad,  
deseo ser la estrella  
que va en la cima  
Deseo ser la evidencia  
Deseo ser el motivo  
Por el que 50 millones de manos se alzan  
y se abren al cielo**

**Deseo ser un marinero**  
**Con alguien que espera por mi**  
**Deseo ser tan afortunado**  
**tan afortunado como yo**  
**Deseo ser un mensajero**  
**y que todas las noticias fueran buenas**  
**Deseo ser la luna llena**  
**brillando en el capo de un camaro**

**Deseo ser un extranjero**  
**que habita detrás del sol**  
**Deseo ser el recuerdo**  
**en el que mantienes las llaves de tu casa**

**Deseo ser el pedal del freno**  
**del que dependes**  
**Deseo ser la palabra**  
**en la que confías**  
**y nunca defraudarte**

**Deseo ser la canción de la radio**  
**a la que le subes volumen**

**Deseo... Deseo...**  
**...Deseo...Deseo... Deseo...**

**Imagino que nunca se detiene**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 25**

Katniss POV

Lo que quedaba de Viernes y el Sábado, lo pasamos en casa de Peeta. El viernes hicimos las compras juntos, porque Peeta quería pedir comida afuera otra vez, pero preferí cocinarle yo, así ahorraríamos algo, y además no podíamos vivir comiendo comida comprada, por muy cómodo que eso fuera.

Le preparé pollo con papás, tampoco es que me fuera a complicar mucho. Cenamos y después vimos la tele un rato, tirados en el sofá. Había sido un día terrible, con muchas emociones y ambos estábamos exhaustos, así que a pesar de que llevábamos dos meses separados, nos quedamos ahí disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sin más intenciones que esas.

No sé como llegué ahí, pero cuando desperté estaba en su cama, con mi pijama. Miré a mi lado y lo vi dormir plácidamente

Me incorporé en la cama para observarlo. Desnudo, con la sábana hasta la cintura, boca abajo, con la cara levemente girada hacia mí. Era perfecto.

Me levanté y me envolví en su bata para preparar el desayuno. Fui hasta la cocina y preparé el café y puse a hacer unas tostadas. Saqué la manteca y la mermelada que compramos ayer y las dejé sobre la mesa. Saqué las tostadas, las acomodé en un plato. Busqué una bandeja y esperé que se terminara de hacer el café para servirlo y mientras tanto, exprimí unas naranjas y preparé unos jugos. Subí todo a la bandeja y fui a la habitación. Todavía dormía en la misma posición.

Acomodé la bandeja en una de las mesitas de luz. Abrí la ventana, para que entrara un poco de sol y me acerqué a él, inclinándome sobre su cuerpo, depositando algunos besos en su hombro y en su espalda... se removió en la cama y lentamente abrió los ojos para verme.

- Mmm... Me encanta despertar así - susurró, girándose sobre sí mismo para darme un beso en los labios

- A mi también - le devolví el beso

- ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano? -

- Me levanté a preparar nuestro desayuno - miró la bandeja apoyada en la mesita

- Eso no se hace... puedo acostumbrarme a eso - dijo señalándola

- Mmm, ¿podríamos negociar? - Le dije recostándome sobre él para darle otro beso

- ¿Estas tratando de sobornarme? -

- Noooooo, solo pensaba que podría ser un día cada uno... -

- Eso quiere decir, que ¿estás pensando en que vivamos juntos? - Dijo tragando saliva. ¿Lo estoy pensando? en realidad no. Me quedé viéndolo, él esperaba mi respuesta con una sonrisa en los labios

- En realidad no - Dije algo dudosa - ¿Vos me lo estas pidiendo?

- Me encantaría, en un futuro no muy lejano, pero... y espero que no me malinterpretes, creo que es muy pronto

- Coincido. –Dije decidida, aunque para que negarlo levemente decepcionada. No era un buen momento, pero por unos segundos pensé que iba a decir que si y cuando dijo que no, no lo pude evitar... - Yo lo decía más como que cada vez que viniera, nos tocaría una vez a cada uno. - sonrío y acaricio su nariz con la mía.

- Eso sí se puede - Se incorporó en la cama, acomodando las almohadas detrás de él y estirando las sabanas y acolchado.

Me hizo señas, para que me meta dentro, con él. Tomé la bandeja y se la pasé, rodeé la cama y me metí bajo las sábanas y la manta

Desayunamos tranquilos y conversando de todo un poco. Me agradeció, por el momento de ayer con Cinna

- Ayer no te lo dije, pero me hizo muy bien pasar un rato con vos y con Cinna. Gracias - Dijo sonriendo

- Me alegro que te haya gustado. Es increíble cómo te cargan las pilas los chicos ¿No lo crees?- contesté

- Si, la verdad es que nunca había estado con alguno, pero ayer realmente lo disfruté - Dijo, acercándome a él y dándome un beso en la sien

De pronto se encendió una lucecita en mi cabeza, que me recordó que me debía alguna explicación de lo que habló ayer con Gale

- Peeta... - Le dije, sacando bandeja de encima de él para apoyarla, en la mesa de mi lado. Ya habíamos terminado

- Mmm

- ¿Vas a contarme de que hablabas ayer con Gale?

- ¿Es necesario?

- Em... dejame pensarlo -No tardé ni un segundo y contesté - SI - Peeta se río de mi y tiró de mi mano, para abrazarme

- ¿Por qué es tan importante para vos saber de qué hablamos?

- Primero porque vi la mirada de Gale y lo conozco, ¿te recriminó algo?

- Si y no

- ¿Cómo es eso? indagué curiosa

- ¿Segundo? - dijo pasando de mí

- Contéstame lo primero y después te digo lo segundo - suspiró

- Es imposible que dejes el tema ¿no? - arquee una ceja y él se dispuso a contarme- Gale estaba preocupado, por Cinna… y por vos

- De Cinna lo puedo entender, pero ¿qué puede preocuparle de mí? -

- Me dijo que eras su amiga, me pidió que te cuidara, que los cuidara.- aclaró- Ya sabes, como Cinna de ahora en mas iba a pasar mas tiempo conmigo, según las circunstancias, y él no me conocía… - Comentó como al pasar- Dijo que aunque confiaba en tu criterio, esperaba poder conocerme... que necesitaba confiar en mí y que no era fácil para él que su hijo me viera como un "papá", cuando estuviera con nosotros...

- De verdad? me dejas helada - Dije consciente de que no esperaba que Gale estuviera preocupado en ese sentido.- Nunca pensé que Gale pudiera preocuparse por eso. Además como el bien dijo, no voy a meter en mi vida a cualquier persona, de hecho ni siquiera lo hemos hecho, digo no hemos hablado con Cinna, acerca de lo que nos une

- Si... pero lo entiendo, él no lo sabe. Ayer llegó y nos encontró tomando mate, como si tal cosa. Quizás si fue demasiado pronto. Después de todo se está preocupando por su hijo, por su familia, ¿si no lo hace él, quién? -

- ¿De verdad? ¿No te molestó? - Negó con la cabeza

- ¿Segundo?

- ¿Básicamente? lo mismo que el primero. – Sonrío - Estabas muy serio, y pensé que se había pasado...

- No, no lo hizo. Solo que tuve que aclararle lo que siento por vos. – dijo aunque lo vi dudar por unos segundos

- ¿Hacía falta? ¿Acaso no ve lo bien que estoy, desde que estamos juntos? - buscó mi boca y me dio un beso

- Supongo que todo lo que estuvo pasando, hizo que se cuestionara eso, sobre todo eso. Parece que sabía algo de lo que pasaba con Delly ¿no? - O.O. si sabía, pero yo no le había comentado a Peeta, que había charlado con él de eso y de repente me asaltó el miedo de que se hubiera enojado...

- Mi culpa - Dije y él se volteó a verme - No te lo había dicho, pero en estos dos meses que estuvimos alejados, necesitaba hablar con alguien y Gale estuvo ahí apara mí. Creo que de alguna forma recuperé un amigo...

- No sé si me gustará eso... - Dijo burlón, mientras se bajaba de la cama, tal como dios lo trajo al mundo, para dirigirse al baño... Esperé que volviera y cuando lo hizo, comenzó a vestirse

- ¿Por qué? - Le pregunté y él me vio interrogante. Rodé los ojos - ¿Que por qué no te gustará que Gale y yo seamos amigos?

- Es un poco extraño, ¿no te parece?, digo, no hay muchos ex matrimonios, que sean amigos

- ¿La verdad?, No - Confesé. ¿Por qué debía serlo? Éramos amigos antes, así que sacando el hecho de que fuimos pareja, no veo la razón por la cual no podamos ser amigos ahora; sin embargo, acepto que para Peeta, no sea fácil comprenderlo, por lo que decidí aclarárselo.

- Peeta - Me miró y le di unas palmaditas a la cama al lado mío y él se sentó - Gale y yo fuimos amigos, muy buenos amigos, antes de ser pareja. Quizás vos no lo entiendas, pero yo creo que es una de las razones por las cuales, nos "separamos" en tan buenos términos. Más allá de que cada uno tuviera una relación, alguien que lo esperaba, no hubo reclamos, los dos hicimos lo mismo, y ni bien lo aclaramos, pudimos restablecer algo de la confianza que teníamos el uno en el otro. - Solo me miraba, muy concentrado en mis palabras -Te pido disculpas, si le conté algo sobre lo que pasó, es que realmente me sentía superada, no sabía si estaba haciendo bien al alejarme de vos y realmente había días en los que quería mandar todo al demonio, pero Gale, siempre estuvo apoyándome y dándome palabras de aliento

- ¿Ah sí? - Dijo en un tono que no pude identificar. No sabía si estaba enojado, así que proseguí

- Si. Y eso me ayudó mucho a entender que por mucho que me doliera estar separada de vos, era lo mejor...

- Katniss... no te estoy reclamando nada. Solo, no sé, no me gustó que algo tan delicado y privado, como lo mío con Delly, fuera algo que debieras hablar con él, pero no importa., no quiero pelear... al fin y al cabo eso ya pasó

- Yo tampoco quiero pelear - Dije acercándome - solo quiero dejarte en claro que Gale y yo somos amigos y eso no va a cambiar

- Y yo no quiero que cambie, ni te lo estoy pidiendo, pero quizás podrías haber confiado un poco más en mí, y podrías haber hablado conmigo en vez de con él, a eso me refiero.

- ¿Celoso? –

- No tontita… no estoy celoso. Es solo que yo me volvía loco pensando en cómo estarías y me hubiera gustado ser tu apoyo…

- Peeta, tenías demasiadas cosas en que pensar para también ocuparte de mí. No quería sumarte más preocupaciones

- Lo sé, pero me hubiera gustado –

- Y que le dijiste – pregunté recordando que solo me contó lo que le dijo Gale

- Que para mi no eras una aventura. Que te amaba y que haría lo necesario para ganarme su confianza con respecto al nene, si para él era tan importante – escuchándolo, sentí mis ojos humedecerse – y que se despreocupara por Cinna, que yo no iba a intentar ocupar su lugar – No seguí escuchándolo, me eché a sus brazos y lo apreté fuerte contra mí

- ¿Y ese abrazo por que fue? – preguntó

- No lo sé, quizás es solo escucharte decir que me queres… todavía no me acostumbro…- Dije como una niña chiquita

- … pero si yo te dije muchas veces que te quiero, y… y no solo que te quiero, te dije que te amo, ¿todavía no me crees? – Dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos

- No es eso… escuchar que se lo decís a otra persona quizás –

- Katniss – dijo acariciando mis mejillas con sus pulgares – te amo, no tengas dudas –

- No las tengo, es solo, que me gusta oír que lo decís, que se lo decís a otras personas, es como… no sé cómo decirlo, esperé mucho tiempo por eso – sonrío triste

- No sabía que te había lastimado tanto… - su mirada era triste

- No digas eso… - Intenté disuadirlo

- Puedo gritarlo si queres, que se entere todo el mundo- Dijo recobrando el brillo en sus ojos

- No hace falta. Me alcanza y me sobra con saberlo yo… no me hagas caso - contesté abrazándolo

…

Esa tarde fuimos al cine. Anduvimos caminando de la mano, mirando vidrieras, o mejor dicho, yo miraba vidrieras y él me acompañaba. Aunque no compramos nada para nosotros, me gustó andar por ahí haciendo nada juntos. Cuando llegamos a su casa, preparé la cena.

Había preparado fideos con salsa rosa, nada complicado, pero quizás un poco pesado para la noche. Aún así, no se me ocurrió otra cosa y no quería comida comprada

Después de comer y a diferencia de anoche, ambos estábamos deseosos de estar juntos. Leves roces, sonrisas pícaras, besos apasionados que no querían romperse…

Así que después de lavar lo que ensuciamos, y después de acomodar, Peeta se paró detrás de mí a abrazarme.

Sus manos sobre mi cintura, luego mi vientre, rozándome apenas con sus dedos y haciéndome estremecer, fueron subiendo por mi cuerpo, por encima de la tela de mi camisa, hasta llegar a mis pechos, rozándome una y otra vez con los pulgares, las rosadas protuberancias, haciéndome gemir con cada caricia. Era leve, era apenas un roce, pero mis pechos respondían a su tacto

Sentí su tibio aliento en mi cuello y mientras seguía con la tarea que estaba haciendo con sus dedos, fue depositando algunos besos sobre mi nuca, y sobre el lóbulo de mi oreja. Las miles de sensaciones que me inundaron, fueron indescriptibles y repentinamente sentí la necesidad enorme de tocarlo, pero Peeta me mantenía de espaldas a él, así que tocaba lo que podía, acariciando sus caderas y su trasero, mientras comenzó a desabotonarme la camisa, supongo que estaba apurado, porque terminó por tironear de ella, haciendo volar los botones que quedaban todavía sin abrir y en un hábil movimiento la tiró al piso.

Se quitó la remera que llevaba puesta, y sentí la piel de su pecho, que me daba en la espalda desnuda. Llevó mis manos a mi propio cabello y las puso de forma que yo misma me sostuviera el cabello hacia arriba. Volvieron los besos en el cuello, en los hombros, bajo por mi espalda, dejando un camino húmedo y cuando llegó a mi cintura, bajó el cierre de la pollera que cayó al piso sin ningún reparo.

- Peeta – gemí aún de espaldas a él y ya en ropa interior. Entonces me hizo girar y me pegó a él, haciéndome sentir su erección a través del pantalón que llevaba puesto.

Cuando lo tuve de frente, aproveché para buscar su boca. Nos fundimos en un beso caliente, excitante. Su lengua buscaba la mía enredándose, recorriendo mi boca, la buscaba, me invitaba a entrar a su boca y hacer lo mismo con la suya, pero en mi boca. Me estaba volviendo loca.

En el momento que se separó de mí, para quitarse los pantalones, yo misma desabroche mi corpiño. Los ojos azules de Peeta, se oscurecieron y me recorrió entera. Volvió a acercarse a mí, poso sus manos en la cintura de la bombacha. Jugó con el elástico, hasta que enganchó los pulgares y tiró para abajo, sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

Estábamos en desventaja. Yo estaba desnuda y el todavía llevaba una prenda puesta, así que esta vez yo enganche mis dedos en la cintura de sus bóxers y tiré de ellos hacia abajo, dejando expuesta su erección ante mí. Colocó sus manos en ambos lados de mis caderas y apretó. Gemí una, dos, repetidas veces, al sentir su erección restregarse contra mi cuerpo. Bajo una de sus manos y acarició mi sexo, solo para comprobar cuan preparada estaba, mientras volvía a llenarme de besos

- Quiero intentar algo – Me susurró y asentí embelesada. Haría cualquier cosa que me pidiera en ese momento

Levantó mi pierna derecha y la pasó por encima de su hombro izquierdo. En el camino la beso por todo su largo. Lo miré sorprendida, pero aún así, me dejé llevar. Estábamos parados y no era la posición más cómoda del mundo, pero cuando lo sentí penetrarme, fue el paraíso. Ambos gemimos de placer. Miré a Peeta, había apoyado su frente en la mía, sus besos desenfrenados en mi boca y sus movimientos cada vez más rápidos y aún así no dejaba de observarme. Sus manos en mi trasero, empujándome, ayudándonos a mantener el ritmo. Sentí mi orgasmo muy cerca y aumenté mis movimientos todo lo que la posición me lo permitía.

En cuanto quise cerrar los ojos y dejarme llevar

- No! – Pidió - Quiero verte. Quiero verte explotar para mí – Me dijo y continuó con sus movimientos, que pronto comenzaron a ser frenéticos hasta que no pude más y estallé

- Peeta Ah! – Grite, echando la cabeza hacia atrás

Mi respiración se había ido a algún lugar desconocido, cuando lo sentí gemir y estallar dentro de mí, un par de embestidas después. Nos quedamos unos minutos quietos, tratando de recuperarnos, su frente apoyada en mi hombro, mi cara escondida en su cuello y cuando más o menos volvimos a respirar normalmente, salió de mi interior y me dejó en el piso, sobre mis dos pies

Me abrazó y en un rápido movimiento, me tomó en sus brazos y me llevó a la cama. Se metió dentro de las sábanas conmigo y me acostó sobre su pecho.

- Te extrañé tanto – Me dijo y sonreí. Levanté mi vista para verlo y me dio un suave beso en los labios

- Y yo – Le contesté – Aunque debo confesar que me sorprendiste – Dije

- ¿Te lastimé? – preguntó preocupado

- No. Yo… solo, nunca lo había hecho de esa forma… - Peeta levantó mi barbilla con la punta de sus dedos y me miró. Luego sonrío con ternura

- ¿Una primera vez? – Dijo y golpeé su pecho suavemente

- ¿Y por qué me pegas? Dijo riendo

- ¿Por qué te estás riendo de mí? – contesté fingiendo enojo

- No me estaba riendo de vos. En serio. Una primera vez. Espero que tengamos muchas – Me dijo sugerente y volvió a besarme

…

Me desperté sintiendo que no podía moverme demasiado. Cuando reaccioné y tomé conciencia de donde estaba, me di cuenta que al parecer Peeta, tenía que ver con aquello. Yo estaba de espaldas al colchón, mientras que Peeta me flanqueaba el lado derecho. Estaba de frente, con uno de sus brazos sobre mi vientre y una de sus piernas cruzada, encima de las mías… ESE, era precisamente el peso que no me dejaba moverme: Peeta, sobre mis piernas

Flashes llegaron a mi mente adormilada, de los momentos de ayer. Evidentemente Peeta sabía lo que hacía y era avasallante la forma en que me encendió, y en que lo hizo todo tan fácil.

Odio las comparaciones, pero no puedo evitar compararlo con Gale. No sé si serán las ganas contenidas durante tanto tiempo, lo bien que nos llevamos, que simplemente nos amamos ó un poco de las tres cosas, lo que hace tan bueno el sexo entre los dos.

Aunque nunca se lo diría, había tenido más placer con él, en tres meses, que con Gale en lo siete años que estuvimos juntos. Y eso era decir demasiado.

Traté de no despertarlo, pero fue inútil. A pesar de mis intentos, cuando ya creía que había tenido éxito, y me senté en el borde de la cama, para ponerme sus pantuflas, sentí un tirón en el brazo, que me recostó nuevamente sobre él. Estaba despierto

- ¿Donde crees que vas? – Me dijo acariciando mis mejillas

- ¿Yo? Solo iba a bañarme… – Le respondí

- Bien, porque el desayuno me toca a mi ¿recordas? ¿Una vez cada uno? – Sonreí y le di un beso, para luego levantarme y meterme al baño

…

Mientras desayunábamos, Peeta me contó que Finnick lo había llamado y lo había invitado a almorzar, así que como no pudo rechazar la invitación de nuestro amigo, no iría conmigo a casa de Glimmer. Si iría a buscarme después.

Mejor, me daría tiempo de preparar a las chicas.

Hacía mucho que no nos reuníamos y con el tema de Delly, la verdad era que mi cabeza no servía para nada y en los meses que estuvimos con eso, ni siquiera las había llamado; si había hablado con ellas, en una o dos ocasiones, pero porque ellas me habían llamado a mí y la conversación no duraba mucho, cuando empezaban a preguntar por mí, cambiaba de tema automáticamente y llevaba la conversación a su fin.

- Feliz cumpleaños! – Dije a Glimmer apenas me abrió la puerta. Glimmer me abrazó y me agradeció el regalo. El día anterior, cuando andábamos por ahí con Peeta, vimos un vestido azul que me gusto mucho y se lo compré. Era sencillo, pero sabía que a Glim, le gustaría.

En cuanto entré, miró hacia atrás, seguramente buscando a Cinna…

- No vino conmigo – Le dije negando con la cabeza. Glimmer me miró sorprendida

- Ay! Quería ver a mi sobrino, hace mucho que no lo veo, ¿Por qué no lo trajiste?

- Larga historia – Le dije evadiendo el tema. La verdad era que todos nos miraban - Después te cuento – Dije en susurros

- Claro. ¿Todo bien, no? - asentí y le sonreí

Salude a todo el mundo. Estaban Annie y Rué, la mamá de Glimmer, su hermana y hermanos, sus sobrinos, también sus suegros y cuñados.

Marvel estaba encargado de la parrilla. A su lado haciéndole el aguante, Mark, el marido de Annie. Habían preparado hamburguesas, pero también había un sin fin de exquisiteces, que la misma Glimmer había elaborado. Me impresionó mi amiga, se había pasado el día anterior cocinando para deleitarnos.

Almorzamos desperdigados por ahí. Los chicos jugaban en el enorme patio trasero de la casa, después de que Marvel los instara a ello, ya que no se movían de al lado de la play.

En un momento Annie, preparó el mate y nos reunimos todas en torno a él. Perfecto, ese sería el momento.

Viejos recuerdos de charlas interminables de amigas, acudieron a mi mente.

- Y bueno contanos, ¿Qué paso con Cinna? – abrió la charla Glim

- Esta con Gale – contesté escuetamente. Las chicas se miraron

- ¿Está enfermo? – indagó Annie

- No, no, nada de eso – dije negando con la cabeza. ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo y ya? Me aclaré la garganta, tomé un poco de agua y me preparé para decirlo – Chicas, hay algo que tengo que contarles…

Los chicos aparecieron chillando. Cressida, la hija de Glim, se había raspado la rodilla al caer jugando a la mancha. Después de desinfectar, colocar unas banditas, y de consolarla, la atención se volvió a mí…

- Entonces – Dijo Rué mirándome con expectativa

- Bueno la verdad es que… me estoy separando de Gale – Ahí está!, ahí lo dije y ví tres pares de ojos mirarme incrédulos

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? – Glimmer fue la primera en reaccionar

- Hace unos tres meses. Y Cinna no está aquí conmigo porque hoy le toca tenerlo a él y no le quise robar un día…

- Pero… ¿qué paso? – Ahora era el turno de Rué

- En definitiva… nada. Nos separamos en buenos términos – dije convencida

- ¿Y estas bien? – intervino Glimmer, pasándome una mano por el hombro

- Si, ya les dije, nos separamos en buenos términos

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Glim. Bien aquí vamos…

- Las cosas no estaban bien. El trabajo, la casa, Cinna… todo eran excusas, muy válidas supongo, hasta que al final, no pudimos sobrellevarlo mas

- Por eso terminaron? – argumentó Rué

- No. Hay mas… – respiré profundamente – chicas estoy viendo a alguien – sonreí tímidamente y sentí que subía calor a mi cara

- ¿Qué? – dijeron las tres a la vez

Me volví a aclarar la garganta. Glimmer me pasó un mate y lo tomé lentamente. Sentía mi cara arder, aunque no sabía muy bien porque. Estábamos separados y cada uno estaba con alguien más. Quizás debería aclararlo

- Estoy viendo a… Peeta –

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué Peeta? ¿Peeta, el que todas conocemos? – dijo Glimmer señalándose a las chicas y a ella misma, asentí

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó una atónita Rué - ¿Y cómo es que…?

- …nos volvimos a encontrar? – Completé la frase, Rué asintió

- Es… Peeta es….es… - balbuceé varias veces antes de poder decirlo

-¿Qué, que es Peeta? – me interrumpió Rué

- Mi jefe, Peeta es, mi jefe. – Solté. Glimmer largo una carcajada, de seguro se acordaba de la charla que habíamos tenido. Escucho las risas llegar de su boca y a Rué y Annie, mirarnos como si estuviéramos locas

- ¿Con que atractivo eh? – Me dijo haciéndome reir…- ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? –

- No lo sé Glim. Cuando entre a trabajar a la empresa no pasaba nada entre nosotros. Él estaba de novio y yo casada. No pensé que pudiera ocurrir, pero pasó y acá estamos. Glimmer y Rué se alegraron mucho y hasta me dieron unas palmaditas en el hombro.

Termine por contarles a Rué y Glimmer, como es que se dieron las cosas porque Annie parecía ausente. No sé si habrá escuchado algo de lo que dije.

De todas, la única que no había hablado era Ella. Nos miraba y permanecía en silencio. Annie era la voz de la consciencia. Dado su pasado, sabía que sería más difícil para ella aceptarlo, digerirlo.

La miré, enfrentándome a ella y su mirada inquisitiva. Se levantó y yo la seguí. La alcancé cerca del baño…

- Annie- la llamé

- ¿Si? – dijo volteándose

- ¿No vas a decirme nada? - pregunté

- ¿Y que queres que diga? – Dijo encogiéndose de hombros – es tu vida, solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo…

- Lo sé – aseguré – sólo que no entiendo porque te pones así. Para mí es algo bueno, no sé si alguna vez te lo dije, pero…creo que siempre amé a Peeta y tener esta oportunidad para mi es lo mejor que me pudo pasar…

- ¿Y Gale y tu hijo? No puedo creer que no pensaras en ellos - me dijo y no pude evitar notar la decepción que reflejaba su mirada – me defraudaste, como mujer y como mamá – dijo duramente

Annie había quedado muy sensible desde que había pasado lo de Finnick, su engaño y siempre que se trataba de infidelidad, era muy crítica

- Es que las cosas no son como crees – intenté convencerla

- ¿A no? ¿Y cómo son? Iluminame! – dijo con sorna

- Gale también está con alguien, fue él quien me dejó, o ambos si queres… – Dije sintiendo las lágrimas hacer acto de presencia. Su actitud no cambió un ápice, se mantuvo tan dura como antes

- ¿Y eso te hace sentir menos culpable? – Negó con la cabeza - ¿Queres que te felicite? Yo no voy a felicitarte por mandar tu matrimonio de siete años a la mierda y menos por ese… – por alguna razón no concluyó la frase y dando por finalizada la conversación, se metió en el baño

Iba a quedarme allí a esperarla, pero no quería hacer escándalos y menos en un cumpleaños de Glimmer, ni pelearme con Annie, así que me fui con las chicas.

Ambas me aconsejaron dejar que Annie se calmara, que entrara en razón, darle tiempo, pero no estaba segura de aquello. Entendía que ella tenía sus razones para ponerse así, pero al menos esperaba que se alegrara por mí y por el contrario había sido muy dura, sin conocer detalles. Yo no necesitaba que me señalara con su dedo acusador. Ya bastante tenía con el mío. Quizás esperaba un poco de apoyo.

…

Sin pensarlo demasiado, después que Glimmer sopló las velitas y repartió la torta, llamé a Peeta, para que viniera a buscarme.

Así fue. Pasaron como a los veinte minutos. Me despedí de todos, incluida Annie, aunque no pude evitar sentir su mirada de frialdad.

…

Peeta POV

Finnick nos invitó a almorzar. Se había enterado de lo que había pasado, porque yo había llamado a Mags, para informarle que ya no necesitaría más de sus servicios. Se había puesto muy contenta y me dijo que ella le avisaría. Así que mi amigo para celebrar, me invitaba a almorzar a su casa, después de que le dijera que Katniss tenía un cumpleaños.

Puntualmente a las doce. Estaba parado en la puerta de su departamento con un vino en la mano.

- Pasa, pasa – Me dijo Finnick – Estoy en la cocina, pasa y ponete cómodo.

Entré y tal como me dijo, me acomodé en el sofá.

- Estoy preparando milanesas rellenas con timbal de papas, espero que te guste – me grito desde la cocina

- Si Finnick, no hay problema – le correspondí gritando, para luego acercarme a la cocina.

Tenía un departamento muy bonito, pero de verdad se notaba que para Finnick, la cocina era su lugar favorito de la casa. Tenía una enorme isla en el centro de la habitación, rodeada de sillas altas, una mesa chica a un costado, la mesada de frente y rodeando la pared de frente y parte de las adyacentes, en un hermoso color gris, combinado con plata, la heladera doble puerta…

- Si que te gusta la cocina! – Le dije haciéndolo reir

- Creo que la cocina es mi lugar en el mundo – me dijo aún riendo - ¿Y qué? ¿No vas a servir ese vino que trajiste? –

- Claro que sí – Dije. Descorché el vino y lo serví en dos copas. Le acerqué una y me senté en una de las sillas altas, para conversar un poco con mi amigo, con la otra copa en mi mano. Comenzamos hablando de lo ocurrido, como no podía ser de otra manera, pero estaba todo dicho, así que rápidamente zanjamos el tema, y la conversación derivó en él.

Cuando nos sentamos a comer, y mientras nos tomábamos el vino, nos íbamos soltando de a poco…

- ¿Y a todas tus chicas le cocinas? – ataque y Finnick comenzó a reírse

- A todas! – dijo presumido

- Ni que fueran tantas! – acoté burlón

- Es verdad! no son tantas, ¿cómo crees? –

- Vamos Finnick! Conmigo falsa modestia? No! – dije señalándolo y riendo, haciéndolo carcajear

- No, ahora en serio – dijo después del ataque de risa – no son tantas, es más, actualmente estoy solo

- ¿Solo? – dije y sonrió

- Si, ¿por qué tan sorprendido? Estoy completamente solo. -

- Vamos Finnick, si se tratara de otra persona, tendría mis dudas, pero ¿Finnick Odair? ¿El atractivo Finnick Odair, del que hablaban las chicas en el colegio?

- Bueno, gracias, pero eso era solo una cáscara… - sonrió tristemente

- Lo que digas, pero… ¿Finnick Odair, el de los ojos verdes? ¿Solo?, no me lo creo – dije, viendo que repentinamente se ponía serio, como si se hubiese acordado de algo

- ¿Queres saber la verdad? – preguntó y asentí, sabiendo que lo que venía era cierto

- Solo hubo una mujer en mi vida, las demás no son nada en comparación –

- Annie cresta – murmuré

- Annie, y la perdí por tonto –

- ¿Queres contarme? Yo solo supe que habían terminado…

- Si, pero no sabes porque

- La verdad, no. Me llegaron algunos rumores, pero no sé si sean ciertos

- Yo estaba un poco, "presionado". Annie es una buena mujer, pero a veces puede ser un poco "controladora"… era así con todo, en definitiva, quería crecer y yo no estaba a su altura. Peeta, yo siempre fui un poco bohemio…

- Si, eso lo recuerdo, pero todos a esa edad lo éramos, ¿o no?

- Si, supongo, pero llega un momento en el que hay que madurar ¿no?

- Eso dicen por ahí… pero a algunos nos cuesta más trabajo- sonreí

- Bueno, yo no lo hice. Cambié de trabajo, deje el centro comercial, y me metí en un hotel muy importante, como ayudante del chef. Recién me recibía y me servía para ir ganando experiencia, era un lugar muy renombrado, si le preguntas a Katniss, estoy seguro que hasta recuerda el nombre…- asiento

- Allí conocí una chica, me volvió loco, en cuanto la vi, Suzanne… a ella parece que le pasó lo mismo conmigo, por lo que no paró de insinuarse y tanto lo hizo, que al final, terminé por ceder y dejarme llevar, pero en ese momento yo estaba de novio con Annie. No pensé en ella, en lo que le estaba haciendo

Un engaño. Si era cierto lo que me contaron. Jamás lo hubiera pensado de Finnick, Annie era su novia de toda la vida, se habían conocido en el secundario y nadie los hacía separados, era su vida. Muchas veces, lo habíamos invitado a salir con los chicos, pero para él siempre estuvo primero SU Annie, así que me sorprende, mucho.

- Lo siento amigo – Es lo único que puedo decir, pero el continúa con su relato

- Estaba confundido y necesitaba tiempo. Se lo pedí a Annie y me lo dio. Nunca puso un pero…

- ¿Nunca lo supo?

- Si. No pude con mi consciencia, así que fui y se lo conté. Ese fue el final.

- Entiendo

- Después de que nos separamos, volví con Suzanne. La pasábamos bien, muy bien, pero no era lo mismo. Me di cuenta que extrañaba a Annie, amaba a Annie, muchísimo y quise volver, pero ya era tarde.

¿Qué podía decir después de eso? El silencio me apabulló, pero Finnick estaba dispuesto a terminar la historia

- Seguí con Suzanne, estuvimos juntos un tiempo. Un día me dijo que estaba embarazada y un poco de ilusión llegó a mi vida, no la amaba, pero la quería y pensé que podría funcionar, pero luego, un día de buenas a primeras perdió el bebé y todo volvió a oscurecerse. Nos empezamos a llevar mal, todo era jodidamente complicado, nos separábamos con frecuencia, para después volver, según lo veo ahora, solo por sexo. Hasta que un día la descubrí con otro, en mi casa, en la casa que compartíamos… cuando nos calmamos y hablamos de lo sucedido y le dije que no quería más de la mierda que vivíamos, me echo en cara que nunca me había dado cuenta y que el bebé que perdió no era mío, y como si fuera poco, no lo había perdido…

"¿Y estás seguro que es tuyo?"

Mi cabeza hace memoria… hace unos meses atrás, cuando volvimos a vernos, fue lo primero que me preguntó, cuando le comenté la situación con Delly.

Pobre Finnick, ahora lo entiendo. Y ahora entiendo porque está solo…

- Con la cabeza en cualquier lado, salí a dar una vuelta. No quería compañía, solo pensar…ese mismo día tuve el accidente. Me pasé un semáforo en rojo y no ví que venía otro auto. Me llevó puesto de lleno, pero milagrosamente, no me pasó nada. Mi pierna se llevó la peor parte, pero estaba vivo.

- Lo siento Finnick, yo… no sabía que habías pasado por todo eso. Demasiado tiempo sumergido en mi propio dolor, me… desconecté del mundo. Siento no haber estado – Le digo sinceramente

- No pasa nada… ¿Sabes que fue lo curioso? – Retoma la historia - Cuando desperté en el hospital, Annie estaba al lado mío. Había pasado mucho tiempo, mucho, y aunque pudo haberse negado, estuvo apoyándome en ese momento difícil… aún cuando estaba embarazada.

Ahí supe que la había perdido para siempre.

…

Habíamos estado charlando durante más de tres horas. Después del relato de Finnick, le conté mi parte. Hacía mucho que no nos veíamos y aunque él se enteró de lo de mi hermano, nunca habíamos tocado el tema. Así que lo hicimos. Hablar con un amigo, me alivió de una manera que no creía posible. Katniss sabía del tema muy por encima, porque era un momento mío muy oscuro y no me gusta recordarlo, pero hablar con Finnick, me hizo bien.

Alrededor de las tres de la tarde. Mi móvil sonó. Era Katniss, me pedía que la rescatara de aquel lugar, así que veinte minutos más tarde, ahí estaba estacionando el auto frente a la casa de Glimmer, con Finnick de copiloto. No podía dejarlo así después de nuestra charla.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Hello! Capitulo nuevo y si, se me estiró un poquitín el final… mañana subo el POV de Delly. **

**¿Qué les apreció el capitulo? Largo eh! Aquí se explica un poco la historia de Finnick y Annie.**

**Una vez más, gracias a todos/todas por leer, y colocar la historia en favoritos y gracias por los**** reviews, me encanta recibirlos! Gracias, gracias y más gracias. Nos leemos pronto. **

**Besos**


	26. Chapter especial

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins. Solo la historia es mía**

**Crimen - Gustavo Cerati**

**La espera me agotó  
no se nada de vos  
dejaste tanto en mí  
En llamas me acosté  
y en un lento degradé  
supe que te perdí  
¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?  
si no olvido, moriré  
y otro crimen quedará  
otro crimen quedará  
sin resolver  
Una rápida traición  
y salimos del amor  
tal vez me lo busqué.  
Mi ego va a estallar  
ahí donde no estás  
oh… los celos otra vez  
¿Qué otra cosa puedo hacer?  
si no olvido moriré  
y otro crimen quedará  
otro crimen quedará  
sin resolver.  
No lo sé  
cuanto falta no lo sé  
si es muy tarde no lo sé  
si no olvido, moriré  
que otra cosa puedo hacer?  
que otra cosa puedo hacer?  
Ahora sé lo que es perder  
Otro crimen quedará  
otro crimen quedará  
sin resolver**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Delly POV**

Noviembre de 2009

Estaba terminando mi turno, cuando se produjo un revuelo, como siempre cuando entra un paciente cerca de la hora de cambio de turno, todo el mundo se mueve rápido, muy rápido. Nadie quiere quedarse después de hora, ni abandonar al paciente que ingresa, a su suerte, hasta que ingrese el próximo turno, pero eso hoy no importa. Tengo doble turno, así que debo seguir aquí otras doce horas.

- Deja, yo me encargo – Le digo bajito en el oído a Marie.

Marie me sonrío y me dijo que tendría mi recompensa, pero nunca pensé que se tratara de aquello. Pensé que lo había dicho de una manera más… etérea, como que algún día tendría mi recompensa, no como algo literal; pero lo comprendí en el instante que entré en su habitación.

Un ángel, sería la mejor forma de describirlo. Es un chico, bueno un chico no. Tendrá unos treinta y pico de años. Rubio, muy atractivo. ¿Qué es lo que te trajo aquí? Me pregunto. Miró al pie de la cama, donde consta el problema. Acá está: intoxicación etílica.

Y bueno, no podía ser perfecto, me digo.

Estoy controlando el suero, para que pase mejor, cuando lo veo removerse y mascullar alguna frase incoherente. Quiere girarse, pero no puede por la vía que tiene puesta.

- Quédese quieto – Le digo – Se va a sacar la vía y tendré que volver a colocársela. Abre lentamente los ojos y me mira

- ¿Dónde estoy? – pregunta aún somnoliento

-En el hospital central de la ciudad- confirmo

- ¿Qué hago aquí? – se remueve incómodo en su lugar y mira todo extrañado

- Bueno, parece que tuvo algún tipo de intoxicación – digo sin develarle demasiado – Voy a llamar al médico de guardia. Ahora mismo vuelvo

Salgo de allí, busco al médico y lo traigo para que lo evalúe. Dice que sus signos vitales están bien, pero que deberá quedarse al menos dos días.

Lo escucho refunfuñar por el hecho y el médico le pregunta si quiere que le avisemos a alguien

- No, no tengo a nadie…

- ¿Está seguro? ¿Nadie lo busca? – Pregunta el Dr. Taylor preocupado – ¿padres? ¿Esposa? ¿Hijos? ¿Novia? – el chico va negando con la cabeza a todos y cada uno de las personas que le nombra el Doctor

- Está bien - Dice el doctor – pero no podrá irse de aquí hasta dentro de dos días

- ¿Qué? – Se sienta de golpe en la cama – Si no me presento mañana a trabajar, me echarán – dice consternado

- Eso debió de pensarlo antes de tomarse toda esa cantidad de alcohol… - Dice el médico - Podríamos llamar a su trabajo y dar cuenta de lo sucedido – el chico parece, pensarlo durante unos minutos y niega con la cabeza

- No, está bien – dice rindiéndose y dejándose caer otra vez a la cama. El Doctor Taylor, se levanta y sale por la puerta. Antes de hacerlo, me pide que le suministre unos medicamentos a través de la vía por lo que voy a prepararlos

Cuando vuelvo me lo encuentro en pleno proceso de vestirse, aún con la vía colgando de su brazo

- ¿Adonde cree que va? – Le digo sujetándolo

- Me voy… a mi casa –

- No señor, no puede irse – Digo firme.

- Ja! – Ríe irónicamente – ¿No me diga? ¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Ud.? – dice acercándose

- Si Yo! – Contesto – yo y algunos de mis compañeros, podría ser… ¿Quiere que los llame?

- Ud. no haría eso… - me mira interrogante - ¿O sí? ¿Por qué lo haría? No soy su problema, soy un hombre y si digo que puedo hacerme responsable e irme, tendrían que dejarme ir, así que tráigame los papeles que debo firmar, para que me dejen irme – dice totalmente arrogante

- Verá no se puede ir… - digo intentando calmarlo, convencerlo – Ud. es mi responsabilidad y no puedo permitirlo.

-¿Su responsabilidad?

- Si, mía y del médico que lo atendió. Por favor – digo poniendo mi mejor cara de lástima – En cuanto se recupere se puede ir. Por primera vez lo veo sonreír, y por un momento me quedo atónita, ante tanta hermosura - Le diré lo que haremos – prosigo – Ud. se queda y en un par de días, el Doctor Taylor le firmará el alta, solo necesita recuperarse y seguir una dieta, para desintoxicarse completamente. – entonces me mira de nuevo, parece haber entrado en razón

- Yo le diré lo que haremos, Srta.… Cartwrigth – dice, leyendo mi nombre en mi uniforme – Yo me quedo un par de días, pero solo si Ud. acepta salir conmigo

¿Acaba de invitarme a salir? Un paciente acaba de invitarme a salir… esto no está bien… pero para que negarlo, me gusta, me gusta mucho. Sonríe, está esperando mi respuesta

- No Sr. … - me doy cuenta que no sé su apellido, así que miro el pie del a cama otra vez – ¿Mellark? – Digo intentando sonar neutral – no puedo salir con los pacientes, y Ud. es un paciente, pero si se queda, le prometo que lo atenderemos bien. Necesita quedarse, por su salud, por su bienestar, sólo un par de días como ha dicho el doctor Taylor – Me mira y parece evaluarlo, por lo menos ha dejado de intentar vestirse.

- Está bien – acepta finalmente

Los dos días pasan rápidamente y cuando el doctor, lo visita al final del segundo día, le dice que ya tiene el alta firmada. No puedo evitar ponerme triste con la noticia. No volveré a verlo, una vez que se vaya, ya no lo veré. Aún así me alegro por él, si el doctor le dio el alta, quiere decir que está mejor.

…

Mi turno termina a las seis de la mañana y solo faltan diez minutos para que acabe. Ayer le dieron el alta al Sr. Mellark y se fue sin más. Nadie vino a buscarlo, así que supongo que será cierto eso de que no tiene a nadie, eso sí que es triste. Me pregunto porque estará solo, aunque está su problema, por el cual entró al hospital, y no era la primera vez. ¿Será alcohólico? Es una verdadera pena, que un hombre tan guapo tenga ese problema

Saludo a mis compañeras y voy a cambiarme. Ha sido un día difícil, pero por fin terminó. A casa a bañarme, a comer algo y a dormir… por fin!

Estoy saliendo, cuando Marie, me dicen que están esperándome. En uno de los asientos, está él. Cuando me ve aproximarme, se para.

- Buen día – me dice caminando a la par mía

- Buen día. ¿Qué hace acá? ¿Lo han ingresado de vuelta? – Le digo bromeando. El se ríe, como me gusta cuando se ríe. Seguimos caminando hasta la puerta

Estamos ya en la calle cuando, vuelve a hablar.

- No. En realidad vine a esperar a una hermosa enfermera que conocí hace unos días – otra vez sonrisa. Va a hacer que me derrita.- Tal vez la conozca…

- No lo sé, ¿cuál es su nombre? – pregunto haciéndome la tonta. El parece pensativo…

- Srta. Cartwrigth, no sé su nombre – Dice negando con la cabeza

- Ah! Sí… pero la Srta. Cartwrigth ya se fue – Le digo mirándolo a sus ojos azules, son hermosos

- Es una lástima! – Finge – Yo quería invitarla a salir

- Si es una lástima, una verdadera lástima, pero le diré algo: la Srta. Cartwrigth, no sale con pacientes – Le sigo el juego

- ¡Ah pero yo no soy un paciente! No. Ya tengo el alta, así que no hay más excusas – Dice - ¿Me vas a hacer rogarte? – susurra en mi oído.

Lo pienso un momento. No tengo excusas ahora para decirle que no. ¿Me gusta? Sí, mucho ¿Por qué no Delly?

- ¿Por qué no le damos una oportunidad al Sr. Mellark? – Me dice de vuelta en susurros. ¿Tal vez porque tiene un grave problema? ¿Podría manejar ese tema? Con lo que me gusta… yo creo que podría intentarlo…

- Está bien – Le digo aceptando - Sólo un café…

…

Noviembre de 2011

Me despierto cuando siento sus piernas enredarse con las mías, su brazo cruza mi cuerpo. Lo siento inspirar el olor de mi cabello… me doy la vuelta y lo encuentro viéndome

- Buen día… – Le digo sugerente

- Bue, buenos días – balbucea. Parece que hubiera visto un fantasma… aún así, se acerca y me da un beso superficial en la boca y sale de la cama, derecho al baño. Va a bañarse.

Por un momento medito si unirme con él bajo la ducha, pero prefiero prepararle algo rico que desayunar.

En cinco minutos, me visto y arreglo un poco, para poder ir a la panadería. Me toma otros diez minutos ir y volver. He traído algunas galletas dulces.

Preparo el café, hago unas tostadas y dejo todo sobre la mesa, pero han pasado como 20 minutos y no lo oigo salir del baño, así que golpeo la puerta del baño y le digo que ya está el desayuno.

Enciendo la radio. A los pocos minutos aparece, vestido con un jean oscuro y su camisa blanca, mi favorita. Esta muy sexy.

Estamos juntos desde hace dos años. Hoy es nuestro aniversario. Bueno no nuestro aniversario, pero si hace dos años que nos conocimos. Espero que tenga algo preparado para nosotros porque me he pedido el día especialmente para ello.

Se sienta a desayunar y no me dice nada. Mientras come su última tostada y su café me pilla observándolo

- ¿Qué? – Dice sonriendo

- ¡Nada!, ¿no puedo mirarte? – Le respondo. ¿No va a decirme nada? ¿No se acuerda que día es hoy?

- Por supuesto. Tengo que irme – Sonríe y da la vuelta alrededor de la mesa para saludarme y salir por la puerta.

No se ha acordado. Un nudo se forma en mi garganta. No se acordó… La desazón amenaza con hundirme, pero no lo conseguirá. Tiene mucho trabajo, a lo mejor se le pasó, pero bueno yo compraré algo para la cena de hoy y haré que lo recuerde…

No ha habido días fáciles en el tiempo que llevamos juntos. Peeta al principio tenía frecuentes recaídas, y aunque ya no iba a bares, casi siempre lo encontraba en su casa sumido en el alcohol, pero un día siguiendo el consejo de Marie, decidí llevarlo a AA y ahora está un poco mejor. El apoyo de su familia, según las personas que coordinan el grupo, es lo mejor que pueden tener. De su familia no se mucho, sólo me dijo que tiene a su padre, pero no quiso meterlo en esto. Es bueno que me consideren su familia, yo me siento su familia.

El siempre dice que yo lo he rescatado, pero más bien creo que él me rescató a mí. Poder ocuparme de él, amarlo y sobre todo cuidarlo, ha hecho que mis días tengan sentido. Antes era una chica solitaria, que pasaba sus días estudiando y trabajando; ahora además de eso, soy su novia y su futura esposa ó al menos, eso espero.

…

Peeta nunca se acordó.

Marie dice que mucho hombres no lo recuerdan, que es normal, pero no lo creo Peeta es uno de los que lo hacen. Aunque últimamente lo estado viendo algo distraído, viene tarde y cansado.

Recuerdo la primera vez que le dije que lo amaba. Sin dudas lo tomé desprevenido. Llevábamos casi nueve meses saliendo y la pasábamos muy bien juntos, yo ya quería pasar a lo siguiente, me sentía preparada para dar el siguiente paso: convivir, pero Peeta no estaba seguro, me dijo que mejor dejábamos las cosas como estaban, cada uno en su casa y viéndonos cada vez que pudiéramos.

Con el paso de los años, he notado que cada vez que le digo lo que siento, él no me contesta. Eso me está matando. Yo quiero ser su esposa, pero la proposición no llega. Le hice saber el otro día que una de mis amigas va a casarse y como quien no quiere la cosa, le dije que la envidiaba, porque me gustaría estar en su lugar. Estar preparando mi propia boda. Tengo treinta, ya no soy una niña ¿Si no llega la proposición ahora, cuando?

…

Febrero de 2012

Hoy voy a invitarlo a salir. Hace rato que no lo hacemos, hace rato que él no me invita. Nuestras salidas se reducen a salir a cenar y dormir juntos.

Hay un nuevo lugar y me han dicho que está muy bueno. Nos hará bien pasar un rato juntos.

Abro Facebook para revisar mis mensajes y veo que está en línea, así que lo invito. Finalmente ha aceptado, aunque me ha costado convencerlo, dice que está con mucho trabajo…

Justo cuando estoy a punto de cerrar, veo una nueva publicación suya. Subió una canción. "Casi me pierdo" de Los Cafres. Reproducir.

**Casi que me voy hasta el fin del mundo a buscarte  
casi que me cuelgo, y no puedo volver  
casi que me pierdo, tus ojitos de antes  
siempre expectantes, siempre soña**

**Me gusta cantar hoy por nuestro encuentro**  
**prefiero entregarle al mundo lo cierto**  
**casi que me muero, sin conocerte**  
**casi que me quedo sin bailar**

Le doy click a _**Me gusta **_y cierro la aplicación con una sonrisa.

Hoy y mañana tengo el día libre, así que me la paso preparándome para la salida de la noche. Voy a la peluquería, me depilo y me visto con un bonito vestido que me compre ayer al salir del trabajo. Es de color negro, con algunos detalles en naranja su color favorito, en las mangas y debajo del busto. Es bastante escotado y corto, un poco por encima de la rodilla. Justo lo que necesito para hoy.

Me pasa a buscar y vamos hacia el lugar. Me siento un poco frustrada. Creo que Peeta ni se ha fijado en mi hoy, ni siquiera me ha dicho como me veía. No sé en qué ha estado pensando, pero daría mi vida por saberlo.

Intento que vayamos para su casa, quiero dormir hoy con él, pero me dice que no, que está cansado y prefiere que nos veamos mañana.

…

Diciembre 2013

Unos días antes de navidad Peeta me ha invitado unos días al mar. Estaba feliz. Saldríamos el 24 y volveríamos el 31, para que Peeta pueda pasar fin de año con su padre.

Mi suegro, no lo conozco y no por decisión mía. Peeta no ha querido presentármelo en ningún momento. Es raro que siendo su única familia, y yo su novia, no quiera hacerlo, pero debo respetar su decisión. Quizás algún día se sienta preparado.

…

Uno de los primeros días, estábamos durmiendo en la habitación del hotel y lo escuché murmurar algo a mis espaldas. Yo creía que estaría despierto, pero cuando me giré a verlo, me di cuenta que estaba dormido.

"Kat, mi amor"

Oigo que dice y me acerco más a él para ver si vuelve a repetirlo, pero no lo hace. De todas formas con una sola vez que lo dijo, es suficiente para dar rienda suelta a mis fantasmas.

¿Quién es Kat? ¿Peeta me engaña? ¿Está con otra mujer? ¿Quién es Kat?

De ahí en más, me molestaba todo. Todas las mujeres que se acercaban a él. Ya sea mucamas, mozas, pasajeras, ó personal administrativo del hotel. Mi mente se iba preguntando si cada una que se acercaba a él, sería Kat. Me estaba volviendo loca.

Los últimos días, Peeta se veía muy cansado de mi actitud, pero no podía evitarlo. No había preguntado sobre ello, pero decidió que era mejor quedarnos en el hotel. Solo bajábamos a comer y luego volvíamos a subir.

Para cuando volvimos en el auto, ya no nos hablábamos.

Reconozco que me pasé un poco con la escenita que le monté. Lo encontré hablando con la mucama, mientras yo había bajado a buscar unas gaseosas. Le grité y a la chica le dije de todo. Él se me quedó viendo y pidiendo disculpas a la chica. No es que lo haya encontrado en nada, estoy bastante segura que Peeta ni se había percatado de cómo lo miraba esa mujer, pero no podía manejar mis celos.

…

Enero 1° 2014

Ese día me toco estar de guardia. Todavía estaba muy dolida por lo que había pasado con Peeta, pero había resuelto ir a su casa después del trabajo.

Tenía un compañero al que le gustaba, el Dr. Mitchelle, obstetra, me lo había confesado en muchas oportunidades, pero yo estaba con Peeta, así que amablemente todas las veces que se insinuaba, lo rechazaba.

Pero esa noche estaba con las defensas bajas, y cuando me ofreció hablar, acepté. No había mucho movimiento en el hospital y cuando le dije a Marie que salía a tomar aire, no se opuso. No sé cómo, pero terminamos haciéndolo en su auto. Le pedí que no dijera nada, que no debía haber pasado y él aceptó. Por un momento me sentí aliviada. Para mi ese tema se había terminado ahí.

Cuando salí del hospital, me dirigí directamente a casa de Peeta. Desde hacía dos días que no hablábamos y ya no aguantaba más.

Yo tenía llaves de su casa, así que entré, lo encontré durmiendo y me metí sigilosamente en el baño. Me di una ligera ducha, me sequé y con la toalla anudada sobre los pechos entré a su habitación.

Se despertó cuando me sintió sobre él. Estaba dispuesta a lo que sea porque me disculpara, y no había encontrado mejor manera de pedirle perdón. Tiró de mí para acostarme en la cama, pero yo quería el control, así que no lo deje. Me mantuve en mi posición, encima de él y comencé a moverme, hasta que me siguió el juego.

Para cuando nos levantamos a desayunar, habíamos hecho el amor dos veces. Pero yo todavía debía darle alguna explicación por mi comportamiento, así que lo hice.

Le informé que lo había escuchado en sueños llamar a una mujer

- en, en sueños llamabas a una tal "Kat, mi amor", y, y yo...por eso me he puesto así… por favor Peeta, estas con alguien más?, contesta por favor, necesito saber – mis lágrimas caían por mi cara y no quería que me viera, así que me la tapo con las manos

Trató de decirme que solo estaba conmigo, pero yo tenía mis dudas

- Delly, cariño. – está en cuclillas enfrente de mí. No puedo dejar de llorar, pensando en lo que va a decirme – Escucha, no sé que ha sido todo eso, pero yo no estoy con nadie más, solo con vos. Qué clase de tipo crees que soy? – Lo miró, parece sincero

- No lo sé Peeta – mis lágrimas no me dejan en paz – conoces a alguien llamada Kat?- No contesta inmediatamente, por lo que entiendo que si conoce a alguien que se llama así, pero no me lo dice

- Delly, eso importa? Estoy con vos, estamos juntos hace muchos años, la pasamos bien no? Escucha. Fue un sueño, un sueño que ni siquiera recuerdo, discúlpame si te perturbe o si te hice pensar cosas que no son, pero de verdad, no quiero que esto afecte lo que tenemos

- Y que tenemos Peeta?- contraataco, quiero que defina lo que nos une, ¿acaso para él es amor? De mi parte al menos sí, estoy completamente segura, ¿pero él?

- No te entiendo – dice, pero yo sé que si, por lo que decido continuar

- Peeta, yo… te amo, lo sabes y durante mucho tiempo entendí que vos no, los silencios después de que yo te lo digo, me lo confirman, pero creí que con el tiempo, esto podría funcionar; sin embargo hace cuatro años que estamos juntos y nada ha cambiado…

Nada ha cambiado, ni va cambiar. Quizás debí verlo antes, no sé porque he sido tan ciega.

Me levanto de sus piernas y me seco las lágrimas. Lo abrazo fuerte, me despido y me encamino a la puerta. Antes de salir, me volteo a verlo.

-Hubiera querido que me demostraras que me queres, pero creo que eso no es posible, verdad Peeta? Adiós – digo sin darle lugar ni tiempo a nada.

Permanezco detrás de la puerta unos segundos esperando…

Esperando que salga a buscarme, pero eso no pasa… y cuanto más tiempo pasó ahí parada, más me duele, porque eso significa que no me quiere.

Al otro día, después de muchos pañuelos de papel y toda la noche en vela recordando una y otra vez lo que pasó, no me presento a trabajar. A primera hora, lo llamó a su oficina pero me atiende Johana, su secretaria y me dice que todavía no llegó.

No he podido pegar un ojo, sabiendo que fui yo la que arruinó todo. Yo y mis celos. Y solo quiero otra oportunidad, solo necesito una oportunidad, lo quiero de vuelta conmigo, no puedo vivir sin él.

Estoy llorando adormilada aún, cuando escuchó sonar mi móvil, pero no hago tiempo de atenderlo. Cuando lo miro, veo que es Peeta. De seguro ya llegó a la oficina. Marcó su número y lo llamo.

- Hola – su dulce voz me reconforta. Y comienzo a tratar de hablar, pero lo interrumpen y tengo que esperar

- Peeta, podrías olvidar lo que pasó ayer? Digo, ¿podríamos olvidarlo y seguir adelante? – consigo decir.

- Delly, la verdad es que lo estuve pensando mucho y yo también iba a llamarte para pedirte lo mismo – Dice del otro lado, desatando mi felicidad

- De verdad Peeta? Queres que volvamos? – pregunto riendo incrédula

-Si de verdad- Dice

- Te amo Peeta, y no importa que ahora mismo, vos no lo puedas decir, esperaré – consigo decir, aunque no puedo evitar sentirme triste, pero es la única manera de recuperarlo, de estar con él, así que ahora mismo, es lo de menos, pero entonces dice algo que no esperaba y que me da un poco de esperanza

- Yo también Te quiero Delly, mucho. Adiós. Te llamo después. – Dice y cuelga.

¿Me quiere?

13 de Marzo de 2014

Esta está mal. Comienzo a sacar cuentas y caigo en cuenta que hace casi dos meses que no me indispongo…

Es verdad que prácticamente no hemos vuelto a hacer el amor, después de aquel día, pero… ¿podría ser? Como poder, podría. No soy tonta y desde hace algún tiempo no me he estado cuidando, lo hacía Peeta, sin embargo, la última vez…

Me rompí la cabeza toda la tarde tratando de recordar si la última vez lo vi tomar un preservativo, pero mi memoria no colabora…

Un hijo de Peeta y mío…un hijo

…

Fines de Abril de 2014

Las cosas no iban bien con Peeta. Pensé que después de lo que había pasado debía darle su espacio, pero solo nos alejábamos cada vez más. Para mí era inevitable lo que se venía, pero no me veía con fuerzas para soportarlo. No quería que sucediera, así que traté por todos los medios de retrasarlo.

Hasta que un día, llegó el momento. Estaba preparando la cena cuando llegó. Antes que pudiera decir nada, lo besé y me metí en el baño. Cuando me senté a su lado en el sofá, supe que era el final. No sé porque no lo dijo entonces, solo sé que me dio un momento más, supongo que para asimilarlo, pero no pude.

Por suerte para mi, su padre apareció y pude demorar la situación. Me presenté como su novia, cosa que me recriminó, pero haría cualquier cosa por seguir en su vida. Ese día no volvimos a tocar el tema. Me fui a dormir al momento que su padre se fue, cuando quiso volver a hablar, le dije que estaba cansada y él se marchó a dormir al sofá.

Era otro día ganado para mí, pero veía cerca, muy cerca, el final. Así que comencé a pensar en cómo hacer para que se quedara conmigo y una solución apareció en mi cabeza. Tal vez no era la mejor, pero era lo seguro o por lo menos para mí lo era.

…

Un día fui a buscarlo a la oficina y se sorprendió mucho. Yo nunca había estado ahí en estos cuatro años, pero lo que tenía que decirle, era importante.

En cuanto entré noté su cara de confusión y al instante me reclamó el haber ido, pero no me importó. Estaba rebosante de felicidad. Por fin sería solo mío, solo para mí.

Ahí conocí a la tal Katniss. Cuando me la presentó, al instante recordé su nombre "Kat" y no sé bien si por su cara de sorpresa, o por la de Peeta, mirándola detenidamente, pero supe que era ella. Por esa mujer me había dejado, pero no sería por mucho tiempo. Lo recuperaría. Tenía un as bajo mi manga y lo iba a utilizar.

Cuando le dije que tenía un atraso, pensé que iba a ponerse contento, pero lejos de eso, lo minimizó diciendo que era un atraso, no un embarazo, y que no podía ir por ahí diciendo que estaba embarazada, cuando no lo tenía confirmado.

Aquello me sorprendió mucho, pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue lo que dijo después. Se haría cargo del niño, pero no volvería conmigo. Eso me dolió mucho. No era lo que yo había imaginado. En ese mismo momento, me dijo que lo dejábamos.

Me marché muy enojada del bar. Gritándole que como me había dejado, ya no tenía derecho sobre el bebé y con eso pensé que lo tendría otra vez, pero una vez más me equivoqué…

Al poco tiempo, Peeta, empezó a querer convencerme de que lo dejara participar del embarazo y por supuesto de la vida de su hijo, pero yo no cedí y entonces me dijo que pondría un abogado. Eso me dio miedo, pero no podía ceder a sus demandas, no todavía.

Peeta estaba con esa mujer y no estaba dispuesto a dejarla, así que después de imponerle eso como condición y ver que no daba resultado, decidí ir por ella. Si él no cedía, haría que ella lo dejara.

Conocía bastante a Peeta y sabía que si ella lo abandonaba, como en algún momento lo hizo su madre, entonces todo estaría perdido entre ellos y aunque nosotros no volviéramos, ellos tampoco volverían, a esa altura, solo me interesaba separarlos.

No se me ocurría con que podría presionarla, así que me fui por lo seguro, aunque aquello nunca había pasado por mi cabeza. Ella no me conocía, así que me fue fácil amedrentarla.

- Ah, ahora si nos entendemos. Kat, si no te alejas de Peeta, este bebé no va a nacer, tan simple como eso

- Estas loca. ¿Cómo podes pensar siquiera en… –

- Puede ser, pero ¿te arriesgarás?… yo creo que no Kat. No te conviene…

- ¿Cómo podes? Es tu hijo… -

- Por Peeta, estoy dispuesta a todo. Recordalo: Te quiero lejos de él

Sin embargo no contaba con que se vieran a escondidas. Según lo que había podido averiguar Enobaria, ella se había ido de la empresa por un problema familiar. Claro, ella no podía dar las verdaderas razones, por las cuales desaparecía de la vida de Peeta. Había ganado. Los había distanciado.

No lo cuestioné. Creí en que todo había salido bien y no me di cuenta de nada, hasta que los vi.

Algunas de mis compañeras y Ryan, insistieron en pasar una tarde al aire libre. Me insistían porque yo no salía de mi departamento. Había tenido un embarazo un tanto complicado, con algunas molestias, pero según Ryan, normal.

Así que ese día, fuimos a un lugar alejado de la ciudad. Nos sentamos a la vera de una laguna, en el pasto, y conversamos y comimos allí, pero en un momento necesité ir al baño, y me dirigí junto a una de las chicas, Rose, al baño de una casa de comidas rápidas.

Ahí estaban haciendo se arrumacos, como dos adolescentes. Sentí la sangre hervir dentro de mis venas y juro que sentí que me rompía por dentro.

Lo más rápido que pude, me metí en el baño. No quería que me vieran. Estaba muy alterada, muy alterada. Se estaban riendo de mí, en mi cara. Me fui de ahí, apenas los vi marchar y de muy mal humor, les dije a las chicas que estaba cansada y quería ir a casa. Nadie puso objeción.

Estaba en casa, pensando en alguna maniobra. Se me ocurrió llamar a esa mujer y le dije un par de cosas para ver si la asustaba un poco, pero a poco de cortar y sentirme satisfecha con la llamada comencé a sangrar y asentir unas leves puntadas en mi entrepierna.

Eso no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien, no podía estar bien... Como pude le marqué a Ryan, que en pocos minutos estuvo en casa. Me revisó y me dijo que tenía una pérdida y tenía que llevarme al hospital.

En algún momento me desmaye, porque lo próximo que recuerdo es estar en el hospital, con Ryan tomando mi mano.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**Vine hasta aquí – Los Piojos**

**Vine hasta aquí  
para poder abrazarte y sentí  
que ya tus brazos se niegan a ir  
hacia los míos lentos.  
Hoy vine hasta aquí  
dejando atrás el sabor a ciudad  
y la amargura que intento cambiar  
no sea mi alimento.  
Y lo mejor que me pudo pasar en el viaje  
fue mirar el paisaje y seguir,  
fue mirar el paisaje y seguir.**

**(…)**

**Memorias del Olvido - NTVG**

**Hoy no es que rompa cadenas  
solo me doy por vencido  
y te perdono por todo  
por venir y haberte ido.**

**Si la pena se supera**  
**a mi me importa muy poco**  
**no esperaba que así fuera mi amor**  
**si aun sueño que te toco.**

**No se de un tiempo a esta parte**  
**no entiendo como pude desarmarme**

**(…)**

- ¿Mi bebé? – logré balbucear

- Está bien. Las dos están bien – Me dijo, acariciando mi mejilla.

Rose me contó que hacía 24 hs. que estaba allí internada y Ryan no se movía de mi lado.

Al día siguiente, después de pasar una muy mala noche llena de pesadillas donde perdía mi bebé, decidí que era tiempo de hacer algo…por mí, por ella, por nosotras.

Hacía muy poco, pero había tomado conciencia de que quizás mi bebe no fuera de Peeta. No había estado muchas veces con Ryan, pero cabía esa posibilidad y tenía que sacarme la duda.

Ryan se había comportado muy bien conmigo y no podía hacerle esto si era su bebé. Él nunca objetó nada. Cuando le dije que estaba embarazada de mi novio, él se ofreció amablemente a ser mi obstetra, lo cual acepté.

Le expliqué a Ryan la situación y le pedí que llamara al laboratorio que el juzgado había señalado como el elegido para las pruebas de paternidad de Peeta, solo que en vez de tomarnos las muestras Peeta y yo, debíamos tomarnos las muestras Ryan y yo.

La única verdad era que yo quería que fuera de Peeta, lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas, con todo mi corazón. Tener un hijo suyo, era como quedarme con un poco de él, era como tener un pedacito de él y aunque nunca volviéramos, siempre estaría presente en mi vida.

Por esa misma razón, si era de Peeta, confirmaría su paternidad, y daría por finalizado todo el tema del juzgado. Ya no podía más que pensar en el bienestar de mí beba, era lo único que me preocupaba.

Al día siguiente, enviaron una persona que nos tomó las muestras. En cinco días estarían los resultados.

…

Cuando abrí el sobre y vi los resultados, me decepcionée. Le había pedido a Ryan que me dejara sola, que después se lo diría.

No era de Peeta. Mi niña no era de Peeta… acaricié mi vientre y permanecí unos momentos en silencio, aceptando lo que sabía de primera mano. Esto me alejaba completamente del amor de mi vida.

Sin embargo también comenzó a llegarme una extraña sensación de alivio. Aquí se terminaba todo. Si fuera de Peeta, no soportaría la idea de que se la llevara y la compartiera con otra mujer. No extendería mi dolor.

El otro punto que me consolaba, era saber que siendo de Ryan, él estaría conmigo. Me lo había dicho incluso antes de tomarnos las muestras, y aunque dieran negativo. Me había confesado que estaba enamorado de mí.

Reí nerviosa por lo irónico de la vida. Peeta enamorado de esa mujer, yo enamorada de Peeta, Ryan enamorado de mí. Realmente muy irónico. ¿No podía Peeta enamorarse de mí? No. Y por eso acá estábamos, Peeta había decidido, me tocaba a mí.

Yo había mantenido la esperanza, durante todo este tiempo, pero hoy tenía la triste certeza de que no volvería conmigo. Tenía la oportunidad de rehacer mi vida, aceptando a Ryan ó solas.

Estaba muy confundida, pero no quería estar sola, así que le pedí tiempo para pensar. Aunque no era muy justo para él, él estaba dispuesto a esperar.

Con la verdad en mis manos, me di cuenta que todo lo que había estado haciendo en estos meses fue en vano y que había puesto todas mis energías en dañar al único hombre que amé en mi vida.

Toda la semana había estado pensando en cómo le diría que me había hecho las pruebas y en lo feliz que estaría cuando le contara que sería una niña, pero ahora en vez de eso, debía decirle la verdad.

Tenía que decírselo, así que aunque Ryan me recomendó reposo absoluto, me preparé y me tomé un taxi hasta su casa.

Abrió la puerta, apenas toqué el timbre. Se quedó viéndome un momento y temí que no me dejara pasar, pero lo hizo

- Pasá ¿Puedo? – dijo, señalando mi panza.

Poso su mano sobre mi vientre y lo acarició. Me mataba la situación, le estaba hablando, era la primera vez que le hablaba y yo me sentía feliz. Si solo fuera cierto…

- Hola, yo soy papá – le susurró

- ¿Ya sabes lo que es? –

- Es niña – contesté también en susurros

- ¿Niña? – Pareció gustarle la idea - mi princesa, serás mi princesa – Dijo y volvió a acariciarla. En ese momento mi hija se movió y Peeta se sorprendió por el contacto, pero estaba encantado

- Te esta saludando – dije dejando caer mis lagrimas, emocionada - Siempre supe que serías un gran padre, y lo serás – con un poco de temor por su reacción, acaricié su cabeza y lo noté tensarse, pero no se corrió, ni me esquivó.

Perdón mi vida, Perdón por esto. Viéndolo tan entusiasmado con el embarazo, sabía que lo que seguía sería duro, pero tenía que hacerlo. Se lo debía, me lo debía.

Nunca voy a olvidar su cara cuando se lo confesé

- ¿Qué?

Ya no había vuelta atrás. La sorpresa, dejó paso al enojo, cuando me sacudió por los brazos y luego al dolor.

Intenté justificarme sin éxito.

- Lo siento Peeta, yo no quería perderte…- Lloraba a mares, no podía evitarlo.

Siguió apretando mi brazo y tuve que decirle que me estaba lastimando para que volviera en sí. Sabía que no me haría daño, pero no sabía cuánto más aguantaría sus sacudones, todavía estaba bastante débil, no debía estar allí sino haciendo reposo, para no perder a mi bebé.

Además me gritaba y sabía perfectamente que me lo merecía. Intenté disculparme, sabiendo que no me alcanzaría la vida para hacerlo.

- Lo siento, lo siento… Yo lo siento Peeta, no quería lastimarte, yo solo…

- No Delly, no digas más. Bastante hiciste ya – su voz era dura

Cuando se sentó intenté acariciarlo, y no me dejó tocarlo. Me lo merecía, pero ese solo gesto, me derrumbó y tuve me que arrodillar a su lado. Empezaba a sentir puntadas en el bajo vientre, justo como cuando tuve la pérdida. Me asusté, pero Peeta seguía preguntando, intentando conocer la verdad.

Le conté sobre la pérdida, a medias, no quería decirle, dónde ni cuándo. Lo más probable es que pensara que lo estaba siguiendo…

Cuando me dijo que era difícil creerme, le extendí las pruebas. Sabía que no me creería, pero si yo estuviera en su lugar tampoco lo haría.

- Esas muestras, me las tomaron a mí y al papá del bebé, de la bebé

Su decepción es palpable y yo me siento tan culpable…

– Me había hecho muchas ilusiones –

- Por eso también te pido perdón, aunque entiendo que no lo hagas, que no me perdones. No hay disculpas para mi comportamiento de los últimos meses…

- Ni siquiera te detuviste a pensar, que tirabas a la borda todo, todo lo que vivimos los últimos cuatro años, simplemente se te ocurrió que podías retenerme con algo así, que podías mentirme en la cara… ¿hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta dónde pensabas llegar?

- Ya te lo dije, no estoy orgullosa de mi comportamiento… - me siento la peor basura del mundo.

Sin embargo Peeta vuelve a sorprenderme, preocupándose por mí.

- Antes, dijiste que tenes que hacer reposo absoluto… -

Le confirmo lo que piensa. Las pruebas serían el final. Ya no me reclama, ahora solo se interesa, por saber cómo me voy. He dicho lo que venía a decir

- Te llevo –

- No hace falta, puedo pedir un taxi –

- Claro que no, te llevo, no me cuesta nada – Insiste

Llegó el momento, debo despedirme

- Mi Peeta, siempre tan… - dulce, iba a decir, pero no me animo- pero, es mejor que me vaya sola –Saco mi móvil y llamo un taxi. Escucho la bocina y reprimo mis ganas de abrazarlo por última vez.

- Debo irme. Adiós Peeta, te deseo lo mejor. Espero que puedas perdonarme algún día…

- Adiós Delly –

- Que salga todo bien con la bebé –

- Claro. Gracias

Salgo de su casa por última vez. Salgo de su vida. Miró hacia atrás y vuelvo a ver al chico rubio del hospital. Quizás al fin encontró el camino. Ojalá yo pueda encontrar el mío.

…

El día 19 Septiembre fue el día más feliz de mi vida. Tengo a mi hija aquí conmigo.

Al final después de unos meses de pensarlo mucho y de mantenerlo a raya decidí darle una oportunidad a Ryan, darnos una oportunidad.

Le ofrecieron un trabajo en España. Y había demorado su decisión por nosotras, no quería alejarse de la niña y yo no lo quería lejos.

En pocos días viajaremos. Estamos intentándolo, por ella.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

… **y este fue el POV de Delly. Espero haber expresado bien como llegó Delly a su decisión de contar la verdad. Nos leemos el miércoles con el sig. Cap. Si Dios quiere. Besos**


	27. Chapter 26

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins**

**Hacer un puente – La franela**

**Si te veo amor del otro lado  
no voy a dudar,  
todo lo que veo  
más todo lo que siento.  
Si te veo amor del otro lado  
yo voy a cruzar,  
todo lo que tengo  
es todo lo que intento.  
Un carnaval,  
un río bravo,  
una calle en contramano,  
un hospital abandonado,  
la oscuridad,  
de corazón yo voy andando de tu mano**

…

**Bastará – Los cafres**

**Yo me transformo en agua  
Sólo por subir al cielo y volver  
A caer en tus ojos  
Lo haría una y otra vez  
Por este sol  
Quemaría mis días  
Por este sol  
Te entrego toda mi vida.  
Bastará sólo con verte  
Bastará ver tu cielo de frente  
Bastará sólo con verte  
Bastará ver tu cielo de frente  
****  
****-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 26**

10 Septiembre de 2014

Peeta POV

En unos días más, el sábado, sería el cumpleaños de Cinna. Seis años. Lo celebraríamos en su casa. Estaba un poco… molesto con su mamá, porque quiso invitar a sus compañeros del cole, pero Katniss no quiso

-"La casa no es tan grande como para tantos chicos" -

Ó eso le dijo a él… más tarde le preguntaría a que se debía esa decisión.

- Peeta – entró Cinna gritando al patio, sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Estaba sentado en una silla, cerca del jardín esperando a Katniss que había salido a comprar algo para cenar

- SI – Le contesté y vino a mis brazos. Le hice un hueco entre mis piernas para que se siente

Nos llevamos muy bien. Es un niño muy listo, creo que sale a su madre, aunque ella no se lo crea y piense que solo lo digo para adularla.

- Peeta, ¿puedo invitar a mis compañeros para mi cumpleaños? – me dijo haciendo un tierno puchero

- ¿Que te dijo mamá? - pregunté

- ¿No vas a decirme que si? – Dijo cruzándose de brazos y poniendo cara de enojado

- A ver! –Le dije tratando de llamar su atención - ¿Y a que queres que te diga que si?

- A invitar a mis compañeros… - volvió a poner cara de lástima

- No si mamá te ha dicho que no… -

- Es que… no quiero invitar a todos… solo a algunos – me mató su cara de tristeza y sé que soy un blando con él, pero me puede y él lo sabe…

- Hagamos un trato – Le dije en susurros – quizás pueda hablar con mamá, para ver porque no quiere

- ¿La vas a convencer de que quiera? – me secretea y cuando se separa, puedo ver su sonrisa de felicidad

- No. Solo voy a hablar con ella, para saber cuál es la razón por la que no quiere – ¡eso no me lo creo ni yo!

- Por favor…. – Dijo y juntó sus dos manitos como si estuviera rezando – Ok con eso ya me había ganado…

- Está bien, lo intentaré… - Le dije – pero… si me decís a quien invitarías…

Me nombro a algunos niños y algunas niñas, eran como diez en total, pero cuando pronunció el nombre de la última niña, soltó un suspiro y sonrió tontamente

Eso me dio el pie para preguntar…

- Y esa tal ¿Lucy? ¿Es tu compañera también? –pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa. Él me miró unos instantes, dubitativo

- Bueno si, también es mi compañera… - dijo. Entrecerré los ojos haciéndole saber que no me lo creía

- Si te lo cuento ¿no se lo dirás a mamá? – Dijo separándose para mirarme. Negué con la cabeza y continuó – Lucy es mi novia – confeso. ¿Su qué? pensé

- ¿Tu novia? – ¡por favor recién va a cumplir seis! ¡y ya tiene novia! Reprimí mi sonrisa, porque no quise que pensara que me burlaba de él, cuando en realidad me parecía muy tierno…

- Si. ¿Te acordas el día que fuimos a la plaza? – Preguntó y yo asentí – ese día le dije si quería ser mi novia

- ¿Y te dijo que si? – pregunté

- Me dijo que si! – sonrió ampliamente

Si lo recuerdo, ese día habíamos ido a dar una vuelta y en la plaza nos encontramos con algunos de sus compañeros que habían ido a pasar un rato, al igual que nosotros. Con Cinna eran tres nenes y ella, una niña rubia de ojos celestes, la única del grupo. En un momento me pareció ver que él le empujaba la hamaca cuando se subió…

Carraspeo

- … y entonces son novios! –exclamé – y… ¿Qué hacen como novios que son? – quise saber

- … ¡y cosas de novios! – me respondió, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Ahora si una sonrisa escapó de mis labios

- Si, lo sé. ¿Pero qué cosas? – Insistí

- Nos damos la mano… -Dijo haciendo memoria

- Aja, ¿Qué más? -asentí

- La ayudo con la tarea… -

- Ah… -

- El otro día, ella me dio un beso… – Lo miré, sorprendido

- ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde te dio el beso? – Le pregunté

- En la cara! ¿Dónde me lo va a dar? – volví a respirar tranquilo después de esa última declaración

- Ah! Claro, ¿Donde va a ser? – Le dije.

Probablemente si Katniss se enterara… le daría un ataque, Cinna, Su dulce Cinna, tenía novia…

Me gusta mucho compartir cosas con Cinna, que me haya contado su "secreto" es un claro indicio de que confía en mí, al menos por ahora, será algo entre él y yo.

Todavía no hemos hablado con él acerca de lo que somos con su mamá, pero creo que ya va siendo hora. Está más grande, nosotros mas juntos que nunca y la pura verdad es que necesitamos dar el siguiente paso.

Me prometo hablar con ella pronto.

…

Katniss POV

El día del cumpleaños de Glimmer, cuando Peeta apareció a buscarme con Finnick, todo se volvió un poco extraño.

- Te felicito. Los, felicito – Dijo Glimmer a Peeta, cuando lo saludó, mientras Peeta me envolvía en sus brazos

- Gracias – Le respondió él, dándome un beso en la cien

- Queres pasar – invitó la rubia

- No, está bien, tengo que llevar a mi copiloto a su casa – Dijo Peeta, mirando hacia el auto

Ahí fue cuando vieron a Finnick. Rué, corrió a saludarlo, en cuanto se dio cuenta que era él, Glimmer se acercó también, aunque mucho más cautelosa, y Annie solo lo saludó desde la puerta, no se acercó. Glimmer quiso que pasara, pero él no se quiso bajar del auto siquiera. No quería incomodar a Annie y menos a su esposo, así que se disculpó y le pidió a Peeta, que lo llevara, porque no se sentía bien.

Ese fue el último día que ellos se cruzaron.

Ese fue el último día que vi a Annie.

…

12 de Septiembre de 2014

Mañana es el cumpleaños de Cinna, la verdad es que todos estos días no he parado de preparar cosas y espero que todo salga según lo previsto.

Finalmente Peeta me convenció para que invitara algunos chicos del colegio. No todos, pero si unos diez chicos. No sé que habrá tenido que ver Cinna con todo esto, pero es indudable que mi hijo sabe a quién recurrir para ablandarme.

Aunque él niegue todo, por supuesto que sé que esos dos se pusieron de acuerdo. Se llevan demasiado bien, como para no notar su complicidad, cuando se miran.

Mientras estaba preparando unos bocaditos, sonó el timbre. Había salido temprano de la oficina, gracias a mi jefe, para poder tener todo listo. Todavía faltaban algunas cosas dulces y no quería comprar todo, así que intenté preparar algunas cositas caseras: alfajorcitos, muffins…

Me limpié las manos apresuradamente y fui a la puerta, a atender. Cuando abrí me quedé helada. Allí estaba parada Annie, con Darius de la mano. No nos habíamos vuelto a ver y a hablar desde el cumpleaños de Glim

- Hola – Me dijo – Vengo en son de paz, ¿Puedo pasar? – Su tono de voz se notaba tranquilo

- Si – Logre reaccionar – Si pasá. - Me corrí a un lado para que entre

Annie entró y le soltó la mano a Darius para que fuera a buscar a Cinna.

- No está – Le dije y Annie me miró extrañada – Esta semana me toca a mí, pero Gale se ofreció a llevárselo para que yo pudiera preparar las cosas para mañana. - Expliqué y Annie asintió

- Dar! – Lo llamó – pero el nene no paró su marcha hacia la habitación de Cinna, hasta que llegó. Una vez ahí se dedicó a sacar todo del baúl, tal como lo hacia mi hijo. – Dar! – Lo volvió a llamar Annie

- Dejalo – Le dije – Dejalo que juegue.

- Está bien, después te ayudo a juntar – Dijo Annie sin mirarme a los ojos

- No hace falta, después lo junto yo. ¿Queres tomar unos mates? – Ofrecí y Annie asintió

Nos fuimos para la cocina, dejando al pequeño jugando en la habitación de Cinna. Puse la pava y espere que el agua se calentara. Annie se removía inquieta en la silla.

Mientras el silencio nos consumía, preparaba el mate, sacaba unas galletitas… Podía notar a Annie nerviosa, pero no tenía claro que hacía en mi casa después de todas las cosas que me dijo, así que la dejé estar; si la conocía tan bien como creía conocerla, no soportaría tanto silencio e iniciaría una charla.

- Kat… (Y ahí está!)- Dijo, esta vez sí, mirándome a los ojos. Yo levante la vista de lo que estaba haciendo – Yo vine porque, quiero pedirte disculpas. Es que… me comporté muy mal con vos el otro día– Dijo en voz baja

- No sé porque lo decís… ¡ah sí, tal vez porque me llamaste mala madre y mala mujer!

- No hace falta el sarcasmo. Sé que estuve mal y por eso vine a disculparme – Dijo agachando la cabeza. Suspiré

- Annie, la verdad es que no, no te entiendo -

- Katniss, yo no debería meterme en tus cosas, pero... ¿no has sufrido bastante ya por él?

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver con todo lo que me dijiste?

- Es que al principio, no entendí, porque dejarías a tu familia, a Gale, a Cinna por estar con alguien que te hizo sufrir tanto. Katniss, yo te vi llorar por él, yo te vi durante años sufrir por él, yo estuve con vos en la playa ese verano... - Así que Annie no se le escapó nada aquel verano -

- Annie, eso fue hace mucho – argumenté

- Por eso Katniss, no entiendo, no entiendo el que sigas amándolo de esa manera

- ¿De qué manera Annie? A que te referís?

- Es que para mí, la forma en que lo amabas...era como una obsesión...

- Ya me habías dicho algo así una vez y no. No es una obsesión. Es amor, nos amamos Annie. Además las cosas no iban bien con Gale. Él tiene a alguien más - La cara de Annie, cambio de expresión, a una que no supe identificar

- Nunca lo hubiera imaginado... - Dijo

- Es que el otro día no me escuchaste. Te encerraste en tus pensamientos y después te fuiste, pero yo se lo conté a las chicas

- Lo siento.-

- Annie. Las cosas no estaban bien entre nosotros desde hace tiempo, Gale me iba a dejar después de mi cumpleaños, un día después, pero cuando hablamos entendí que estábamos los dos en la misma situación. El se sorprendió mucho cuando le dije que yo también estaba con alguien más, pero creo que los dos ansiábamos esa separación, porque los dos amábamos a otras personas.

- De verdad, me dejas sin habla

- Por eso nuestra separación fue de común acuerdo

- Yo lo siento, por juzgarte y por decirte todas esas cosas feas... -dijo Annie avergonzada

- Esta bien Annie. De todas formas sigo sin entenderte, pero dejémoslo correr

- ¿Que es lo que no entendes?

- Annie, ya no somos niñas. Ya no somos las adolescentes que éramos, y con más o menos problemas crecimos. Yo no te estaba pidiendo permiso para poder estar con Peeta

- Nunca lo hiciste

- Y no voy a empezar ahora... lo amo, y es tan simple como eso, y él me ama a mí y queremos intentarlo. No te pido que celebres mi amor, ni que lo festejes, ni siquiera que te alegres por mí, solo intenta no alejarte. A mí con eso me basta. - Annie se quedó un momento sumida en sus pensamientos, antes de volver a hablar

- Yo... creo que quizás pueda ser envidia de mi parte - murmuró y no le entendí

- No te entendí -

- Que quizás sea envidia... -

- ¿envidia? ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Que envidio la fortaleza de tu amor con él -

- ¿Decís que te gusta Peeta? - dije entre socarrona y divertida para aliviar un poco la tensión

- No! Puaj! Como podes siquiera pensar eso... - Dijo y sonrió siguiéndome el juego

- Entonces no entiendo porque decís que me envidias

- Tal vez porque lo superaron todo, porque superaron tiempo, distancia, inclusive personas y están juntos

- ¿Me envidias por intentar ser feliz? No entiendo Annie, tenes todo o más que yo...

- Me refiero a que... tenes todo lo que yo no pude, con la persona que elegiste hace años, con tu amor adolescente y eso es más de lo que yo tengo. ¿Sabes que de no haber sido por aquello, estaría con él, no?

- ¿Me estás diciendo que seguís enamorada de Finnick?

- No, yo amo a Mark, pero me hubiera gustado poder superar todo lo que pasó con Finnick, poder perdonarlo, vencer ese obstáculo y ser felices. Amaba mucho a Finnick

- Annie... quizás si Peeta y yo hubiéramos tenido algo tan fuerte como Uds. cuando teníamos veinte, ahora no estaríamos juntos, ¿quién sabe? –Dije encogiéndome de hombros

- De verdad lo crees?

- Sí, pasé todos estos años atormentándome con la idea de que no me quería, pero quizás solo no era el momento, quizás fue solo eso.

- Ay Katniss! Perdoname ¿Ves? Por eso te digo que te envidio… pudiste contra eso, contra todo, vos sola y estas dispuesta a volver a hacerlo. Katniss, en veinte años nunca nos habíamos peleado, y por él, estabas dispuesta a dejar todo como estaba entre nosotras…

- Te equivocas. Amo a Peeta, y no estoy dispuesta dejarlo. Esta vez no. No, sabiendo que él siente lo mismo por mí. Pero no es que me diera lo mismo estar enojada con vos, eso ya vería como arreglarlo. Es solo que esta vez era real Annie, mi cuento de hadas era real…

- Lo sé, lo sé y me alegro mucho por vos. Fui un poco estúpida, sé que no me justifica, pero no quiero que te lastime de vuelta. Prometo darle una chance a ese… pero como se atreva a lastimarte, te juro que…

- Annie, - La interrumpí - Peeta no ha hecho más que cuidarme, desde que empezó todo esto. No entiendo por qué tanta desconfianza… ¿Podes darle un voto de confianza?

- Quizás porque es demasiado parecido a Finn… - Dice pensativa y luego agrega como recordando algo - ¿Uno en cuanto? ¿En cien? – Ambas reímos

- ¿Por favor? Yo sé que Finn te lastimó, pero Finn no es Peeta - Pedí –

- Esta bien… pero está a prueba… - Dijo concluyendo

Me sentí aliviada. Si bien no necesitaba de la aprobación de Annie para seguir adelante con Peeta, me dolía que mi amiga no se alegrara por nosotros. Me dolía estar peleadas o no hablarnos, sobre todo porque no podía entenderla

…

El cumpleaños fue todo un éxito. Para mí, era un sueño hecho realidad que podamos convivir todos en el mismo espacio, y sin problemas.

Había visto a Peeta conversar con Gale. No es como si fueran amigos, pero por lo menos se trataban bien y no se peleaban. Eso ya era decir mucho.

Al principio no sabía si invitar a Peeta o no al cumpleaños. No sabía cómo le caería a mi familia y a la familia de Gale, pero luego viendo como se llevan y sabiendo el cariño que le tiene a mi hijo, no podía dejarlo afuera. Después de todo es mi pareja, la persona con quien comparto mi vida y si bien es pronto para aventurar cualquier cosa sobre nosotros, también es parte de la vida de Cinna.

No digo que Cinna lo considere como a su padre, eso lo tiene muy claro y siempre he tratado de incentivar ese respeto y esa confianza que tenía con Gale, como cuando él estaba acá.

Con Peeta, lo que tiene es más una relación de complicidad, de amistad. Ha tomado muy bien su presencia más seguido en la casa, tanto que a veces cuando no viene, lo encuentro preguntando por él e interesándose por sus cosas, tal como Peeta lo hace para con él.

Es mutuo. Tienen buena dinámica juntos, hasta me gastan bromas juntos…

No es extraño para mí, mientras cocino, o mientras hago alguna cosa en la casa, asomarme a la habitación de Cinna y encontrarlos, sumidos en una charla, mirando la tele, ó dibujando…

Peeta le está enseñando a dibujar, a pedido del niño y aunque no es nada demasiado complicado, me gusta mucho saber que comparten una actividad juntos, además de jugar.

…

Las chicas también vinieron con sus maridos y sus hijos, pero aunque hubiera querido que Finnick también viniera, se disculpó diciendo que tenía que trabajar. A mí me pareció normal, aunque Peeta dice que Finnick no trabaja en ese horario y que seguramente lo hizo para no cruzarse con Annie.

Le agradezco, si fue por eso, porque reconozco que para ambos puede ser incómodo toparse con el otro, y sobre todo porque ninguno de los dos toleraría hacerle mal al otro. Esos dos se quieren demasiado todavía.

Sé que de parte de Annie al menos es amor fraternal, superada la separación, ella supo darle su cariño, aunque no es de la misma manera para Finnick.

Cuando ocurrió lo del accidente, él fue esa vez el que puso distancia y le pidió que no vaya más al hospital.

Annie me lo contó ayer. Después de que ella fuera inmediatamente, después de enterarse de su accidente, a pesar de que él se puso muy feliz al verla, le dijo que no hacía falta que se preocupase por él y dadas las circunstancias, Annie embarazada, no era muy conveniente que estuviera en un lugar así.

A Annie, si bien la tomó por sorpresa, pensó que él la estaba cuidando. Luego supe por Peeta, que en realidad no soportaba después de lo que había pasado, tenerla tan cerca, y embarazada de otro hombre. Además de no poder decirle lo que sentía. Ya había perdido a Annie. ¿Para qué seguir recordándole con su presencia que nunca la tendría?

Sinceramente, aunque sé que a mi amiga le dolió y a Finn, aún le duele, creo que fue lo mejor para los dos.

Y aunque no podré evitar de por vida que se crucen en alguna de nuestras reuniones, respetaré la decisión de ambos.

…

Dos meses después.

Peeta POV

Hoy sería el momento. Después de mucho pensarlo decidí proponerle a Katniss, que se venga a vivir conmigo. Bueno ella y Cinna, los dos.

Después de siete meses juntos, ya no quiero más separarme de ella, para volver a casa solo. No digo que no sea pronto, pero no somos unos niños. La amo, me ama, y quiero que nuestra relación avance al siguiente nivel.

Una sola vez hemos hablado de esto, pero entonces, aunque me moría de ganas de pedírselo, pude ver la duda reflejada en sus ojos y decidí esperar.

Mi mayor temor es la reacción de Cinna.

Aunque admito que Cinna es un niño maduro para su edad, le afectó bastante saber que sus papás no estarán más juntos, como "novios", eso fue lo que en principio le dijo Katniss, tratando de hacerle entender que ella y su papá serian solo amigos de ahora en adelante. Le explicó también que él no tiene la culpa de que ellos ya no estén más juntos, y que ambos siguen siendo sus papás y lo siguen amando.

Creo que esto último si lo entendió. Sin embargo no entendió muy bien la diferencia entre lo "amigos" que eran sus padres entre sí y lo "amigos" que éramos Katniss y yo. Puesto que para los dos casos, habíamos usado el mismo término…

Estábamos enredando un poco las cosas… y a Cinna no le quedaba nada claro.

Katniss estaba contrariada y me miraba, pidiendo ayuda, así que intenté intervenir desde mi nula experiencia.

- Mamá y yo somos de los amigos que andan de la mano – Le dije, tratando de aclarar algo, y esperando que recordara nuestra charla, de cuando él me confesó que tenía novia, pero no funcionó

- ¿Y mamá y papá? – preguntó Cinna

- Mamá y papá ya no andan de la mano – contestó Katniss. Cinna se quedó pensando, para luego volver a preguntar

- … pero mamá y papá se dan besos y se abrazan, eso hacen los amigos – Dijo convencido

- Si, pero… - dijo Katniss y me miró pidiendo ayuda

- Mamá y yo nos damos besos – Le aclaré y me acerqué a rozar sus labios con los míos – así – continué

- Uds. no son amigos… ¿son novios? – Preguntó Cinna. Esperé que Katniss contestara pero no lo hizo, solo me miró con miedo

- Sí – Le contesté

- ¿Cómo papá y Madge? – preguntó

- Sí hijo, como papá y Madge – Dijo Katniss, mas aliviada

-¿Y vos y papá ya no se dan más esos besos? -cuestionó

- No. -

- Ah… y ¿Por qué? -

- Porque ya no nos queremos de esa forma – Dijo Katniss – además papá tiene a Madge para darle besos y como recién te dijimos – Dijo Katniss, apretando mi mano – yo tengo a Peeta.

Se quedó pensativo un rato. Katniss lo vigilaba cautelosa. Tenía seis años pero era un niño muy despierto

- Entonces… - Dijo sacando sus propias conclusiones – si papá está con Madge y mamá está con vos – Dijo, señalándome- quiere decir, que tengo… dos papás y dos mamás – Dijo haciéndonos sonreír y emocionarme al decirme así

Katniss lo abrazo y lo llevó a su regazo.

- Algo así… -le dijo Katniss – es como si Peeta fuera tu segundo papá y Madge, tu segunda mamá… - pero yo sabía que por ese lado lo iba a confundir

- ¿Y puedo llamarlos así? – preguntó el pequeño, confirmando mis temores, debíamos aclarárselo

- Me gustaría mucho que me llamaras Peeta – Le dije recordando mi charla con Gale, hace algunos meses atrás – como hasta ahora – Dije mirando significativamente a Katniss

– Y creo que a Madge, también deberías llamarla por su nombre – acotó Katniss, apoyándome

- Sí. Papá dijo lo mismo – concluyó

La conversación se dio por terminada y los tres seguimos hablando de la escuela, de las tareas, de lo que íbamos a cenar…

Más tarde, después de cenar y antes de que emprendiera mi viaje de regreso a casa. Cinna quiso que en vez de su mamá, yo lo llevara a la cama y le leyera un cuento. Me emocioné , solo de pensarlo. Katniss me miró y asintió, diciendo que ella se quedaría acomodando.

Entramos a su habitación y se puso su pijama. Eligió el cuento y se metió bajo las mantas, dejándolo apoyado en la almohada. Lo arropé y acomodé unos almohadones para apoyarme a leerle, pero entonces me sorprendió con sus palabras

- Peeta – me llamó

- ¿Si? – conteste

- Entonces… ¿mamá y vos son novios? – quiso confirmar

- Sí -

- ¿La queres? – sorprendido me giré a verlo, por su pregunta

- Sí. Amo a tu mamá – Dije convencido

- Cómo yo – Dijo y sonrió – ¿me ayudarás a cuidarla?

- Por supuesto.

- Papá me dijo que la cuidara y que yo sería el hombre de la casa - Dijo sorprendiéndome – pero si vos sos su novio… tendrás que ayudarme – declaró. Yo solo le sonreí. - ¿Me lo prometes? – volvió a preguntar

Sonreí ante el inmenso amor que demostraba por su mamá y le di un breve abrazo.

- Claro. Es una promesa – Le dije y levanté mi mano izquierda, mirando al frente y la otra la apoyé encima de mi pecho, donde está mi corazón. El me imitó y con ello sellamos nuestra promesa para siempre.

…

Katniss POV

Cuando entre a la habitación de Cinna, media hora después, encontré a ambos durmiendo. Peeta sobre las mantas, Cinna debajo de ellas y entre los dos el libro que seguramente Cinna había elegido para que Peeta se lo leyera.

La imagen me enterneció, pero aún así, luego de mirarlos dormir juntos durante unos minutos, moví a Peeta para despertarlo…

- Mmm, me dormí… - me dijo somnoliento

Se levantó y salimos de la habitación para dirigirnos a la cocina. Nos serví dos cafés y nos sentamos a tomarlos. Entre sorbo y sorbo, Peeta se fue despertando y comenzamos a hablar de lo que había ocurrido.

Ambos pensábamos que era momento de decirle a Cinna que éramos novios pero no sabíamos cómo hacerlo. Así que decidimos hacerlo como saliera… y creo que salió bastante bien.

Peeta estaba un poco callado, como en sus propios pensamientos, un poco nervioso tal vez. Así como había aprendido a detectar el nerviosismo de Gale, cuando tamborileaba los dedos; ahora detectaba los de Peeta, rascándose la cabeza en forma compulsiva, había observado que lo hacía cada vez que lo atacaban los nervios. Sabía que estaba nervioso pero no sabía el motivo y como veía que no decía nada, me aventuré a preguntar

- ¿Te pasa algo? – indagué temerosa de su respuesta

- Yo… solo pensaba – Dijo escuetamente

- ¿En qué pensabas? – Dije tomando su mano debajo de la mesa –

- En nosotros. Yo… me preguntaba, no sé tal vez, ¿Qué dirías si te propusiera que conviviéramos? – me quedé mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos

Hacía apenas unas horas, le habíamos dicho a Cinna que éramos novios, y él me proponía convivencia. Obvio, si quería vivir con él, pero era demasiado para Cinna. Se tuvo que adaptar en tan poco tiempo a todo y no digo que no lo haya logrado, pero en siete meses su vida dio un giro radical.

- Yo no creo que sea lo más conveniente ahora – Le dije y pude observar la decepción en su mirada – por Cinna – Dije, tratando de aclarar – sobre todo por él. Es mucho para su cabecita, acaba de enterarse que su mamá esta de novia, no puedo, no podemos – me corregí rápidamente - decirle ahora que queremos vivir juntos

- Está bien – Dijo, controlando sus emociones – entiendo. Me pare de mi silla y fui a sus brazos. Me senté sobre sus rodillas, pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

- Mi amor. Yo también quiero – Dije acariciando mi nariz con la suya – pero preferiría esperar un poco. – El pareció pensarlo

- No hay problema – me dijo, pero el tono de su voz no había cambiado un céntimo

- Peeta…

- ¿Si?

- Quiero hacerlo, quiero dar ese paso. Yo también quiero vivir con vos, solo que ahora mismo, no puedo. Necesito darle un poco de tiempo a Cinna, que asimile que estamos saliendo. No necesito ver que se llevan de maravilla, porque sé que lo hacen, pero me gustaría que entendieras, que mi hijo es lo más importante que tengo y no quiero lastimarlo más de lo que ya lo hice.

- Tranquila – Me dijo, dejando un beso en mi cabeza – Si hay que esperar, esperamos. A mí también me preocupa Cinna. Tenes razón, pero espero que sepas que la propuesta sigue en pie. Cuando lo decidas, no tenes mas que decírmelo.

- De todas formas, antes de eso, tendríamos que decidir donde viviríamos, tendría que hablar con Gale…

- Yo había pensado que podríamos vivir en casa- Dijo, mirándome intensamente – Hay una habitación mas, la podríamos acondicionar para Cinna ó aún mejor, comprar otra casa más grande

- Ya veremos… cuando llegue el momento, lo hablaremos – Dije y me sonrío para después juntar sus labios con los míos.

…

Cuatro meses más tarde…

Habíamos hecho el amor y Peeta descansaba su cabeza en mi vientre, justo por debajo de mis pechos, cada tanto me daba algún que otro beso, mientras yo jugaba y acariciaba su cabello. El resto de su cuerpo descansaba en parte sobre mis piernas y en parte sobre la cama.

Estuvimos mucho rato, así en silencio disfrutándonos, y fue entonces llegó la pregunta que menos esperaba…

- Katniss

- Mmm

- ¿Pensaste alguna vez, en tener más hijos? - Dijo, con su cara apoyada todavía en mi vientre y acariciándolo

- Alguna vez...cuando recién tuve a Cinna, pensaba en darle un hermanito pronto, pero no sucedió...

- ¿Puedo saber por qué?

- No lo sé... Gale no quería en ese momento y supongo que después me resigné

- Ah... y entonces no lo tuviste, solo por Gale...

- ¿Un hijo es de a dos, recordas? - Dije y apoyo su mentón en mi vientre para mirarme

- Lo sé... - suspiró y volvió a apoyar su mejilla en mí

Finalmente, después de cuatro meses, le había dicho que quería intentarlo. Quería que nos fuéramos a vivir juntos. Hacía casi un año que salíamos y las cosas iban bien. Cinna me sorprendía a diario, nunca me hubiera imaginado que podía adaptarse tan rápido, pero así era.

Gale se lo llevaba a mitad de semana, los jueves para que pasara tiempo con él, semana por medio y aunque al principio lo extrañaba, comprendía perfectamente que él tambien lo hiciera, aunque no podía evitar sentirme un poco angustiada cuando no estaba en casa, era algo inevitable.

Había hablado con Gale, y le había propuesto que él se fuera a vivir a la que era nuestra casa. De ese modo, Cinna no la extrañaría tanto y Gale se ahorraría unos pesos, ya que no tendría que alquilar.

Sin embargo, quedamos en ir a un abogado para hacer una sucesión en vida a favor de Cinna. Teníamos que declarar que la casa era de mi hijo, pero que él recién podría ejercer su derecho a los veintiún años y le habíamos puesto como clausula especial, el hecho de que Gale podía vivir ahí, el tiempo que quisiese.

De esa forma con todo a nombre de Cinna, me quedaba tranquila, sabiendo que el día de mañana, el tendría un lugar que era suyo y por lo menos no debería preocuparse por eso, si a nosotros nos pasara algo.

- ¿Que te preocupa? – Le pregunté al verlo tan callado. Suspiró sonoramente. Yo no había dejado de acariciarlo

- ¿Preocuparme?...nada, solo… quería preguntarte algo

- Preguntame...

- Katniss, crees que sería muy… apresurado si te pidiera que… tuvieras un hijo conmigo - Dijo tragando saliva, al cabo de unos interminables segundos

- ¿De verdad me estas preguntando eso?- Dije, sin poder creerlo.

- Sí, quiero saber...- Dijo aún sin mirarme

- Peeta - Levantó la vista para verme directo a los ojos y yo acaricie su cara - lo que más quiero en el mundo es poder darte un hijo - una sonrisa radiante apareció en su cara. Tomó mis manos y besó mis dedos

- Gracias - me dijo y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

- ¿Por qué me das las gracias? –

- Por querer darme un hijo... - dijo

- Yo debería darte las gracias a vos, por elegirme... – Dije, pero me interrumpió

- Te amo, te amo, te amo - Dijo incorporándose y buscando mi boca. Me acerqué para poder corresponderle

-Yo tambien te amo...- Dije - aunque, debería consultar con mi doctora... - añadí luego

-¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó extrañado

- Porque no tengo 20 años... quizás nos cueste un poco quedarnos embarazados...

- Entiendo. Crees que tal vez no podamos – Dijo y esquivo mi mirada

- No, pero no quiero que nos hagamos ilusiones en vano, solo eso. – En verdad sabía que costaría, estaba llegando a los cuarenta, pero no quería pincharle el globo

- Está bien, entonces nos tocará ir a la doctora... – aseveró

- ¿Nos tocara? - pregunté escéptica, levantando una ceja

- Si. Un hijo es de a dos, recordas? – repitió lo que le había dicho hace nada, haciéndome sonreír.

- Entonces…

- Pedí una consulta y vayamos. No digo que ya, pero quizás nos lleve tiempo, así que es mejor empezar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o****-****o****-****o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola. Perdón por no subir ayer, pero estuve complicada con el trabajo.**

**Acá está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste… ¿Qué me dicen de estos dos? Eh? todo se va encaminando… y no le quedan muchos capítulos: uno, a lo mejor dos, según mi inspiración y el epílogo.**

**Tengo una mezcla de emociones por esto. Se termina mi primer fic :( y aunque pienso seguir escribiendo (no se libraran de mí tan fácil) Siempre tendré un cariño muy especial por este, aunque tenga un montón de errores y cosas que vuelvo a leer y no me gustan.**

**En el próximo, les adelantare algo de la nueva historia. **

**Ya saben, como siempre espero sus comentarios, que me alegran mis días y me animan a continuar. Gracias por leer y comentar**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	28. Chapter 27

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins**

**Tanto Amor - Massacre**

**Se sentaba en el pasto y tanto amor  
no les entraba en el corazón.  
No les entraba tanto amor.  
Ella usaba a veces una cruz,  
y sin embargo se cruzaba a veces.  
He intentado aprender y significar  
el modo en que se besaban.  
Hermosos, de sexys se miraban.  
No les entraba tanto amor.  
Se reían de fruta y eran de mentol.  
Flotaban orgasmos bajo el sol,  
condición que no cambiaba el diluviar.  
Dibujaban el cielo con crayón,  
y sin embargo se rayaban a veces.  
No duraba mucho ese bajón.  
No les entraba tanto amor.  
Con una inyección de libertad  
detienen el pulso universal.  
El amor era aquello que no les faltaba.  
Encendieron apenas una luz,  
que sin embargo brillará en la eternidad.  
Para aquellos que bebemos soledad  
solo espero que nos puedan contagiar...  
Quizá...**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o**

**Capitulo 27**

Katniss POV

Fuimos a la consulta con la Dra. Karl, al día siguiente.

La Dra. Karl, me había atendido durante todo el embarazo de Cinna y aun después. Teníamos ya cierta confianza, por lo que yo me sentía cómoda con ella, así que no vi la necesidad de cambiar de médico.

Por suerte, como yo tenía que presentar unos estudios que me había hecho de control, la llamé y me dijo que fuera. Peeta estaba muy nervioso, y yo estaba nerviosa, porque él lo estaba. Llegamos a la consulta y después de registrarme, estuvimos un instante en la sala de espera.

Peeta sonreía a cada vientre abultado que veía, y me apretaba la mano, como diciendo ahí viene otro. De verdad que estaba muy emocionado con el tema.

La Dra. Karl se asomo a la sala

- Katniss Everdeen - Dijo

Me levanté de mi asiento, siguiéndola por el pasillo, hasta el consultorio. Peeta detrás mío, con su mano en mi cintura.

- Bien ¿Como estas? - Me preguntó la Dra. una vez que nos hubimos sentado

- Muy bien - aseguré. La Dra. miraba a Peeta. Se me había olvidado presentarlos

- Dra. él es Peeta Mellark, mi novio, mi pareja - La Dra. me miró y extendió su mano para saludar formalmente a Peeta. Inmediatamente, se giró a mí para seguir con la consulta

- Entonces, ¿venías por un control? - Me dijo

- Si, en realidad ya tengo los estudios que me envió a hacer - Le pase la ecografía, mamografía, pap y análisis

Ella los miró detenidamente, uno por uno, anotó en la historia clínica y me los devolvió diciendo que estaba todo en orden. Ya estaba despidiéndome, pero yo necesitaba hablarle de lo otro.

- Dra. yo..., nosotros - me corregí y Peeta, tomó mi mano y la apretó- queremos tener un bebé.- La Dra. nos miró por encima de sus lentes y sonrió

- Katniss, cuanto años tenés - preguntó

- 38 - contesté apresuradamente y tuve que corregirme - en realidad en un par de meses serán 39

- Está bien. Saben que la ciencia ha avanzado mucho, ¿verdad? - asentimos - Miren, la edad fértil de la mujer, la mejor edad, es alrededor de los 24 años, pero hoy en día por una serie de razones, como que las mujeres necesitan acumular experiencia laboral, o porque se inician en una segunda relación, como creo que es tu caso - Dijo señalándome - quieren tener hijos a esta edad y no voy a mentirles.

A tu edad, los ovarios sufren un envejecimiento, el proceso de maduración de los óvulos no funciona igual que a los veintitantos y hay menos óvulos disponibles - La cara de Peeta (y la mía supongo) van cambiando de color y de forma con lo que nos cuenta la Dra. y a pesar de que se lo había advertido a Peeta, podía notar como lentamente se iba desinflando...muy distinto al Peeta que entró a la consulta - La posibilidad de que el óvulo fecundado anide en el útero y siga desarrollándose también se reduce. Son más frecuentes las alteraciones cromosómicas que conducen a abortos espontáneos aún antes de que se sepa que se ha producido un embarazo.- Eso despierta una pequeña duda que necesito despejar

- ¿Eso quiere decir que pude haber estado embarazada, y sin saberlo haberlo perdido?

- Si, probablemente. De haber sido así, lo tendrías que haber vivido como una menstruación normal, salvo porque a lo mejor tuvieras algún síntoma de embarazo, como nauseas, mareos, dolores más fuertes que los normales… - Mientras la Dra. me hablaba, recordé que unos meses atrás, cuando recién empezábamos con Peeta, tuve un episodio, que supongo podría deberse a eso, en mi caso no fueron nauseas ni vómitos, en mi caso era un dolor en la cintura; el mismo que había experimentado con Cinna. La Dra. Concluyó con lo que estaba diciendo y me miró, claramente consternada, seguramente por mi cara de preocupación - ¿Katniss, tenes alguna sospecha de que pudiste haber pasado por algo así?

- Yo... creo que sí, que puede ser - Peeta se giró a mirarme - no lo supe identificar entonces... pero con lo que me está diciendo... -Dije y sentí mis ojos humedecerse. Peeta sostenía mi mano y la apretaba fuerte

- Está bien. Veamos, ¿Que síntomas tuviste? solo para confirmar... -

- Verá, con Cinna tuve al principio un malestar, era un dolor en la cintura específico, algo agudo... no sé si lo recuerde -

- Si, lo recuerdo, lo habíamos hablado, pero tenes que tener en cuenta que todos los embarazos se manifiestan de maneras diferentes. De hecho quizás no haya sido ó quizás sí, de todas formas no tiene sentido alguno que te martirices pensando en esto. Es algo que pasó, estas bien, los estudios muestran que todo está normal, así que vayamos a lo siguiente, que es su próxima paternidad – Dijo y sonrió. Solo asentí y Peeta me acaricio la cabeza y me dio un beso en la cien

- Está bien. Estoy bien - Dije mirando a Peeta. La Dra. Prosiguió con su explicación

- Bien, algunos médicos dicen que podría tratarse de un embarazo de riesgo, pero no estoy de acuerdo con ello. Los dolores, nauseas, y molestias no son más frecuentes en mujeres de más de 35 años, pero si tienen algunos puntos que deben saber y que con ser tratados precozmente podremos solucionar, sin que esto suponga problema alguno para la mamá ó el bebé... Peeta que en todo momento se había mostrado reservado, y al margen, decide preguntar

- ¿Hay algún riesgo para Katniss? porque de ser así, no nos embarcaremos en esto - Dijo terminante y ambas lo miramos... - Quiero decir, no vamos a poner en riesgo tu vida porque queramos tener un bebé, si representa algún peligro para ella, definitivamente no lo haremos - Dijo mirándome significativamente.

- Los riesgos de los que iba a hablarles - prosiguió la doctora después de la declaración de amor de Peeta - son la gestosis, el embarazo múltiple y la diabetes gestacional. De la primera no puedo asegurar nada, son alteraciones que pueden ir desde una deshidratación severa al coma, aunque son raros los casos; de la segunda, no creo que haya problemas ¿verdad? podrían ser dos ó tres bebés ; y con la tercera, con los cuidados adecuados, esperemos no tener que lidiar. Katniss es una mujer sana y no habría porque pensar que un embarazo podría traerle un riesgo de vida, si es a lo que te referís.

Ambos asentimos. Deberíamos hablar de las dudas y los miedos de Peeta. Yo ya pasé por esto, pero para él es totalmente nuevo y aunque creo que la Dra. Karl es lo suficientemente clara con el asunto, tendríamos que tener una conversación al respecto.

- Sin embargo, con respecto al bebé, debo aclararles que en los niños de madres de más de 35 años son más frecuentes los trastornos cromosómicos. Esto significa que reciben demasiada o escasa información genética (tienen cromosomas de más o de menos). La alteración más conocida es el síndrome de Down (o trisomía 21): el niño tiene tres en lugar de dos cromosomas 21.

Existe un diagnostico prenatal que puede hacerse, y que yo de hecho recomendaría que se hiciese. Katniss, no se si lo recordas del embarazo anterior, vos te lo hiciste, es una ecografía y un análisis de sangre especial que se usa para poder determinar si el bebé en camino tiene este problema.

- Si, lo recuerdo, me lo hice - También deberíamos hablar de esto con Peeta

- No es para asustarse, pero estoy obligada a darles esta charla, para que conozcan todas las posibilidades y lo hablen. Una vez que decidan qué hacer, Katniss, si deciden embarazarse, empezaras a tomar ácido fólico - lo anotó en una orden y me la extendió - y me venís a ver, apenas tengas tu primer falta. ¿Está bien?

- Si, Dra. Muchas gracias por atendernos - Contestó Peeta por los dos.

Ambos saludamos a la Dra. y salimos del consultorio. Ya en la calle, Peeta me abrazó por los hombros para caminar y me invitó a tomar un café. Quería hablar del tema, eso estaba claro. Una vez que ordenamos y que el mozo nos trajo los cappuccino, pudimos centrarnos en la conversación que hasta ese momento iba de cosas de la oficina...

- ¿Y qué pensas? - Dije iniciando

- ¿De qué me hablas?

- De la idea de embarazarnos... - dio un largo suspiro

- No lo sé... estaba muy entusiasmado, pero tu Dra. Si que sabe bajar de un hondazo a la gente - Dijo con una sonrisa triste

- Pudo haber sonado un poco duro, pero yo confío plenamente en ella, cuando me dice que no hay riesgos para mí

- No lo sé - dijo negando con la cabeza - dejame pensarlo

- Peeta -Dije y tomé su mano encima de la mesa - mi amor, yo quiero que lo intentemos

- Katniss, no puedo poner en riesgo tu vida, no podría, ni sabría cómo seguir sin vos...

- Pero la Dra. dijo que no supone riesgo de vida. Soy una persona sana.

- La Dra. dijo muchas cosas... - argumentó - Además... está el tema del bebé... lo que más me impactó es que pueda tener síndrome de Down... no sé…

- Peeta. Si nos toca, que el bebé tenga síndrome de Down, ¿qué harías?

- ¿Cómo?

- Claro, ¿qué harías? Supón que estoy embarazada y me hago el estudio y sale que tiene síndrome ¿qué harías?

- No lo sé, Katniss, nunca me lo había planteado, no de esa forma

- Ok, entonces te diré lo que haría yo... claramente lo tendría - Peeta me miró desconcertado

- ¿Lo tendrías igual?

- Por supuesto. Primero Peeta, es mi hijo, no podría abortar; segundo si Dios me lo está enviando, es por algo...lo tendría igual. Solo necesitan más amor, más comprensión y un poco mas de cuidados, pero lejos de eso, seguiría siendo nuestro bebé, tuyo y mío.

Peeta tenía los ojos acuosos y se había quedado muy callado. Acaricié su rostro, el no había abandonado mi mano...

- Peeta, te amo. - Dije y apoyé mi frente en la suya - y no pienses que te librarás tan fácil de mí - Dije sonriendo, aunque triste, para poner un poquito de humor a nuestra charla - no va a pasarme nada...

- ¿Estás segura? ¿Querés que lo intentemos de todos modos?

- Peeta, a Cinna lo tuve a los 32 y sé que no es lo mismo, ahora tengo 39, pero... ya pasé por todos estos miedos, ya los tuve y los afronté. Entiendo que para vos son nuevos y que tenés derecho a tenerlos, después de todo lo que nos dijo la Dra. pero Peeta, ¿crees que yo me arriesgaría, si supiera que podría pasarme algo? ¿Crees que dejaría a mi bebé solo?

A esta altura Peeta ya estaba llorando, sus lágrimas resbalaban libres por sus mejillas, y yo trataba de limpiarlas torpemente con mis dedos...me abrazó, en un abrazo que me desarmó, se aferró a mí como si fuera un salvavidas y estuvimos así por largos minutos...con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, yo acariciaba su espalda y su cuello...

Nos fuimos separando de a poco, hasta volver cada uno a su lugar

- Lo voy a pensar, ¿sí? - asentí - yo sé que te dije que quería tener un hijo con vos, yo sé que nació de mí, pero me aterra la idea de perderte, espero que me entiendas. - Volví a asentir - Yo también te amo - Me dijo – y me dio un beso.

…

Peeta POV

Decir que soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, se queda corto para describir las sensaciones que tengo ahora mismo.

Katniss ha dicho que sí, quiere tener un hijo mío y yo no puedo ser más feliz. Creí que esto nunca iba a pasar, después de lo de Delly y de lo que tardamos en irnos a vivir juntos, tenía mis dudas acerca de que pudiéramos avanzar con respecto a esto, pero gracias a dios, Katniss me dijo que sí.

Estábamos en la sala de espera, aguardando que nos llamaran, y no podía dejar de sonreír a cada chica o Sra. Que se asomaba con su pancita; no podía evitar imaginar a Katniss, llevando a nuestro hijo y era la imagen más hermosa que podía soñar.

Una mujer de mediana edad, cabello corto y nariz puntiaguda, con anteojos, se asomó a la sala de espera y la llamó. Fui detrás de ellas, siguiéndolas por el pasillo, hasta llegar al consultorio. Una vez allí, Katniss me presento como su novio, como su pareja y me sentí tremendamente bien.

La Dra. le pidió unos papeles, los miró, anotó algo y Katniss todavía no había dicho nada, cuando la Sra. ya está dando por terminada la charla, hasta que finalmente lo hizo

- Dra. yo..., nosotros – Dijo y tome su mano y la apreté haciéndole saber que estamos juntos en esto- queremos tener un bebé.- La Dra. Sonrió, vaya a saber por qué. Le preguntó a Katniss su edad y comenzó una larga charla, que no me esperaba de las contras, según lo veo yo, de embarazarnos a esta edad.

Me detengo en seco cuando escucho que Katniss piensa que pudo haber estado embarazada y que lo perdió. No escucho mas, estoy aturdido. Sin ser completamente consciente, aprieto su mano más y más. Creo que mi mente va a estallar y lucho por concentrarme en lo que dicen, pero no lo logro, no lo suficiente, sin embargo, si escucho el final de lo que está diciendo la Dra.

- quizás no haya sido ó quizás sí, de todas formas no tiene sentido alguno que te martirices pensando en esto. Es algo que pasó, estas bien, los estudios muestran que todo está normal, así que vayamos a lo siguiente, que es su próxima paternidad –

Despierto al fin y le acaricio la cabeza y le doy un beso.

- Está bien. Estoy bien - Dijo Katniss mirándome

Volví a prestar atención a lo que decía la Dra. Cuando mencionó que había riesgos para Katniss…

- ¿Hay algún riesgo para Katniss? porque de ser así, no nos embarcaremos en esto – Dije firme y pude observar que ambas me miraban... - Quiero decir, no vamos a poner en riesgo tu vida porque queramos tener un bebé, si representa algún peligro para ella, definitivamente no lo haremos – Dije volviendo a ver a Katniss

La Dra. Siguió y siguió explicando las contras y otra vez, me encontré aturdido, ante las posibilidades de que el bebé pudiera tener síndrome de Down

**La probabilidad de engendrar un niño con síndrome de Down aumenta con la edad.**

Otra vez mi mente se ausenta del lugar y solo logro regresar, cuando escucho a la Dra. Decir que ante la primera falta, espera a Katniss.

Claro, si después de todo lo que nos dijo nos quedan ganas de tener un hijo.

Le damos la mano y las gracias por atendernos.

Me siento algo extraño. Toda esa euforia que traía, ha desparecido para dejar paso a la desazón.

Podría perder a Katniss ó traer al mundo a un bebé con síndrome… ¿sería capaz de sobrellevar alguna de las dos cosas? La respuesta para mí, era clara: No.

Apenas salimos a la calle, abracé a Katniss por los hombros y la invite un café. Necesitaba tomar algo para despejarme y necesitaba aclarar nuestras opciones. Por supuesto que esto cambiaba todo.

Ordenamos, y mientras nos traían los cafés, hablábamos de cosas de la oficina. Una vez que los trajeron, Katniss abordó el tema sin ningún tapujo

Me preguntó que pensaba de embarazarnos

- No lo sé... estaba muy entusiasmado, pero tu Dra. Si, que sabe bajar de un hondazo a la gente – sonreí muy triste

Argumentó a su favor que confiaba en su doctora si decía que no había riesgos

- Peeta, mi amor, yo quiero que lo intentemos - aseguró

- Katniss, no puedo poner en riesgo tu vida, no podría, ni sabría cómo seguir sin vos... – Le abro directamente mi corazón, eso siento

- Pero la Dra. dijo que no supone riesgo de vida. Soy una persona sana.- arguyó

- La Dra. dijo muchas cosas... además... está el tema del bebé... lo que más me impactó es que pueda tener síndrome de Down... no sé… - Dije no muy convencido

Luego me sorprendió con una pregunta que no esperaba ¿Qué haría yo si el bebé tuviera síndrome? y que no sabía cómo contestar, nunca me lo había planteado, rehúyo su mirada, porque sé dónde quiere llegar

- Ok, entonces te diré lo que haría yo... claramente lo tendría – La veía a los ojos y lo sabía, sabía que así sería, pero aún necesitaba asimilarlo…

Su respuesta me sorprendió y me llenó de amor al mismo tiempo. Lo tendría, sin importar nada más. nuestro hijo…nuestro bebé

Comencé a ver borroso y supe que las lágrimas se estaban acumulando en mis ojos. Me regalo una suave caricia y yo apreté su mano, que tenía entre las mías.

- Peeta, te amo. – Dijo y unió nuestras frentes- y no pienses que te librarás tan fácil de mí – Pude notar la nostalgia en su voz, aunque intentó suavizarla con una sonrisa - no va a pasarme nada...

- ¿Estás segura? ¿Querés que lo intentemos de todos modos? – Tengo mucho miedo, es eso, miedo… de que le pase algo, de que al bebé le pase algo, no sé si podría soportarlo

- ... ya pasé por todos estos miedos, ya los tuve y los afronté. Entiendo que para vos son nuevos y que tenés derecho a tenerlos, después de todo lo que nos dijo la Dra. pero Peeta, ¿crees que yo me arriesgaría, si supiera que podría pasarme algo? ¿Crees que dejaría a mi bebé solo? – Parece que me leyera la mente, ó ¿acaso es que puede leerme como un libro abierto?

Mis lágrimas ya corrían por mi cara, no sé si por lo que me decía o por los miedos que me asaltaban. Ella intentaba detenerlas, pero tenía demasiadas y sus dedos no daban abasto. Fue entonces cuando la abracé fuerte, muy fuerte, quería sentirla así junto a mí un instante. Acariciaba mi espalda y mi nuca y me sentí a salvo. Luego volvimos a separarnos.

- Lo voy a pensar, ¿sí? yo sé que te dije que quería tener un hijo con vos, yo sé que nació de mí, pero me aterra la idea de perderte, espero que me entiendas. Yo también te amo – Le dije y la besé.

…

Los siguientes días los pasé informándome sobre los riesgos del embarazo en mujeres de más de 35 años. Si, sé que quizás estoy pasado de revoluciones, pero la única verdad es que ansío con toda mi alma, ser padre y todo lo que me dijo Katniss, caló hondo en mí.

Sin embargo no por ello, me olvido que ella y de todo lo que nos comentó la Dra.

Katniss tenía razón. Ella ya había atravesado por todos esos miedos en su primer embarazo, pero yo no y tenía que hacerlo, para poder tomar una decisión, así que decidí volver al consultorio de la Dra. Karl y tuve una charla con ella, que me dejó más tranquilo.

Me explicó con mayor detenimiento, todo lo que dijo en la primera consulta que hicimos y me aseguró que no había razones para suponer un embarazo de riesgo para Katniss.

También me recomendó ver a un psicólogo especializado, él podría despejar mis dudas con respecto a mis miedos y así lo hice. Al final de cuentas en algunas horas en las siguientes dos semanas había podido despejar algunas dudas que tenía y de a poco, había recobrado el entusiasmo y las ganas de tener un hijo.

Era hora de comunicárselo a Katniss, así que la llamé. Hoy estaríamos solos porque Gale se había llevado a Cinna.

- Katniss – Podes pasar por mi oficina

- Si, ya voy – contestó

En algunos minutos, escuché la puerta y la hice pasar. Le dije que se sentara en el sillón y me acomodé a su lado.

La tomé de la mano, mientras sus ojos se posaban en los míos.

- ¿Estás bien? - preguntó

- Si, ¿por qué lo decís? – contesté

- No sé estás… como misterioso – Dijo riéndose de mí

- Para nada – Dije – solo es que he tomado una decisión y quiero hacértela saber… es decir, si queres – Me miró con intriga y asintió

- Yo quería decirte que… quería preguntarte si me harías el honor de ser la madre de mi hijo – acabe en susurros. Katniss me miró y sin más se echó a mis brazos…

…

Aprovechábamos y disfrutábamos cada día juntos como familia, con Cinna.

Sin embargo, cuando estábamos solos, aprovechábamos y disfrutábamos como pareja.

Los siguientes tres meses nos la pasamos haciendo el amor, en todos y cada lugar de la casa y deseando que en esa oportunidad Katniss se quedara embarazada, pero aquello no ocurría.

Cada día de atraso Katniss corría a hacerse un test, para luego volver junto a mí y decir no ó simplemente negar con la cabeza.

Esto estaba empezando a desesperarnos, por lo que hablamos con la Dra. Karl otra vez.

Nos recomendó un método "efectivo" lo llamó.

Desde la fecha de la última menstruación de Katniss, debíamos contar catorce días y de allí en más dos o tres día antes y dos o tres días después, haciendo el amor día por medio, el éxito estaría de nuestro lado Esos días serían los más fértiles de ella y casi nos aseguraba que saldría embarazada.

No lo dudamos. Comenzamos a hacer las cosas de ese modo. El tiempo era oro para nosotros y cada mes que perdíamos… no sé cómo definir la decepción que sentíamos cada vez que los resultados eran negativos.

…

Noviembre de 2015

Katniss POV

Ya estábamos en Noviembre y todavía no había noticias de bebé, esto ya había comenzado a preocuparnos meses atrás, cuando aún haciéndolo como conejos, no lograba embarazarme.

Fue peor cuando se nos ocurrió hablar con la Dra. Karl, nos había dado según ella un método "efectivo" y aunque tampoco lograba embarazarme. Había algo que me inquietaba más.

Hacía dos meses que lo hacíamos como nos había indicado la Dra.

Dos meses en que nuestra… pasión, nuestra chispa se había apagado.

Peeta estaba muy concentrado en seguir las pautas, para lograr embarazarme y eso estaba bien, pero se había obsesionado tanto con el tema, que ya solo lo hacíamos día por medio, de Lunes a Viernes… en cierto horario. Estaba automatizado, era mecánico.

Las cosas no mejoraban cuando estábamos solos. Todo se había vuelto una completa rutina y ya no podíamos seguir así. Tenía que hacérselo saber, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Ese día cuando llegamos de la oficina, después de que ambos nos bañáramos. Nos sentamos a tomar un café. Cinna estaba con Gale, le tocaba a él, este fin de semana

Intenté seducirlo para que lo hiciéramos. Me senté encima de él y comencé a besarlo

- Mmm… hoy no podemos… - Dijo junto a mi boca

- Claro que sí – Le dije juguetona, besando su cuello, pero Peeta me detuvo

Sostuvo mis manos, que ya bajaban por su pecho y me miró. Aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso.

- Peeta, no tenemos que hacerlo solo los días estipulados – Dije enojada

- Sí, si queremos embarazarnos – retrucó

- ¿Por qué no haces esto? – murmuré, viéndolo a los ojos

- Katniss… -

- No. No digas nada. Escuchame. Peeta esto se está tornando raro. Ya no disfrutamos haciendo el amor, solo… - pensé mis siguientes palabras, pero no había forma bonita de decirlo – lo hacemos como una rutina, de la misma forma, los mismos días… parecemos robots

- Pero… - Me interrumpió – pensé que lo querías, pensé que querías embarazarte

- Y lo quiero Peeta – Me acerqué de vuelta a él – lo deseo más que nada, pero estás tan obsesionado con el tema que hemos perdido todo nuestro fuego, nuestra pasión, la espontaneidad, la chispa y ya no lo disfrutamos… siento que lo hacemos casi por obligación – Su rostro se endureció y su semblante palideció

- ¿No será que ya no queres que tengamos un hijo? – Dijo, tragando saliva

- Peeta, no digas eso. ¿De verdad pensas eso? – Mi consternación, no me dejaba respirar ni pensar correctamente

- Solo digo lo que veo. Quizás ya no querés, pero podrías decirme la verdad al menos ¿No? – Dijo levantándose de la silla y haciéndome a un lado.

Me levanté como tiro, y me metí en el baño. Me sentía frustrada, rechazada, dolida, enojada y débil. No quería llorar delante de él, así que me encerré en el baño y esperé a que se me pasara.

Cuando salí Peeta no estaba.

Perfecto.

Había sido una reacción infantil, podía reconocerlo, pero no quería que me lastimara mas con su rechazo y con sus dudas. Eso era lo que más dolía, por algún motivo en mi nublada mente, pensé que entendería, pero no. ¿Qué iba a entender? …no solo no había entendido; sino que me había dejado sola.

No podía evitar estar preocupada por él, así que lo llamé al móvil, pero no me contestó.

Eso me enojó un poco, podía estar enojado conmigo, pero un simple hola, me hubiera hecho saber que estaba bien.

Desistí de esperarlo y me fui directo a la cama.

…

Peeta POV

Estaba tan molesto… tan… enojado.

No entendía porque me había dicho aquello. No estaba obsesionado, solo era algo que yo deseaba y haría todo lo que me dijese la Dra. para que sucediera, aún si me hubiera dicho que solo podía tocarla una vez al mes, lo hubiera hecho, con todo lo que eso implicaba, con todo lo que me costaba alejarme de ella.

Ahora veo que quizás yo solo lo deseaba…

Sin saber muy bien, maneje, di varias vueltas y terminé en casa de Finnick. En el camino había bajado y había entrado a un bar. Me tomé un par de copas para no pensar en nada. No estaba borracho, pero me alcanzaba con perder un poco la consciencia para no pensar…

Un Finnick algo sorprendido me abrió la puerta.

- Peeta! – Haciéndome pasar – ¿pero qué haces acá? ¿Y a estas horas?

- Lo siento Finn, pero necesito un lugar para pasar la noche, ¿puedo? – Dije

- Por supuesto, pero ¿Katniss sabe que estas acá? – lo miré y por su expresión supe que entendió que no, miré mi celular y tenía unas llamadas perdidas de ella.

- ¿Se pelearon? Dejame llamarla – Dijo mi amigo

Se fue a la cocina y no me preocupe por oír nada de lo que decía. No tenía ningún interés. Solo escuché que le dijo que estaba bien.

Cuando Finnick volvió al Living, yo estaba tirado en su sofá, mirando el techo.

- Toma – Me dijo ofreciéndome una taza, que luego me di cuenta que contenía café

- Gracias – Le dije, sentándome – Puaj! – exclamé al probar el líquido. Era café, pero estaba demasiado muy fuerte

- Eso para que se te pase! Lo que sea que tomaste… apestas! – Me dijo Finnick, haciéndome sonreír de lado

Luego de un breve instante en que me obligó a tomarme todo ese asqueroso café, me miró expectante. Ya estaba mejor, y podía notar su mirada inquisitiva. Estaba esperando que le contase. Respiré profundo y volví a tumbarme en el sofá.

- Peeta ¿No queres hablar?

- No

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque no tiene caso Finn

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Nada

- ¿Y por nada estas así? JA! – Suspiré fuertemente

- Si, nos peleamos

- ¿Por qué? – Dudé un momento si contarle o no, pero Finnick no era un chismoso. Ya no éramos dos niños, pero quizás me hiciera bien desahogarme. Volví a sentarme y luego de unos largos minutos

- Hace un tiempo estamos intentando que Katniss se quede embarazada

- Bien, te felicito, pero no entiendo…

- No sé qué pasa, pero no se queda

- No estarás apuntando bien… – bromeó Finnick, pero ante mi cara inmutable, volvió a quedarse serio – sigo sin entender ¿Te peleaste con Katniss porque no se quedó embarazada?

- No Finnick, ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – Dije pasándome las dos manos por el pelo nerviosamente – es solo que hemos estado siguiendo una serie de pasos, para ver si así logra quedarse, pero…

- ¿Pero?

- Hoy Katniss me lo reclamó. Dice que… ya no disfrutamos estar juntos como antes. Que estoy obsesionado –

- Wow! Demasiada información… - Dijo Finn otra vez bromeando

- ¿Queres que te cuente o no?- asintió – lo cierto es que yo le dije que creía que quizás ella perdió el interés de darme un hijo

- ¿Eso le dijiste? – Asentí - ¿Sos tonto? ¿Te golpeaste la cabeza con algo? – lo miré incrédulo

- ¿Por qué lo decís?

- ¿Qué porque lo digo? Recién cuando la llamé estaba deshecha… estaba preocupada por vos, porque no había podido ubicarte al móvil. Intentó disimularlo, pero la conozco Peeta. Katniss te ama, ¿por qué no querría darte un hijo?

- Quizás solo se cansó, quizás se canso de esperar que sucediera y perdió el interés…

- … y eso de la obsesión, ¿vos que crees?

- ¿Qué si estoy obsesionado? –

- Ajam

- … Yo solo seguía las pautas que nos habían dado

- ¿Qué tanto?

- Al pie de la letra

- ¿Y eso que incluía? –

- ¿De verdad queres saber?

- Sí, contame

Le explico a Finnick con detalle y se me queda mirando largo rato.

- ¿No vas a decir nada?

- ¿Y cómo eran antes? – Dice Fin con una mano en su mandíbula

- ¿Antes? – Lo pienso un instante – bueno, no sé cómo definirlo

- Inténtalo – Me anima Finn

- No seas degenerado…

- No es eso, solo intento tener un parámetro para saber si es infundado o no lo que piensa tu novia – parece abogado hablando…demasiadas horas escuchando a su madre, seguramente

Recuerdo nuestros encuentros, de los primeros a los últimos y si la verdad es que habíamos cambiado bastante. Antes de estos dos últimos meses, lo hacíamos en cualquier lado, a cualquier hora y después… si quizás si tenga algo de razón.

- Diferente – digo escuetamente

- ¿Diferente para bien ó diferente para mal?

- Diferente… -Repito – Y no voy a decirte más

- Entonces… quizás ella si tenga razón amigo mío – Dice sonriendo y le arrojo un almohadón

Finnick me deja dormir en su sofá, bueno dormir no. Me paso la noche dándole vuelta al asunto y decido que Katniss tiene razón. Mañana tendría que arreglar esto con ella, deberíamos hablar.

…

Katniss POV

Me estiro en la cama buscando el calor de su cuerpo, pero no lo encuentro, en su lugar está la almohada que puse ahí anoche, para tratar de emular su presencia. Por supuesto que no lo logré ni de lejos, pero al menos tuve donde llorar.

Me había quedado dormida, después de que Finnick me llamó y me dijo que estaba con él.

Por lo menos no estaba solo y no iba a manejar, eso era lo importante, saber que estaba bien.

Me levanté, me bañé, me vestí, desayuné, fui a la empresa. Todo lo hice automáticamente

Estaba llegando a mi oficina cuando la voz de Johana me detuvo.

- No!

- Buen día Johana… ¿Qué dijiste?

- Perdón, buen día. Dije que no podes entrar a tu oficina

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Están… fumigando – Dijo y desvió la mirada. La miré interrogante pero no me hizo caso – Peeta, te espera en su oficina – Grandioso, este día sí que iba a empezar bien…

En unos minutos me encontraba delante de la puerta de su oficina. Respiré profundo, ¿Quién sabe porque me había hecho ir? Espero que no sea para seguir peleando…

Me asomé y lo vi sentado en su escritorio, cuando me vio se paró y vino a mi encuentro, y para mi sorpresa, me abrazó y me besó… apoyó su frente en la mía

- Perdón – Me susurró y lo miré, tenía sus manos a ambos lados de mi cuello, pero retrocedí unos pasos

- ¿Por qué? – Le dije

- Por todo… admito que he estado comportándome como un obsesivo, es verdad, este tema me ha estado comiendo la cabeza… - Gracias al cielo y había entrado en razón – yo quiero saber, que queres que hagamos – Lo mire sin entender de que hablaba – quiero saber si queres que sigamos… - Dijo triste

- ¿Todavía tenes dudas? – le dije dolida

- No. – Me interrumpió – No dije eso, sé que me amas, pero… de acuerdo a mi comportamiento, ya sabes… ¿queres que sigamos intentándolo?

- Sin días, ni horarios, ni nada de eso… solo nosotros, cuando queramos, donde queramos- asintió –

Lo abracé fuertemente y él buscó mi boca. Su lengua recorrió mis labios, pidiendo permiso. Acarició mi lengua y me lleno de besos por todos lados.

Sus manos se metieron por debajo de mi blusa, acariciaban mi vientre. Podía sentir mi piel arder, debajo de ellas. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero aún así estábamos en la oficina…

- Peeta – Logre decir entre beso y beso. Peeta no me hizo caso y siguió con su tarea. Cuando sus pulgares rozaron mis pezones, por encima de la tela del corpiño, sentí un escalofrío recorrerme. Había vuelto. – Peeta, ¿Qué haces? – dije entrecortadamente. Él no había abandonado mi boca

- Salir de la rutina – Me susurró

- ¿Acá? –

- "Cuando queramos, donde queramos" – Dijo – Yo quiero acá y ahora – Abrió los ojos para verme, esperaba mi decisión

- Puede entrar alguien – Le dije nerviosa

Me soltó. Marco en el intercomunicador y dijo

- Johana. Estoy en reunión con Katniss. Que nadie nos moleste

- ¿Y si es Robert? – contestó Johana

- Nadie. – Repitió y cortó

Se acercó a la puerta y cerro con llave. Me miró con una mirada oscura, llena de lujuria. Yo estaba igual. Necesitaba estar con él de esta forma, así que me acerque y lo besé

Rápidamente, volvimos, donde lo habíamos dejado. Sus manos se internaron bajo mi blusa, sus manos expertas me encendían sobremanera, recorriendo mi vientre centímetro a centímetro, ó estaba ardiendo ó sus manos estaban demasiado frías… no lo sé, solo sé que volvíamos a ser nosotros.

En un arrebato le bajé las mangas del saco y Peeta terminó por sacárselo y tirarlo al piso, mientras su lengua seguía invadiendo mi boca, buscando mis besos, aflojé su corbata y con la respiración entrecortada, logré desabotonar cada uno de los botones de su camisa, recorrí su pecho, su espalda, su cintura…sus manos viajaron a la cintura de mi pollera y las metió por debajo de la bombacha, tirando de ambas hacia abajo, ni siquiera se molestó en bajar el cierre… se aferró a mi trasero, acarició mis caderas, mis piernas hasta donde podía…

- ¿Donde? – musitó, pero como no respondí, decidió él. Tenía su pantalón bajo, enrollado en sus pies. Se sentó en una silla y me sentó a horcajadas sobre él. Apenas bajó su bóxers y su erección emergió poderosa ante mí. Podía sentirlo golpear sobre mi vientre, se acomodó en mi entrada y me penetró. Ambos gemimos

- Shh – Tenemos que ser muy silenciosos, dijo agitado. Asentí

Peeta me agarró las caderas, las apretó y me ayudó a subir y bajar. Mientras echaba mi cabeza para atrás y me aferraba a sus hombros para poder seguir sus movimientos. Se sentía tan bien, besaba mi cuello, mis pechos, con la camisa abierta y el corpiño enrollado en la garganta… volvió a atacar mi boca, sus gemidos, sus jadeos, mi nombre saliendo de su boca, todo moría en mi boca y los míos en la suya. Era nuestra forma de ser silenciosos.

Sentí mi orgasmo muy cerca y comencé a aumentar el ritmo, Peeta me ayudaba, no dejaba de ayudarme a subir y bajar. Nuestro vaivén se hizo frenético, rápido muy rápido, gemí su nombre, Peeta el mío, ya no había lugar para nada más…una emoción me invadió, lloraba, reía, gemía y en medio de todo eso Peeta mirándome, viéndome enloquecer, acompañándome… no pude más y estallé, ambos lo hicimos. Alcanzamos el orgasmo, juntos y juntos nos quedamos en la misma posición, hasta que nos calmamos y pudimos respirar otra vez.

Apoye mi frente en la suya y lo besé, Peeta me apretó fuerte contra su cuerpo.

- Te extrañé – Le dije

- Yo más – confesó

Desde ese día Peeta me sorprendía cada día.

Una vez se apareció con una cajita en la oficina, la había dejado en mi escritorio. Dentro de ella un camisolín color cereza, encima de él una nota "No puedo esperar para vértelo puesto" sonreí tontamente.

Sin duda Peeta estaba de vuelta, y con él nuestra pasión, nuestra espontaneidad, nuestro deseo, nuestro fuego, nuestro amor volvía a florecer.

… pero las cosas ese fin de semana no saldrían como esperábamos…

Gale se había llevado a Cinna, por lo que sería un fin de semana solo para nosotros. Peeta terminaba de bañarse, yo lo había hecho hacía unos minutos. Él tenía la toalla anudada a la cintura, su cabello mojado, algunas gotas cayendo por su espalda, por su pecho… en cuanto entró a la habitación, fijó su vista en mí. Estaba acostada de lado, con la cabeza apoyada levemente en mi mano, esperándolo, con el camisolín puesto.

Se sentó a mis pies y comenzó a besarme desde allí. Besó mis dedos uno por uno, chupó mis pulgares, excitándome por completo, siguió subiendo besando mis piernas

- Estas tan… sexy – Me dijo comenzando a escalar mi cuerpo, que recorrió con sus besos

Estábamos ardiendo los dos, pero de repente sonó mi móvil

- No atiendas – Me dijo

- No pensaba hacerlo… - Dije entrecortadamente

Pero el móvil seguía sonando, por lo que Peeta lo apago.

- Así está mejor – dijo para continuar con su asedio… ya estaba todo encima de mí y me aprisionaba con su cuerpo sobre la cama, lo sentía restregarse, una y otra vez, su anriz bailaba entre mis pechos…

Otra vez una interrupción. Esta vez la puerta, tocaban timbre y un timbre muy insistente.

No sabíamos quién sería pero de seguro sería urgente para que tocaran así.

Peeta desistió y se calzó su bata para ir a abrir, mientras tanto yo me vestía con mi pantalón de jean y una simple remera de algodón.

Cuando llegué donde Peeta, no entendía nada. Cinna corrió a abrazarme

- Mamá! – Dijo en cuanto me vio

- Hola mi amor ¿cómo estás? – Le dije dándole un cariñoso beso – Gale, hola – Dije dirigiendo mi mirada hacia él

- Te llamé – me dijo y no supe que responder

- No cargaste tu móvil – Dijo Peeta mirándome

- Creo que no. Lo siento Gale – Dije, notando que algo tenía, lo veía triste… raro. Algo le pasaba. Le hice señas a Peeta para que nos dejara solos.

- ¿Paso algo? – Le pregunté, mientras ponía la pava para tomar unos mates

- Bueno sí – Dijo y lo miré esperando que continuara – Yo… no sé si hice bien en venir Katniss… te dejo a Cinna, no estoy bien y necesito estar solo – Dijo y se levantó para irse, pero lo detuve de un brazo

- ¿Queres hablar? - Negó con la cabeza – Gale, algo te pasa, hablemos

- Es Madge… está un poco rara, no sé… - Dijo por fin después de un breve silencio

- ¿Rara? ¿Rara cómo? – indagué

- No sé, siento que me está ocultando algo… -

- Habla con ella, Gale, hablen. Es la única manera de que sepas que le pasa –

- Lo sé, pero no sé como… está como distante, como… no sé –

- ¿Pero tenes alguna teoría? – asintió

- Creo que me engaña… me estoy volviendo loco Katniss…

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o—o-o-o-o-o-o—o -o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola. Antes que nada. Este capítulo está dedicado a ****Entdeckerin que cumplió años el día que subí el capítulo anterior y como no lo sabía, le dedico este. Espero que te guste y te la hayas pasado de fiesta en fiesta.**

**Lo segundo, le estoy dando el gusto a Everllarkglee4ever, que quiere ver sufrir un poco a Gale. Cómo te dije nunca vi a nadie odiar tanto a Gale!, jajaja así que el final es para vos. Espero que lo disfrutes.**

**Esto me obliga a que haya un próximo cap. antes del epilogo, así que nos queda uno. En el próximo, les pongo el adelanto de la nueva.**

**Me pasé con el largo, sorry!**

**Ya saben, como siempre espero sus comentarios, que me alegran mis días y me animan a continuar. Gracias por leer y comentar**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


	29. Chapter 28

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins**

**Si encuentran esta canción en you tube, la versión que está completa es la que figura como "Canción de cuna- Encuentro en el estudio". Esa versión es la mejor de las que encontré. Escúchenla.**

**Canción de cuna – Los Piojos**

**Quiero que te duermas como un sol, que se acuesta en un campo de trigo.  
Tengo aquí en mi pecho un corazón, igualito al hueco de tu ombligo.  
sabes quien temblaba, cuando ibas a nacer,  
sabes que pensé, que por ahí no ibas a poder, sabes quién te puso en el pecho de mamá,  
Debe ser que me pediste un día una canción,  
que fuera del corazón, ahí te va,  
vamos a correr un rato que hay tiempo nomás,  
hay tiempo nomás, todo el tiempo.  
Nunca nadie me dio tanta luz,  
para nadie fui tan importante,  
nunca quise ver tan lejos al dolor,  
con verte crecer tengo bastante.  
Dientes asomando y dibujos en la piel,  
todas las mañanas mi motor vos encendés,  
mil relojes no marcan las horas como vos, oh!  
Debe ser que me pediste un día una canción,  
que fuera del corazón, ahí te va  
vamos a correr un rato que hay tiempo nomás,  
hay tiempo nomás, todo el tiempo.  
Vamos a besar la nieve y vamos a volar,  
vamos a besar, este cielo,  
nada, nada, nunca nada nos va a separar,  
somos una llama en el invierno.  
Le pedí al señor que me diera un amor nunca pensé sería tan profundo...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o—o-o-o-o-o —o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capitulo 28**

Katniss POV

- No digas eso Gale. - Dije y me acerqué dándole una palmada en el hombro - ¿Te ha dado motivos para que pienses eso?

- En realidad, no, pero ya no sé qué pensar... - Dijo negando con la cabeza

- Gale, habla con ella, de seguro habrá una explicación -

- Está muy misteriosa... sale con una "amiga", cosa que antes no hacia -

- ¿Y eso es suficiente para que pienses que te engaña? Me parece como demasiado - Dije revoleando los ojos

- ¿Y que queres que piense?

- Podría… tener algún problema... debes hablar con ella Gale

- Ya lo intenté ¿Crees que no lo intenté? -

- ¿Y qué te dijo?

- Nada, no logre que me dijera nada...

- ¿Nada de nada?

- No. Solo me dijo que no me preocupe -

- No sé Gale, me parece que te estás precipitando... - se cubrió la cara con las manos - Ey! Gale - dije acercándome nuevamente - escuchame, ¿queres que hable con ella?... no somos amigas, pero nunca nos hemos tratado mal...

- ¿Harías eso por mi?

- Si te deja más tranquilo, puedo intentarlo - me miró dubitativo

- No, está bien. Seguiré intentando hablar con ella

- Tranquilo Gale, de seguro no es nada...

- Ojalá Katniss, ojalá

...

20 días después...

Habíamos llegado a la oficina. Teníamos un trabajo que terminar y Peeta, estaba reunido con su padre.

Robert estaba muy contento con nuestra relación y lo demostraba día a día. Decía que no se había equivocado al decir que éramos la pareja estrella de la empresa, ahora más que nunca pareja. Después de nuestra primera colección, juntos y del nombre que Peeta y yo habíamos dado a la cadena de tiendas: "Quédate conmigo... siempre", estaba muy satisfecho, pero eso había quedado muy atrás en el tiempo y ya teníamos dos colecciones más encima. Ahora debíamos superar lo que veníamos haciendo.

Corría principios de Diciembre y estábamos trabajando ya en la colección de Otoño-Invierno del año próximo. En realidad ya la estábamos a punto de entregar a la sección de costura, estaba prácticamente lista.

Había tenido hacia unos días unas molestias estomacales, lo de nunca, y había acabado vomitándome la vida los últimos tres días... no se me había dado por pensar que aquello podía deberse, a lo que nos estaba consumiendo las energías del último tiempo, entre el trabajo a terminar para la última colección, no habíamos tenido demasiado tiempo para preocuparnos porque no me quedara embarazada, pero ya casi habiendo terminado, volvía a la normalidad...estaba sentada en mi oficina con la caja entre mis manos.

Ni siquiera había hablado con Peeta, de "mis molestias" y calculo que ni siquiera se había percatado de aquello.

Él, como responsable del departamento de diseño, los últimos días estaba trabajando horas extras. No quería que yo lo hiciera, para que pudiera pasar tiempo con Cinna, así que gran parte del trabajo se cargaba a sus espaldas.

Me encerré en el baño y oriné en el pequeño recipiente, metí el palito y esperé...y esperé, y esperé… una rayita, primero una, después la otra DOS RAYITAS! Llamé a mi Dra. Inmediatamente.

- ¿Dra. Karl?

- Buenos días. ¿Quién habla?

- Kat, Katniss Everdeen – dije nerviosa

- Si Katniss, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar? – Dijo tranquilamente

- Me dio un positivo… -Dije resumiendo y la Dra. no me entendió

- ¿Qué? – Pude notar su risa a través del teléfono

- Si, disculpe. – Respiré profundo – Me hice un test, y me dio positivo

- ¿Tenés un atraso?

- No. Todavía no llegué a mi fecha… - Dije de pronto recordándolo.

- Ok, Te veo en el consultorio. Por favor, vení que te hago la orden para que te hagan una subunidad beta y nos sacamos las dudas… - Ofreció

- En quince minutos estoy ahí – aseguré

- Tranquila. El resultado no va a cambiar porque te apures… de todas formas, Katniss los test tienen 99,9 % de eficacia, por lo cual, yo lo aseguraría. Estas, embarazada

– Quizás sí - Dije, pero yo necesitaba confirmarlo para hablar con Peeta. No quería que se hiciera falsas ilusiones, no quería hacerme falsas ilusiones…

…

Llegué al consultorio en veinticinco minutos. Era horario pico, y había mucho tráfico. La Dra. me dio la orden y me fui de vuelta a la empresa.

Peeta salía de mi oficina, cuando estaba llegando

- Hola. ¿Dónde andabas? – Dijo dejándome un beso en los labios

- Fui a… comprar unas galletitas - dije no muy convencida

- ¿Y qué trajiste? - Dijo escéptico, viendo que no traía nada en las manos...

- Nada, no me gustaron las que tenían en el kiosco...

- Ah... ¿y si probas las de las máquinas? -

- No me gusta comer la comida de las máquinas... ¿Quién sabe hace cuanto están ahí estacionadas? - argumenté

- ¿Y por eso tardaste tanto?

- Peeta ¿Me estas controlando?

- No ¿Necesitas que te controle? - Dijo acercándose y besándome apasionadamente

- No, sólo que me parecieron... demasiadas preguntas - Dije respondiendo a su beso y pasando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Nada de eso, solo cuido a mi mujer - respondió depositando besos en mi cuello

- Será mejor que dejes de hacer eso... - Dije intentando sonar seductora

- ¿Por qué? - sonrío junto a mi boca, sabía perfectamente lo que generaba en mí

- Porque me voy a olvidar que estamos en la oficina...

- Mmm... me estas tentando...

- No. - Dije sonriendo y me separé - tenemos que terminar lo pendiente

- Ok, entendí - Dijo acomodándose la ropa, más precisamente el pantalón - ¿Almorzamos juntos? - Dijo antes de salir por la puerta

- Por supuesto

...

Al otro día me hicieron la extracción. El resultado lo tendría para el jueves. Hoy era martes, no iba a poder resistir tanto tiempo... además ¿qué le diría a Peeta para salir otra vez de la oficina e ir a buscar los resultados? tenía que pensarlo muy bien...

Hoy le había dicho que la maestra de Cinna quería hablar conmigo, que me esperaba a primera hora y parece que se lo creyó porque cuando volví me preguntó que tal me había ido.

Le dije que Cinna actuaría y necesitaría un disfraz, le dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza...pareció que lo convencí, por lo que agregue que debía ver una modista designada por el colegio para comprar los disfraces. El se ofreció a ir, pero le dije que no, que tenía que ir yo con Cinna porque le tomarían las medidas.

...

El jueves, llegó pronto. Fui a retirar los análisis, después de dejar a Cinna en el colegio. Cuando la chica me los dio, me sonrió y pensé que sería una buena señal. Salí de allí. Enfrente del laboratorio, había una plaza. Crucé la calle y me senté en un banco. Respiré profundo y abrí el sobre:

Sub Beta Cuantitativa…..852mIU/mL

Indicador precoz de embarazo: mayor 25 mIU/mL

La sonrisa que se extendió en mi rostro fue tan grande! Lloraba, reía y miraba el papel una y otra vez. Estaba embarazada. Estábamos embarazados! Acaricié mi vientre inconscientemente.

Ahora tenía que pensar como darle la noticia a Peeta, no sabía cómo iba a hacerlo... estaba nerviosa y feliz, muy feliz. Imaginaba su cara cuando se lo dijera... sonreí ante la idea.

Cuando entre, Johana me estaba esperando... Peeta me estaba buscando, había ido reunirse con Robert. Quería esperar que volviera, pero no sabía si podría contener tanta alegría y además me había mandado a llamar, dejándome el recado con Johana que ni bien llegara fuera directo a la sala de reuniones

Así lo hice. En la reunión apenas si hablé, no sabría decir muy bien de que se trató. Estaba totalmente ida en mis pensamientos. Sonreía involuntariamente y debía girar mi cabeza, para que no lo notaran. Gracias a Dios, había más personas allí además de Peeta y Robert, sino me hubiera sido muy difícil disimular mi emoción y mi felicidad.

Cuando ya se estaban retirando todos, Peeta me apartó, ya casi no quedaba nadie...

- ¿Te pasa algo? - Preguntó en susurros, siendo totalmente directo

- ¿Por qué lo decís? – sonreí involuntariamente

- No sé, te noté ausente... esta reunión era muy importante Katniss - Dijo acentuando el importante

- Bueno, es que sí, si me pasa algo - dije y desvié la mirada, Peeta no se movió un milímetro, se quedó viéndome, como estudiándome

- No sé que será pero te repito, era muy importante y solo balbuceaste algunas palabras -

- Bueno, lo que me pasa a mí, también es muy importante – aseguré en susurros. Peeta volvió a mirarme, fijo su vista en mí. Yo solo puse una mano sobre mi vientre y asentí, asentí varias veces hasta que pareció darse cuenta de lo que significaba...

- ¿De verdad? - Dijo tragando saliva

- Si - Dije, las lágrimas ya me habían ganado la batalla que se libraba en mis ojos y que hasta ese momento había mantenido a raya. Caían unas tras otras.

Me abrazó y levantándome del piso... me besó, sonreía, lloraba, y sonreía. Estábamos en las mismas condiciones. Parecíamos dos locos... los pocos que estaban en la sala de reuniones todavía, nos miraban atónitos, algunos ni siquiera sabrían que éramos pareja y ahí estábamos besándonos, cuando alguien nos interrumpió

Carraspeó

- Peeta - Dijo la voz de su padre a nuestras espaldas - ¿me podes explicar qué pasa? - murmuró

Peeta me dejó en el piso y no podía dejar de sonreír, me tenía fuertemente agarrada de la mano...

- Es que... - Dijo Peeta atragantándose

- Vas a ser abuelo Robert - Dije muy bajito y volteó a verme

- En hora buena chicos! - Dijo abrazándonos a ambos. Los pocos que quedaban nos miraban más que antes

Luego de recibir las felicitaciones correspondientes, nos fuimos a la oficina de él. Caminaba abrazándome de la cintura y besándome... cada, dos pasos...

Nadie más que nosotros y Robert, sabía la novedad, y le pedimos que por ahora no se lo dijera a nadie.

Nos sentamos en el sillón que tenía a un lado del escritorio. Me besó lentamente. Lo sabía feliz.

- ¿Como estas, como te sentís? - Me dijo, tomando mis manos entre las suyas

- Bien, estoy bien. - Dije sonriendo

- Estamos - Dijo y me toco el vientre. Estaba muy emocionado y entusiasmado

- Si, estamos bien... - Volvió a sonreír y me abrazó. - Estamos bien, quedate tranquilo - agregué

- ¿Seguro? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo te enteraste? -

- Hace nada... recién fui a buscar los resultados de los análisis...-

- Estoy tan feliz… aunque hay algo que no entiendo... ¿Tuviste un atraso y no me dijiste? - Dijo mirándome repentinamente serio

- No te enojes... No tuve un atraso - Dije agarrando su mano, que ya me había soltado - yo solo empecé con malestares de estómago, según yo. En estas última semana, en medio de la colección no había reparado en la posibilidad de que fuera un embarazo...hasta hoy - Peeta me miraba de una manera que no podía descifrar - El Lunes, me hice un test y me dio positivo, corrí a ver a la Dra. y me mando a hacer un análisis y los resultados me los dieron recién hoy. Solo quería estar segura Peeta, no quería darte falsas expectativas

- Katniss, cuando vas a entender que quiero estar con vos en todo... ¿y si hubiera sido negativo, como las otras veces? No me hubieras dicho nada, - afirmó -¿y quién crees que se hubiera tragado toda esa decepción? Y sola además - agregó

- No lo pensé así... solo no quise que pasaras de nuevo por lo mismo... no te enojes - Le puse carita, me sonrío y supe que estaba perdonada.

- Está bien... solo, no vuelvas a hacerlo, por favor. - Dijo tomando mis manos y entrelazando sus dedos con los míos - Ahora, tenemos que festejar!

- Peeta, yo... - No sabía cómo decirle - a mi me gustaría esperar un poco para festejar

- Esta bien, ¿Por lo que dijo la Dra.? – asentí - ¿y cuanto tiempo te parece prudente?

- Por lo menos tres meses

- ¿Tres meses?

- Si y tampoco le diremos nada a Cinna, no quiero llegado el caso, desilusionarlo -

- Está bien. Entonces... solo nosotros. Festejemos, solo nosotros - Lo miré sopesando las posibilidades de decirle que no a mi muy feliz… ¿Cómo llamarlo? Novio, a mi muy feliz novio. ¿Cómo haría para negarle eso? ya había aceptado el resto de las condiciones... Peeta esperaba mi respuesta

- Bueno, solo nosotros - Dije por fin y sonrío antes de besarme otra vez

- Además, tenemos que ver cómo vamos a hacer, tenemos que comprar una casa nueva, para tener más espacio para el bebé, un auto! el mío nos va a quedar chico, ver cómo vamos a hacer acá en la empresa, no podrás trabajar por un tiempo, tenemos que pensar en una persona que te ayude en la casa...

- Peeta - Lo interrumpí - tranquilo mi amor - trate de sosegarlo, acaricié su cara con el dorso de mi mano. Tomó mi mano y la besó

- Soy muy feliz ¿sabes? - Declaró

- Yo también Peeta, te amo

- Yo también te amo, los amo - se tumbo, encima de mi regazo, con su cabeza en mi vientre y hablaba en susurros...

- Soy muy feliz de que estés ahí dentro. Por favor, no hagas sufrir a mamá. Quedate ahí todo el tiempo que quieras, pero portate bien con ella. Aquí te esperaremos, para cuando quieras salir. Tu mamá, tu papá y tu hermanito, porque tenes un hermanito...- acariciaba su cabeza mientras él seguía hablándole en susurros, cosas que yo no llegaba a escuchar. Cuando me queje por ello, sólo dijo que era cosa entre ellos dos, pero luego me lo contó...

Si esto había empezado así, con un Peeta tan dulce, no podía imaginarme como serían los casi nueve meses que me quedaban por delante.

…

La Dra. Karl nos recibió por la tarde y nos dio una serie de recomendaciones y de estudios a realizar. El primero una ecografía, para verificar que todo estuviese bien y el bebé en lugar y posición correctos.

Peeta estaba emocionadísimo. El día de la ecografía fue diez días después, la Dra. calculaba unas cuatro semanas de embarazo para entonces. Peeta se pidió el día para poder acompañarme, no se lo perdería por nada del mundo.

Cuando el Dr. nos llamó, y entramos al consultorio, le sudaban las manos y no había parado de desordenarse el pelo.

El Dr. me pidió que me acostara y me puso el gel. Primero visualizó de la forma común, por encima de mi vientre, pero la ecografía que me mandó a hacer la Dra. en realidad era transvaginal, así que luego, enfundó la cámara del equipo en un preservativo y lo lubricó para poder introducirlo dentro de mi vagina. Peeta me sostenía la mano e hizo mil caras distintas, durante todo el proceso.

El Dr. se acomodó y nos sonrío, ante nuestras manos enlazadas antes de empezar. Movió un poco el monitor para que yo también pudiera ver.

- Acá estamos! - Dijo, le hablaba directamente a Peeta que lo miraba desconcertado - Bueno, este de acá es el bebé... - Le señaló una manchita - y este - señalo otra manchita - Peeta abrió los ojos como platos

- ¿Son dos? - pregunté, apenas si podía hablar

- Si, son dos - dijo el Dr.

- Por su expresión, no lo sabían ¿no? - ambos negamos con la cabeza

- Dos - dijo Peeta y me miró, tragando saliva. Asentí sonriendo

- Es la primera ecografía - Le expliqué al médico

- ¿Son papás primerizos? –

- Yo no, pero él sí. - Dije, apretando la mano de Peeta. Él tenía lágrimas agolpadas en sus ojos y una sonrisa enorme en la cara. Asía mi mano fuertemente. Se acercó y beso mis labios y mi frente.

El Dr. siguió tomando algunas fotos y medidas de los bebés. Nos hizo escuchar el corazoncito de cada uno. Nos dijo que estaba todo dentro de los parámetros: el largo y el tamaño de ambos, era correcto según las semanas de embarazo que llevaba, que eran aproximadamente cuatro.

Cuando salimos de la consulta, sentada en la sala de espera estaba Madge. Me asombró verla allí, pero entonces, ya sabía por dónde iba su misterio, y Gale que creía que lo engañaba! Ella no me vio y podía estar ahí por un control normal, así que no pensé en mencionárselo a Gale.

Cuando salimos de allí y subimos al auto, antes de arrancar...

- No puedo creerlo - Le sonreí por su cara de estupor

- ¿No querías ser papá? - bromeé

- Si, pero jamás me imaginé que serían dos –

- Bueno, pero son dos. Nos arreglaremos Peeta -

- Claro que sí, claro que nos arreglaremos, es solo que no puedo creerlo. De no ser padre, a tener dos hijos, dos juntos - me mostraba la cantidad con los dedos delante de mi cara.-

- Aun así ¿estás contento? – pregunte, conociendo la respuesta

- Por supuesto que sí, soy muy feliz...

...

Ya llevaba cinco meses de embarazo y todo marchaba muy bien. Los bebés estaban perfectos y eran una niña y un niño. Llegarían para principios de Septiembre

Estábamos todos muy emocionados.

Cinna había tomado muy bien la noticia. Se lo dijimos al cumplir los tres meses. Tras un largo interrogatorio del que solo prevaleció una pregunta: ¿van a quererme igual? A lo que Peeta contestó – No, igual no, te vamos a querer más.

Después de esa charla, fue muy entusiasta, prometió ayudarme a bañarlos, a cuidarlos y jugar con ellos.

…

Por ese tiempo y aunque Peeta insistió desde un primer momento en que me quedara en casa, empezamos a buscar a mi reemplazante. Una suplencia por 6 meses como mínimo, aunque yo tenía pensado tomarme un tiempo más después de que nacieran los bebés para poder estar con ellos.

Recursos humanos, nos había hecho llegar unos cuantos curriculum, de la misma gente que hacia las pasantías en la empresa, ya que sería una corta suplencia. Peeta los estaba entrevistando y me había enviado a llamar para que estuviera presente.

Estaba en la puerta de su oficina. La puerta estaba entreabierta, así que me quedé allí escuchando y entreviendo

Allí podía ver a una Srta. muy bien vestida, pollera con saco y camisa debajo.

Peeta estaba mirando una carpeta, al parecer con diseños. Ella estaba a un lado de él levemente inclinada hacia adelante, con las manos juntas sobre el escritorio. Yo la veía de costado. Su camisa, tenía demasiados botones abiertos, para mi gusto, lo que pronunciaba aún más su escote, y le enseñaba sus pechos de una manera muy sutil. La falda le llegaba a medio muslo. Era muy elegante, cabello castaño claro, buena figura. De lejos no podía apreciar mucho sus rasgos, pero parecía linda.

Entre lo poco que podía escuchar, ya que la Srta. Le hablaba en susurros a Peeta, escuche

- Podríamos ir a tomar algo, o no sé a algún lugar por ahí…

Me quedé a un costado de la puerta, apoyada en la pared, tratando de escuchar que le contestaba él.

Sentí la sangre hervir en mis venas y tuve que hacer acopio de toda mi fuerza de voluntad, para no entrar y ladrarle. Por un momento debo reconocer que me sentí decepcionada. Creí que Peeta le seguía el juego, pero luego, me di cuenta que me equivocaba

- De verdad, me siento muy… halagado – Dijo Peeta buscando la palabra adecuada - pero estoy comprometido, - y dijo algo más que no llegué a entender, su tono era muy amable, pero la estaba rechazando. Sin embargo la chica no se daba por enterada, porque seguía insistiendo en ir a tomar algo con él.

- Es que yo no te quiero de novio – le decía la muy zorra! – solo una copa… - su tono era más el de un felino, que el de una persona que está buscando trabajo.

- No me interesa – Dijo Peeta terminante, esta vez más serio, se notaba en el tono de su voz

Definitivamente si no hubiera estado embarazada, yo misma me hubiera encargado de hacerle entender que MI MARIDO, la estaba rechazando.

Carraspeé

Peeta miró a la puerta y se puso todo rojo. La chica no se inmutó. Aunque "la chica" era un decir, tendría unos veintitantos años calculo, ¿veintidós, veintitrés? pero sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo.

- Buenos días - Dije entrando a la oficina.

Ambos saludaron. Peeta se levantó y me dio un beso en los labios. Yo fui mas allá y enganche mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, el puso sus manos en mi, ya desfigurada cintura.

La chica miraba el piso, las paredes, la ventana... sonó el intercomunicador, era Johana. Peeta atendió.

- Johana

- Peeta, tu padre quiere verte en su oficina, enseguida

- Ya mismo voy – Dijo y colgó - Enseguida vuelvo - Dijo Peeta, dejándome otro beso -

Juro que había reunido bastante coraje. La chica se puso un poco nerviosa al parecer, no sé si por mi cara de pocos amigos, ó porque sabía que se le venía la noche

- Así que es pasante? - Le pregunté. Tenía que ser lo suficientemente clara con ella para que entendiera que lo que le iba a decir, era en serio.

- Si, así es – contestó escueta

- De las mejores al parecer... - agregué viendo su curriculum

- Si Ud. lo dice - agregó

- No, si no lo digo yo, sino su curriculum -

- Gracias – Fui directo al punto

- ¿Está nerviosa? – pregunté, mirándola directo a los ojos

- Un poco – Dijo, desviando la mirada

- Hace bien – contesté con aires de superioridad - ¿Necesita el trabajo? - pregunté

- Sí, bueno yo...

- Mire Srta. - La interrumpí y busqué su nombre en el curriculum - Cashmere... si pretende seguir haciendo la pasantía para los Mellark, será mejor que entienda algo.

El que se acaba de ir es "mi marido" - puse énfasis a la palabra "marido" - la muy desvergonzada me miró la mano, como haciéndome ver que no traía anillo. Iba a contestarme, adiviné sus intenciones - No se gaste, no necesito anillo, creo que con esto - Dije, acariciando mi vientre - tengo un compromiso, más que suficiente. – La chica se uso roja por primera vez en la tarde, y esperaba que se tratara de vergüenza

Le sugeriría que se mantenga alejada de mi marido, lo más que pueda y obviamente este puesto no está a su alcance.

- Lo siento si Ud. pensó… - La interrumpí

- Yo no pensé nada… lo vi y oí – Dije muy segura - Manténgase alejada de mi marido. –

Apenas salió, me fallaron las piernas y tuve que sentarme. – Realmente estaba tomando consciencia de lo que había pasado, cuando Peeta se asomó por la puerta.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó, ya estaba en cuclillas y a mi lado

- Si ¿por qué lo preguntas? –

- No sé, estás un poco pálida –

- Estoy bien - aseguré

- Bueno, que suerte. – Dijo, besando mi frente - ¿Y la pasante? –

- En realidad – Dije y me miró – le dije que el puesto no estaba a su alcance. Peeta rió divertido

- ¿Y eso por qué? –

- Si queres que te sea sincera…. – Peeta asintió – La escuché invitarte a salir – sonrió de lado. Tiro de mi mano para sentarnos en el sillón, y me acomodó dulcemente sobre sus piernas y me abrazó por la cintura, si todavía se puede llamar cintura…

- Así que si viniste a mi rescate…

- ¿Perdón? – No entendía de que iba aquella conversación –

- Katniss, ¿hace cuanto te había llamado para que vinieras?

- No lo sé, ¿una media hora? –

- Mas o menos. ¿Y por qué crees que quería que vinieras? Bueno además de porque va a ser tu reemplazante…

- No lo sé Peeta. Solo llegué y me quedé en la puerta cuando escuche que te invitaba a salir…

- Ajam, ¿y no escuchaste nada mas? – sonreí

- Sí, escuche que le dijiste que tenías un compromiso –

- No.

- Ah no?

- No. No le dije que tenía un compromiso, le dije que estaba comprometido, que es diferente y que tenía esposa e hijos a los que amaba – acarició mi vientre – Tengo curiosidad ¿Qué le dijiste?

- ¿Textual? – Asintió - Que se alejara de vos y que este puesto no estaba a su alcance – volvió a mostrarme sus dientes - ¿sabes lo que hizo la descarada? – Negó con la cabeza – Le dije que eras mi marido y me miró la mano. ¡Estaba buscando mi anillo! – Ambos reímos con ganas

- ¿Te estás riendo de mi? – Dije fingiendo enojo

- No. Estaba pensando que debemos remediar eso… - Dijo, colocándome un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y lo miré atónita – no digo ahora, sé que tenes que esperar la sentencia de divorcio y eso, pero… me gustaría, si quisieras… ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Estaba muy nervioso y expectante, muy expectante. Se me había olvidado responder, por la sorpresa

- ¿Estás seguro? – Asintió – Sí Peeta, claro que si quiero ser tu esposa.- Dije y junte nuestras bocas

…

Peeta POV

Habíamos estado mirando casas, tal vez con un bebé nos fuera posible acomodarnos en casa, al menos por un tiempo, pero con dos, las cosas cambiaban y mucho.

Después de mucho recorrer dimos con la casa perfecta. Era más cerca de la empresa, lo cual me encantaba, porque así al medio día podría almorzar con la mi familia. Mi familia. Tenía cuatro habitaciones enormes, un inmenso comedor, con el que bromeaba diciendo que cuando nuestros hijos crecieran, se llenaría de gente; cocina, living, un precioso y verde parque con jardín atrás, en el que nuestros hijos podrían crecer, jugar y divertirse.

No lo dudamos demasiado, Compramos la casa y al poco tiempo nos mudamos. Mejor ahora, que cuando Katniss estuviera más avanzada.

Estaba acomodando unas cajas en el garaje, cuando de pronto, de una pila de cosas de Katniss, cayó un anotador.

Lo abrí y miré un poco sus hojas. Sin dudas era de Katniss, había algunos insipientes diseños en él; sin embargo no fue eso lo que más me llamó la atención, sino algunas cosas que tenía escritas.

Parecían cartas, muchas muy tristes. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, para cuando terminé de leerlo. Había una sola "carta" que tenía mi nombre, sin embargo, recordaba cada detalle contado en esas páginas… al leer la que tenía mi nombre entendí cuanto la había hecho sufrir. Sentí la inmensa necesidad de compensarla por aquello, pero no sabía cómo.

- Peeta – escuché a los lejos. Estaba viniendo hacia el garaje, no tenía sentido esconder el anotador. Ella entró y lo vio en mis manos

- Lo siento – Dije mirándola – se cayó y…

- No importa – Dijo restándole importancia. Abrió la puerta del coche y se sentó en el asiento del acompañante

- Si importa. No entendía hasta que punto me querías… antes -

- ¿Me amas ahora? –

- Si, mucho

- Eso es lo que importa, el resto es parte del pasado y yo solo quiero pensar en nuestro presente Peeta. – asentí, sabía que tenía razón

- De todas formas, te lo compensaré –

- No hace falta, es parte del pasado… – pareció recordar algo - ¿te puedo preguntar algo? – Asentí nuevamente – Peeta, cuando te subí aquella canción a Facebook – sonreí y me hice un poco el tonto

- ¿Qué canción?

- LA canción… donde te decía lo que sentía por vos

- ¿Qué hay con eso?

- ¿Porque me enviaste ese mensaje?

- ¿Qué mensaje? – se quedo pensando…

- "Llegaste al caparazón de mi corazón, mas de ahí, difícil que puedas pasar" – vi el dolor reflejado en su mirada, se quedó viéndome, esperaba mi respuesta, pero no entendía como ella llegó a leer ese mensaje si no era para ella…

- Ese mensaje no era para vos – Dije serio

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y entonces como me llegó a mi?... – no tenía ni idea – no hace falta que me mientas Peeta, como te dije ya pasó, es solo una duda, nada más que eso… porque no lo entiendo.

- Ese mensaje… era para mi madre – confesé. - Se la había escrito en un momento de rabia, cuando ella después de años trató de acercarse a mí a través de Facebook ¿te imaginas? Años que no sabía nada de ella, muchos años en los que no sabía siquiera si seguía viva… y me manda un mensaje, diciendo que me quería y que le gustaría verme

- Lo siento Peeta –

- Lo sé, pero no tenes porque… ese es un capítulo de mi vida cerrado para mí. – Dije algo tenso, no me gustaba el rumbo que tomaba la conversación… nunca lo había hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con mi papá. –

- Entonces no era para mí – sonrío triste – Ey! – Dijo acariciando mi cara, viendo mi expresión

- Lo siento, no sabía que habías recibido ese mensaje, pero definitivamente no era para vos…

- Espero que no te molestes por lo que te voy a decir, pero ¿No crees que deberías hablar con ella? – Negué con la cabeza

- No tiene sentido, nunca le interesé -

- Es tu madre, tu familia – Trató de convencerme… nada de eso

- No, mi única familia son Uds. Cinna, mi papá y Johana. No tengo más y no necesito más. – dije dando por finalizada la conversación y ayudando a Katniss a levantarse del asiento del auto, para ingresar a la casa

…

Katniss POV

Estaba en la cama recostada, con el teléfono en la mano. Peeta sentado a mi lado, poniéndome crema en las piernas y los pies, con un reconfortante masaje, después de un buen baño… había insistido en hacerlo, aún cuando le dijera que yo misma podía con eso, pero esa era una forma más que tenía de mimarme, así que lo dejé. Mientras pensaba si le marcaba a Gale. Eran como las diez de la noche. Cinna ya dormía en su cama. Peeta lo había acostado hacia un momento.

- Se durmió preguntando por su papá – me informó Peeta. Respiré profundamente

- Sí, lo sé… ya no sé qué decirle a Gale, para que reaccione. Y ya no sé que mas decirle a Cinna para que no sienta su alejamiento… - confesé

- Quizás podrías decirle simplemente la verdad… que Cinna lo extraña –

- Si, tenes razón, lo intentaré… - Se acercó y me dio un tierno beso en los labios antes de levantarse - ¿Te vas? - pregunté

- Si, voy al living, así podes conversar tranquila –

- No hace falta, podes quedarte – ofrecí

- No hay problema… avísame cuando termines y vuelvo –

- Cómo quieras, yo te aviso -

Medité un momento que decirle. Gale era bastante cabezón y si se sentía atacado, no me daría oportunidad de decirle nada..

Llamaría en principio para saber si esta semana pasaría a buscar a Cinna. Las últimas semanas había estado un poco deprimido y me había pedido no venir a buscarlo. Lo entendía, pero Cinna lo extrañaba y no podía dejar pasar otra semana más sin que lo viera, decía que su papá no quería verlo y a pesar de que con Peeta tratábamos de distraerlo, siempre acababa preguntando por él.

Gale se había enterado que Madge estaba embarazada, pero de la peor manera.

La había acusado de engañarlo, el mismo día que Madge eligió para contarle lo del embarazo, solo que no la dejó hablar

- Te lo dije, te estabas pasando – Dije cuando me lo contó. Solo se encogió de hombros

- La perdí, los perdí… - fue lo único que pudo decir.

Madge lo acusó, según Gale, de no confiar en ella y le estaba haciendo pagar su desconfianza con creces. Se habían separado. Gale vivía en la que era nuestra casa, solo. Madge de vuelta con sus padres.

Me dolía ver así a Gale, pero debo reconocer que se lo merecía. No entendía porque había manejado tan mal la situación, y en vez de hablar con ella, se había dedicado a acusarla y a no escucharla.

Llevaban cuatro meses separados y Gale, en vez de luchar por ella, se la pasaba lamentándose y deprimido. No podía entenderlo.

Aunque Madge, lo dejaba participar del embarazo, no le permitía nada más. Solo la acompañaba a las consultas.

- Gale, hola – salude apenas me atendió

- Hola – respondió un poco apagado

- ¿Cómo estás? – pregunté, conociendo la respuesta de sobra

- Acá andamos… ¿Qué necesitabas? – Dijo cortante

- Si, Gale yo llamaba para preguntar si esta semana vendrás a buscar a Cinna –

- No lo creo. No estoy de ánimo, de verdad preferiría que no –

- Gale – Lo reté – no podes seguir así…

- Si puedo, ya ves como si puedo –

- Gale – suavicé el tono – escuchame, Cinna te extraña, quiere a su papá de regreso. Ese papá que juega con él, que lo lleva al cine, el que ve los dibujitos animados y se despatarra en el sofá con él, el que le cocina hamburguesas… por favor, tenes que hacer algo

Se había quedado en completo silencio escuchándome y pensé que estaba entrando en razón

- No Katniss, ¿no escuchas cuando te digo que no? No quiero verlo, no quiero trasmitirle mi angustia, no quiero lastimarlo…

- Entonces no lo hagas. Solo – suspiré – pasa a buscarlo y pasa tiempo con él. De la forma que lo estas ignorando, lo estas lastimando mas…

- ¿A qué te referís? No lo estoy ignorando, solo…

- Sí lo estas ignorando y con eso lo estas lastimando Gale – Lo interrumpí – lo estás haciendo ¿o qué crees que siente él cuando pasa otra semana que no te ve? ¿Te has detenido a pensar en eso? Solamente estas pensando en vos!

- Yo no… - Dijo y se quedó callado un momento – solo… – resopló en el teléfono – pasaré a buscarlo mañana, para ir a dar una vuelta.

- Bueno por algo se empieza… – Dije- lo tendré preparado y Gale… podrías pensar en una forma de recuperarla, en vez de seguir de esta forma

- Gracias Katniss, pero no sé cómo… -

- Sólo, pensa en como lo hiciste la primera vez… solo vos podes encontrar el camino de regreso hacia ella… - recomendé, aunque no estaba segura de lo que estaba diciendo

- Gracias, nos vemos mañana – Dijo y colgó.

Bajé las escaleras y encontré a Peeta haciendo zapping

- ¿Ya terminaste? – preguntó sorprendido

- Sí – Dije acomodándome a su lado en el sofá y apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro

- ¿Y cómo te fue? - suspiré

- Creo que bien… - Dije abrazándolo por la cintura – mañana lo pasará a buscar – informé –aunque solo lo llevará a dar una vuelta

- Peor es nada… – Dijo dándome un beso en la coronilla – Vamos a dormir… - Me tomó en brazos y subió conmigo en brazos, las escaleras hasta nuestra habitación

Peeta me dejó sobre el colchón, se desvistió al borde de la cama, y se colocó el pijama que guardaba debajo de la almohada… yo lo seguía con la mirada en todos sus movimientos, estaba excitada solo de verlo desvestirse.

Cuando se metió bajo las sábanas me pegué a él. Sólo se rió de mí

- Parece que estas… motivada – Dijo acariciando mi sexo, por encima de la bombacha, luego de haber subido mi camisón y en el camino acariciar mis piernas

- Sí, debe ser el embarazo – aseguré mientras besaba su espalda y su cuello…

- Si no paras pronto, no respondo – Dijo girándose para verme. Ahora su espalda estaba sobre el colchón

- No quiero que pares – Dije rozando mis labios con los suyos, baje por su mandíbula, su cuello, su pecho… lo escuchaba gemir y suspirar ante mis besos y me encantaba… en un rápido movimiento, lo tuve encima de mí, su peso lo soportaba sobre sus brazos.

Comenzó a besarme, primero despacio y luego rápido, demandando la entrada a mi boca. Nuestras lenguas se enredaron en una lucha continua por acariciarse la una a la otra hasta que nos separamos jadeantes, por falta de aire…

Sin dejar de mirarme, desabrochó los botones de mi camisón y me ayudó a quitármelo por la cabeza, pero en vez de volver encima mío, se quedo viéndome de costado, se acomodó sobre un mano bajo su cabeza y me observaba, mientras mi respiración se entrecortaba al ver su otra mano acariciar mis pechos, una y otra vez… no llevaba corpiño, me molestaba bastante, ya que habían adquirido un talle mas por el embarazo.

Se metió un dedo a la boca, mojándolo, para luego deslizarlo por mis labios, mi barbilla, mi cuello hasta llegar a mis pechos. No dejaba de observarme, su mirada oscurecida pero con un brillo especial. Pasó sus pulgares sobre mis pezones, rodeándolos muy lentamente excitándome y haciendo que se endurezcan ante sus suaves caricias… sentía mi sexo muy húmedo y todavía no habíamos empezado. No sé si era Peeta ó el embarazo, pero estaba muy receptiva…

Quería besarlo, pero me detuvo… para luego cernirse sobre mi y tomar mis manos, por encima de mi cabeza, con mucho cuidado de no aplastarme. Bajó su boca a mi pecho, y tomó un pezón en su boca, chupándolo con fuerza, mientras que con una mano seguía sosteniendo mis manos, con la otra, tomó el otro pezón entre sus dedos, para luego tirar

- Ah! Peeta – gemí y moví mis caderas, buscando fricción, sentí de a poco llegar el placer, pero Peeta no se movía, solo me miraba – Peeta por favor – Dije otra vez moviendo mis caderas

- Sh… - Me silenció, quiero que acabes así – me susurró, para luego volver a su tarea de chupar y tirar de mis pezones. Cuando volvió a hacerlo con los dientes, el placer que me recorrió era tanto que me retorcía debajo suyo… y no paró, siguió chupando y mordiendo y tirando de ellos hasta que me volvió loca – quiero verte estallar para mí – jadeó en mi oído y con esas palabras, estallé, y todo mi cuerpo se estremeció. Para ese momento Peeta ya me tenía abrazada y me apretaba contra él…

- Dios! Peeta, ¿Cómo haces eso? – Dije y rió socarron – Mejor no digas nada – dije callándolo – no quiero saber donde lo aprendiste…

- Te amo – Dijo y me besó en los labios

- Yo también te amo Peeta – Dije devolviéndole el beso para luego acomodarme a dormir en sus brazos…

Al otro día después del trabajo, Gale pasó a buscar a Cinna, como había prometido. Cinna estaba muy contento. Cuando regresó unas horas después, nos contó que habían ido al cine y a comer a McDonald, solo los dos, una salida de hombres, le había dicho su papá y mi hijo estaba feliz

…

Poco a Poco, las cosas fueron volviendo a la normalidad, Gale pasaba a buscarlo como antes y se lo llevaba a la casa para pasar tiempo con él.

Con el transcurso de los meses, Madge estaba aflojando un poco y le permitía tocar su vientre. Se los veía un poco mejor, aunque no convivían, pero para fines de agosto ya se los podía ver de la mano y dándose algún que otro beso. Definitivamente volverían pronto…

Mientras, nos íbamos a dormir el último día del mes de Agosto, note que extrañamente, los bebés no se movían y comencé a controlarlos.

Cómo había ocurrido casi todo el embarazo, Peeta me traía chocolate, el cual engullía cual ballena. Cada noche me aparecía con uno pequeño, pero siempre acababa trayendo más, ante mi demanda. Le fascinaba ver como se movían cuando yo ingería el glorioso manjar.

Todavía recuerdo, la primera vez que los sintió moverse dentro de mí. Estaba apoyando su cabeza en mi vientre, como lo hacía todas las noches, escuchaba los ruidos que hacían y les hablaba, hasta que sintió un leve movimiento, recorrerle la cara.

- Sentiste eso? – Me dijo, con un brillo muy especial en los ojos, me miraba con ternura, con amor

- Si, los sentí – Dije acariciando su cabeza

Se sentó en la cama para observar si volvían a hacerlo pero esa noche, no lo hicieron más. Ni las dos siguientes. Se movían durante el día, pero cuando llegaba la noche, exhausta como estaba, parece que se dedicaban a dormir, al igual que yo.

La decepción de Peeta era tal, que opte por decirle con que los podía incentivar:

- Chocolate – Dije, y al instante, se vistió, y se fue en el auto a conseguir chocolate, menos mal que no se me ocurrió otra cosa! Desde entonces y ya que gracias a eso, los vio moverse casi cada día, era un ritual para nosotros hacerlo cada noche.

Un día se apareció con un CD de música para bebés, porque según él eso los tranquilizaba. Lo había oído en un programa de bebés que miraba a veces… pero esa noche, no se movían… la noche anterior, habían estado muy inquietos.

Yo sospechaba que se estarían preparando para salir… y así fue.

Esa noche no se habían movido nada. Peeta me dio el chocolate y esperamos pero nada sucedía, volvía a ingerir de a ratos, pero seguía igual, sin movimientos, por lo que me alarmé y llamé a la Dra. Karl

Me dijo que la fuera a ver el día siguiente y eso hicimos. Aunque me moría de sueño porque habíamos estado pendiente de ellos durante toda la noche. La Dra. me revisó y me dijo que ya había entrado en trabajo de parto, me había hecho un monitoreo y los bebés estaban bien, pero ya no tenían espacio, por lo cual se movían menos ó casi no lo hacían.

Me mandó a la clínica a internarme, ese mismo día. Me practicaría una cesárea, ya que Cinna había nacido de la misma forma y ella no quería arriesgarse, ni conmigo, ni con los bebés.

Le tomó un rato, convencer a Peeta para que pasara al quirófano, a presenciar el parto. Yo pensé que iba a estar encantado, pero lo impresionaba mucho la sangre, por lo que habíamos hablado y él había decidido no entrar, pero ante las palabras de la Dra. no pudo más que decir que sí

- ¿No querrás perderte el nacimiento de tus hijos, no? – Le dijo la Dra. – Te prometo que solo entraras al final, para verlos salir y cortar el cordón, eso si queres – le dijo y Peeta aceptó.

El momento había llegado. Me habían internado, me llevaron a quirófano, me colocaron la anestesia peridural y me terminaron de preparar. Pusieron una sabanita delante de mí para que no viera, ya que solo me habían dado anestesia local, y estaría consciente todo el tiempo.

La Dra. comenzó a trabajar en mí y en un momento escuché que dijeron

- Hagan pasar al papá – Peeta apareció entonces, vestido con una bata azul, lo guiaron en su camino, hasta colocarlo al lado mío y el apretó mi mano fuertemente.

Cuando el primer bebé salió, Peeta me miraba emocionadísimo, estaba llorando. Soltó mi mano unos segundos para cortar el cordón y volvió rápidamente a mi lado. Besó mi frente con devoción, mientras me gesticulaba un gracias con los labios. Las enfermeras se llevaron al bebé a un costado, para limpiarlo, mientras la Dra. sacaba al otro bebé, que salió chillando, era nuestra niña. Peeta repitió el procedimiento y volvió a mi lado.

Todos en el quirófano nos felicitaban. Mientras la Dra. volvía a trabajar en mí para cerrar la herida, el primer bebé ya estaba limpio y Peeta lo cargaba para ponérmelo cerca, para que lo viera y pudiera besarlo. Nuestro bebito, Josh, en honor al hermano de Peeta, refunfuño, cuando lo alejaron de mi para llevarlo a Neo; luego de un instante le pasaron a la niña, a la llamamos Victoria, nos había gustado ese nombre, era muy positivo y Peeta bromeaba con que era un nombre fuerte, que le daría carácter, para espantar a sus pretendientes hasta que por fin a los treinta encontrara al indicado… puras locuras de un Papá celoso…

Una vez se llevaron a los niños, hicieron salir a Peeta y lo llevaron detrás de los bebés a neo. Allí los prepararían para llevarlos a la habitación. Así fue, cuando me depositaron en mi cama, en la habitación asignada para nosotros, los tres estaban ahí, esperándome y puedo asegurar que solo así, me sentí completa de nuevo, aunque me faltara uno de mis pollitos, Cinna, que se había quedando con Prim.

…

Peeta POV

Lo único que hacia mientras esperaba en el pasillo del quirófano, era rezar, para que todo estuviera bien. No me podía quedar quieto, iba de un lado a otro… hasta que una enfermera salió y me dijo que podía pasar.

Estaba vestido con una bata azul, me dijeron que no podía tocar ni pisar nada que estuviera de color blanco, que debía seguir el camino de color azul, y así lo hice. Me dejaron poner al lado de Katniss y una vez que llegué tomé su mano y la apreté, haciéndole saber que estaba con ella.

No puedo describir la emoción tan grande que sentí, cuando vi al primer bebé emerger del cuerpo de Katniss, claro que solo veía al bebé cuando me acerque a cortar el cordón

… menos mal y le había hecho caso a la Dra. Karl, cuando me insistió en ingresar al quirófano a presenciar los nacimientos de mis hijos, no me arrepentía.

Besé la frente de Katniss emocionadísimo, en clara señal de agradecimiento, y las lágrimas corrían por mi cara y no hacia el menor intento de detenerlas. ¿Y cuando lo puse sobre Katniss para que lo besara y lo reconociera como nuestro bebé? Josh sería su nombre, Katniss me había permitido llamarlo así, como su tío, mi hermano.

No podía más que agradecerle a esa mujer, haberme dado el momento que me estaba regalando…

Era padre, ahora de una niña. Victoria, ella podría superar cualquier obstáculo… apenas vio la luz, grito, muy distinta a su hermano, que solo emitió un gemido, para que lo dejaran en paz… mi princesa.

Me hicieron salir del quirófano, mientras terminaban de suturar la herida de Katniss, según me dijo la Dra. Al salir me guiaron hasta neo, donde los controlarían y luego los guiarían a la habitación.

Conmigo estaban, mi padre y Johana. Ambos no paraban de sonreír cuando los vieron pasar y les pedí que me acompañaran a la habitación, pero solo dijeron que estaban muy felices por nosotros y que necesitábamos disfrutar de este momento, solos, como familia. Mi familia.

Cuando trajeron a Katniss, acomodé a los bebes a su lado , ambos dormiditos, uno en cada brazo y Katniss esbozó una sonrisa. Aun estaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia, y estaba con el cabello algo revuelto, y unas ojeras muy grandes, pero aún así, me parecía la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Acaricié su rostro y grabé la imagen de los tres en mis retinas. Era la mejor imagen que había visto en mi vida.

Fin

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Y se terminó nomás! Perdón por la tardanza, pero no estaba conforme y se me hizo muuuuuuuy largo, espero no haberlas fastidiado con eso. **

**Solo nos queda el epílogo.**

**Gracias a todos/todas por leer, y colocar la historia en favoritos y gracias por comentar. Nos leemos el finde **


	30. Epilogo

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, solo la historia es mía**

**Creo que esta canción representa un poco lo que fueron sintiendo el uno por el otro a través de toda la historia. Tiene una letra muy bonita y a mí me llega al alma.**

…

**Eres – Café Tacuba**

**Eres,  
lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres,  
mi pensamiento más profundo también eres,  
tan solo dime lo que es  
que aquí me tienes.  
Eres,  
cuando despierto lo primero eso eres,  
lo que a mi día le hace falta si no vienes,  
lo único preciosa que en mi mente habita hoy.  
Que mas puedo decirte,  
tal vez puedo mentirte sin razón,  
pero lo que hoy siento,  
es que sin ti estoy muerto pues eres...  
...lo que más quiero en este mundo eso eres.  
Eres,  
el tiempo que comparto eso eres,  
lo que la gente promete cuando se quiere,  
mi salvación, mi esperanza y mi fe.  
Soy,  
el que quererte quiere como nadie soy,  
el que te llevaría el sustento día a día día, día,  
el que por ti daría la vida ese soy.  
Aquí estoy a tu lado,  
y espero aquí sentado hasta el final,  
no te has imaginado,  
lo que por ti he esperado pues eres...  
...lo que yo amo en este mundo eso eres...  
Cada minuto en lo que pienso eso eres...  
Lo que más cuido en este mundo eso eres...**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o**

**Epilogo**

15 años después…

Katniss POV

El parque trasero de la casa se prepara para una de las celebraciones más importante de la familia. El cumpleaños de unos de sus miembros.

Los mellizos cumplen quince años y tal como lo imaginara Peeta, cuando compró la casa, está llena de gente.

Robert, Johana, Prim y su hija, Finnick, Victoria y sus amigas, Josh y sus amigos, Cinna, también su novia, Lucy y un par de amigos más, Peter, el hijo de Gale y Madge, Peeta, yo.

Peeta y yo nos encargamos de decorar el parque. Él viene preparándolo todo, desde hace una semana, cortó el césped, Infló globos, colgó luces, alquiló las sillas, preparó el asado junto a Finn… todo es poco para sus hijos y no es que por Cinna no lo haría, no. Más bien todo lo contrario, por Cinna también lo hizo y eso es lo loco, y lo realmente hermoso de él. Y por eso lo amo más.

Estuvo toda la semana corriendo, entre la empresa y los preparativos del cumpleaños y como si fuera poco, me ha dicho que aún guarda una sorpresa.

Todavía recuerdo la primera noche en la clínica, cuando yo, todavía somnolienta y débil por la cesárea no me podía mover y él cuido de sus dos hijos, cambiándoles los pañales y dándoles la mamadera.

Era emocionante verlo darles tantos cuidados él solo y aunque nunca lo había hecho, no amedrentarse.

Y eso que esos dos no le dieron respiro! Cuando se dormía uno, se despertaba el otro y viceversa.

Esa noche no durmió nada, ni tampoco las dos noches siguientes.

De a ratos cuando despertaba, lo podía ver a mi lado, tomándome la mano. Muchas veces lo vi en el baño mojándose la cara ó con un vaso de café, para no dormirse…

Sin embargo no claudicó y no lo oí quejarse ni una sola vez por hacerlo.

Dos bebés pueden ser muy demandantes, pero realmente no sentí ese peso sobre mis hombros, porque mi roca estaba junto a mí. Si yo me despertaba, él se despertaba y mientras yo atendía a uno, él atendía al otro.

Gracias a Dios, la casa está cerca de la empresa, eso hizo más fácil que pudiéramos estar con los chicos. Y aunque al principio compaginar todo fue difícil, nunca dejamos de creer que podíamos hacerlo y así fue.

Teníamos contratada, una Sra. que me ayudaba con los chicos y con la casa, sobre todo cuando eran más chiquitos, se llamaba Wiress. Aunque viéndolos ahora, ya no la necesitamos tanto, pero ella se había encariñado tanto con ellos, que no pude decirle que no la necesitábamos mas, siguió viniendo a ayudarme a mí con la casa, como excusa, solo quería ver a sus niños y a mí no me molestaba compartirlos.

Parecía increíble todo lo que habíamos pasado, para llegar a este momento, la cantidad de desencuentros que tuvimos que padecer y los mil y un problemas que tuvimos que afrontar juntos, pero aunque suene trillado, lo volvería a hacer.

Peeta es además de mi marido, mi pilar, mi roca, mi brújula, sin él estoy perdida y no tengo rumbo; con él me completo de una forma que nunca me hubiera imaginado. Él y mis hijos son lo que le dan sentido a mi vida.

Peeta no ha cambiado mucho su aspecto. Sigue siendo a sus cincuenta y ocho años el hombre buenmozo con el que me había casado hacía diez. Su cabello, no había cambiado y al ser rubio, las canas se disimulaban bien. Solo algunas arrugas habían surcado su rostro. Su apariencia no había cambiado demasiado, su cuerpo se mantenía, porque había adquirido una rutina en el gimnasio dos veces por semana, desde ya algunos años y además porque jugaba futbol con sus hijos una vez a la semana. Lo hacían desde que eran chiquitos y Vicky y yo también nos sumábamos a modo de juego. El azul profundo de sus ojos, seguía hipnotizándome, aún después de tanto tiempo.

- Ey! ¿Qué haces acá solita? – Dijo dejando un beso en mi nuca y enredando sus brazos en mi cintura

- Nada, solo los observaba – Dije mirando por la ventana

- ¿Y qué observabas? – Dijo apoyando su mentón en mi hombro

- A mi familia. A nuestra familia. – Dije girándome en sus brazos

- ¿Verdad que es bonita? –

- Si. – Dije dejando un beso sobre sus labios - ¿No te parece increíble que ya tengan quince? - Dije con un dejo de tristeza

- ¿Melancólica? – Río Peeta

- No, solo que no entiendo cuando crecieron tanto…

- Mientras estábamos con ellos… - se palpaba orgullo en su voz - ¿Recordas cuando nacieron? – Asentí – me moría de miedo, estuve rezando y temblando a partes igual en el pasillo y cuando me hicieron entrar y los vi salir… pero ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida… - me apretó fuerte contra él – siempre serán nuestros bebés. – Sonreí.

Peeta sabía exactamente que decir para hacerme sentir mejor.

Era cierto, aún Cinna con sus veintidós años, era mi bebé, aunque ya tenía novia. Lucy. Era una chica fantástica, y al parecer venían con algo desde hace tiempo, pero Cinna me la presentó como su novia solo dos años antes y se había convertido en parte de la familia. Cinna está estudiando medicina, está en tercer año y también trabaja para la empresa. Es cadete. No puedo estar más orgullosa de él.

Los mellizos son un tema aparte. Tienen quince años y están en secundaria. Ambos en el mismo año, segundo, pero en cursos diferentes. Cada uno tiene su grupo de amigos, y no pueden vivir sin pelearse, aunque también es cierto que cuando uno de los dos no está en casa, el otro pregunta por el que falta y no se queda tranquilo, hasta que no lo ve llegar.

Josh, también está de novio, con una niña de su curso. Nada serio, según Peeta y no debo preocuparme por él y su "promiscuidad".

- Es un niño que tiene los pies sobre la tierra y ya le he hablado de sexo y de cómo debe protegerse – me dijo Peeta, luego de su confesión de que estaba "saliendo" con alguien

– Sabe que puede contar con nosotros, pero no te preocupes, es algo normal, tiene catorce años, es natural que tenga curiosidad por el sexo – por suerte y contaba con Peeta. Él ya había hablado con Josh y no podía sentirme más segura.

En algún momento también lo había hecho con Cinna, a pesar de que él ya había hablado con Gale, parece que le habían quedado algunas dudas y lo había hablado con Peeta.

Y Peeta no podía sentirse mejor, porque la confianza que habían establecido, desde que Cinna era chiquito, se mantenía y reforzaba aún más.

Vicky era otro tema. Solo le interesaba la escuela y en temas de amor era muy reservada. Aunque ya le había dado mi "charla sobre sexo", a lo que solo contestó que ya sabía cómo se hacían los bebés y me sacó la lengua "en serio mamá, ¿vas a darme esta charla?"- Dijo cuando empecé a hablar, poniendo los ojos en blanco -

Confiaba en ella, y aunque sabía que no estaba con nadie, no podía evitar repetirle que se cuidara, cada vez que salía de la casa. Me había convertido en una pesada.

- Confiemos en ella – me repetía Peeta – no la persigamos – me decía aunque él era el primero en no dormir, cuando su princesa no llegaba a la hora acordada.

Con quince años, ya no permitía que su papá la fuera a buscar a los lugares a los que salía, así que cuando no llegaba a horario, en castigo y por algún tiempo, la iba a recoger. Haciéndola, según ella pasar vergüenza, por lo que las veces que no llegaba a tiempo habían sido pocas y contadas.

Peter y Cinna era medio hermanos, y se llevaban muy bien. Aunque había empezado a notar entre ellos cierta fricción.

Cuando hablé con Cinna del tema, solo dijo que – Peter se estaba metiendo donde no debía y con quien no debía – tendría que haber leído entre líneas para entender de qué iba aquello, cosa que no me salía del todo bien, pero esta noche cuando vi a Peter abrazar a Vicky y noté la cara de mi hijo mayor, entendí todo. Esta "protegiendo" a su hermana – me dije, debería hablar con él sobre el tema. Además no vi a Vicky rechazar aquel abrazo y aunque se me hacía algo raro, que pasara algo entre ellos, sabía que Peter era un gran chico. Aún así deberíamos esperar la decisión de mi hija.

Después de algunos años Gale y Madge se habían separado definitivamente. Gale, seguía viviendo en la casa que una vez compartimos. Algunos días con Cinna y otros con Peter. Algunos días con los dos.

Definitivamente sería muy difícil para él encontrar alguien, sobre todo porque se había cerrado a esa posibilidad, asegurando que prefería estar solo.

- Vamos – Dijo Peeta tirando de mi mano y haciéndome volver a la realidad – quiero darles la sorpresa que tengo guardada

…

Peeta POV

Salimos al jardín y nos incorporamos a la mesa. Hoy mientras hacíamos el asado con Finn, le pedí que cuidara a mis hijos por un mes y había aceptado. El tío Finnick, como lo llamaban mis hijos, Cinna incluido, se había puesto de novio con la tía Prim, hacía ya unos años. Prim, se había separado de su marido, por incompatibilidad de caracteres, según ella misma bromeaba.

Estaba feliz por mi amigo, había decidido darse una oportunidad y en el cumpleaños de Katniss número cincuenta, en el que Prim vino sola, se ofreció a llevarla a su casa en la moto. Ese día nació algo más que una amistad entre ellos. Hacía cinco años que estaban juntos, así que ya era oficial. Se los veía muy bien. Así que ambos vigilarían a estos tres "niños", mientras durara nuestro viaje.

Había reservado un paquete para Katniss y para mí, para visitar Europa. Katniss nunca había salido del país y para ser sinceros yo tampoco, pero todos estos años, lo habíamos pasado inmersos en la tarea de criar, educar y encaminar a nuestros hijos, además de trabajar y aunque no me quejo, necesitábamos un tiempo para nosotros.

¿Y qué mejor que ahora? Pronto cumpliríamos diez años de casados y ese sería nuestro regalo. Nos habíamos casado por civil cuando los mellizos tenían cinco años.

No había podido darle a Katniss la celebración por iglesia que se merecía, y eso me frustraba, (la iglesia católica no admite un segundo matrimonio) por lo que el día que celebramos el civil, al llegar a la recepción que habíamos preparado en este mismo parque, nuestros hijos, familia y amigos, nos dieron su bendición. Cada uno dijo algunas palabras y nos emocionamos mucho. Fue un momento precioso, sobre todo para nosotros, que nuestros hijos bendijeran nuestra unión.

Cómo sabía cuáles serían los argumentos de Katniss, para rechazar el viaje, también había hablado con papá para que les echara un vistazo.

Johana estaba encantada. Estaba casada con mi padre. Se casaron poco tiempo después que lo hicimos Katniss y yo. Ahora si éramos una gran familia. Para mi padre sería un gran regalo. Sabía cómo amaba a mis hijos, sus nietos, pero también sabía que para Johana, sería especial, porque no había podido tenerlos, más o menos lo mismo que le pasaba a Finn. Y yo me sentía muy agradecido de poder compartirlos con todos ellos.

Y si eso no fuera suficiente, también le había pedido a Wiress, que se viniera a instalar para ayudar a Prim.

Katniss lucía preciosa esta noche, con su vestido negro. Seguía diciendo que le sobraban kilos aquí y allá, cosa que yo no veía. Su cabello oscuro, no había perdido el color, tenía algunas canas, pero nunca se había dejado invadir por ellas, se teñía el pelo, rigurosamente cada mes y también iba al gimnasio dos veces por semana para mantenerse en forma, aunque yo le decía que no le hacía falta. Según ella su cuerpo había cambiado, pero para mí seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

Golpee una copa para llamar la atención de todos

- Bueno. Ahora que todos me prestan atención – Dije y tomé la mano de mi esposa – tengo una sorpresa mas… - besé su mano – Cómo saben, en unos días cumplimos diez años de casados… - Katniss me miró atónita, creo que no se esperaba que hablara de aquello, pensó que era más una sorpresa para los chicos – así que Katniss y yo, nos iremos de viaje – miré a mi cuñada y a Finnick, a mi padre y a Johana, todos asentían divertidos, mis hijos tenían los ojos como platos –

- Yo no… - Dijo Katniss - ¿podemos hablar en privado?

- No hace falta. Mi padre y Johana y sus tíos – Dije señalando a Finn y Prim – van a cuidar de nuestros hijos – Katniss seguía clavando su vista en la mía, pero nos lo debíamos ¿Cuándo íbamos a disfrutar de un tiempo para nosotros? Quiso protestar, pero la besé. Pegué nuestras bocas, olvidándome de donde estábamos… tuvimos que separarnos por los silbidos y chiflidos de los más jóvenes, que nos veían divertidos. Katniss estaba completamente sonrojada, aunque ella no había aflojado su beso tampoco…

- Mamá – dijo Cinna, poniéndole una mano en el hombro - ¿por qué no? Somos grandes, nada va a pasarnos nada…

- No – agregó Josh – además podríamos hacer una que otra fiesta… - dijo levantando las cejas rápidamente - ¿o no tío Finnick?

- Cuenta con ello – Dijo Finnick sonriendo y señalándolo con los dedos

- Por supuesto que no. Nada de fiestas – Dije mirando a Finnick significativamente –

-¿Por qué no? – Dijo Finnick, recibiendo un codazo de Prim, que estaba a su lado –

- Porque no! – Dije y agregué – Papá, estas a cargo – logrando sendos pucheros de mis hijos y de mi amigo, los demás reían.

- Yo todavía no he dicho que sí – protestó Katniss – así que no hagan ninguna fiesta todavía… - en ese momento, tiré de su mano y la llevé hacia adentro. Después de todo quizás si necesitaríamos hablar en privado.

- ¿Con que sorpresa eh? – Dijo apoyándose en la mesada de la cocina, de espaldas a ella y cruzándose de brazos

- Katniss… era mi regalo de aniversario… no podía decirte. Además… no hemos tenido luna de miel, ni viajes solos, desde que nacieron los chicos. – Si habíamos salido de vacaciones, cuando eran más chicos, en familia, pero no solos – por favor, solo quiero un tiempo para nosotros – ella pareció pensarlo un momento

- Y… ¿cuándo sería eso? – preguntó y un poco de esperanza nació en mí

- Bueno, en un mes. Saldríamos el último Viernes de Septiembre – conteste apresurado – ya tengo todo arreglado y…

- Todavía no he dicho que sí… – me interrumpió, mirándome. Ya había descruzado sus brazos, por lo que me acerqué y posé mis manos en su cintura. Ella no respondió como siempre hace, colocando sus manos en mi cuello o mi pecho, así que me quedé inmóvil, no me estaba dando permiso de continuar…

- ¿Por favor? – Dije

- No lo sé Peeta… no puedo dejar a los chicos así como así…

- Amor, no estarían solos – Sus manos cobraron vida y las apoyó en mi pecho, estaba cediendo – Finnick y Prim, se quedarían con ellos, acá en casa –

- Lo sé Peeta, pero no es lo mismo, ambos trabajan, estarían solos cuando ellos no estuvieran y… - la interrumpí con un beso y la miré con ternura, sabía que no hacía más que pensar en nuestros hijos…

- Katniss, papá y Johana también estarían al pendiente y Wiress… Wiress también puede venir a quedarse, como antes, como cuando eran chiquitos – ofrecí - ¿Estarías más tranquila así?

- ¿Si hubiera un adulto con ellos las 24 hs. del día? – Asentí – quizás podría pensarlo…

…

Finalmente Katniss aceptó y el último viernes de Septiembre, estábamos en el aeropuerto esperando para "embarcar". Nuestros hijos y papá y Johana nos acompañaban –

- ¿Mamá recordas lo que te pedí? – preguntó Vicky

- Si hija, lo recuerdo. Por favor háganle caso a los abuelos y a los tíos y cualquier cosa, nos marcan eh! – Dijo abrazando a nuestra hija. No podía dejar de ser la mamá gallina, preocupada por sus pollitos y adoraba que fuera así…

Nos despedimos de todos y nos subimos al avión. Nuestro recorrido se iniciaba en la ciudad de Madrid, España y en el paquete también estaban incluidas otras ciudades como Roma, París, Portugal, Suiza y Alemania. Era un paquete bastante extenso, de allí que necesitáramos un mes.

Cuando aterrizamos en el aeropuerto de Barajas, Katniss estaba dormida y apoyando su cabeza en mí pecho. Decidí despertarla con un tierno beso que me respondió al instante.

Habían sido unas diecisiete hs de vuelo aproximadamente, salimos alrededor de las doce de la noche y llegamos a Madrid alrededor de las cinco de la tarde. Lo primero que hicimos, fue ir a bañarnos y bajar a tomar algo decente

- Bueno ¿y que tenes pensado para nosotros? – Dijo Katniss, sonriendo apenas nos sentamos en el bar del hotel

- No lo sé, descansar, conocer lugares, disfrutar, mimarte… - Dije tomando su mano

- No cambias mas – Dijo negando con la cabeza

- ¿Y eso es bueno o es malo? – pregunté

- Bueno, es muy bueno – Dijo sonriendo mas – así te conocí, así te reencontré, así te amo.

Eso hicimos. El siguiente mes nos la pasamos conociendo lugares. Cada tantos días teníamos que movernos de ciudad para cumplir con alguna parte del itinerario, del paquete que me habían vendido, pero los días que volvíamos a Madrid, si no había nada que hacer, los utilizábamos para recorrer, conocer, y disfrutar…

Uno de los últimos días, estuvimos averiguando, como llegar a Cerdeña. Nos habían hablado muy bien de sus playas y aunque no era temporada, queríamos conocerlas.

Katniss estaba entusiasmadísima, y no iba a negarle nada que me pidiera. Nunca la había visto así, parecía una niña…

Viajamos hasta allí. Cerdeña forma parte de la Italia insular, y está en medio del mediterráneo. Visitamos varias playas, pero sin duda, la que más le había impactado era Costa Paradiso.

Ocho kilómetros de acantilados de color rojo, y transformados por el viento en interesantes esculturas, con vistas a las cristalinas aguas color esmeralda, del mar, arenas blanquísimas…

Katniss se quedó encantada, tanto que nos quedamos un par de días allí. Elegimos un hotel, cerca del mar y con vista al mar. Más que hotel, era un pequeño departamento, con habitación, baño y una pequeña cocina y mesa para dos, con sus respectivas sillas.

Sobre la manta, encima de la cama, una docena de Rosas rojas. Se giró a verme, apenas las vio…

- ¿Son para mí? – preguntó con una tímida sonrisa

- Por supuesto, las pedí especialmente – pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y me besó.

Nos perdimos en aquel beso e hicimos el amor, sobre esa misma cama. Con la misma pasión que caracterizaba nuestros encuentros siempre.

Y allí, desnudos, con su cuerpo abrazado al mío, encima de mi pecho y con mis dedos dibujando figuras sin sentido sobre su piel, me sentí el hombre más afortunado de la tierra. Doblemente afortunado. Había encontrado a la mujer de mi vida, la había perdido, vuelto a encontrar y había formado una familia, una hermosa familia. Y ahora estaba disfrutando de ella, en la plenitud de nuestras vidas.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o**

**Voy a llorar!**

**Bien. Primero, disculpas por el atraso, pero estaba un poco triste, como para escribir un final feliz y no quería escribirlo en ese estado. La historia no se lo merecía. Espero que no se haya notado la tristeza en él, porque no era la idea.**

**Hasta acá la historia Desencuentros. Al final fue un bonito reencuentro ¿no? A mí me parece que sí, pero no soy objetiva, jajaja ¿Qué dicen Uds.?**

**Gracias a todos/todas por leer, colocar la historia en favoritos, seguirla y dejar sus reviews y PM. Muy especialmente para **

**Juliper22**

**Minafan**

**Everllakglee4ever**

**Entdeckerin**

**Chicas definitivamente esto no hubiera sido lo mismo sin Uds. MIL MILLONES DE GRACIAS, POR ACOMPAÑARME EN ESTE VIAJE. LAS ESPERO EN EL PRÓXIMO Y CON ASIENTOS VIP.  
**

**Les dejo el adelanto de la próxima historia, que será una adaptación de un libro que me gustó mucho: "Si decido quedarme" de Gayle Forman. **

**Cuando leí el libro, no pude dejar de pensar, en que los personajes principales (En el libro Mía y Adam) se parecían en personalidad a Peeta y a Katniss, ya verán por que se los digo.**

**Les dejo el argumento:**

**"Katniss lo tiene todo. Una hermana pequeña, un padre músico y el don de tocar el chelo como los ángeles. Muy pronto la examinarán para entrar en Juliard y deberá dejarlo todo: ciudad, familia, amigos, novio. A pesar de que ama el chelo, la decisión la inquieta. Sin embargo sucederá algo que la dejará hospitalizada y deberá tomar la decisión más importante de todas"**

**Besos y nos leemos.**


End file.
